Aspect of Blades
by AEthereal Devastation
Summary: Ichigo did not escape unscathed from Grand Fisher's first attack. Now, years later, he finds out about the side effects of this. Female Byakuya and Ukitake. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**This begins where Byakuya and Renji come to retrieve Rukia from the world of the living.**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

**"What the hell?"** I think to myself. I was just in Karakura Town, fighting Renji, and now I'm in some strange sideways city, with a bunch of odd looking people in front of me. A samurai in full armor, wielding a blade of cherry blossoms, speaks.

_"This meeting of the Zanpakuto Society Against Neglectful Shinigami will now begin. Senbonzakura-sama will preside. Are there any objections?" _The samurai asks.

_"There are none, though did you have to refer to yourself in the third person, Senbonzakura?"_ A person who looks like a cross between a man and some exotic bird says.

_"I have one. You're using my realm for this meeting, and I'm not a part of your society, Senbonzakura,"_ says a middle aged man in a billowing black coat.

_"Noted and ignored, Zangetsu-san. Ruri'iro Kujaku, my thanks for your comment. I will now precede to state the reason I have called this meeting. I have found a solution to our problem," _Senbonzakura, as I guess the samurai's name is, says. "_As you all know, we cannot tear ourselves free from our Shinigami. We do not have the ability. However, in one way or another, our wielders have mistreated us. So, we cannot put up with them any longer, but neither can we find a solution. But now, there is a solution, and the Shinigami who can provide it is right here, in this realm with us. Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, if you would please join us in this meeting?" _Senbonzakura asks.

**"Fine,"** I say. I step forward to join this little gathering, and have the uncomfortable feeling of having several people stare at me.

_"Excellent, we are all here now. Kurosaki Ichigo, you have encountered the Hollow known as Grand Fisher twice before, correct?" _Senbonzakura asks.

**"Yes, I have. Why?"** I respond.

_"That is why, Kurosaki-sama,"_ Senbonzakura says, pointing to a vast white space beyond the city. _"When you first encountered him, Grand Fisher killed your mother and left you alive, without harming you. Or so you thought. Before he was forced away, he got a bite of your soul. You were powerful then, and are even stronger now. You are stronger for a very simple reason, and that is that you have been developing that power in subconscious attempts to fix the gaping hole in your soul. However, that is impossible for you to do. You are naturally predisposed to power as well. Your father was a Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. I can see it in your power, and I remember him from his time among the Gotei 13 as captain of the tenth division, where he was recently replaced by Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was too late to save you mother, sadly. Also, he has lost much of his power recently. However, he passed that power on to you. Mention that you are half Shinigami to Byakuya Kuchiki, and he will likely either leave you be or let you have a fair hearing before Yamamoto-soutaichou. But we are not concerned with your heritage, we are concerned with the absence of part of your soul, which can never be retrieved, has already turned you into a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid, though your Hollow half hasn't yet developed due to not having used Shikai yet, and which provides myself and my comrades with a chance to end our suffering under our current wielders," _Senbonzakura says.

**"How?"** I ask. I'm shaken by this string of revelations, but determined not to show it. One of the others in the group, a man who looks like he is part dragon, with wings of flame upon his back looks at me and nods approvingly.

_"Simple. We require a new place to take up residence. Normally, a Shinigami has only one space in their soul, and that is occupied by their zanpakuto. However, that is a relatively small space, compared to the hole you have. That hole destroys any possibility for you to ever control your reiatsu. But with our help, that hole can be filled at least partially. You could learn to control your reiatsu, and grow much more powerful then you normally would have. You could protect even more people. The things you wish to protect are not what we wish to protect. We wish to protect our wielder. But I see no reason why we cannot protect you as you protect others. I am Kuchiki Byakuya's zanpakuto. However, he has neglected me. My realm is an orchard, filled with cherry trees. The blossoms, when properly tended, are beautiful. However, I cannot tend them on my own. I require at least some aid from my wielder. Yet Kuchiki Byakuya has failed to aid me. He rarely speaks to me, treating me as a tool to uphold his pride, rather then a partner who will stand by him without even having to think about it. I will give you my power, if you swear not to neglect me. I do not require much help, but I require a little at least. A few hours of your time a week, and I will lend you my power readily. Do we have a deal, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama? I am proud, but if it is required to end the torment I undergo at Byakuya's hands, I will beg for your aid," _Senbonzakura says. I don't even have to think. I would be protecting someone. I would keep them from suffering, as I have sworn to do.

**"We have a deal. Stand by me, and I will spend at least an hour a day tending those gardens with you. I will need aid entering this world until I learn how to do it myself, but I will never forget," **I say.

_"Thank you, Kurosaki-sama. My blade will be at your side when you leave. Draw it, then say Scatter, Senbonzakura. You must use the hilt to control how the thousand bladed blossoms my blade will become moves," _Senbonzakura says. Senbonzakura's armor vanishes, leaving a woman clad in a kimono embroidered with images of cherry trees and blossoms. She lifts one hand, and a stream of cherry blossoms sweeps forth into the white area, taking over part of it, creating a giant orchard, filled with cherry trees.

_"Kurosaki. You are strongly resolved. You seek justice, and to protect others. I like you for those reasons. You have fire in you that I can greatly appreciate. I am Ryujin Jakka, the strongest of all fire type zanpakuto. My wielder rarely uses me, even in Shikai. He never uses my Bankai. I see you are confused, so I will explain. Zanpakuto have two released states, Shikai and Bankai. Bankai is far more powerful then Shikai. I wish for my power to be used. If, once a week, you agree to use my Shikai, and my Bankai once a month, you will have me at your side. You will not even have to work to earn Bankai, I will give it to you. My powers will incinerate your foes with ease," _he says. I nod, silently agreeing to his deal. He too raises a hand, and a giant landscape filled with flames takes over a bit more of the white area. It is still immense, able to host that land of flames a thousand times over, but it is smaller and I feel the lessening of an absence I never realized was there. Ryujin Jakka and Senbonzakura vanish, presumably going to their realms. The middle aged man who objected to Senbonzakura holding this meeting here sighs. I realize that he is probably my zanpakuto.

_"Ichigo, I am Zangetsu. I will not object to your actions in accepting these zanpakuto, as they will protect you as I would. I also do not object to you lessening this gap in your soul. I just ask that you do not forget me and that I was here first," _he says.

**"Of course not. You were born from my soul, and I will never neglect you. The others are here to flee neglect, and I would hardly allow myself to be a hypocrite by promising them shelter and not extending it to you. Can the wielders of the other zanpakuto still use them?"** I ask, curious.

_"Indeed. I am Ruri'iro Kujaku, and I compliment you on picking that up. They still have their connection to us, but they cannot use Shikai unless they have Bankai or you give them permission. But if they do have Bankai, they cannot use it without you giving them permission, as we chose you over them. I take it you are making the same deal with all of us? Most of us just wish to be used, and only Kyoka Suigetsu requests companionship from you rather then being used freely and well. We have permission to set up our realms then? Myself, Minazuki, Kyoka Suigetsu, Haineko, Tobiume, Shinso, Benihime, Nejibana, Chi no Te no Megami, Sode no Shirayuki, Suzumebachi, Sogyo no Kotowari, Katen Kyokotsu, Suzumushi, Tenken, Kazeshini, and Wabisuke? All of us have suffered our owners being unwilling to wield us, or neglecting us. They have not trusted us as their partners, have not bothered to visit us, have wielded us improperly, or simply failed to wield us at all. In Chi no Te no Megami's case, her wielder has not even visited her realm, and never bothered to learn her name, instead growing strong on his own. She suffers the most of all of us. Suzumushi is wounded by her current wielder, but with you, she may very well gain a voice once more, as she had before a new wielder took her up from a friend of his. He has no sight, and so she lost something as well, her voice. I beg you, accept us,"_ Ruri'iro Kujaku says.

**"You had to ask. Of course you're accepted. Now establish yourselves here,"** I say.

_"Yes sir. My release command is..."_

**"Split and deviate. I sensed it the moment you established your realm here. Now I believe I have a pair of Kuchiki's to deal with?" **I say. He nods, and I return to the outside world. I see Renji's blade heading for me, and I react. "Rise, Zangetsu!" I command. I hear his voice in my mind.

_"As you command,"_ he says calmly. My blade flares with a blue light, and it takes on the appearance of a cleaver. Then Zangetsu speaks, and Byakuya and Renji clearly hear it from their looks of shock. _"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu,"_ he says. In response to his words, a tornado of black and red energy erupts around me. His blade becomes a black daito, ready to slice apart my foes.

"A zanpakuto spirit. How is this possible, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kuchiki Byakuya asks.

"Rukia didn't give me her powers, she awakened my own. My father is Kurosaki Isshin, once captain of the tenth division," I say.

"Liar, there has never been a Kurosaki Isshin as a captain," Renji says.

"There was, actually. He was indeed captain of the tenth. He vanished at about the right time for Kurosaki Ichigo to be his son. It would also explain his power. However, his name then was not properly Kurosaki Isshin. It was Yamamoto Isshin, and he changed his name when he entered the Gotei 13, wishing to make his way on his own merits. If this is his son, he is the soutaichou's great-grandson, as his father is the son of Shiba Raiden and Yamamoto Tsume. (My OCs. Don't expect to hear much about them.) However, there is a simple way to test this. A kido that can determine his heritage. If he is truly the soutaichou's great-grandson, then Rukia committed no crime. Also, it is no surprise in that case that his zanpakuto spirit is developed enough to activate his Bankai," Byakuya says, then vanishes. He reappears in front of me, and his blade is suddenly dripping blood. I feel a burst of pain, and grit my teeth. He raises a finger glowing green with energy to his blade, and touches the blood. It flares, then the name Yamamoto Isshin appears in green light over the blade, with a line extending to it from the names Shiba Raiden and Yamamoto Tsume, which are linked together. Byakuya nods in satisfaction, and the names disappear. "Abarai-fukutaicho, prepare to escort Yamamoto-san and Kuchiki Rukia back to the Seireitei," he says.

"Yes sir. Yamamoto-sama, if you would please accompany me? Your great-grandfather will be most pleased to know you exist, and would likely roast me alive if I don't return with you, sir," Renji says.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Abarai Renji. His father has no wish for him to be going to the Seireitei anytime soon, so he will be accompanying me," Urahara says. The world then goes black, and the next thing I know, I'm in Urahara's shop with memories of a life I never lived filling my head.

_**In the Seireitei, at a captain's meeting**_

_**Byakuya's POV**_

"Why did you call for this meeting, Kuchiki-taicho?" Yamamoto-soutaichou asks.

"I have good news and bad news for you sir. I found that Yamamoto Isshin, former captain of the tenth division, is alive. However, he has lost his powers and is stuck in a gigai. However, he has three children, and one of them, the eldest, his son, has inherited his abilities as a Shinigami. His zanpakuto spirit activated his Bankai for us to buy him time to explain. I also noted another zanpakuto sheathed at his hip. It very clearly radiated the reiatsu of Nejibana. Given his resemblance to Kaien Shiba, and after interrogating Rukia for knowledge on you great-grandson, I can only conclude that it was passed through the soul rather then born anew," I say. All the others at the table are clearly shocked, save for Zaraki-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho. Zaraki is grinning, clearly anticipating a good battle. Kurotsuchi is muttering about experimenting on the soutaichou's grandson.

"A descendent. Powerful, and with his powers clearly those of a Shinigami?" Yamamoto-soutaichou asks, hope clear in his tone.

"Indeed. Rukia awoke them, but his powers were those of a Shinigami. I tested his blood myself to determine his lineage, and his reiatsu to determine his powers. Yamamoto Tsume was your daughter, and married Shiba Raiden. Yamamoto Isshin, now Kurosaki Isshin, was their son. Kurosaki Ichigo, properly Yamamoto Ichigo, is his son. I preserved a sample for Unohana-taicho to test as well," I say, drawing a vial forth. I pass it to her, and a minute later, in green light, is the confirmation of what I already knew. Yamamoto-soutaichou has a living descendant in Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Then where is he?" Yamamoto-soutaichou asks. " I am very interested in meeting him, my only descendant who has powers."

"That is the bad news. Urahara Kisuke was also in Karakura Town, and he says that his father's will is that Yamamoto Ichigo not go to the Seireitei. If it had turned into a battle, I could not have guaranteed his safety, as I would be facing an opponent who equaled me, while having to protect your great-grandson and Rukia from his attacks as well. Myself and a fukutaicho would not be sufficient to both protect those two and defeat Urahara," I say, now feeling the soutaichou's reiatsu flaring. The heat is immense in the room, burning and furious. I am not sure if I will be leaving this room as anything more then a pile of ashes.

"Kyoraku. Ukitake. You will accompany me to Karakura Town. You will not be sealed, and neither will I. If Urahara Kisuke peacefully surrenders my great-grandson, he will live and we will leave him unharmed. However, should he resist, Bankai is authorized. Kurotsuchi-taicho, arrange for the Senkaimon and a spiritual area freeze immediately, so that we need not worry about destroying innocent souls should we fight," Yamamoto-soutaichou says.

"Yes sir. I will see to it immediately, so I might return to much more interesting experiments. Though your grandson will be very interesting to experiment on once he returns with you," Kurotsuchi-taicho says. Yamamoto-soutaicho is not amused. His reiatsu crushes Kurotsuchi into the ground as he rises, and leaves the captain's meeting to prepare for his journey.

_**Do you like this story so far? Should I continue it, or is it a bad idea? What do you think will be Yamamoto's reaction to learning his great-grandson can also use Ryujin Jakka? Review and tell me. Thank you. Also, could someone please make a picture of Ichigo using Ryujin Jakka or Senbonzakura and send me a link to it? Thank you very much.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 2  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"What the hell, Urahara?" I snarl. Then I remember what else he said. My father didn't want me meeting my great-grandfather. I see only one possible solution. I roll out of the bed, my head aching. Then the memories hit me like a sledgehammer. Finishing the Academy in two years. Awakening Nejibana's Shikai. Becoming Lieutenant of the 13th Division. I heard a name that I attached to those memories, which I knew were mine, while never having lived through them. Shiba Kaien was the name I attached to those memories. I thought over how I could have them, then I remembered a little fact about Shinigami. They too aren't immune to reentering the cycle of reincarnation. I was Shiba Kaien then, and Nejibana came with me into this life. Calm down, Ichigo. This is normal, perfectly reasonable. I manage to tell myself that for about thirty seconds before I explode. After about half an hour, I notice Jinta in the room. He is one of Urahara's, I'm in my Shinigami form, and I have my zanpakuto waiting to be summoned. He is rude, and fighting him will draw Urahara out so I can roast him with Ryujin Jakka's Bankai. I also notice that my bed is in a giant field, filled with rocks, and right next to a giant pit, with a gas billowing up from it that my memories from living as Shiba Kaien inform me is crucial to the forced encroachment process. I realize what that means, and silently swear to kill Urahara. When Jinta steps forward to push me into the pit, I call a blade to my hands.

"How are you doing, Strawberry? Ready to get your powers back?" Jinta asks.

"Under the circumstances, there is only one reasonable thing that I can do. Chire, Senbonzakura," I say, and Senbonzakura's blade dissolves into cherry blossoms. "I was about to meet my great-grandfather, take my place in the Seireitei, and actually be a Shinigami rather then undergo forced encroachment. I hope you won't take me killing you in Urahara's place personally, Jinta-san," I say with a smile. According to Minazuki, it is exactly like that of her wielder's, right down to the hellish flames burning around me.

"Not personally at a..a...all, Strawberry-san," Jinta stammers out.

"Excellent. Let's get to it then, shall we? Here's a little trick Senbonzakura never shared with Byakuya. Senkei, Senbonzakura," I say. Each petal becomes a blade exactly like Senbonzakura's sealed form. "Chire, Senbonzakura," is my next statement, and each blade becomes a thousand cherry blossoms. Jinta gulps and turns to run. He runs right into me, since I shunpoed in front of him. **"Senbonzakura, you mind?"**

_"Not at all, Ichigo," _Senbonzakura says. I gather the petals together into blades, and a thousand blades form in a line in front of me. I haven't earned Bankai yet, but my Zanpakuto can still use it. I am about to capitalize on that ability. _"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,"_ she says. The blades drop, and a thousand corridors of blades form, then merge into one corridor, stretching far into the distance behind me. I repeat the statement so Jinta can hear and know his doom.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," I say. The blades dissolve, and I am about to attack, right up until someone kicks me in the back of the head and I tumble forwards into the pit, Senbonzakura resealed entirely.

_"Damn that hellcat, and we were so close to avenging ourselves, too!" _Senbonzakura screams in my mind. I realize who the hellcat is, since Ryujin Jakka educated me on Urahara's companions while I was unconscious. Shihouin Yoruichi, damn her to the hell in which she was spawned. I wonder for a moment if Byakuya's bad opinion of her is my opinion of her, via our connection with Senbonzakura. Then I dismiss the idea, and begin Jinzen. I need to find my zanpakuto before I Hollowfy thanks to Urahara's little trick. I enter the blazing realm of Ryujin Jakka first, and find rain falling there. The flames are flickering, growing slowly dimmer. I hear roars of rage and curses of Urahara's name coming from the volcano at the center of the world, and race forth, seeking Ryujin Jakka's blade among the flames. I remember Ishida's ability to track me through spirit ribbons, find the technique among my memories, and reach out, finding the red ribbon that will lead me to Ryujin Jakka's blade. Hours later, I am seeking the last blade, Suzumushi's, in her dark realm filled with long grass and silent pools, which a full moon reflects in. Suzumushi appears before me as I stand for a moment, cursing my luck. I have found ten thousand blades, but none of them are hers.

_"Leave me Ichigo. Save yourself, and the others. I am not worth your life. I will die with a voice at least, and that is all I ask,"_ she says. I silently curse her current wielder for lowering her sense of self-worth.

**"Not. Happening. You are one of my nakama, my zanpakuto, my partner in the Eternal War. I will not abandon you, not even if it means my life," **I say, and race once more into the grasses, leaving Suzumushi behind me. I hear her collapse to her knees behind me, crying, but I feel joy from her.

_"He cares. Not just for the many, but also for me. He cares,"_ I hear her say as I run. I swiftly find the right ribbon, gathering the last of my concentration to use the technique again, and find Suzumushi's blade. It sings with joy and hope as I touch it, so vibrantly that I actually smile for a moment. Then I draw the blade forth, and feel that Suzumushi is safe, that I will not die due to this forced encroachment. I remember the last words she spoke to me, and make a silent vow to kill her previous owner using her blade. Suzumushi is mine now, not his. I will protect her, and all my zanpakuto, and in return she and the rest of them will protect me from all who would harm me. This is our pact. This is our eternal vow, which will never break, no matter that the skies fall and the oceans boil, no matter that the world burns, we will stand and fight, defiant and victorious.

_**You like this chapter? Hate it? Want me to build the relationship between Ichigo and his zanpakuto up more? Review and tell me. Thank you. If someone could make an image of Ichigo wielding Senbonzakura, Suzumushi, or Ryujin Jakka and send me a link, that would be great. Again, thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I return to the real world and find I'm looking at the world through a mask, that I'm wrapped in cloth, and a metal block is plummeting towards me. I quickly correct this situation by blasting out of the cloth, dodging the block, and leaping out of the pit. I then raise my zanpakuto, currently in the form of the Asauchi I originally had when my powers first manifested. Urahara removed my zanpakuto's abilities to activate Bankai for me with this stunt, and he will suffer for it.

"Kurosaki-san, how have you been?" Urahara asks cheerfully.

"Can't talk. Too busy restraining the urge to kill you instantly," I growl out.

"Would it help if I told you Kuchiki Rukia is to be executed? The Central 46 decided on that penalty, against all precedent," he says. I instantly grow much more restrained. A Yamamoto always pays their debts, and I owe her a life debt. I will pay it, and she will live, though all the Seireitei stands in my way. But then, I owe her nothing and can take my rightful place in the Gotei 13, once she is safe. Also, this is a chance to pay a few debts of my zanpakuto to their former wielders.

"You still die. Reduce Urahara to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I snarl, and instantly flames surround us and my blade becomes a katana engulfed in flame.

_"Happily, Ichigo," _he says.

"We can talk about this, right Kurosaki-san? Right?" Urahara asks, sweating. I have taken a page out of my great-grandfather's book and cast aside the top of my shihakusho to keep from being cooked by my own flames.

"Let me think. Yes, we can. If you accept my job offer," I answer.

"Job offer?" He questions.

"Yes, of a job as a pile of smoldering ashes. It's a hard job, and not everyone can do it. But I'm sure you'll be a natural, Urahara-san," I answer. "Now burn, the soutaichou's great-grandson commands it, Urahara-taicho," I say, using a smile like Unohana's once more. "It's nothing personal you understand, just my loyalty to the Seireitei as a Yamamoto. Actually, it is personal. I tend to dislike people trying to kill me. So be a good exiled captain and die, please," I say, smiling all the while.

"Wait, a Yamamoto? I thought you were a Kurosaki?" Urahara says.

"My father used a fake name when he became a captain. Now burn," I command.

"I'm the only one in the World of the Living who can make a Senkaimon for you to go to the Seireitei with," he declares. "All Senkaimon created by Soul Reapers have to be first authorized by the Central 46 until Kuchiki-san is executed," he finishes his statement. I consider this for a second, then let Ryujin Jakka's flames die down and the blade return to its sealed state.

"Then get it done. I have a Kuchiki to get out of trouble. How long will it take to complete the Senkaimon?" I ask.

"Ten days. I will also create a Shinigami identification card for you, so you have less trouble entering the Seireitei," he says. I nod, then turn and stalk away, to begin practicing with my zanpakuto. Before he stops me with his next words, at least. "Your friends, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad, mean to go with you as well to save her. I won't be able to stop them, but I will send Yoruichi with you in her alternate form to at least provide some protection. Also, I felt you should know one thing. Your mother was a Quincy. You and Ishida are cousins, as she was his aunt. She didn't have the powers, but they are clear in you. I managed to get you the equipment you need to train as a Quincy from Ishida once I informed of this, if you want to use these powers," he says. I am slightly shocked by this revelation, but take it in stride as it is the least shocking thing that has happened recently.

"When I return. Not before. I do not need to use unfamiliar techniques, such as fighting with a bow, when I'll be in dangerous situations. No, I will begin manifestation training and Bankai training. That will help me more," I say, and he nods.

**10 days later**

"Inoue-san, Yasutora-san, cousin," I calmly declare, having sensed them enter the area.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue says.

"Ichigo," Chad rumbles.

"Cousin," Ishida declares as calmly as I did, as if commenting on the weather.

"We leave immediately. We have a four minute window to enter the Seireitei, and we will land in the Rukon. You will proceed to the house of Shiba Kuukaku, while I enter the Seireitei. Is that clear?" I ask, in tones that make it very obvious I expect only one answer.

"It is, Kurosaki-san. I am..."

"Shihouin Yoruichi. I am aware of your presence. I have no objection to your joining us, just don't get in my way when I'm using Ryujin Jakka," I say.

"Very well, we will all stay out of your way when you release your zanpakuto. We have no desire to accept a job as a pile of smoldering ash. It doesn't pay well, does it?" there are swift denials from everyone. Urahara opens the Senkaimon, and we are gone, running towards our destiny.

**4 minutes later**

"Very good, we managed to avoid any casualties. Now, I'll head to the Seireitei, while you head to Shiba Kuukaku's. Yoruichi, I'll leave you to berate Inoue-san for using her powers in the Dangai. Later," I say as I head towards the Seireitei, Zangetsu ready to enter Shikai. Once I unseal him, I won't be able to do it again. The only reason I could before was that I endured the Shattered Shaft. Now I have to learn near perfect reiatsu control before I once more force him into a sealed state, which will require, by Senbonzakura's estimate, at least four more Zanpakuto establishing themselves in my soul. Kido is fairly easily within my grasp, but not resealing a blade that hates being sealed. The wall comes crashing down as I step forwards, and the guardian of this gate, Jidanbou, appears.

"It has been a long time since an intruder tried to enter the Seireitei by the White Road Gate, Ryoka!" He booms out. I casually reach into my robes and withdraw my identification.

"I am allowed to be here. I am sure my great-grandfather, Yamamoto-soutaicho, is awaiting my arrival. As I do not possess a standard communicator with the ability to contact the Seireitei, I have lacked a means to contact him and request a Senkaimon. You may review my papers, and test my blood should you wish," I say.

"Yamamoto Ichigo. You are indeed expected, however, since you enter as a Ryoka, you must defeat me to enter the Seireitei," he declares.

"So be it. Rise, Zangetsu," I say. His blade becomes a cleaver once more, and I swiftly block an axe strike. Then, with a single Shunpo, I am on Jidanbo's shoulders and my blade is at his throat, ready to cut. "Surrender. There is no more need for us to fight. I wish to walk the path of least bloodshed in this case, and you have much blood in you. Cutting your throat would shed slightly too much blood for my liking," I say, making a small joke I drew from Suzumushi's knowledge of her previous wielder, who is a captain.

"I surrender, Yamamoto-san. I will open the gate for you," Jidanbo declares. He swiftly makes good on this promise, but then I see a flash of silver heading towards him. Shinso, without a doubt. Zangetsu flickers in my hands, blocking that strike and the dozen strikes following it in swift succession.

"A gatekeeper isn't supposed to open the gate, Jidanbo. They are supposed to die defending it," the wielder of Shinso declares. I leap forth into the Seireitei, blocking another strike from Shinso, knock Jidanbo back with a wave of reiatsu, and flee into the Seireitei, the gate crashing down behind me, knowing that attempting to meet with my great-grandfather right now is not safe. I need to go to ground, avoid more assassins like this captain, and bide my time until reinforcements arrive.

**At a captain's meeting an hour later**

**Byakuya POV**

"Jidanbo, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kaname-taicho asks. "How could you allow an intruder to break the peace?"

"It wasn't an intruder, it was the soutaicho's great-grandson. He fit the description perfectly, and his zanpakuto was named Zangetsu, just like Kuchiki-taicho said it was," Jidanbo answers frantically. "You should be interrogating Ichimaru-taicho, as he is the one who tried to kill the young Yamamoto with his Shikai," Jidanbo lets slip. Everyone in the room turns to glare at Ichimaru.

"Um, oops? I didn't know who it was, seriously. You believe me, right?" He asks nervously.

"Ichimaru-taicho. We will be having a sparring match using only Shikai later. Just to ensure you've kept up your skills," Yamamoto-soutaichou says. I don't envy Ichimaru at all. But I hope that there will be a recording of the match, just as a minor amusement.

_**Like this chapter? I'm trying to get the first few out quickly so my muse doesn't dry up for lack of writing. Please, review and give me your thoughts on what I can do to make this story better. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 4  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

_**My thanks to guest reviewer nanashi, who has given me a lot of ideas to continue writing with, and thus you get another chapter today.**_

Safe, at least for a while. Senbonzakura can't sense anyone around me for a ways, and I can probably trust her. My own reiatsu sensing ability is theoretical, at best, so I have to trust her, as she is the best among all the zanpakuto that set up their inner worlds inside my head at sensing reiatsu. Then I hear a scream from the area of what Kyoka Suigetsu informs me is the fifth division, and I'm instantly moving in shunpo towards there as fast as I can. Kaien's memories told me who that scream belonged to, and my self as Ichigo just can't ignore that kind of scream, even if it is another assassination attempt.

I decide which zanpakuto to use, just in case of trouble, and settle on Haineko. I managed to achieve her Bankai and the Bankai of Ryujin Jakka during my ten days of training, though Ryujin Jakka did actually give me his Bankai. He helped me materialize him, gave me the blade I could defeat him with, and stood still for me to defeat him. He must really want his Bankai used. Haineko just required a gigai and an all day shopping trip as her test for Bankai. I think I would have preferred a fight to the death. That would have been much better, now that I think about it. I have been becoming more mature thanks to influence from my zanpakuto and Kaien's memories, but I am still male, and I have an instinctive dread of shopping trips. Now I just head to Haineko's realm rather then manifesting her if I need to learn something, to avoid similar torture from occurring.

But getting to her realm in my mind is not an easy task. First, because he is the strongest of my zanpakuto, I enter Ryujin Jakka's realm of fire. Zangetsu's sideways city and Senbonzakura's orchards are the next realms I need to pass through to get there, and then Sode no Shirayuki's icy land and Kyoka Suigetsu's underwater Karakura Town are the last obstacles to my arriving. I go through Senbonzakura's realm and usually spend an hour there, at least an hour as it is perceived in my inner world, though maybe a minute passes in the outer world from the time I enter Jinzen to the time I leave it. After that, I spend some time practicing the various dances of her power, in the actual form of a dance that they take in my inner world, with Sode no Shirayuki, and finally I spend time chatting with Kyoka Suigetsu, who always has tea ready for me when I arrive. I am snapped out of my musings by arriving at the fifth division, and seeing a crying Hinamori Momo standing there, looking at Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Calm down, Shinigami-san," I say, acting as if I don't know her.

"But Aizen-taicho is dead," she replies, sobbing. Kyoka Suigetsu must be projecting the illusion of a body then. "Who are you anyways?" Hinamori demands.

"Yamamoto Ichigo, but isn't it polite to give your name before you ask for another person's name?" I ask. I am getting out my own tea set that I have been carrying with me ever since Senbonzakura insisted that I get one. "Would you care to talk over tea, Shinigami-san?" I ask politely.

"Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of the fifth division, Yamamoto-sama. I would very much like some tea, thank you. Maybe it will help me to calm down," she says.

"Yes. It will. But ask yourself this, Hinamori-san, would this Aizen-taicho want you crying over him, or want you strong and resolved to set an example to the division you lead until a new captain is appointed?" I ask her, relying on the false perception he set up of himself that Kyoka Suigetsu told me about. I am getting the tea ready as I speak, and boil the water with a simple application of reiatsu.

"He would want me to be strong, to set an example," Hinamori says. "Please, call me Momo, or Hinamori if you don't feel we've known each other long enough to be as familiar as first names, Yamamoto-sama," she says, pulling herself together, wiping away her tears, determined to be strong.

"Very well, Momo. But I am Ichigo, no honorifics, thank you. Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Achieving Bankai? Learning how to use level 90 kido?" I ask. Tobiume only left her due to neglect, and doesn't hold any real grudge, so neither do I. She is simply too nice for me to hate, I find. Oh well, I can always hate Kaname Tousen enough to make up for not hating Momo.

"Bankai? You can help me with that?" She asks, in a tone of wonder. "We barely know each other, and you're offering to help me with Bankai?"

"Yes. We are both Shinigami, after all. You are a comrade in arms, and not helping you grow as strong as possible would be neglect of my duties," I say cheerfully. I've grown a lot happier since the eternally optimistic Tobiume entered my inner world and created a realm of her own, which takes the form of a large temple that she happily tends, which I usually join her in every so often. "We're friends as well, and helping each other is what friends do when they can, Momo," I say. Then I suddenly have trouble breathing, as she is glomped onto me.

"Thank you thank you thank you Ichi-chan. Even Shiro-chan has never offered to help me with Bankai, and I really wanted to get it to be more useful to Aizen-taicho and do you think you'll become captain of the fifth in his place? Do you have Bankai?" She babbles, obviously a bit overcome with Aizen's death, but I wish she didn't express it like this.

"I might become captain of the fifth, I might not. Yes, I have Bankai. And could you please let me breathe, Momo?" I choke out through her hug. She scrambles away from me as if burned.

"Sorry, Ichi-chan. Do you mind if I call you Ichi-chan?" She asks.

"No, I don't mind. Now, where is a training ground we can use to start on Bankai?" I ask. She is about to respond, when a dragon of ice hits where I was just standing. I call Haineko to my hands.

"Get away from him Momo, he could be dangerous!" Someone, who Haineko informs me is Hitsugaya Toshiro, shouts. His lieutenant is the current wielder of Haineko. I curse my luck and replace Haineko with Chi no Te no Megami.

"Shiro-chan, he's a friend. And he's the soutaichou's great-grandson," she shouts. I decide to cut my losses and avoid this assassination attempt, using shunpo to vanish into the Seireitei. I hear the sounds of a beating from behind me. I look through Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, using the connection to the blade that I have, and see Momo hitting Hitsugaya-taicho over the head with a sheathed Tobiume while berating him. I laugh silently, amused by this. I then remember how my society of zanpakuto meets. All of them maintain a reiatsu tie to each, so can yank the others into their realm whenever they feel like it. When Senbonzakura was near Zangetsu and felt the emptiness in my soul, she could enter his realm and call the others to her.

"And where do you think you're going?" A shaven headed man wearing the badge of the 11th division third seat asks.

"Elsewhere?" I ask, trying to avoid a battle.

"Not without fighting me first, you aren't," he says.

"So be it. Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami, (Bloody Handed Goddess)" I say, and her blade changes little when she enters Shikai, but Ikkaku is clearly shocked. I notice a line of kanji spelling out her name engraved along the sword.

"That's Zaraki-taicho's zanpakuto, isn't it?" He asks. I nod.

"She says she belongs to an overgrown ape named Zaraki as well, yes. Any other stupid questions?" I answer and ask my own question.

"None. I'm Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the 11th division! Now let's fight," he says. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" He shouts, and his blade and sheath become a spear, or on closer examination, a three part pole. He charges, and I meet the charge, Chi no Te no Megami batting aside each thrust of the spear, then I strike a devastating one handed blow with her blade, striking downwards to cleave him in two. He dodges for the most part, but I still draw blood. The blood flows to the kanji on her blade, and fills the first of the six symbols making up her name. "Good hit! But can you get another?" Ikkaku asks.

"Yes," I say, and swiftly go on the attack, getting in several more blows. Once I've drawn enough blood to fill the kanji on my blade, they blaze, and red light envelops me.

_"Behold the power of my Shikai, Ichigo," _Chi no Te no Megami says. _"Once my name is filled with blood, it activates. You are shielded from harm dealt by those weaker then yourself, as unless they can exceed your total current output of reiatsu with every blow, they cannot pierce the shield. They need to expend more reiatsu then you are currently exuding, which is roughly the total power of a lieutenant, with every single blow to reliably pierce this shield. Also, they need to still have power and killing intent in their blade, or they cannot cut your skin. With every blow, your reiatsu now extends it, becoming an energy blast like Zangetsu's Shikai Getsuga Tenshou, but stronger. A constant wave of energy blasts, plus a shield of power over your entire body. Let your foes fear," _she says, then starts laughing. I tell Ikkaku about my Shikai's power, and he goes pale.

"No wonder people are afraid of the day Zaraki-taicho achieves Shikai. That is undoubtedly one of the strongest Shikai I've ever come across," Ikkaku says. Then he gets blasted by an energy wave from Chi no Te no Megami, through the next three buildings. Senbonzakura senses him fall unconscious, and I move on, satisfied with this day's work.

_**Thanks for reading, all. Please review and give me your thoughts. Also, imagine Zaraki, with eyepatch off, enveloped in a shield you need to exceed his reiatsu output to bet through, while still having enough power to cut him, and then firing off energy blasts stronger then a Shikai Getsuga Tensho with every swing of his sword. I think even Yamamoto-soutaicho would have reason to fear the day Zaraki figured out Bankai, with that as his Shikai.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_

_**Byakuya POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I sensed you using Shikai," I say. "I sensed you using Shikai as well, Third Seat Madarame," I continue. "Explain yourselves, please."

"I saw an orange haired punk talking with Momo, and Aizen-taicho was dead," Hitsugaya-taicho says. I instruct him to elaborate, and five minutes later, I have the whole story. I then proceed to wonder how Yamamoto-san could have three zanpakuto, his Zangetsu, Shiba Kaien's Nejibana, and Zaraki's Chi no Te no Megami. I also suppress the urge to change my name, use a gigai, move to some other country, and never use reiatsu again when I hear about the powers of Chi no Te no Megami. If Zaraki ever achieves Shikai, he will challenge me to fight even more. I do not want to run into Zaraki with Bankai, as that would be a terror I'm not sure even Yamamoto-soutaicho could defeat. Then I remember one terrifying detail. Shinigami have access to maybe 10% of their own power without using Shikai. They access their full power once they use Shikai, then have their power magnified by at least ten times when they use Bankai. Zaraki ten times more powerful then he is now, without the eyepatch on. I suppress a whimper at the thought.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Imagine Zaraki with Bankai," I say, trying to get rid of my irrational fear of the Mad Dog of the Seireitei possessing that much power.

"I'm trying not to, Kuchiki-taicho. I am trying very hard to forget about what he would be with Shikai, for that matter," he says, and starts shuddering. "But how can Yamamoto have three zanpakuto?" He asks.

_"I'm glad you__ asked,"_ Senbonzakura says, appearing outside my inner world. _"Due to the neglect of our Shinigami, several zanpakuto decided to ally with him. But Nejibana did indeed pass down from his previous life, and Zangetsu was born in this life. I am among those zanpakuto who now serves Yamamoto-sama, and I cannot be mollified, Byakushi,"_ Senbonzakura says, then she dissolves her armor into blossoms, flips me off, and vanishes. I fail to be able to speak for several moments at the shock of my zanpakuto making a rude gesture. I also notice the unmistakeable sign that my day is ruined. Matsumoto-fukutaicho has a video camera with her, and recorded that entire exchange, right down to my expression of shock and dropped jaw.

"How many zanpakuto, and which ones, do you think Yamamoto has?" Hitsugaya asks. Madarame is grinning insanely, and speaks with joy filling his voice.

"Who cares? All that matters is that now he'll be even more interesting to fight? I wonder if he has Hozukimaru? It would be interesting to fight him with both of us using the same blade," he declares, then starts laughing. I just hope Yamamoto doesn't take after both Zaraki and his great-grandfather. Yamamoto's reiatsu was immense when I met him, greater then Abarai's. With training and the addition of the ability to use multiple Shikai, I would not be surprised if it was now at captain level, growing towards the level of Zaraki right now, as the ability to use Shikai always boosts the power of a Shinigami. A Zaraki with Ryujin Jakka would be terrifying. I think about that for a moment, and almost start reexamining my earlier plans to flee Seireitei. Then I shove the image of Zaraki wielding Ryujin Jakka into a dark corner of my mind.

"The soutaicho needs to be told his great-grandson has multiple zanpakuto, including the zanpakuto of other Shinigami. There are laws about such things, you know," Hitsugaya-taicho says.

"You think he would listen?" I ask. "The soutaicho has no other descendants worth mentioning. His grandson may as well be dead due to being powerless. His wife and sons are dead, his daughter is dead, his great-granddaughters are without any noticeable power. He has one Shinigami descendant. He will disregard Central 46 to hold onto something of his family. Speaking of which, he will likely be furious with you. Senbonzakura just informed me that your attack cemented his impression that the Gotei 13 is trying to kill him. Now he will have to get that impression out of the last remaining member of his family's head, and actually get him to feel safe in the Seireitei. You are more likely to be punished then anything else for bringing up such a matter, Hitsugaya-taicho," I say.

_**Ichigo POV, somewhere in the Seireitei**_

I hear a loud boom, then see the shield over the Seireitei form and shatter. Kuukaku and her need to make an entrance. I draw my blade and enter shunpo, determined to reach the area where Orihime, Chad, and my cousin wait. When I arrive, I see that their numbers have increased by one. Shiba Ganju, my brother/cousin. Wait, in my past life I was my own cousin. I think about this, then shove the thought into the dark corner of my mind where the inner Hollow that is forming dwells. Problem solved. Before I can make a suitably dramatic entrance though, with Ryujin Jakka in Shikai and Haineko in Bankai, they split up, and I fume silently at the lost chance to practice before taking my dramatic entrance before the tougher audience of the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Even in cat form, Yoruichi is fast, and she is several miles away in moments. Ishida also has a high speed movement technique, and he vanishes quickly, Ganju accompanying him in a shunpo. I decide to follow and test the two. I take out the black cloak I had acquired from Urahara, put it on, making sure the hood covers my hair and face, and shunpo after them. I want to see how strong Ganju has gotten. Also, if I fight them now, then other Shinigami might ignore them.

"Hello, and who might you two be?" I ask, stepping out in front of them.

"Shiba Ganju, Shinigami scum," Ganju snarls. My eyes narrow imperceptibly.

"Uryuu Ishida, Shinigami," Ishida says.

"Very well. I will tell you my name if you defeat me. Now, fear, despair, know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them. Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I say. The blade, and the area around me, erupts into flames. I draw Haineko as well. "Growl, Haineko. Bankai, Kazanneko," I say, and stab Haineko's blade into the ground. Ash clouds billow from the hilt of Haineko as the blade dissolves, sixteen cracks in the ground spreading outward from where the blade struck. When the cracks are each roughly four meters from me, pillars of lava erupt from each one. The Ash Cat has become the Volcano Cat. The air fills with ash, and the sky goes dark. Whenever the ash touches something, it is shredded, and wherever the lava strikes, that burns. Stone, wood, paper and cloth all burn. I raise my left hand, and the lave flows to it, becoming a blade like Haineko's sealed state. I have no fear of heat or fire when using Kazanneko, as she renders me immune to that problem. Lava flows over me, and takes the form of armor much like Senbonzakura's armor. I point the blade at Ishida, and the lava strikes, jabbing out from the blade as I stab at him. He leaps aside and forms his bow, but is then set upon by the ash cloud, and cannot get a chance to shoot. I turn my attention to Ganju, knowing that Ishida will be kept occupied. He is chanting the incantation to Soukatsui, and I allow him to finish. Then simply destroy the Hado with a wall of lava before it reaches me.

"Bakudo sixty-one. Rikujokoro," I declare. He is bound in an instant, and then I turn to Ishida. He was downed by the ash clouds, and is bound by obsidian bonds formed from Kazanneko's lava. I nod. "You have grown stronger since I last saw you, Ganju. Ishida, work on your firing speed. Otherwise, you will die against a Shinigami captain or possibly even a lieutenant," I say.

"Ichigo. So you are the one fighting us. A test, I take it?" Ishida says. I nod. Then I reseal my zanpakuto and draw another forth to answer Ganju's obvious question.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana," I say. With those words, I spin the blade in a circle, as it takes on its true, trident-like form. "In my past life, I was Shiba Kaien, cousin. In this life, I am Yamamoto Ichigo, son of Yamamoto Isshin, who is the son of Shiba Raiden and Yamamoto Tsume. However, we are still related. Any questions, cousin?" I ask, revealing this as casually as I would ask for someone to pass something to me when sitting at the dinner table. "None? Excellent, I'll see you later then," I say as I reseal Nejibana and walk away, removing the Bakudo as I do so. Kyoka Suigetsu has taught me the pleasure of screwing with people's heads.

**A few hours later, at yet another captain's meeting. Seriously, do they only sit around in meetings all day? Or is it just Ichigo?**

_**Byakuya** **POV**_

"What did you say, Kuchiki-taicho?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asks. I just passed on the information Senbonzakura gave me, and now we are all waiting for a response.

"Your great-grandson has multiple zanpakuto that chose him over their original owners," I say.

"Excellent. It shows that he is strong enough to be a proper heir to the Yamamoto legacy. Now, on the matter of him using Zaraki-taicho's Shikai, what was it?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asks. Soi Fon is gaping, and I note with distinct pleasure that Matsumoto-fukutaicho has a recording of the entire meeting. The lieutenants were invited as well, and she still has her video camera. I did manage to get a recording of Ichimaru-taicho sparring with the soutaicho in Shikai out of her, which led to much amusement for me. I muse over whether I should show it to Ukitake-sempai as entertainment when we are enjoying the hot springs in the Ugendo, the captain's family home. I hear the soutaicho ask his question again, and snap out of my musings to describe it, along with the previous realization I had come to about Shikai and Bankai when they relate to Zaraki-taicho.

"Zaraki, you are forbidden to ever achieve Bankai," Ichimaru says, shuddering. His hair is half burned away, but other then that, Squad 4, working en masse, with over 200 of their best working together in a massive effort, managed to mostly heal him in a day from the burns he suffered, so he could attend the meeting. "I don't think I could take the stress of you being that strong," he says. The other captains look as if they agree.

"Heh, fine. I won't bother with Bankai, but I want to see if my Shikai is as strong as Kuchiki says it is. Don't worry, the kid won't be hurt too bad. Just want to see how strong it really is," Zaraki says.

"Taicho, he had to draw blood from me several times to activate it. I noticed kanji on the blade spelling out the name, and once they filled with blood, Chi no Te no Megami fully activated," Third Seat Madarame said.

"Interesting," Zaraki-taicho responded. "So I let him get a few cuts in, even up the fight a little, and I get to face my Shikai?"

"I would think so, taicho," Madarame says.

"Good, I'll be going then to find the kid," Zaraki says as he stalks off, Yachiru on his shoulder. Half an hour later, I'm finally soaking in hot springs at the Ugendo, well away from the soutaicho chastising Hitsugaya-taicho for his rash attack. I am enjoying it, right up until the peace is shattered by someone leaping over the Ugendo's walls and into the springs where Ukitake-sempai and I are.

_**Ichigo POV**_

What the hell? I'm minding my own business, then I'm running from some crazy clown who tries to experiment on me, saying what the soutaicho doesn't know won't hurt him. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is his name, according to Senbonzakura, captain of the 12th division. I see a noble's home, which I recognize as the Ugendo, Ukitake-taicho's home, and jump over the fence into a bunch of hot springs. I raise my head, about to sigh in relief, when I notice two other people in the springs. Both of them are female, I notice. Then I seesee their faces. Ukitake-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho. Curse my luck.

_**Ichigo gets this to replace his experience with Yoruichi. Or is it in addition to? You don't get to know until later, so please review, tell me your thoughts, and inspire me to write. Thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

Oh, damn my life. I'm not much longer for this world, dealing with these two and having jumped in on them. Then I get a brilliant idea that may stall them for a moment. I reach into my inner world, and Nejibana gives me her blade, which I then bring forth into the world by solidifying reiatsu in a similar manner to how the Quincy make their bows, except that I use my own reiatsu. "Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!" I call, as the blade transforms. Ukitake-taicho stalls in her advance.

"Yamamoto-san, I presume?" She asks. I nod.

"In this life, yes. But in my previous life, I was Shiba Kaien. I retained the memories thanks to Nejibana, and having an entire lifetime of memories ripped into by this kind of revelation is not pleasant for me either, you know. And I was trying to avoid Kurotsuchi, who thought I would be a nice test subject. He said what the soutaicho didn't know wouldn't hurt him," I explain quickly. Kuchiki-taicho takes on an unwilling look of sympathy at that.

"I see. I suppose your intrusion is explainable, even forgivable, then," Kuchiki-taicho says. I am steadfastly keeping a level gaze, looking them in the eyes. I dare to ask a question that might remind them of the situation.

"How do you conceal your true gender?" I ask.

"Bindings, for one, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake-taicho says. I refuse to correct her assumption of familiarity, as it might keep me alive and retaining my male parts. "They help with my illness, and Byakuya-chan just took my example. For both our families, it is usual for the first child to be a son, so we took on the role, concealing our true gender," she explains. I nod, then seal Nejibana once more. I can seal all my zanpakuto but Zangetsu, as he actively fights being sealed, while the others don't mind resting in their sealed state. I haven't used him much because he says I should tend to the others first, build my bonds with them. They aren't native to my soul, so I have to develop a connection to anchor them to me before I use him more often, though we often have conversations and sparring matches in my soul. Also, he is occupied controlling my inner Hollow, which is beginning to manifest in his realm. I've spent many hours practicing with him and the others in my inner world, taking advantage of the changed perception of time to work on advancing my abilities.

"Yamamoto. A question, if you would indulge me," Kuchiki-taicho says. I nod, seeing both are now wrapped in towels, then return to studying the nearby wall. The wood grain is fascinating. "How do you manage to use multiple zanpakuto? The strain from such a thing must be immense, especially with your level of development being so low. If you had time for your soul to grow more used to the strain, I could understand it, but I felt the reiatsu of two zanpakuto being released, one of them entering Bankai, a bit earlier. You are the only one who could have done it alone, so how?"

"My soul has been developing for years, growing faster then it would have normally. Also, Urahara removed the remaining traces of Rukia's reiatsu and used his power, plus the power of ten other captain class Shinigami, who I assume were the ones he was exiled with, to bring my powers to full awakening. When it was only Rukia calling my powers forth, there wasn't enough to cause my powers to do much more then stir a bit in their slumber. But now they are fully awakened. The reason they were developing to the point where that much power would be needed to awaken them is that I was attacked by a Hollow years ago, and the thing got a good bite out of my soul. That is how my zanpakuto could establish their realms, using that extremely large space in my soul. My powers have been growing ever since, trying to repair that hole. My reiatsu didn't develop too fast, as I was subconsciously protecting my body from harm. Forcing reiatsu equal to that of a captain into a human body would have disintegrated the human body. My body's connection to my soul was already breaking down due to frequent exits to deal with Hollows, so it is dying. But those years of protecting it, I built up my durability, my ability to wield power. Exposing my body to reiatsu won't damage it much anymore, due to that buildup. Once I gained those zanpakuto, my own power went up in terms of reiatsu and reiryoku. With that durability, plus my power boost, I can maintain two Bankai and a Shikai right now, in addition to Zangetsu, who hates being sealed and who I would have to seal forcibly. I don't have anywhere near that kind of reiatsu control yet, thanks to the hole in my soul," I explain.

"I see. So you can take the strain because of having been building up to that level of durability for years, and likely the strength inherent in your bloodline. My thanks for such a through answer," Kuchiki-taicho says. Ukitake-taicho is clearly interested as well.

"Which Hollow was it, and how did you survive?" Ukitake-taicho asks.

"Grand Fisher. My mother sacrificed herself for me," I respond, aggravated.

"I see. I am sorry for you loss in this life, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake-taicho says. "You can hide here until Kurotsuchi-taicho has given up searching for you, if you want?" She asks. I nod, thankful.

"What is the price? I could show you Haineko's Bankai, if you are curious. It's the only one I've achieved, and since Urahara used forced encroachment to assist in awakening my powers, my zanpakuto can't activate Bankai for me anymore," I say.

"That would be very interesting, Yamamoto-san. Haineko's Shikai bears similarities to my own, so I am interested at least," Kuchiki-taicho says. "And one other question. Why are you so free with Shikai and Bankai?"

"Many of my zanpakuto want to be used, and they don't mean being used as normal blades. They mean Shikai and Bankai, and so I'm free with using those," I say. We have entered the training grounds at the Ugendo, and I summon Haineko. I'll be finding a way soon to permanently materialize their blades, but until then, I'll summon them when I need them. "Growl, Haineko," I say, and the blade dissolves into ash, then reforms. I turn it so the tip is pointing at the ground. "Bankai, Kazanneko," I declare, and stab the blade into the ground. The skies go dark as ash clouds billow from Haineko's hilt, and the cracks in the ground spread out, with lava pillars erupting from the ends of each crack.

"Interesting. It's Bankai extends its abilities with ash further, and adds on abilities with lava," Kuchiki-taicho says.

"Indeed. Haineko is a volcano-type zanpakuto, you could say. Her powers in Bankai depend on the strength of the wielder. If the wielder is strong enough, they can go so far as to control all lava, all ash. A strong enough wielder could turn a country into a volcano, if they wished. She is extremely useful in combination with Ryujin Jakka's Shikai. I can use Ryujin Jakka's Bankai, but it puts a little too much strain on me to use in combination with any other zanpakuto," I say.

"I see. My thanks for the demonstration," Kuchiki-taicho says.

_**Hope this chapter covered up some holes in the plot. Please read and review, I rely on reviews to fuel my inspiration. Thank you. Again, requesting a picture of Ichigo using Senbonzakura or Ryujin Jakka, and a link to it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I am busy meditating inside the Ugendo, when Kyoka Suigetsu decides to interrupt my thought process.

_"Ichigo, you need to start paying more attention to the area around you. You have been missing details, and those details are necessary for my illusions. If you don't know how to spot every single detail in the area quickly, then you will not be able to properly wield my Shikai. Now open your eyes, and take in the details of this room. Also, Senbonzakura likely wishes you you to take up painting, as she herself enjoys that art," _she says. I open my eyes and begin the description.

**"The room is largely constructed of wood, with a soft breeze coming through the two windows behind me, both of which are open. The hot springs are just outside one of the three doors of the room, while the other two doors lead to the training grounds and the bedrooms, respectively. There are two windows set into every wall, which let in enough light that no artificial lighting is needed, but the windows are small enough that the room is kept slightly shadowy, as if in a forest. The trees just outside the windows lend to this impression of being in a forest. The doors are sliding panels, and the walls have several woven or painted pictures on them of varied natural landscapes, with the two at the front of the room being of the sea, one a stormy sea, with lightning crashing down, likely a reference to Ukitake-taicho's zanpakuto, while the other is of a calm sea, with a pod of dolphins clearly visible, and a whale breaching in the background. Is that enough detail?" **I ask.

_"Yes, it is. Now you just have to start picking up details wherever you look. Once you can create a description like that on the strength of a second's glance, I will allow you to challenge me for Bankai," _she says.

**"Fine, I'm in no hurry to get Bankai. I got Ryujin Jakka's because he wanted me to, and Haineko's because I needed a backup, but I don't want to beat you up for Bankai. Instead, I want to grow to understand you enough that I don't need to force your power from you, but rather it comes to me as naturally as breathing," **I say.

_"You mean that? You don't just want to get Bankai as fast as you can? Once Aizen learned my name, he never reentered my world, and once he got Bankai, he never listened to me again. You aren't just going to get power and then just fulfill an obligation to give me company every so often?" _She asks, shock clear in her tone. I make a silent vow to kill Aizen slowly, painfully, and personally. This day, he has my eternal hatred, my endless malice. He will die, and I will enjoy it.

**"Never. My zanpakuto are my nakama, and abandoning you would go against everything that I am. You will always come first for me. Always. You are my companions, my comrades in the Eternal War. You are my friends, my closest companions. You are part of my soul now, and I will be your guardian against your foes, if you will guard me from mine,"** I declare, making it clear to all of my zanpakuto how I view them. Kazeshini speaks up, interested by this statement.

_"So if I consider my original wielder, who may still wield me, as my foe, what will you do?" _He asks.

**"He is then my enemy, and I will either let you fight him or strike him down myself, depending on your decision. But I will never allow him, who denies his soul's desire to fight, to harm you. If it is a fight for pride, I will stand back. But he will never be allowed to defeat you, never be allowed to slay you, Kazeshini," **I say. I feel him consider this.

_"I understand now. This pact, I made it simply to get away from the utter denial of myself by Hisagi. But now I see that the relationship between us will not be simply sword and swordsman, it will be zanpakuto and Shinigami, that of nakama, a relationship between two companions of the soul. Wield my Shikai as you wish. One day, you will wield my Bankai, I am sure, but it will not be from forcing it from me, I am sure. Now, may I ask one favor of you, Ichigo?" _Kazeshini asks.

**"Name it, and if I can do it, I will," **I respond without hesitation.

_"Can I go get some ice cream? I like it, but Hisagi rarely gets any, so I never get to enjoy it,"_ he says, and I chuckle.

**"Of course,"** I reply, materializing Kazeshini. He looks shocked for a moment, though I can tell this only from a slight widening of his eyes. "I believe you wanted ice cream?" I ask, amused by his expression.

_"I thought you would get it for yourself, not that you would materialize me and allow me to get it," _he says.

"You thought I wouldn't let you enjoy ice cream first hand? Just bring back enough for everyone, and scare the wits out of Hisagi. That is all I'm asking of you, okay?" I ask him in soft tones. He nods, and heads out the door leading to the training grounds, heading towards the ninth division.

_**Kazeshini POV**_

Ichigo-sama has entrusted me with two important missions. The first is to terrify Hisagi, the second is to bring back ice cream. I decide to grab enough of the flavors I enjoy so that everyone can have some. I will include enough for Kuchiki-taicho and Ukitake-taicho. Ichigo-sama is clearly stronger then them, why else would they have submitted when he intruded on them? From what I have observed, females are normally enraged by males intruding on their time in the bath, and attack those male intruders, but since Ichigo-sama was unharmed, clearly they sensed his strength, and decided to submit to him, as is only appropriate. From what I have seen in his memories, Ichigo-sama has trouble noticing when a female is attracted to him and submits to his power, so I will assist him and the two females in noticing. I nod, pleased with myself for coming up with this plan, and receive confirmation that it is a good plan from Senbonzakura. She says her other wielder needs to stop being so frigid, and believes Ichigo-sama is perfect for the task. I add on chocolate ice cream to my list of things to get. The flavors of ice cream are many and varied, and I did get Hisagi to finally get the nearest store with ice cream to carry all the flavors I enjoy, from cookie dough, to caramel, to cherry, to mint chocolate. I am also carrying enough funds, a gift from Ichigo-sama, to acquire the vast amounts of ice cream feeding everyone will require. I arrive a few minutes later at the store, planning over how best to properly prove Ichigo-sama's strength to others. Perhaps Kuchiki Rukia would be suitable? I personally prefer Arisawa Tatsuki, as she at least has a proper killer instinct. Yes, she would be most suitable, once she learns that Ichigo-sama is stronger and that she should submit to him.

"Who are you, sir?" The clerk asks, as I bring my acquisitions forwards so I might buy them, as Ichigo-sama wishes me to acquire the ice cream lawfully.

_"Kazeshini,"_ I say, summoning my Shikai.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho's zanpakuto spirit? So he managed to materialize you then? That must mean he's close to achieving Bankai," the clerk says. She is clearly happy for him, but I am very displeased with this assumption. A cool breeze blows through the small store. Someone just entered, and I look at who it is. Abarai Renji and Hisagi.

_"I wish to finish this transaction immediately. I have paid you, now may I leave?"_I ask, irritated. Hisagi hasn't noticed me yet, but he will in a moment. I grab my bags of ice cream, reach into the link between all of Ichigo-sama's zanpakuto, and allow Sode no Shirayuki to channel a bit of her power through me to keep the ice cream frozen. I pass Hisagi as I'm heading out, and he clearly recognizes me. He goes white with shock, and a bit of fear. I am disgusted. How could I have been born from the soul of this weakling? _"Relax, I won't kill you. This time. It is more important to get Ichigo-sama his ice cream," _I say, then vanish, dashing past him and moving onto the roofs to travel.

"Ice cream," I hear him choke out behind me. "All this time, I just had to get him ice cream. He fought me, he tortured me, and I just had to get him ice cream?" He asks, breaking down and beginning to sob. Music to my ears, I feel.

"Calm down, Hisagi. At least now you know what you can bribe him with," Abarai says. Hisagi just sobs harder, and I sigh contentedly. Now I just have to get this all to Ichigo-sama and the others, and my day will be complete.

_**Ichigo POV**_

"Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Kazeshini is returning, and he is bringing ice cream with him, enough for you two to indulge as well if you want," I say, making the offer as an effort to make up for intruding on the hot springs. Ukitake-taicho flushes slightly, just barely noticeable. I wonder why that happened, before I dismiss it. Probably not important. I have a sudden chill down my spine, telling me I will regret not paying closer attention, but I ignore that as well. Kazashini arrives precisely on time, and I rise to greet him. I moved to a larger room in the Ugendo, with a low table and several finely woven mats laid out on the floor, clearly meant for people to kneel there as they eat. The table is well made, and the room is gently lit, clearly meant to leave people at ease. The only door here leads into the main body of the Ugendo, which I was never too familiar with before. I am finally over the state of constant shock I've been in from having to absorb all the information my zanpakuto gave me on the Seireitei, and noticing my surroundings, people, and everything else around me.

_"Ichigo-sama, I have returned," _Kazeshini declares.

"Excellent timing Kazeshini. Feel free, from now on, to get ice cream whenever you want. Just ask so I can provide the funds, okay?" I say, and he nods, smiling ever so slightly. I then materialize each of my zanpakuto in turn. Haineko, Ryujin Jakka, Zangetsu, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Minazuki, who takes the form of a black haired woman clad in an emerald colored kimono, Kyoka Suigetsu, a silver haired woman in a similar green kimono. Shinso, who left Ichimaru for wielding her as a spear instead of the urumi she truly is, taking the form of a silver haired woman clad in a steel gray kimono, her blade at her side, rolled into a coil. Tobiume, who left her wielder due to her disgust with her idolizing Aizen above all else. Tenken, who left his wielder simply because he denies his true appearance, preferring to hide rather then hold his head high. Senbonzakura, without her armor at the moment. Benihime, who left her wielder because he denies his natural thirst for blood, much like Kazeshini's wielder. Sode no Shirayuki, who left her wielder because she hadn't used her Shikai for decades. Wabisuke, who left because he wishes to no longer suffer guilt whenever his blade is drawn. Suzumebachi, who simply feels her wielder is far too strict for her, as she is a carefree spirit. Suzumushi, who left because she wished a voice, and whose wielder I will kill with my own hands. Sogyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyokotsu, both of whom wished someone who would play with them, rather then simply leave them to amuse themselves in their realms, which left them eternally bored. Chi no Te no Megami, who left to find a partner, rather then someone who disregarded her all the time. She takes the form of a tall, red haired woman clad in a red kimono, embroidered with images of battling warriors, and one hand is stained red with blood. And finally Nejibana, who came to me from my past life, and who takes the form of a blue haired woman, clad in a black kimono embroidered with images of waves. All of them are carrying their blades, and I see shock on Ukitake-taicho's face when she recognizes Sogyo no Kotowari.

"Was I really neglecting them, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake-taicho asks. I had explained earlier why these zanpakuto joined with me to her.

"They wanted a playmate every now and then, but they never got it from you. It wasn't that you were bad, it is just you weren't fully attentive to them," I say. She sighs, relieved that she wasn't a bad partner to them. "Now, I believe there is ice cream to eat?"

_**Did you like this chapter? I'm trying to flesh out the story rather then simply go straight ahead, wrecking the plot. I suppose I enjoy screwing with people's heads, and I apologize to nanashi for that. The little scene with Kazeshini was inspired by nanashi, by the way. Please read and review, thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 8  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Enjoying the ice cream, Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho?" I ask.

"It is acceptable," Kuchiki-taicho responds. "But where did you get the funds for this?" She asks.

"Urahara. He paid me many tributes to keep from from turning him into a pile of ashes. Or slicing him apart with Senbonzakura. I was angry when he removed my zanpakuto's ability to activate Bankai for me by using the Shattered Shaft," I say.

"I see. Kisuke-chan always did have a bit of tendency to stick his foot in his mouth when talking, or do something stupid and try to get out of it," Ukitake-taicho says, smiling and chuckling slightly. "I have one question for you, why are you trying to seal Zangetsu? If he doesn't like being sealed, why would you seal him?" She questions.

_"Until he manages to seal my blade, he has nowhere near enough reiatsu control to use low level Kido along with certain specialized variations of my Getsuga Tensho. He also needs the reiatsu control to be able to mix the abilities of his zanpakuto. For example, deliberately using Chi no Te no Megami to use Haineko's abilities as a volcano-type zanpakuto, using one blade, but also drawing upon the powers of another. I will not be sealed for long, just long enough to ensure he has the needed control,"_ Zangetsu explains.

"Interesting. What kind of techniques do you mean?" Kuchiki-taicho asks. She has shifted slightly, to be a bit closer to Zangetsu. He speaks softly, so hearing him can be difficult for those not nearby to hear him properly.

_"A barrage of Getsuga Tensho that uses my blade like a spear to project them. A wide area Getsuga Tensho that strikes everything around the wielder. And now that other zanpakuto are supporting me, keeping Ichigo's powers locked to him, he will eventually be able to access my final technique. The Final Getsuga Tensho, where he becomes the ultimate destructive force, the fang that pierces the heavens and rips them asunder, where my wielder becomes Getsuga itself,"_he says. Kuchiki-taicho is very clearly interested, and she appears to be smiling slightly. I see Haineko has a camera with her, and managed to get a picture of Kuchiki-taicho smiling. Or was she? I quickly dismiss the idea that she can smile at all from consideration, due to her well known personality.

_**Byakuya**_** POV**

Finally. He will hopefully listen to my request to save Rukia, and once that is no longer a problem, I can get the Elders out of my hair. They know of my true gender, and have been trying to push me into finding a husband for far too long. Now I can present someone acceptably powerful, of a noble lineage with enough rank to match my own, and of course who I can actually manage to get along with. Yamamoto has demonstrated that he has become much less rash, likely due to the influence of his past life's memories and his zanpakuto. Naturally, he doesn't get a say in the matter. I wonder if he will be any use to carry my bags for me in a shopping trip? After all, I need to get clothes more suited to my true gender, for when I reveal that information and drag Yamamoto into marriage.

**_Ichigo_**_ **POV**_

I feel a sudden chill go down my spine as Kuchiki-taicho thinks about something, clear from the expression on her face. I decide to divert my feeling of impending doom by finding some other topic to talk about, fast. "Who knows your true gender, Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho?" I ask.

"The elders of our respective families, Genryusai-sensei, Unohana-taicho, Shunsui, and Shihouin Yoruichi. I have a suspicion that Soi Fon knows as well, but I can't be sure," Ukitake-taicho responds. I nod, as that is a fairly reasonable list. All people who are insightful enough to notice, but who know how to allow private business to be private business, at least most of the time. "Shunsui always teased me a bit about it when we were younger, even got me to wear the female academy uniform for him a few times as the price of his silence," Ukitake-taicho continues. The room is suddenly very warm, very warm indeed. Well, very warm if from Kuchiki-taicho's suddenly breaking out in a sweat from the sweltering heat is any indication. I am a bit too distracted from the heat by the fires of my rage. How dare anyone blackmail my taicho? "Ichigo-kun, what are you doing?" I had risen, and materialized Ryujin Jakka's blade.

"Killing Kyoraku-taicho," I respond in a reasonable tone of voice. "I remember you being my captain, and I am outraged on your behalf," I finish my statement.

"Please, leave Shunsui alive, just leave him a battered wreck, okay?" Ukitake-taicho asks. "I know I can't stop you, Yamamotos don't turn from their path, but leave him alive and in one piece, please?" She asks sweetly. I can't help it, I cave under the force of that smile.

"Very well. He will live, and remain in one piece," I say grudgingly. Then I vanish into shunpo, and arrive at the eighth division just in time to see Chad get beaten by Kyoraku-taicho. Flower petals are scattered there, I observe, and the area is slightly battered, probably having been damaged by Chad's attacks. No major damage was done, however. "Kyoraku Shunsui. Your actions towards Ukitake-taicho have angered me. Prepare to die," I say, then raise my blade. "Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them. Reduce Kyoraku Shunsui to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I say.

"One of Ukitake's defenders, hmm? Well, I suppose I deserve the beating, Yamamoto-san. You are my sensei's great-grandson, yes?" He asks. I nod. He silently resigns himself to his fate. In the blink of an eye, a blast of flame erupts from my blade, blasting him into a wall. I then unleash Taimatsu, taking some care to avoid incinerating him. With one last strike after that, taking the form of a meteor of flame, blasting him into a crater over 20 meters deep, I consider him punished enough for the moment. I grab Chad, and vanish once more into shunpo, returning to the Ugendo.

_**Like this chapter? I'll try to get more done soon. Please tell me your thoughts on what I should do next, and give me your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 8  
**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"It is time for me to leave the Ugendo," I say. I just dropped Chad off in one of the rooms to recover. "Kurotsuchi-taicho is largely fixated on something else by now, most likely. And I would not doubt that Kyoraku-taicho could track me here," I finish.

"Yamamoto-san. Some time ago, I was married to a woman, Hisana. Her sister, Rukia, was adopted by me after Hisana passed on. I swore to look after Rukia, but I also have an oath to uphold the law of the Seireitei. So I ask of you this one thing. Save my sister, where I cannot. Please," she asks. No, judging from her expression, it is as close to pleading as she can get.

"I already intended to do that. I owe her a life debt, and a Yamamoto will always pay their debts," I declare proudly. Ukitake-taicho nods at that. "I will uphold your oath where you cannot, you have my word on that," I say. "Ukitake-taicho, if it wouldn't be too troublesome, do you mind looking after Chad until he is fully recovered?" I ask her.

"Not at all, Ichigo-kun. It will be a pleasure to have company around," she says. I nod, then head towards the door.

"Should I fail, should she face the Sokyoku, will you stand with me?" I ask.

"I will, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake-taicho says.

"As will I," Kuchiki-taicho says, almost reluctantly judging by the tone of her voice. "I have my oath to Hisana. And now, I find that Senbonzakura, my zanpakuto and thus a reflection of myself, supports you. And in truth, Rukia committed no crime by awakening your powers, so I will not allow her execution," she says, the words spilling out.

"Will I be fighting alongside you from now on then, until Rukia is free, or only at the Sokyoku?" I ask. She considers for a moment, then steps forward to join me near the door to the Ugendo.

"In my youth, I was hotheaded and rebellious. I suppose that hasn't faded any with age, only been tempered a bit by experience and the centuries of battle that have marked me. You will need a companion powerful enough to stand alongside you and not be killed by accident," she says.

"You certainly don't look your age. You still look as beautiful as you did when I last saw you as Shiba Kaien, after all. Had I known you were female then, I would have held you as the standard of regal beauty all noblewomen should attempt to achieve," I say as I turn back towards the door to the Ugendo. I catch her flush slightly. Why is she blushing? I only told the truth, after all. I dismiss my thoughts on the matter, and turn my thoughts to the battle that is about to ensue. "Draw your blade, Kuchiki-taicho. From now, we travel as if we are about to fight," I say. I suit actions to words, drawing Zangetsu from it sheath on my back. She does the same, drawing Senbonzakura from its sheath at her side. We vanish into Shunpo, heading for where I sense Kurotsuchi's reiatsu. We arrive just in time to see him fighting Ishida, and I decide to step in. Ishida is about to remove the glove he is wearing, but I attack before he does so. "Getsuga Tensho!" I call, and the wave of blue reiatsu slams into Kurotsuchi.

"Well, two test subjects here for me. I'm sure you both will be fascinating to dissect," he says. I glare at him, and Ishida rises.

"Cousin. He has experimented on Quincies. This is for our pride. We will avenge our fallen kin," Ishida declares. I nod, and Byakuya appears beside me a moment later.

"Kuchiki-taicho, are you here to assist me in subduing these experiments?" Kurotsuchi asks.

"No. I am here to erase a stain on the honor of the Gotei 13. Chire, Senbonzakura," she says. The blade dissolves into blossoms, and I tense, ready to fight just in case she changed her mind and cannot lift a blade against a fellow captain. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Your insanity disgraces us all. Prepare to die. Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," she says. I relax, and turn so I face solidly towards Kurotsuchi as the cherry blossoms swirl around Byakuya.

"So be it then," Kurotsuchi says in an indignant tone, scowling. "Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," he declares, and starts laughing. Poison spews forth from his Bankai, and I find Zangetsu not entirely suited to this battle. I materialize Kazeshini, meaning for him to use what abilities he has with wind to blow the poison away.

_"As you will,__Ichigo-sama,"_ he says, and takes the form of a tornado. His dark winds crash into the poison cloud, blowing it away from me for a moment, and that is all I need.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I call once more, and the blue crescent crashes into Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, knocking it back through sheer force. Then I gather my power once more for a massive attack, which Zangetsu didn't tell Ukitake-taicho about. "Kuroi Getsuga, Mangetsu! (Dark Moon Fang, full moon)" The normally blue reiatsu of my Shikai is condensed, packed so tightly together that the color darkens to black, and when my blade glows black, I spin it in a circle. A black sphere, the full moon of Mangetsu, the first and least of the Kuroi Getsuga techiniques, forms. From it, a tornado of energy spirals out, a maelstrom of Getsuga Tenshos ten times stronger then normal, the tornado consuming and ripping to shreds Kurotsuchi's Bankai. But that is not the terrifying part of this technique. The terrifying power of the Kuroi Getsuga is that it seeks out, without fail, all who are my foes on the current battlefield, and strengthens with my will to destroy them. The maelstrom strikes at Kurotsuchi, trapping him within it as Ishida strikes with a single, over powered arrow he has spent much of his strength to gather. Once it strikes, he falls, gasping and exhausted from the effort of gathering as much power as he did. Kurotsuchi is left mangled, but he still has one arm. He raises his Shikai in that arm, and impales himself with it. He liquefies, and a moment later, escapes. I curse loudly as Kuchiki-taicho seals her Bankai. Kazeshini returns to my side, standing tall and proud. The poison could not affect him due to the fact that he had become the wind he wielded while he was in tornado form.

_"Your will was done,_ Ichigo-sama," Kazeshini declares.

"Excellent. Would you mind finding Orihime for me? I presume she is with Ganju at the moment, Ishida?" I ask.

"Indeed. We met up with her, and Ganju accompanied her instead," Ishida informs me. "He claimed he had grown tired of being around me."

_"I will find her, Ichigo-sama. What do I do when I have done so?"_ Kazeshini asks.

"Take her to the first division, inform my great grandfather that I wish her looked after and sent back to the world of the living. She is too gentle, and should not be involved in this battle. Chad, I can trust to stand and fight alongside me even if he is a guardian rather then a warrior, but she has not the will to kill that she will need if things turn bloody," I say, and he nods, agreeing with this logic. He smiles slightly at my evaluation of how I cannot trust Orihime to stand alongside me at the battle lines. He departs swiftly, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the ninth division.

_**Hisagi's POV**_

"Taicho, we need to hunt Kazeshini down. He is dangerous, a murderous beast who seeks only to reap all life," I say, trying to get Komamura-taicho's aid. He had come to visit Tousen-taicho, and was interested in the matter.

_"Hisagi,"_"I hear his malevolent voice hiss. I turn around, and blanch. Kazeshini stands directly behind me. _"I will not kill you today, you are not worth the little effort it would take. Become strong, resolved, then I might consider it worth my time. But for now, I require the services of your captain. He is excellent at sensing reiatsu, and I require that ability. One of the Ryoka has no real fighting instinct, and Ichigo-sama wishes me to retrieve her and have his great-grandfather return her to the world of the living. I wish to make this task simpler, so I might fight alongside Ichigo-sama. As one of his most trusted zanpakuto, I am given errands like this, which he cannot trust another to do. I, however, am strong enough to fight most foes I will encounter, swift enough to flee those I cannot beat, intelligent enough to carry out my tasks quickly, with a minimum of collateral damage, and stealthy enough to avoid being noticed by_ _many,"_ he says, and I must admit that reasoning makes sense.

"You wish simply to remove a non-combatant from the battlefield, zanpakuto?" Komamura-taicho asks. He nods. "I will assist then, if Tousen will not, as this is a task with merit to it. Also, I wish to assist the last living relative of Genryusai-dono in whatever way I may, if possible to do so," he says.

"I will assist. A Ryoka's reiatsu will be fairly simple to track to a general area for my skills. From there, however, you and Komamura will have to work without me, as I need to do my paperwork," Tousen-taicho says.

"But taicho, he is more likely to kill her then carry out this Ichigo's wishes," I say, and am about to continue when Kazeshini speaks in an angry tone, cutting winds slicing into the wood floor of the dojo, and stirring up the banners hanging on the walls.

_"How dare you imply that I would ever betray Ichigo-sama's wishes. I am a reaper of lives, I admit that, but I am precise. I am the execution of Ichigo-sama's will to destroy his foes. If he should will that someone live, however, they will live. His is the will that moves my hand or stays it,"_ he declares, furious.

"He is your zanpakuto, Hisagi. But even I, who am blind, can see you never tried to understand him. You failed in that, a Shinigami's duty," Tousen-taicho says, reprimanding me.

"Yes, taicho," I say. I then turn and stalk away, meaning to head to the eleventh and find a sparring partner. I hear Kazeshini's mocking voice call after me.

_"You may use my Shikai whenever you wish. If you have the guts for it. I doubt you do, however. You've denied your instincts for too long. You've lost your will to fight, and your ability to kill. You have even become so polite, so yielding, that I doubt you still have a set of balls anymore. They withered away from_ disuse," he says. I do not reply, determined not to fall for his taunts.

"Shall we begin, then?" Komamura-taicho asks, and the three left in the dojo begin their search.

**_Ichigo POV_**

"Do you truly trust Kazeshini to leave this Orihime alive?" Kuchiki-taicho asks. I nod, certain he will obey. I know his evaluation of himself in skills, and I cannot say that he is far wrong. He is ideal for many missions I need done, and he will likely be used for more such missions in future. I notice that the area is battered from the battle, and a fukutaicho leaning against one wall, bleeding. Ishida is drinking from a flask she has, and I shunpo over to where she is, along with Byakuya, who begins to use healing kido on her wounds. I nod in approval of this. Now that she has seen myself and Kuchiki-taicho, she will have to accompany us or be contained for the moment, to keep any problems from arising due to not being able to hold her tongue. Kuchiki-taicho clearly thinks similarly, as she picks up the fukutaicho once she is no longer bleeding and the wounds have closed for the most part.

"She will accompany us until we have a chance to leave her somewhere out of the way," I tell her. She nods, and hands the prisoner over. I sling her over my left shoulder, Zangetsu held in my right hand.

"Yamamoto. As we are comrades, I would request that you call me Byakuya," Kuchiki-taicho says.

"Then I am Ichigo, Byakuya. The Quincy is my cousin, through my mother's blood. He is Uryuu or Ishida, whichever you choose, though he would prefer Ishida, I believe," I tell her.

"Very well. Quincy, can you use Hirenkyaku?" Byakuya asks. Ishida nods, and all three of vanish into high speed movement, traveling towards where Rukia is imprisoned, ready to battle.

**_A ninth chapter out already. I am seriously considering reducing my writing to one chapter a day. What do all of you think about that idea? Please give me your thoughts on things. Next chapter is the battle with Zaraki, but another foe will show up as well. Please tell me who you think it should be, and make it someone who could defeat or stall both Byakuya and Ishida, please. Chi no Te no Megami will feature in the next chapter, so please give me your opinions on her power in Shikai. For those who feel it too powerful, here is my explanation of that power. I like Zaraki. He is an easy going, pacifistic person who never raises his blade if he can help it. I felt like giving him a zanpakuto that fit his peaceful nature. And did any of you keep a straight face while reading that bit? I just felt like giving him a Shikai suited to the eleventh and as badass as he is. Thanks for reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 8  
**_

_**Ukitake's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

Knock, knock. I hear from the door to my home. Someone just arrived, and I head to the door to greet them, redoing the bindings I took off while Ichigo-kun was here. I want him to see me as a woman, not as a captain. After all, I spent a lot of effort trying to get Kaien to be my lieutenant due to feelings I developed during several meetings with him when the Shiba clan were still nobles. Before I gathered the courage to admit I was a woman to him, though, he was already married. He was the only one I've ever allowed myself to be interested in, due to my illness. I've always worried it would be contagious, but just that one time, I felt I could take a chance. Now, I've met Ichigo-kun, and all my old feelings are back, plus I've seen that he is a caring person, someone I could see myself standing alongside eventually. It may be selfish, but I've given everything I have to the Gotei 13 for centuries. Can't I have something for myself? I arrive at the door and end my musings, focusing on my guest. I open the door to see a burned Shunsui.

"Juu-chan, mind explaining why Yamamoto-san showed up at my door and blasted me 20 (65 feet for any Americans) meters into the ground with Ryujin Jakka?" He asks.

"He was here. And apparently he was angered by you having me parade around for you in an Academy girls uniform all those years ago," I respond, amused by Ichigo-kun's actions. Maybe I have a chance now, given that he was so easily angered by my dignity being insulted.

"I see. Is he still here? I want to compliment him on how well he struck that particular blow, and enjoy a drink with him," Shunsui says.

"No, he and Byakuya-chan are off to save Rukia," I say, timing the words just right, as he is taking a sip of sake from the saucer he is carrying with him when I tell him this. He spits it out, a look of shock on his face. I take a moment to look away from him, hiding my smile, and instead look at the grass behind him. It's very green this time of year, tended by my third seats. They are so nice to help me out like that.

"Did I hear you right? Byakuya is trying to break a prisoner out of jail?" Shunsui asks. I nod happily. "Stop the world. I want to get off. Things are changing far too fast for this old man. I just want to go find a nice place to sleep, annoy Nanao-chan, and drink my sake," he says. I decide to help him out a bit.

"If you do me a small favor, you can rest at the Ugendo whenever you want. I want you to go test Byakuya-chan and any other companions Ichigo-kun might have. Also, if Ichigo-kun runs into Zaraki-san and is in danger, I want you to intervene. In return, you have free access to the Ugendo, okay?" I ask.

"So I have to go fight. Fine, I'll do it. I'll take Nanao-chan and Shiro-chan with me, to make sure that we deal with any comrades of his. Shiro-chan needs the workout, anyways," Shunsui says, and vanishes in a flicker of shunpo. I go back inside, to enjoy my tea and wait for Chad to wake up, so I can have a bit of company again. I'm not working right now due to my illness acting up yesterday, so I can enjoy my leisure for a little while.

**_Ichigo POV_**

We arrive at the Senzaikyu fairly swiftly, only to find three captains and a lieutenant awaiting us. I recognize one of them as Kyoraku Shunsui, and grin at the chance for a little extra revenge in Ukitake-taicho's name. The line of towers along the roadway leading to the Senzaikyu marks my path clearly, straight to Rukia and completion of my mission. I know two of the other three from m life as Shiba Kaien. Kenpachi Zaraki and Ise Nanao, captain of squad eleven and lieutenant of squad 8, respectively. The last one I only recognize because of Kyoka Suigetsu telling me about him. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori Momo is next to him, zanpakuto at her side.

"Hello, Momo, Kyoraku-san," I say. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of being introduced to the rest of you, though," I say. I haven't been introduced in this life, so it is technically true. "If you could please give me your names if you mean to fight, or step aside if not? I have no desire to fight any of you, except maybe the captain with the ragged haori. And possibly Kyoraku-san as well. But as for the rest of you, I would request that you step aside, so we might avoid bloodshed," I say.

"A worthy goal," says another voice. This one comes from Kaname Tousen, who is accompanied by Komamura and Kazeshini. Kazeshini is carrying Orihime over one shoulder, and she is currently unconscious. "I too have no desire to fight you today. I recognize Suzumushi's reiatsu on you, and feel the anger that rose within you at my voice. I would presume that you are angry at me for some reason relating to her, and I will gladly hear your reasons later. But for now, I wish to get this ryoka away from the combat zone," he says.

"I am angry with you due to the fact that you treated her as a worthless tool rather then a valued partner. I am sworn to avenge that, but I will leave that grudge be for this day, as you are taking a friend of mine away from danger," I say. "Komamura, I believe?" I ask, addressing the other taicho here.

"Indeed. I would presume you have some reason for knowing me, Yamamoto-san? At least, I presume that that is who you are," Komamura says.

"I do. Tenken is among my zanpakuto. His reason for leaving you is simple. You hide your appearance, shamed of yourself, rather then hold your head high with the pride you should have as a captain of the Gotei 13," I say.

"I see. So my zanpakuto feels me inadequate because I hide myself. Genryusai-dono was most kind to me, he gave me the chance to become a Shinigami. But I do not hold my head high and face any who would denigrate me due to my looks with the pride I should have as a captain serving under Genryusai-dono. I understand, and thank you for telling me this, Yamamoto-san. The next time we meet, it will be face to face. Tenken will never be only mine again. But I can correct this problem, at least," Komamura says.

"Good. Now go, the pair of you. May we not meet on the battlefield any time soon, for I would regret harming you, Komamura. But Kaname Tousen, this is not peace between us, merely a truce for the moment. We will meet again," I declare. I consider, then toss the lieutenant we took prisoner over to Komamura. "Look after her for a while. Keep her safely in your division. Kurotsuchi tried to turn me into one of his test subjects, and I have no desire for him to know my location," I say. He nods, clearly understanding this desire. Then he snarls, as he processes the other part of what I said.

"That scientist tried to disregard Genryusai-dono's will and harm you? I will have his head for this," He declares. I smile slightly.

"My thanks, Komamura-taicho. I have a claim to his head as well, but I suppose yours is equal. Whoever gets him first, then," I say. He nods, then turns and walks away, Tousen at his side. Kazeshini hands Orihime to Tousen, then leaps over to my side.

_"Thy will was done, Ichigo-sama. Now I return to fight by your side once_ more," he says.

"Excellent, Kazeshini. Assist Ishida in his battle. His long range capabilities are excellent, but his short to mid range abilities require some work," I say. He nods, and moves to Ishida's side. Momo then speaks up, clearly unsettled.

"Shiro-chan, are you going to fight Ichi-chan?" She asks. He nods, drawing his blade. Momo closes her eyes, then leaps over to my side, turning to face off against Nanao.

"Ise Nanao, fukutaicho of the eighth division," she says, introducing herself.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division," he snarls, clearly anticipating the fight ahead of him. I stab Zangetsu into the ground, then reach out one hand, the familiar weight of Chi no Te no Megami settling into it as the blade materializes.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division," he proclaims. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He shouts. His blade gains a long chain with a small crescent moon shaped blade attached to it, and the air grows cold.

"For the Quincy's sake, Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth division," he lazily says, drawing his blades. I square off against Kenpachi. Momo prepares to face Nanao. Byakuya, Ishida, and Kazeshini ready themselves to battle Kyoraku and Hitsugaya.

_"Reap,"_Kazeshini says. His blades take on their Shikai form.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya says, and her blade dissolves into blossoms.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo calls, her blade developing two thin prongs at different points on its length.

"Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," I growl, bloodlust overcoming me, thanks to Chi no Te no Megami's hatred of her former wielder. "Momo, take your battle with Nanao away from here. When me and Zaraki clash, it will be unsafe for anyone below captain class to be nearby. Byakuya, if you wouldn't mind drawing your fight away a bit as well, to protect Kazeshini and Ishida? Also you should probably be away from here yourself, as Zaraki might fix on you, and I'd hate for you to be harmed," I say. Byakuya has discarded her bindings now, and her true gender is very apparent. She blushes very slightly, then declares in an imperious tone her answer.

"Very well, Ichigo. I will do as you request, but you will owe me for this. I am not a weakling, you know, and I can look after myself," she says.

"I know you can look after yourself. That is why Zaraki would fixate on you as a target. He likes a good fight, I'm guessing, and you are strong enough to give him an excellent fight," I say, truth clear in my tone. She smiles slightly, and vanishes along with Ishida, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and Kazeshini. "Momo. I'm trusting you to be strong enough that I won't have an enemy at my back while I'm dealing with Zaraki. Can you do this for me? Can you take on Ise Nanao, and guard me from a blade to the back?" I ask her.

"Yes. I can keep you safe, Ichigo-taicho. You won't have to worry about taking a blade to the back from her," she declares fiercely, surprising me slightly. I raise my blade and focus on Zaraki, as the other two vanish into shunpo.

"Come at me then. I want to see the full power of my Shikai," Zaraki says. I grin and charge. He has drawn his blade, but doesn't even attempt to block as I cut into him, three cuts providing enough blood to activate Shikai fully. I am cloaked in red reiatsu, and my blade blazes with a similar blood red light. "Excellent reiatsu. Nice and strong. I suppose I can go all out for this," he says, grinning as he removes his eyepatch. A tower of yellow reiatsu erupts into the sky, as he starts laughing. He charges forth, a skull forming behind him, and for what seems an eternity, we clash, his blade ripping through my shield when I fail to block it and cutting me, my energy blasts impacting against his flesh and his blade alike with every single cut. When we are both bloody, and our blades battered from the fight, Chi no Te no Megami speaks.

_"Ichigo. I cannot abide losing to Zaraki. Take my power, I give it freely. Crush him without mercy, leave him broken on the battlefield, clinging to life, sure to survive, so he might reflect in later days over what power he lost the right to when I joined you. Say it, declare that command and I will obey. Please, Ichigo. Say it,"_ she says. I decide to comply, to fulfill her wish of victory.

"Zaraki. It's been fun. But I can't play around anymore. So this is the end, okay?" I ask him. "BANKAI!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Did you like this chapter? Hate it? Give me your thoughts, as I am very interested in your ideas. Zaraki's Bankai scares me, and I'm the one who just came up with it. It will be terrifying, of that I promise you. Putting in another request for fan art. I would really appreciate it, and it might inspire me to write. Please, review. Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 8  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami," I declare. (Bloody Handed Warrior Goddess who is Clad in Death, Queen of the Battlefields) The red light is flaring all over me, blazing with power. "This Bankai doesn't change the blade much, as you may have seen. Not yet, at least," I say, then the blade changes shape multiple times. It becomes a double headed axe, then a serrated spear, then a massive two handed sword in the European style, then returns to its original shape. "It may take the form of any weapon that has ever been wielded, when it enters Bankai. My shield now absorbs half the reiatsu behind any blow, and uses it to heal me from my wounds. So it now requires twice the power to pierce the shield that it did in Shikai, and my energy blasts are ten times as strong. Also, any wounds I take, my enemy takes as well. You cut off my arm, you had best be prepared to lose your own. Finally, there are four abilities to this Bankai that are what make it truly terrifying," I say.

"Then what are they," Zaraki asks, grinning now.

"I am he cannot be harmed," I say, and the reiatsu around me flares golden. "In this state, I am invulnerable, there is no attack that can harm me. Only one ability can be used at a time until this Bankai is mastered, in case you were curious," I tell him. "I am he who cannot be defeated," and my reiatsu flares silver. "With this ability, I might be wounded, but I will be victorious, and I will leave the battlefield alive and unmaimed, though it might be staggering away on the last of my strength. I am he who is the mightiest of all beings," and my reiatsu turns blue. "In this state, the lightest of my blows is strong enough to turn a mountain to dust with one blow, or to rip a mountain from the earth. The mightiest of my blows is far stronger. But it is the fourth ability you need to fear right now. I am the lord of endless armies," and with this declaration, my reiatsu once more turns red, and the ground splits open behind me, ripping apart the towers along the sides of the road, which is now filled with craters from our battle. An army emerges from the cracks, thousands strong. All have their weapons glowing red as well, and are clad in red shields of power. "With this ability, all who have ever raised arms on any battlefield, whether alone or as part of an army, past, present, and future, answer my call. They enjoy the shielding effect of my Shikai, as well as the energy blasts. Those who use projectile weapons have the blast be very similar to a cero in form. Their reiatsu levels are equal to that of the weakest nearby, unless their reiatsu levels were higher in life. And judging from their strength, the weakest person who is nearby is Abarai Renji, so they are fairly powerful. But that is not all. Slay one of them, and for as long as my Bankai is active, their reiatsu is added to my own. I grow more powerful with every one of them you slay, and thus harder to harm. Kenpachi Zaraki, this army is your doom," I proclaim.

"So I get to fight an entire army, and the more of them I kill, the stronger you get? Excellent, this is going to be the fight of my life!" Zaraki roars. I see Hitsugaya at one edge of the battlefield, along with Kyoraku and Ichimaru Gin. My allies are at the other edge of the battlefield. As I watch, I see Nanao and Momo join their respective sides. All of their faces are pale white, and Ichimaru Gin speaks, choking out the words.

"T..t..that is Zaraki's Bankai?" He asks, shaking. I respond in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, it is. Nice, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Nice? NICE?! It's a monstrosity, how can anyone contest that kind of power once it is fully mastered? The soutaichou's Bankai is the only thing I can think of that would have a snowball's chance in Hell of matching that thing," he shouts. He then sticks his thumb into his mouth, curls into a ball, and starts whimpering. I laugh, highly amused at this.

"Relax, Ichimaru Gin. You're not my opponent today," I tell him, and he somehow drags his composure together and stands up, but he is still shaking like a leaf.

"Excuse me my moment of absolute terror at the thought of Zaraki having a Bankai with that much power. It disturbed those battles and drew us all here. Wait a moment. If a captain was the weakest nearby, you would have to have at least twice their level of strength to kill that soldier of yours, right?" I nod, and a howl of absolute despair rises from his throat.

"Enough talk, I have just one more thing to say," I tell them. "My soldiers, my army, your foe is Kenpachi Zaraki. Charge!" I command, and with a mighty warcry, am army charges, firing blasts of power, which Zaraki bats aside with a roar of glee, and he charges into the fray. For what seems an hour, but is merely minutes, the battle rages. Finally, a gap has formed in my army, where Zaraki stands, battered, bleeding, and having the time of his life.

"This, this is a warrior's paradise!" he shouts happily. "No end of opponents to fight, and they aren't weaklings either," he starts laughing like the madman he is. I materialize Senbonzakura's blade, having gathered enough power now to end this. With a burst of shunpo, I flash past him, cleaving deeply into his torso, then withdrawing my blade as I pass, mindful of Chi no Te no Megami's wish to leave him alive. I sheath the blade, and speak, as he slowly topples, laughing all the while.

"You are slow. Even at falling," I declare, and with a click the blade is sheathed and Zaraki is on the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

"You win, Ichigo. This time. But we're having another fight to the death soon," he chokes out through a mouthful of blood, falling unconscious. I smile slightly. I enjoyed that fight, and will welcome a repeat. I then turn to Kyoraku and Ichimaru, reaching out with my right hand. My blade responds to my call, and flies to my hand from where I left it, on top of one of the towers. My Bankai is still active, and I raise the blade to Zaraki in a salute. I despise him for his treatment of his zanpakuto, but I respect him for his strength.

"All right, who's next?" I ask them, and Ichimaru responds a bit too quickly.

"Not me! I have paperwork to do, thank you very much. A lot of it, and I can't leave my duty for a fight. You understand, right? Please understand, I'd love to face that monstrosity of a Bankai, but I have a lot of work to do, and duty has to come first," he says.

"I understand completely. Please, feel free to go find a nice excuse for your cowardice," I respond. Then I turn to Kyoraku.

"I'm just here to enjoy watching a good fight, and drink a little sake," Kyoraku says, getting out a saucer of sake and starting to drink. "You wouldn't fight a drunk man, would you?" He asks desperately. I snarl in frustration.

"We'll fight you, Ichigo," Ikkaku calls. He and Renji stand at the end of the road, blades in Shikai. I grin, and change which ability I am using.

"I am he who is the mightiest of all beings," I proclaim, and strength fills my limbs. With a warcry on my lips and feral joy in my heart, I charge, a howl of savage delight filling the air.

_**Like Zaraki's Bankai? Please give me your opinions on it. I felt he really needed something that was so completely a gamebreaker that only the soutaicho could match because he can fight at and above a captain level without using Shikai. As always, read and review. Thank you.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 12  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

We're not going to win. I know that very quickly, as Yamamoto's charge reaches us before I can blink, and I barely dodge his overhead swing. I leap away to get a bit of distance, and see what Yamamoto's attack did. The steps, reinforced to take whatever can be thrown at them and remain intact, with sekkisekki stone mixed in to nullify reiatsu, were damaged, a meter deep trench smashed into them and going up for at least half a kilometer. I whimper at this display of strength. Ikkaku leaps over to join me, Hozukimaru at the ready.

"We won't beat that Bankai without luck and power. I hate to do this, but I need to at least give a good accounting of myself," he says. I nod. In unison, we declare,

"BANKAI!" Two tornadoes of reiatsu erupt around us, leaving Ikkaku's giant set of blades and my immense whip-like Bankai in our hands when they die down.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru," Ikkaku says.

"Hihio Zabimaru," I growl. I lift my Bankai and bring it down towards Yamamoto with a strike meant to crush him. He lifts his free hand, extends his index finger, and stops my attack. I go into shock.

"Did...did I just see that, or was I dreaming?" Ikkaku asks.

"I saw it too, and I wish I was dreaming. He stopped a Bankai with one finger," I reply glumly. We're dead. We are so dead. Yamamoto starts laughing. Then the cavalry arrives. Zaraki had brought his entire division to witness the battle, give a good estimation of his Shikai's strength. They can at least be cannon fodder. Wait, they're drawing their blades, and they're facing towards us. Yumichika speaks up.

"Yamamoto Ichigo. You have defeated the Kenpachi in battle, with at least two hundred witnesses from his division. All hail Kenpachi Yamamoto, captain of the eleventh division!" he shouts, and a roar of assent rises from the ranks of our foes.

"Stand out of my way. I want to see what these two Bankai can do," Yamamoto says. They nod, and step to the side. Yachiru has taken Zaraki away from here, so at least he won't get caught in the crossfire. "I am he who cannot be defeated," Yamamoto says. His reiatsu turns silver, and I curse my luck, curse Zaraki's Bankai, and curse the universe in general. Now we're facing an invincible warrior who may as well be invulnerable, given how much reiatsu it takes to pierce his shield. Ikkaku charges, but apparently Kenpachi Yamamoto is ready. He blocks each blow one handed, grinning like Zaraki. "Nice reiatsu. This is getting fun, Ikkaku my friend," he says.

Ikkaku laughs. "Good. I'd hate to disappoint you, captain," he says, striking again. He then leaps back and starts spinning his blades over his head to awaken his Bankai, his reiatsu building up. Once the crest fills, Ikkaku charges once more, ready to strike. Yamamoto speaks once more, activating another ability of his Bankai.

"I am he who is the mightiest of all beings," he declares. His reiatsu flares blue, and he meets Ikkaku strength for strength. Ikkaku goes flying, and Yamamoto raises his free hand to shield his eyes. "I'd say that he'll land somewhere around district sixty of the Rukongai," he says. I whimper, turn to run away, and find Kuchiki-taicho behind me.

"Abarai. Your Bankai is new, unmastered. It is not worthy to face a warrior of that caliber," he says. Then I notice her breasts. Wait a moment. Kuchiki-taicho is female? What the hell? "I see you have noticed my true gender. Now, I will be your opponent," she says.

"Why are you obeying Yamamoto?" I ask. "He told you to take a fight elsewhere, you obeyed. He is facing an unmastered Bankai, you step in to 'save him the trouble of facing an unworthy warrior," I say. "What's with that?" I demand.

"Abarai, Ichigo is of a family higher in rank then mine. Also, so far his commands have made sense. Finally, one last thing I will mention, since he is too busy talking to his new fifth seat to notice. The elders of my family have been pushing me to marry and provide an heir. Ichigo is so far the only one I have found who fits my criteria. He will be mighty, perhaps even the next soutaicho. The elders cannot deny that he is suitable. If I manage to win his favor and attention now, it will be far simpler to get his agreement," she says. "If not him, then the elders will force a marriage to Omaeda-fukutaicho of the second squad to get his money added to their coffers," she says. I gag at the thought, and instantly make up my mind.

"I wish you and Yamamoto-taicho all the happiness that is possible," I say. "Now, if I could be allowed to go find a nice place to hide until Yamamoto forgets about me?" I ask hopefully, but I don't have much expectation of getting a favorable response to my question.

"No. But I thank you for your good wishes. Scatter, Senbonzakura," she says. Then I hear a very welcome voice.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield. Lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari," Ukitake-taicho says. I turn and get another nasty surprise. Ukitake-taicho is a female as well.

"Ukitake-taicho, you arrived just in time," I say, smiling, my mouth running on autopilot. Right up until I have to dodge a strike from her, which jolts me out of my shock at her true gender. "The world hates me, doesn't it?" I ask the uncaring skies. I take the arrival of Yamamoto to this fight as confirmation of my statement. His blade comes hurtling towards me, and I don't dodge fast enough. I get caught by the winds made by the strength of the strike, and hurtled, Bankai and all, halfway across the Seireitei, crashing through the roof of division four, right into Unohana-taicho's room. Unluckily for me, when I land, she is in the middle of changing her clothes, since her other clothes were badly bloodstained I see. I get a good look at her, and I know I am doomed for what I have seen. I check to see if my Bankai is available, as that is my only hope, and I see it is a katana again. Curse my luck.

_**Ichigo POV**_

"That was fun," I say, returning Chi no Te no Megami to her sealed state. I sheath her blade, and turn back to Yumichika, to find him arguing with Momo.

"He's captain of division five, not eleven, peacock!" she shouts.

"As the strongest warrior in the Seireitei, he's Kenpachi, and captain of division eleven, crybaby!" he shouts right back.

"Five!"

"Eleven!"

"Five!"

"Eleven! Split and deviate, Fuji Kujaku!"

"Five! Snap, Tobiume!" They have come to drawn Shikai.

"Eight. He can replace me, and I can relax in division five. Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu," Kyoraku says. I lose interest in their little spat and turn to talk to Ukitake.

"Why are you here, Ukitake-taicho?" I ask.

"Please, use Juushiro. Captains don't need to be so formal with each other, Ichigo-kun," she says.

"Very well, Juushiro-chan," I say. She very clearly blushes. We're on a battlefield, and she is blushing. Could that be important? No, it probably isn't important. I dismiss the idea, returning to my previous question.

"I came here to find out who was using Bankai, Ichigo-kun," she says. I nod. That is reasonable enough to be plausible, as the energy was clearly detectable. "I'll go back and wait for Chad-san to wake up now, but I'll be seeing you later, Ichigo-kun," she says, and vanishes in shunpo. I turn back to the argument.

"Momo," I say.

"Yes, Ichi-chan?" she asks.

"Get me to division five. That Bankai took a lot out of me," I say. She nods, and as I collapse in exhaustion from all the reiatsu I've been using, she grabs me. My last conscious sensation is of her vanishing into shunpo while carrying me.

_**Like this chapter? Renji is in trouble now. I wish him the best of luck. Read and review, thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 13  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

Well, I really shouldn't have used Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami, as that is a Bankai with a kick to it, I think to myself. But Chi no Te no Megami wanted me to use it, so I did. I sit up in the bed I'm lying in, and notice that I'm in a rather comfortable room right now. The walls have simple silk ribbons on them, emerald in color. There are a few pictures hanging on the walls, most of them of people I don't know. I notice that the bed is extremely soft, and consider going back to sleep. The sheets are soft silks, mostly some shade of green, light enough to breathe, yet heavy enough to be comfortable. Whoever owns this room has excellent taste. The door is a sliding panel, with a hill painted on it. A calm lake is at the top of the hill, and there seems to be a mirror of someone in the lake. Very well painted, I must admit. I shake the sleep from my head and drag myself out of bed, only to find my clothes vanished while I was asleep. I turn around, looking for them, and see a fresh set of robes, and a white haori hanging near the bed. The haori has the symbol of division five on it, and the robes are clearly new ones. My zanpakuto are hanging from the stand as well, and I head over to gather up each of my blades and get dressed. Once I am in robes again, cloth wrapped around my midsection and the top of the robes left slightly open, I don the haori, as someone went to effort to collect it for me. I could probably pass a captain's exam, and why not division five? I tie the sheaths of my blades together, binding them in eleven separate pairs of blades. Kazeshini and Wabisuke, Suzumushi and Tenken, Benihime and Chi no Te no Megami, Suzumebachi and Shinso, Kyoka Suigetsu and Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki and Haineko, Tobiume and Nejibana, Sogyo no Kotowari alone, Katen Kyokotsu alone, Ruri'iro Kujaku and Zangetsu, and finally Ryujin Jakka and Minazuki. I sling seven pairs across my back, two straight across, one pair on top of the other, four other pairs slung at angles across my back, and finally the last pair set along the line of my spine. I set the other pairs at my side, two pairs to a side. I now feel sufficiently dressed to face the world, though I wonder why my blades are all manifested now.

_"Momo brought Asauchi here for you to properly give us form with. Now that you are strong enough, you can afford to keep us all manifested," _Senbonzakura explains. I nod, as this makes sense, and I resolve to thank Momo. It costs me no small amount of power to materialize a blade and keep it manifest, while maintaining a Shikai and a deadly edge. Now I won't have the problem of it costing me reiatsu to maintain both blade and Shikai, and all I have to do is maintain a deadly edge on the blade. I head towards the door, ready to track down Momo, when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," I call. The door opens, and Momo is there with a tray of food. The meal is western in style, consisting of pork, steak, clam soup as best as I can tell, and bread. Enough energy from that to build me up for another fight.

"Is the meal alright? I can go get something more Japanese if you want, taicho," Momo says.

"It's fine. Would you care to show me around what is apparently my division now, once I finish eating? And have you eaten yet, Momo?" I ask her.

"I've eaten, taicho. And I would love to show you around. Most of the fifth division isn't here right now, though. They are on assignment in the Otherworlds," she says.

"Otherworlds?" I ask, curious at this term.

"The world you're from is the main one connected with Seireitei, the original earth where the Shinigami and the Gotei 13 first formed. Later on though, other worlds connected as well, many of them similar to Earth. We patrol them to keep them free of Hollows as well. Besides that, the Gotei 13 covers Asia. Each continent usually has its own force similar to the Gotei 13, but we're the oldest force around. We're also the only force where every single captain has Bankai. The Americans have the youngest force. Only three of their captains have Bankai, and most of their lieutenants don't even have Shikai. We have to meet with the other forces occasionally to share information. Some continents have multiple forces. For example, Europe has four. One in the north, one in the British Isles, one operating in Greece and some of the Middle East, and finally the last force, covering the rest of the area. The Middle East has its own force as well, so there are a lot of Shinigami forces around, depending on the area," Momo explains. I nod, satisfied with this new information. She continues explaining more about the Gotei 13 to me while I eat breakfast, and once I finish, she puts the tray on a table at the bedside and prepares to show me the division. A few minutes later, we enter a room with several Shinigami in it.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asks. Momo responds for me.

"He's the new captain, Yamamoto-soutaichou's great-grandson, Yamamoto Ichigo," she says. They instantly take on looks of pure horror, realizing who they just addressed so disrespectfully.

"Yamamoto-taicho, sir! Fifth Division twelfth seat, Kishimoto Satoshi, reporting, sir!" The most senior of them shouts, snapping to attention and saluting.

"Very good, Satoshi-san. Please, return to what you were doing. My lieutenant is just showing me around the division," I say. "Are you assigned to the Otherworlds?" I ask.

"Yes sir," Satoshi says. "We just returned from a ten month deployment and are about to leave for another 13 months after resting for a month or so," he says.

"How strong are you?" I ask.

"Most of those here have Shikai, sir," he responds, clearly the spokesperson for this group. "About a hundred Shinigami of the Fifth are here right now," he says. I nod.

"Tell me, what is your opinion of the Central 46?" I ask him, wondering if I can get some backup. I have resorted to plan B, fight at the Sokyoku in two days, when Rukia is to be executed.

"Why are you asking?" Satoshi replies warily.

"I still have a human body, due to my father, a Shinigami, having used a gigai to sire children by a human. He had lost his powers, and settled into human life. While I was still human, a Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, awakened my dormant powers, which my father had tried to have suppressed. She is to be executed, even though she committed no crime under the law," I tell him. "Central 46 were the ones who passed this judgment. I owe her my life, as she awakened my powers so I could fight the Hollows threatening myself and my family. I will pay this debt by preserving her life. Now, will I have your support or not?" I ask, ready to draw one of my blades the moment I need to.

"Sir, you have the backing of your division, sir!" all the Shinigami in the room reply. Satoshi heads out of the room at a run, heading towards where I sense a gathering of reiatsu in this building. I then hear screams of horrible agony from the direction of the fourth division. Grabbing Momo, I vanish into Shunpo, interested in what is happening. When I arrive, I find Abarai Renji running from a smiling woman in the haori of the fourth division. Unohana-taicho, my memories from my time as Shiba Kaien inform me. She has drawn her blade, and is casually walking towards where Renji just tripped over a rock. Apparently, she has an interest in tending plants, as I recognize a bonsai garden, a rock garden, several gardens filled with flowers, and also several small koi ponds. Renji is shivering, and I Shunpo in front of him, Minazuki drawn. I decide to invoke the second of its Shikai forms if it comes to a fight.

"Thank the Spirit King you're here, Yamamoto-taicho," Abarai says. "She was about to kill me," he whimpers in utter terror. "I feel unconscious, and when I woke up, she had her blade drawn and at my throat," he babbles out.

"He was peeping on me while I was changing, Yamamoto-san," Unohana-taicho says. "I was about to exact righteous vengeance," she finishes, speaking in a rather calm tone of voice, and smiles. Abarai is by Momo now, both of them watching us from the sidelines. I match her smile, and dark auras erupt around both of us. I speak in an equally calm, sweet as honey tone.

"How will he learn if he is dead? I'll punish him, thank you very much," I say.

"No, I must insist on punishing him myself, though I thank you for the offer," she says, equally sweetly. Abarai and Momo are shivering on the ground, whimpering in utter terror.

"I suppose there is no use arguing with words. So be it. Unleash the fury, Minazuki," I say, and Minazuki takes on the form of twinned fans, both of them larger then normal, with pictures of fire, stone, waves, and winds painted on their edges.

"So, I must face the true form of my Shikai, its form of violence, rather then the form I have used to heal for many years. Very well. Cleanse, Minazuki," she says, and her zanpakuto takes on the form of a manta ray like creature, glowing green. I lift the fans, opening them to ready for battle. The fans grow as I pump reiatsu into them, until they are about a meter in length, not counting the handles. They are now very clearly tessen, battle fans. But they are not intended for close combat. No, Minazuki is the ultimate Kido type zanpakuto. I focus my reiatsu and will, bring one of the fans sweeping towards the manta ray, and flames billow out from the fan, engulfing the manta ray. I start spinning the other fan, and a tornado of razor edged wind forms, cutting into Unohana's Minazuki. The manta ray swoops towards me, only to crash into a stone wall I raise with a gesture, then I call out a command.

"Minazuki, strike," I call, and lightning erupts from the clear skies, slamming into the manta ray, which screams in pain. "Minazuki, wash them away," and a massive torrent of water erupts from one of my fans, smashing into the manta ray and hurling it back, along with the stone wall that blocked it from striking me. I lift the other fan to block Unohana's strike with her blade, and blow her away with a gust of wind. She lands, and in an instant hurls ten Byakurai at me, one from each finger. I raise a stone wall to block the blows, then a wall of flame to cover our retreat. This fight I cannot win. I can beat her zanpakuto, but not her Kido. She is too experienced. I leap back, standing next to Abarai and Momo, and shunpo away, those two in tow.

_**Like this chapter? Like the release I gave to Minazuki? Unohana was skilled enough with Kido that I felt she needed a Kido type zanpakuto, and why not give her one of that power, given her own strength? Please, give me your opinions and review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 14  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Abarai, why were you screaming in agony?" I ask.

"That specialized Kido Unohana used on me hurt a lot," he replies.

"Specialized Kido?" Momo asks.

"Yeah. She said that the only way I could be forgiven for peeping is if I was the same gender as her. She developed a specialized Kido some time ago to truly change a person into the other gender, exactly as if they had been born that way. It also forces a new zanpakuto to form, and them to lose their connection with their old one, apparently. I managed to disrupt the Kido, but I can't escape the change," he says. "Yamamoto-san," he continues.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"I have already nearly lost my connection with Zabimaru. My zanpakuto now won't survive my change, unless you help me and take Zabimaru for yourself," he says. "They've already agreed to let you take them. Just run your reiatsu through the blade, and replace my own remaining reiatsu with yours," he says, drawing his katana and handing it over to me. I surge my reiatsu, making the blade glow a brilliant blue for a moment.

"Howl, Zabimaru," I say, and the blade transforms into its Shikai. "I will look after Zabimaru, Abarai-san," I say. Then Yumichika barges into the room.

"Taicho, it's good that I found you," he says. "Third Seat Ikkaku just contacted us. He landed in district 63 of the Rukongai, and should be back sometime tomorrow with shunpo. Now, why are you wearing the symbol of division five rather than your own division eleven?" he asks. Momo glares at him, ready to restart their argument from a few hours ago.

"He is the captain of division five," she snarls at the fifth seat.

"He defeated Captain Zaraki, with two hundred witnesses from division eleven, before he ever donned a haori, so he is captain of division eleven," Yumichika growls. Ise Nanao enters, bearing a haori with the symbol of division eight on the back.

"Yamamoto-taicho, I brought you your haori," she says. Both of the two currently arguing turn on her. "Kyoraku-taicho wishes to exchange divisions with you," she continues. I smirk, as an absolutely evil idea enters my head.

"Fine, he can be captain of eleven for the day, if I can have the Eighth. We'll switch after the Kuchiki execution. Oh, and he has to keep all the positions the same for that day," I tell her. She grins just as evilly.

"Finally, he'll suffer for his laziness," she says. I start laughing, and she joins in after a moment. Yumichika is grinning at the thought of teaching the laziest of all captains the ways of division eleven. I raise Zabimaru in salute, then reseal the blade, tie its sheath to my side, and sheathe the blade, having no need for it right now.

"Abarai, go grab an Asauchi and work on your new zanpakuto," I tell him.

"Sir, I only disrupted the Kido temporarily. When I go to sleep or start meditating, that is the end of my time as a man," he says. I shiver in sympathy, dreading what happened to him. Then I decide to help him bite the bullet, and get it over and done with. I smash him in the side of the head with a sheathed Zangetsu, and he drops like a stone. Green light envelops him, and I pick him, or rather her now, up and carry her to the rooms of the third seat of division five. I don't have a third seat right now according to Momo, so there won't be any objections. Besides, the rooms are close enough to my own that I can deal with any problems. I toss her onto the bed, and head out to speak with Yumichika about rallying division eleven to my cause. After that, I'll go find Byakuya and see if she can rally division six, along with Ukitake and Kyoraku rallying division eight. Five divisions should do the job of rescuing Rukia fairly well.

_**A few hours**** later**_

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, I'm glad you got my message. I'll be blunt, are your divisions with me or against me?" I ask them.

"I am committed to this already," Byakuya replies. "Might you know where Renji is? His Bankai, though unmastered, may be useful," she says.

"He landed in Unohana-taicho's rooms. While she was changing," I reply. Kyoraku winces in sympathy.

"May he rest in peace. At least he got a good look at paradise, though," Kyoraku-taicho says.

"Worse, actually. Unohana-taicho has perfected a Kido that forcibly changes your gender so completely, it is as if you were born that way," I tell him. "Abarai Renji is no longer of the male gender," I confirm. He takes his hat off and holds it over his heart, head bowed.

"A terrible fate for one who had so much potential," Kyoraku says, and I nod. "I'm with you. Just promise you'll kill me before you let Unohana capture me, okay?" he asks. I nod.

"So long as you do the same for me," I reply, and he nods.

"I am behind you as well," Ukitake says. Yumichika confirmed that eleventh would follow my lead earlier, so I have my five divisions.

"Abarai has woken," I say as I sense his, now her, reiatsu leave the sleeping state it was in. "I will go deal with her," I say. I rise from my seat, robes billowing as I walk into the halls of my division's building, using a shunpo the moment I'm out of sight to arrive more quickly at Abarai's room. I knock at the door, and hear a command to enter.

"Yamamoto-taicho. You knocked me out," Abarai says. I nod. He is now very definitely a she, and I subconsciously note that she matches Matsumoto in the size of her chest.

"I did. You needed to just bite the bullet and get it over with," I say.

"Indeed. Thank you. I couldn't have brought myself to do it," she says. "I wouldn't have slept, for fear of the change. Is it done?" she asks.

"Check for yourself," I respond. She does, looking at the mirror near her bed. The quarters for the seated officers are smaller replicas of my own room here, which I find rather interesting. Why did they imitate the taicho in room design? Is it a required thing? Then Abarai screams. It is the scream of a man who has lost nearly everything precious to him, and can never get it back. I bow my head solemnly, respecting her loss. "I will return to my meeting, Abarai-fukutaicho. Join us if you wish, we are not far from here. I'll have Momo get you new robes and the other necessary garments, so as to make things easier for you," I say, then leave the room and vanish into shunpo.

"How is she?" Byakuya asks when I return to the room. She is evidently very amused by Abarai's change, and I thank my decision to have Momo ensure there were video cameras recording everything that occurred in this room during the meeting.

"Well, except for her changes. Momo, go get Abarai-chan some new clothes, okay?" I ask. My voice is level and measured, simply making a request.

"Of course, taicho. What are your orders if Unohana-taicho comes here? She may need to check to ensure Abarai-chan is healthy," Momo says.

"Don't let her in until all of us have Bankai ready. Unohana is to be considered extremely hostile, and to be treated with extreme caution," I say.

"Yes, taicho. And what of Isane-chan, her lieutenant?" Momo asks.

"She may be let in only when Chi no Te no Megami and Ryujin Jakka have both entered Shikai. She may know that Kido that was used on Abarai-chan," I say. Momo goes pale at the thought, and nods vigorously.

"Yes, taicho. I will make sure this meeting isn't disturbed," she replies, and heads towards Abarai-chan's room.

"Now, I believe we had business to conduct?" I ask my fellow captains. They nod, and we begin planning.

_**Like this chapter? Like Renji's fate? Review and give me your opinions. Thank you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 15  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Taicho, Isane is at the door," Momo calls. I instantly draw Ryujin Jakka and Chi no Te no Megami. Kyoraku-taicho draws his blades, as do Juushiro and Byakuya. We use shunpo to reach the open field just outside the division's doors, which was intended to be used as a decorative piece a few years back, adding a koi pond and a garden to it, but apparently that was never done. But it is perfect for this battle, as that Kido of Unohana's is a greater threat to males than anything else I can imagine. The open field will give us a place to fight anyone who knows it, without giving them cover to prepare the Kido. Transcendent Shinigami with the ability to control all five senses? Nowhere near the level of danger as anyone who knows that one Kido.

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar," Kyoraku begins.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield," Juushiro commands.

"Scatter," Byakuya states, emotionless and ready for battle.

"Reduce all creation to smoldering ash," I say.

"Heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu," Kyoraku finishes, releasing his Shikai.

"Lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" Juushiro shouts, as her blades also take on their Shikai form. She raises the blades into a defensive position, ready to fight. Why would she, though? She is female; she's not on the chopping block. No, it's myself and Kyoraku who are in danger. Wait, she's an old friend of Kyoraku, so of course she would help him. And Byakuya is helping because I would be much weaker, and thus unable to save Rukia for her if that Kido was used on me.

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya says as her blade becomes a multitude of cherry blossoms.

"Ryujin Jakka," I say, and flames surround us as Ryujin Jakka's blade is engulfed in flame. "Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," I say, and her blade transforms as well. Then I flare my reiatsu, having a dark suspicion. I sense someone attacking me from behind, and disrupt a Kido with that flare. I dodge and turn to my attacker. What I see is a short woman in a captain's haori and modified uniform, wearing the symbol of squad two. I also sense Unohana, who was apparently hiding under that Kido. I nod to the others.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya says. Her blade drops, and the corridor of blades rises, then scatters into blossoms.

"Bankai, Umi no Arashi no Omo, (Lord of the Ocean Storms)" Juushiro says. Her blades change, one becoming engulfed in lightning and taking the shape of a spear, the other engulfed in swirling winds and water and becoming a tessen. "My Bankai controls wind, water, and lightning, and may still return your attacks. However, those attacks will now seek you out, and they will be ten times stronger than when they were sent at me," Juushiro says.

"I usually don't use this, but when my manhood is on the line, I will go to any lengths," Kyoraku says. The captain of squad two's face is now a mask of pure horror at what she is facing, and shock at two of the oldest captains using their Bankai. "Bankai. Rippou o Mamoru Houritsu, Jigoku no Bugyou o Sengen Suru Ten no Kami (Heavenly Lord who declares the law, Hellish Magistrate who keeps the law)," he says. His blades are much the same, however, I see them shift for a moment into a giant warhammer and a serrated battleaxe, then back to their blade forms. "This Bankai, for one minute, allows me to rewrite the laws of reality however I should please. I may say up is down, and down is left, and it becomes true. For the next nine minutes, I must then fight under those laws. Afterwards, I can declare a new set of laws, add to the existing ones, or leave them as they are for the next ten minutes, and I naturally have just one minute to do so. It takes but a thought to declare the law, and any who should attempt to break it are struck down without fail by the short sword, which takes the form of an axe when I should will it to, in this Bankai," he says. The second division's captain is shuddering in fear of that Bankai. It may even be able to match the two I am about to use, pushing myself to the limits to do so.

"Bankai. Zanka no Tachi," I state. Then I slash Chi no Te no Megami across myself, covering the blade in blood. Its Shikai reaches full power only when the entire blade is covered in blood, and my blood is best for that purpose. It doesn't take much to activate a full powered Shikai, if it's my blood used. "At full power Shikai, Chi no Te no Megami grants me three useful abilities. One is the ability to enter a berserk rage, in which I will ignore wounds and very few Kido can affect me. You have to fight me close in, and I will excel at that in that state. The second is something I like to call Allslayer. It allows me to kill anything, regardless of what reality says. An immortal god, transcendent, who regenerates any wound in seconds? Allslayer gives me the ability to kill them, regardless of immortality. Finally, I can call on the sagas. There have been many mighty warriors in the past, and each of them exemplified an animal quality, you might say. So, I may activate the Saga of the Bear, and become one who stands strong as the mountains, immovable and with every blow having the unstoppable power of an avalanche," I tell them. "In Bankai, these abilities are even stronger, plus its other four abilities still exist," I tell them. I hear a whimper.

"That monstrosity of a Bankai gets stronger?" I hear Ichimaru Gin ask. I nod as he walks out of the shadows, Shinso drawn. "Oh, damnit. I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to be assigned to assist Soi Fon in testing you, Yamamoto. Your great-grandfather wishes to see if you are strong enough to be a worthy heir to him. That Bankai is a good hint that you are, but he wants to see more strength," he says. I smile, and nod. Then I say a word that makes him go pale.

"Bankai. Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami," I say. Zanka no Tachi, a fire scarred katana, waits in my right hand. My other Bankai awaits my foes in my left hand. "It also gains two other abilities when its Shikai is at full power," I say. "I am the one who cannot be matched," I say, and my reiatsu flares emerald. "With this, no one here can match me in strength, speed, or any other physical capability. I am the fastest, I am the strongest, I am the luckiest of all here. That might not mean much for some of that, but other things will be fairly significant differences. I'll be just that bit faster, that bit stronger, that little bit better at planning how the battle will go," I tell them, and Gin curls up into a ball and starts chanting a mantra.

"I'm not here, he can't see me. I'm not here, he can't see me," he says, and I laugh at this.

"Gather your courage, Ichimaru Gin. I can see you very well," I say, and he reluctantly stands and readies himself to fight. "Naught but steel can touch me," I say, and my reiatsu flares steel gray. "With this ability, nothing but steel, a good solid blade, can harm me. No Kido, no attack by a Kido type zanpakuto that isn't with the steel of the blade, none of that can effect me. You have to fight me man to man, head on," I say. Gin takes a wary step back.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso," he says, and his blade enters Shikai. "Bankai, Kamishini no Yari," he says, but his blade doesn't enter Bankai. I decide to help him out a bit with his confusion.

"Shinso fled to me, Ichimaru Gin. Without my permission, you cannot use Bankai," I tell him. He goes pale. "Also, I suppose I should mention the two other abilities of my Bankai that I meant to conceal," I say. "I am he who brings vengeance to my foes," and four more arms made of black reiatsu sprout from my sides, making me equal in the number of arms to the Asura, fabled deities of vengeance in Hindu mythology, deities with three heads and six arms. "I may now wield six blades at a time, and incite a berserk rage in my allies, while my foe's must see what they fear most should they meet my eyes," I tell him. He curses, loudly enough to be heard at division one. "I am the one who will bring revenge for the fallen," I say, and a shroud of darkness appears behind me, as my reiatsu turns violet. The shadows become Hollows, and I explain what just happened. "Ichimaru Gin. All beings that you have ever slain may be called forth by me to seek vengeance on their killer," I tell him. "This is less powerful then the other army I might summon, but more personal. Also, they gain power in the form of being berserkers focused solely on killing you. They are twice as powerful as they were before, as well. No other will be harmed, just you, and they will vanish with your death or when I end my usage of this ability," I say. He lifts Shinso. Ichimaru Gin is many things, but I doubt he is a coward in the face of death. The Hollows charge, and I turn my attention to Soi Fon, both of my blades ready to fight. I consider invoking my power as the one who brings vengeance to my foes, so I have six blades to strike with, but dismiss the idea. Kyoraku, Juushiro, and Byakuya are fighting Unohana, who is dodging their blows and looks confused.

"Why are you attacking me, Shunsui, Juushiro, Byakuya?" she asks them. "I'm just here to check there were no complications from the use of that Kido on Abarai-chan," she says. Shunsui responds with his own question, as I am dodging Soi Fon's attacks, as I have no idea whether Suzumebachi can penetrate Chi no Te no Megami's shield with its special ability.

"Are you going to use your special Kido that you used on Abarai on myself and Ichigo?" he asks, axe and hammer ready, but the fight is stopped for now.

"Of course not. Abarai-san deserved it, but you two don't. Ichigo seems like such a nice boy, so caring for others. He even helped out Abarai-san when his aid was undeserved," she says. "I won't harm either of you, if you let me tend to Abarai-chan. She has had her punishment, and is now my patient," Unohana says.

"Very well. You'll find her in the rooms of my third seat," I tell Unohana, still wary of her. She nods and enters the division, Isane at her side. I nod to Momo, and she steps out of their way. After that is dealt with, the other three captains on my side join my fight against Soi Fon, and she curses.

"I came here to kill him as punishment for attacking fellow Shinigami," she hisses at the other three. "Stay out of my way," she growls as she tries to stab me through the heart with Suzumebachi. I dodge, and decide that it is time to get serious. I raise Zanka no Tachi. Now, I fight back. I end the assault on Ichimaru Gin, leaving his battered body to fall to the ground.

"I am the lord of endless armies," and my legion of warriors rises from the earth, all of them clad in the garb of the Onmitsukido. "Attack," I command, and they charge her. I hear her snarl a curse, and then she blurs into Shunpo, striking down warrior after warrior in a blur of speed. Then she declares her final intent to destroy me.

"Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben!" she shouts, and a massive missile launcher takes its place on her left side. She raises the missile, and without ceremony, fires. I raise Zanka no Tachi to counter it.

"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin!" I shout, and the wave of flame meets the missile, causing it to explode and stopping both attacks. I slam my feet deep into the earth, and hold fast against the wind and the explosion. The others are clustered behind me a moment later, trusting I will hold. "I am he who is the mightiest of all beings," I growl, seal Ryujin Jakka, and slam the blade into the ground, trusting in the strength of its steel and to my strength. A minute later, when the smoke clears and the wind passes, I find Soi Fon gone and Ichimaru Gin clinging onto a post at the front of my division's building, which I note is heavily damaged. I snarl, swearing to avenge the damage to my division on Soi Fon. I reseal Chi no Te no Megami, and rip my feet from the ground, where they made deep craters when they embedded themselves in the earth. Kyoraku, Momo, Byakuya, and Ukitake reseal their own blades and follow me, heading into division five. I hear a call from inside the division, and note that Abarai-chan is rather fast to manage Jinzen and communication with her new zanpakuto. That Kido changes a person so much, even at the level of the soul, since those in Seireitei are spiritual beings except for a few Ryoka, that the connection with the zanpakuto cannot be kept intact. People change over their lifetimes, but unless the connection is broken, a zanpakuto is always the same.

"Ravage, Hiryou! (Wyvern)" A wave of fire arises from inside my division, and I growl. What is it with people damaging my division today? I see Abarai has a blade similar to Zabimaru's Shikai now, except the blade has a deep groove cut along where Zabimaru's edge is. Fire replaces the edge of Hiryou, burning within that groove, concentrated into a single path. She sweeps the blade towards Unohana, who seems amused by it. Fire billows out from the edge, sweeping towards her, and is blocked by Danku. Then Abarai-chan brings the blade sweeping in an overhead cut towards Unohana. The blade splits into sections connected by Abarai's red reiatsu, and is engulfed in fire, sweeping down to cut Unohana in two. Unohana draws her blade and blocks it, the flame blasting out in an aura, destroying even more of my division.

"ABARAI!" I roar, furious. She turns, and sees me with blade in hand, and advancing with a smile on my face and an aura of purest hatred enveloping me. "My...division. What did this building ever do to you?" I snarl through gritted teeth. She is pale and whimpering on the ground, Hiryou resealed. "You are lucky my two Bankai took a lot of reiatsu out of me, otherwise I would be giving you a proper scolding with Ryujin Jakka," I say. Then, for the second time that day, I collapse, my exertions with Bankai having taken almost 98% of my reiatsu and the majority of my strength.

_**Like this chapter? Like Renji's new zanpakuto? Her fiery spirit deserves a fiery blade, I feel. Please, review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you. Putting in a request one last time for a picture of Ichigo wielding Ryujin Jakka or one of his other zanpakuto, and a link to the image. Thank you, anyone who responds to this request. nanashi, my thanks also for your congratulations on reaching review 50. Next mark is 100, and hopefully this story will pass that too.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 16  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Taicho, he's waking up," I hear Isane's voice call. I wake to see her hands glowing green, and find my robes and haori hanging on the stand near my bed again. My zanpakuto have now had a harness rigged to keep them in the positions I had them in, so I won't have to go to any more trouble then shrugging the harness on when donning my zanpakuto. The ones I keep at my side I'll still have to tie to my belt, though. Unohana and Momo both enter the room as I think over which zanpakuto I need the most, and thus which ones I should have at my sides to draw quickly. I also see a full set of samurai armor, modeled somewhat after a mix of Senbonzakura's and Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou's armor. Tenken showed me his Bankai once, so I know the look of his armor. The armor is painted black, which I nod in approval of.

"Komamura-taicho stopped by and left you the armor. He said it was a gift to celebrate your ascension to taicho, Yamamoto-taicho," Momo says. I nod, resolving to thank Komamura for this. He gave me a very useful gift, as if I reinforce the armor with my reiatsu, it will keep me from needing to use Chi no Te no Megami's shield so much. Relying on any one defense isn't a good thing. It makes you predictable. Predictability is bad. I was speaking with Zangetsu while unconscious, and he demonstrated his Bankai's abilities for me. He then allowed me to use his Bankai, saying I would pass his test if I passed Ryujin Jakka's, and that he wanted to see his Bankai used sometime soon. The armor won't slow me down too much, and it will help a lot, now that I think about it. I can focus on attack more if I have to dodge less, which will be very useful against Soi Fon, a master of speed-based attacks. A black cat leaps up onto the bed, and I recognize it quickly.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" I ask sharply, in a tone that demands explanation.

"I came to tell you about what that hot-headed young fool Ishida did. He went and tried to kill Kurotsuchi-taicho. Pity he failed, and lost his powers in the process," Yoruichi says. I curse loudly, knowing I should have found some way to finish Kurotsuchi off myself. "He was thrown into the jails, and is largely unharmed. Tousen Kaname rescued him from Kurotsuchi's tender mercies," she says. I nod, resolving to thank Tousen for that before I kill him in the most brutal fashion conceivable for his treatment of Suzumushi.

"Good. I'd hate to have my only cousin be a test subject," I say. She nods at that. "It would be an insult to my family and to my pride," I continue. "I would be obliged to kill Kurotsuchi for that. As it is, I _might_ call his injuries sufficient punishment and leave it at that."

"Good idea. Killing him, as good a thing as it would be, might cause a little trouble with you integrating into the Shinigami ranks," Yoruichi says.

"I need no confirmation from you, Shihouin," I say. "So please, leave us devoid of your brilliant political commentary," I request sarcastically. She glares at me, then changes into her true form. But evidently she forgot her old technique for shifting her clothes as well. "What the hell!" I scream. This kind of blatant shamelessness, I just can't deal with.

"What's the matter, Ichigo-kun?" she asks, mischief clear in her eyes.

"Get some clothes on, damnit," I growl out. Then I collapse back down onto the bed. My reiatsu is still very low, and it will take at least a day to be back at full strength. I have, judging from the clock in the corner of the room, roughly 42 hours before Rukia's execution. I'll take those last hours to flex my reiatsu, warm up with a couple sparring matches, and train with Tensa Zangetsu for a bit. I decide to meditate and train with my zanpakuto in my inner world while I recover. I need to build up my bonds with them, have a few surprises for later when I'm fighting those who support the execution. Unohana's hands begin to glow green, and I panic. "No, don't bring your hands anywhere near me," I say quickly.

"Why, Ichigo-kun?" Unohana asks.

"That Kido. How can I tell you aren't going to use it?" I ask suspiciously. I am deeply wary of that particular Kido right now. Very deeply wary. I hear a groan from the other side of the room, and turn to look at the second bed that was set up in my quarters. I see Ichimaru Gin over there, but something is very deeply wrong, I notice quickly.

"Ichimaru-chan was too badly wounded. That particular Kido also heals all wounds and purifies reiatsu with the change, so it is a last resort or a punishment tool for me. Ichimaru-chan either had to be changed or die," she said. "I did manage to preserve his bond with Shinso, though. It was very strong, and she held onto it admirably well," Unohana tells me. I wince in sympathy for Gin, and hear Shinso's mocking laughter in my inner world. She is laughing at Gin's suffering. "You are nowhere near so badly wounded, and only need your reiatsu replenished. I will do that and nothing more, on my oath as a healer," she says. I nod warily, and she brings her hands up, and they glow green once more as she presses them against my chest. "Besides, if I wanted to change you into a woman, I would have done so earlier when Isane and I removed your robes to check for any wounds," she says. I invent a new shade of red with the color my face turns. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, though," she continues, smiling. I let my head slump back with a groan when Momo chimes in from where she is restraining Yoruichi. Momo at least helps her captain out, and pulled Yoruichi off of me.

"That's true, taicho. I saw it as well when I put you in your bed earlier," she says. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and in fact you should be proud of it," she continues. I freeze. "The pictures are the centerpiece..." she trails off, looking horrified at what she revealed.

"Tell me. I think I can take anything by now, given how much shock I've been through recently," I say, certain things can't get any worse. A moment later, I realize precisely how stupid that thought is. Things can get worse, I realize once Momo speaks.

"The pictures I took once I got your ripped and bloody robes off of you, along with the robes themselves, are the centerpiece of my shrine to you, Ichi-chan," she says happily. I groan in utter, soul-crushing agony at this. "I used to have a shrine to Aizen-taicho, but he was never as nice to me as you are, even though we haven't been together long, and you were right when you said he would have wanted me to be strong. So, as he would have wanted, I've moved on, and now my shrine is a proper shrine revering you, Ichi-chan," she continues. What's the point of resisting? What's the point of anything? I wonder, sunk deep into shock at this revelation. "I'm sure it will be a lot better later on, when I can get more pictures of you from the videos," she says. I pale.

"Momo, what videos?" I ask in a resigned tone.

"I wanted to see you fight because I knew you were really strong, so I attached a transmitter to you and got Nemu to send a drone equipped with a video camera to record all your battles for me," Momo says happily. "The shrine will be much better once we've worked together longer, and once I pick out the right pictures to depict your glory, Ichi-chan," she says. I resign myself to this, and wonder one thing. Does being an officer of the Gotei 13 mean you lose some of your sanity? So far, I'm pretty convinced that Momo's obsession is not good for my privacy in future. Unohana is smiling, and I decide that putting up with women, any woman outside of my zanpakuto, isn't worth it right now. At least I understand them to an extent, as they are part of my soul. I hear Momo say one last thing, and I freeze in horror at what I hear from her. "I noticed Tobiume among your zanpakuto, and she agreed to help me out with building my shrine. She says she approves of you as a subject to create a shrine to," she says, far too cheerfully for my liking at the moment. The world is apparently a dark, gloomy place that is determined to bring me misery. I sink into Jinzen, despairing all the while.

_**Like this chapter? I thought it was time for Ichigo to suffer a bit, so gave him precisely the suffering he needed. Please, review the story, as reviews help inspire me to write. Next chapter or two will likely be used to develop bonds with his zanpakuto, so give me your input on how you feel that should be done. Thank you for all your comments, as without them I doubt I would bring myself to write so much. 16 chapters in 7 days, which is a lot of writing for anyone. And I just worked from my base idea, using reviews to guide my writing, so please feel free to leave a long review full of ideas. Thank you.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 17  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_"Hello, Ichigo,__" _Zangetsu says. I nod, relieved to be safe from the tortures women can inflict for a little while. _"As you know, Urahara's foolishness with the Shattered Shaft sealed any Bankai you aren't either given, attain through understanding and bonding with your zanpakuto, or force from the zanpakuto. Chi no Te no Megami couldn't have had her Bankai used unless she gave it to you or you understood her enough to achieve it through the bond between you. As it is, in that moment, both occurred. You understood her desire to win, to prove herself strong, as she always despaired before. She wanted to be strong enough for Zaraki to use her, to be his partner as she was during his time in the Rukongai, when she was simply the blade that cut down his foes, slowly developing into his zanpakuto. You understood her despair, understood her desire to win, understood her will to fight until she is proved the strongest, and were not only given Bankai, but won it through understanding of Chi no Te no Megami. Ryujin Jakka and Haineko both gave you theirs as well, you didn't need to force Bankai from them, and that is a sign that you can become more powerful with them than the original wielders could. To force a Bankai upon us, we may wish to serve our wielders, but at the deepest level we will always hold back our power. A forced Bankai is, to us, a rape of our souls, dragging everything we are into forced servitude. But if Bankai is willingly given, if it is attained by understanding, all we are will leap to serve our Shinigami, ready to fight. I have my pride, and wanted my Bankai used. I did not wish to be left in Shikai, with you not striving to go forward alongside me," h_e says. I nod, sudden understanding flooding me.

**"You are a protector, just as I am, but you want to protect me rather than protect others," **I say in realization. **"To protect me, you need to be wielded by me, and since the best way to convince me to wield you is to become one of the blades I go to most quickly, and since your Bankai is so useful, allowing me to match nearly anyone in speed and agility, even with the armor, while not sacrificing strength for speed, I would use you more readily if I had your Bankai. And the Hollow within will only finish developing when I use your Bankai for the first time, and you want me to always go forward. To stall on the path due to fear of my inner Hollow is something you do not wish," **I say. **"You want me to always become stronger****, to better keep me from harm. And to keep me from harm is why I can't seal you completely. Unless you are in Shikai, you can't see the world outside, can't see the threats to protect me from," **I complete. A surge of understanding is suddenly obvious, and I cannot believe I was so idiotic as to not understand this. I call Zangetsu's blade. He didn't give me Bankai, I realize that now. He did, however, give me a way to understand him enough, to see what his Bankai could do, so I could achieve it through understanding of myself and him, the understanding of my blade at the deepest levels. **"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu," **I say, and the blade becomes a black daito, while I am garbed in a black coat like Zangetsu's, and his sunglasses to go with it. I see Zangetsu has changed as well, become young. I nod my head to him in thanks. He nods back, understanding. We will train later. Now, he has to go contain the Hollow, which is one step closer to development. When I use Bankai outside of my inner world, he will form fully. But for now, he will simply grow stronger, as he waits to be born.

I vanish in a blur of speed, heading for other parts of my inner world. First, I arrive at Chi no Te no Megami's realm, bypassing others, seeking to speak with her. I find a massive battlefield, with two armies locked in war as Chi no Te no Megami circles high above them, driving a war chariot pulled by wolves. When she sees one warrior turn and run, the chariot soars down from the skies towards him and she decapitates him as she passes by, then returns to the skies. The fields are covered in blood, the warriors wading knee deep in corpses and gore, fighting and dying in an endless battle. The battlefield is ringed by massive trees, from where packs of wolves occasionally dart out, grabbing one of the fallen to feast on. Ravens circle overhead, blocking out almost all of the sky over the battlefield with their numbers. I move over that wall of black feathers, to look at the sky and sun. The sky is stained red with blood, and the sun is stained a deep black by smoke rising from the funeral pyres on the battlefield. I nod. A suitable realm for my red goddess, who revels in battle. Zaraki would probably love to join in that war, enjoy an endless battle.

_"Ichigo, why have you come to my realm?" _Chi no Te no Megami asks as she brings her chariot up to join me.

**"I attained Bankai through understanding of you at the same time you gave it to me," **I say, and it is very clearly not a question. It is a fact, and she nods in confirmation. **"I wished to see your realm, where I have not been before. Many would call it an abomination, a senseless place of endless carnage. But now, I can understand it. I can understand what this place is, and why it exists. I call this beautiful, a place where battle never ends, where I can throw myself into combat whenever I wish. This place has my blood-lust; it has my wish to do battle just because I feel like it. It has a terrible beauty, a dark symphony in it, this place where war reigns eternal, my blood-stained goddess," **I say, and she nods.

_"You do understand. You know what this place is to you, and you do not reject it, but rather embrace your dark desires and control them, rather than letting them control you due to lack of comprehension, lack of acceptance. You are indeed my wielder," _Chi no Te no Megami says. I nod. We have come to our understanding of each other well. I just wanted to confirm my suspicions of what this realm was. I thought it would be much like this, but I wasn't sure, even though I understood Chi no Te no Megami well enough to make an educated guess. I raise my blade in salute to her, which she returns, and vanish in a blur of speed once more. I need to begin working with zanpakuto I haven't yet used in battle. I arrive in Sode no Shirayuki's realm, which is dominated to the north by a mountain range, and all the rest is filled with snow and evergreen forests. A realm of white beauty, which I decide truly deserves its place as the realm of the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Seireitei.

_"Ichigo," _Sode no Shirayuki says. I just landed near a frozen lake, and intended to train here for a while before I sought her out. She is behind me, and I turn to face her, ready to train with her or talk with her, as she wishes. _"Why have you come? You have learned the first six dances, and you cannot learn the other seven dances until you achieve Bankai," _she asks.

**"To dance, and to talk. Even the best dancer needs practice, and I feel like getting that practice in while I am stuck in a bed," **I say. **"Not like there is a better time to practice than when I am staying in my inner world indefinitely," **I tell her, and she nods. A moment later, we are in the mountains, standing in a wide open plateau covered with fresh snow, and ringed by rose bushes made entirely from ice. I hold out my hand, and she takes it. Moments later, we are flowing through the movements of the first dance, Tsuki Shiro. Once we finish that, we move without fail into the second dance, Hakuren. Once we finish the two dances, Sode no Shirayuki transports us to a different part of her realm, this one a cave with a fire burning inside. I glare at the fire as if it killed my entire family. **"What the hell is that doing here?" **I ask. I was enjoying the white beauty of Shirayuki's realm, and this spoils it. My glare intensifies, and the fire wavers as the temperature in the cave drops.

_"Rukia always liked to be warm, so a fire is there for my wielder to warm up after they enter my realm and spend time with me," _Sode no Shirayuki says.

**"I despise that thing. It spoils the beauty of this realm. How do I get rid of it?" **I ask.

_"You can't. It's a permanent feature, and will only go out with time, if you truly despise it that much," _she says. I continue glaring, then sit down away from the fire.

**"If I wanted to warm up after visiting you, Sode no Shirayuki, I'd visit Ryujin Jakka for a while. He has fire to spare," **I tell her, and she nods in acknowledgement of this fact. **"Now, let's get to know each other a bit better. I know your name, I know some of your dances, but I don't know anything else about you. I want to know these things, I want to begin to understand you. So, let's begin with the simple questions. What is your favorite color?" **I ask, beginning a question and answer session that goes on for the next several hours. She eagerly responds to each question, clearly as eager for me to know her as I am. Once we finally finish the session, I have learned enough about her to start formulating what her true desires are, what she truly is. I begin to figure out what she can become, and know I've taken the first steps on the road to unlocking her Bankai. I rise from my seat, nod in respect to her, and vanish, heading for Senbonzakura's realm. She is waiting beneath her cherry trees, now in full flower, beautiful and elegant. There is tea, paper, brush, and ink awaiting me when I arrive, and I kneel opposite of her, picking up one of the brushes. I begin painting, creating a portrait of Senbonzakura's orchard, then a portrait of Senbonzakura herself on a second piece of paper, a few cherry blossoms in the portrait, as if falling from above, showing her element. I make another portrait of her wielding her blade, and finally one last portrait of her in full armor, standing before the corridor of blades that is part of her Bankai.

_"Ichigo. It is good to see you again. We have tended these orchards many a time, and you have learned something of the refined arts from me. I sense you are curious about your opinion of Yoruichi, and I can confirm your suspicion. It comes partially from my other wielder, who you have been associating with. The closer you are to our previous wielders, the better you can understand us and the more likely you are to pick up a few things from them through sympathetic interaction of your souls, connected by the same zanpakuto," _she says. I nod, having thought that was the case. I engage her in conversation for some time as we tend to the trees and her new bonsai garden, just as I did with Sode no Shirayuki, then move on, content with what I have learned. I repeat this process in various forms with my other zanpakuto, sparring with some, talking with others, and simply enjoying the deepening of our bonds. Kazeshini, I understand well enough by the end of this to achieve his Bankai, as we were already close. Zabimaru, I just begin to scratch the surface of their deeper nature, which is unsurprising given how little time I've had with them. Then I feel a presence at the edge of my mind, and go to the being I feel has entered my inner world, to ask why they are here, and possibly converse with them. When I finish the conversation with the intruder, I leave my inner world and wake up, smiling slightly.

_**Like this chapter? Want to see Kazeshini's Bankai? Review and tell me please. Thank you. Anyone wondering who the intruder is? I'll reveal it in the next couple chapters. Zaraki's Bankai has gotten even scarier. Now imagine Zaraki wielding it, and having it fully mastered. Give me your thoughts on that, please.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 18  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Hello, Ichigo-kun," Unohana says. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asks.

"I was in my inner world," I reply. I notice nearly four hours have passed, after a glance at the clock. A massive time dilation between my inner world and the real world, as I spent nearly a week in my inner world as I perceived time. Senbonzakura was rather vocal on Byakuya's good points when I conversed with her, which I suppose she would be. Byakuya's soul is the soul that gave her birth, so Byakuya's good points are also some of her good points. Sogyo no Kotowari was similarly vocal on Juushiro's good points, probably for the same reason. To achieve Bankai without forcing it, my zanpakuto either have to willingly surrender their power to me, or I need to come to understand them well enough, at the deepest level of their beings, that accessing their power is as easy as accessing my own. At their core, all zanpakuto have instincts that they follow, and their power flows from that source, from some aspect of those instincts. If I cannot understand those instincts, I cannot access Bankai. But if I achieve understanding, I can find that source of their power and tap into it with ease, allowing me to achieve Bankai. Zangetsu's instincts are simple. To protect, to grow strong. I can understand those easily, I found that power without much trouble. He is straightforward, like myself. It wasn't hard to understand him, to comprehend the source of his power, and thus be able to reach it as simply as he does. Others are far more complex and leave me beating my head against a wall.

"Conversing with your zanpakuto?" Unohana breaks into my thoughts. I nod, then on prompting from Kyoka Suigetsu, ask a question she is very curious to know the answer to.

"How did you hide from my reiatsu senses until I let that pulse out?" I ask. Kyoka Suigetsu is wondering whether I overlooked her, in which case I have training to do to notice details, especially one as dangerous as Unohana, or whether she has some trick that lets her hide.

"Kido. I've developed many over the years, some simply created to see if I could, some made for a certain purpose. That one is very vulnerable to foreign reiatsu, but allows me to hide myself from all the senses," she explains. I nod. Someone with her experience and Kido expertise probably would be able to make something like that. I can even understand some of how it's done, thanks to Kyoka Suigetsu's powers.

"Interesting. Much like the abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu to ensnare all the senses," I say. Unohana's eyes fly open. I hear gasps of shock. I look, and see Byakuya, Juushiro, Kyoraku, Isane, Momo, Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichimaru-chan, Abarai-chan, and Matsumoto Rangiku in the room.

"What did you say was Kyoka Suigetsu's power?" Unohana asks.

"To ensnare all five senses. Her power is Perfect Hypnosis," I tell her.

"Aizen said her power was to create illusions using the water in the air," Unohana says.

"It isn't. I would think I know my own zanpakuto's abilities. The only way to avoid being ensnared is to have hold of the blade, not see the Shikai, or wield Kyoka Suigetsu. She has confirmed that her powers didn't change when she came to join me. She has also confirmed that Aizen is alive," I tell them.

"You could have told us this before, you know," Abarai says.

Momo looks heartbroken. "Aizen-taicho was lying about his zanpakuto's abilities? He lied to me?" she chokes out, tears starting to run down her face again. I sit up on the bed, start to raise my hand to call Kyoka Suigetsu to me to demonstrate, and suddenly have my arms full of a crying, heartbroken girl, who just found out one of her two idols faked his death and has been lying to her for years.

"Yes, he was lying," I confirm, trying to calm her down. It doesn't work, all it does is incite a mood swing, and I thank the Spirit King that captains' quarters are soundproof, in case they need to discuss sensitive business there.

"That bastard, he lied to me," Momo growls. "I'll eviscerate him. No, I'll stick Tobiume through his spine and leave him a drooling paraplegic. No, I'll learn that Kido from Unohana-taicho, use it on him, make a Kido that leaves him smelling like a bitch in heat, and throw him into a kennel of hyenas," she snarls. I whimper in terror at that fate. No male deserves that. Then she's back to crying, her flash of temper over. I just hold onto her, resolved to wait until she stops crying. I start rubbing her back, trying to soothe her a bit. When she finally calms down after almost half an hour, she goes to sleep, emotionally exhausted. When she stops supporting any of her weight as she is asleep, she topples over, forcing me to lie down again, with her on top of me. I curse mentally, not wanting to wake her and deal with another mood swing.

"We've been discussing this problem with Aizen while you comforted Hinamori-chan, Ichigo-kun," Unohana says. I nod, knowing they might have a few useful ideas. "We're going to see if we can find him and give him a chance to explain himself and why he's hidden his true power all this time," she continues. I see Kyoraku's fukutaicho and Yumichika have joined us.

"No. That is a very bad idea. I know what Kyoka Suigetsu can do, and he has her Bankai. He doesn't have to speak to use Shikai, then you'll hear whatever he wants you to hear. Go in hard and fast, take him out, or ignore him until he reveals himself. No other remotely safe thing to do given Kyoka Suigetsu's power," I tell her. Ichimaru nods, as does Byakuya.

"That's what I've been telling them," Ichimaru says. "But maybe they'll actually listen to you. If we find him, and you let me use Bankai, I can take him down from a safe distance, without ever seeing his Shikai," she continues. I nod in assent. That is a sensible plan, which would let us bring Aizen down.

"I feel he can be allowed to explain himself when he is stuck in a bed and unable to use Shikai," Byakuya says. "Ichimaru's suggestion is the most sensible one for that purpose," she declares.

"Everyone has a say in this decision, and you and Ichimaru-chan are the only ones who support that idea, Byakuya-chan," Unohana says.

"I change my vote to taking Aizen down from a distance," Juushiro says. Kyoraku raises an eyebrow at this.

"That is still only three to eight," Unohana says.

"I'll change my vote, too. I see the sense behind Ichimaru-chan's suggestion now that Ichigo mentions that particular problem with not knowing whether we're hearing what Aizen really says or not," Kyoraku responds. His lieutenant nods in agreement to this, making it five to six.

"Momo made it quite clear she wants Aizen's blood, so I vote on her behalf as well as my own. Take him down first, ask questions later," I say. Seven to six, and Yumichika nods in agreement.

"I'll go along with Momo as well," Hitsugaya-taicho says. Nine to four, vote clearly in favor of taking Aizen down.

"Thank you for seeing sense, Hitsugaya-taicho," I say. He gasps in shock at the address. "You prefer to be called something else?" I ask, afraid I might have inadvertently offended the now second youngest captain of the Gotei 13.

"You called me Hitsugaya-taicho," he says in a shocked tone. I nod, curious. "No one calls me Hitsugaya-taicho. They see my youth, and ignore my haori," he says. He is smiling now. "Finally, I get some damn respect around here, and about time," he says happily.

"Yes, I would think it is about time, Hitsugaya-sempai. You are my senior as a captain, so I hope you don't mind me using sempai to address you," I say.

"Not at all. Plenty of respect in calling me sempai. At least you see the haori and recognize that I am a captain as well as a kid, rather then just a brat playing dress up, as some people accuse me of being," he growls. The room turning icy when he mentions the accusations.

"Very well, Hitsugaya-sempai. Can I count on your support and that of your division in keeping Rukia alive?" I ask. He nods in answer. "I can deal with the Sokyoku. You and the rest just need to buy me a little time to do so," I tell him. "Ryujin Jakka is eager to fight what is hailed as the mightiest of all weapons," I say, grinning. Hitsugaya grins as well, knowing that that will be a clash for the ages. He raises his sword in salute to me, acknowledging that he will do as I ask.

"I apologize for attacking you when we first met, Yamamoto-san. Momo beat my head in with her zanpakuto, and left me with robes that were mostly ash, two black eyes, several cuts, and a minor concussion," he says. I suppress a smile at this. "I should have known that you at least would be respectful, given your heritage," he says. "What will Momo's position be in this battle?" he asks.

"At my right hand as my lieutenant, where I can keep an eye on her. Yumichika, same goes for you. I might need a bit of backup from someone in the combat division. Also, my eventual division is as yet undecided. Momo will be accompanying me no matter the division, I think, but I could be captain of eight, eleven, or five. I'll make my decision after the execution is stopped, and keep in mind that I don't want to be the captain of a division that can't fight well. Five and eleven could compete to see who does the best, maybe?" I ask him. He nods.

"With the recent assignment of many of eleven and eight to the Otherworlds, we're roughly equal in numbers to five. Those that remain have Shikai for the most part, so we won't let you down, taicho," Yumichika vows.

"Remember that I like Kido type zanpakuto. Even my own original zanpakuto is partially a Kido type, given its special techniques," I tell him. He nods, clearly getting the message that he is to use Ruri'iro Kujaku's true release. I then lay my head down and focus on replenishing my reiatsu, preparing for the battle to come.

_**Like this chapter? Aizen being alive is finally revealed. What will Ichimaru do when Aizen makes his escape? If, of course, Aizen survives Yamamoto-soutaicho's and Yamamoto-taicho's wrath long enough to escape. Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai and Ryujin Jakka's Bankai, versus Aizen. Anyone want to give odds on Aizen's survival? Please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 19  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Men of the eleventh division!" I call, summoning the division together. Yesterday, Yamamoto-taicho worked on finalizing plans with us, and I know my part in this. Ikkaku just returned from the Rukongai, after being thrown all the way to district 63 attempting to block a blow struck by Yamamoto-taicho when he was strong enough to level mountains with the very lightest of his blows. Ikkaku and Zaraki are both among the assembled division, the latter wrapped in bandages and still grinning from his fight with Yamamoto-taicho. "As you all know, there is a new Kenpachi, Kenpachi Yamamoto!" I say. There is a roar of assent. "You do not know his plans for this division tomorrow, however, and I was instructed to inform you! Tomorrow is Kuchiki Rukia's execution, or so many of the Seireitei think! However, Yamamoto-taicho owes her a life debt, so we, working alongside the fifth, sixth, eighth, tenth, and thirteenth divisions, are going to rescue her and cover her escape to the world of the living. Yamamoto-taicho is currently being offered the captain's seat in the fifth, eighth, and eleventh divisions. Tomorrow, we uphold our reputation as the strongest squad in the Gotei 13! Whichever of those three divisions defeats the most foes will be his new division! We are roughly equal in numbers, so there is no advantage for them there! I doubt anyone can beat the eleventh division on fair grounds so long as we remember who we are, and what we are!" I shout to them. We are gathered in the open, so I have no choice but to shout, as I couldn't reach them all otherwise. Besides, most of these brutes need to be addressed at high volume or they'll never listen. "Now, I have a question for you all! WHO ARE WE? WHAT ARE WE?" I roar to them.

**"WE ARE THE ELEVENTH DIVISION! STRONGEST OF THEM ALL, THE COMBAT DIVISION!" **the squad roars as one. They are fired up and ready to go. With a gesture, I dismiss them, and a massive melee ensues as the squad gets itself ready for tomorrow.

_**Momo's POV**_

"Squad five," I say. There are nods of assent from everyone in the meeting room, which is large enough to hold the entire division, a full three thousand Shinigami, should we all be called together. The room is shaped in a half circle, with the podium at the front of it, furthest from the door, stepped rows building up to create the places where the division sits. A hundred and twelve Shinigami are in the room right now, which had tapestries with images of Aizen on them hanging from the walls until recently. I ripped those tapestries down and burned them with Tobiume not two hours ago, the moment I woke up. I remember that moment, my taicho having been so considerate as to let me rest on his bed, rather than send me to the much less comfortable bed in my quarters. As a lieutenant from the Rukongai, I can't afford the same luxuries Aizen could, and I've rarely slept well on my bed, which feels as if is filled with rocks sometimes.

_Flashback:_

I stir from my sleep, wondering when my bed got so comfortable that it felt as if I was floating on air, and instead find myself next to my taicho, apparently redressed in my usual sleepwear by someone. I am resting partially on top of my taicho's arm, and I turn slightly to see his face. It is relaxed, and I almost squeal in joy. No longer scowling, he looks perfect, as if he just descended from the heavens. I wander into fantasies for a moment, then snap myself out of them with a shake of my head, face burning red. My taicho needs his sleep, so I slip out of the bed and put my robes on, fully intending to return and make sure no one disturbs my taicho's slumber later, once the division is confirmed as ready.

_Flashback end._

"We have a new taicho. You know this, of course. You know that we are to cover his rescue of Kuchiki Rukia, then cover her escape with the other Ryoka here, his companions in this mission. What you don't know is what is on the line. He has also been offered the eighth division, and won the eleventh through combat. However, he can only be in charge of one division. We are equal in numbers to the other two, so you have no excuse for failure from that corridor. Whichever of the three defeats the most gets him as their captain. There will be seven divisions opposing us, all but one of them at full strength. The first, second, third, fourth, seventh, ninth, and twelfth divisions. The fourth is unlikely to fight, but they are the ones not at full strength right now. The third might join us, given that their captain is speaking with Yamamoto-taicho right now. But that would still leave five full strength divisions, most of them with Shikai, against three almost depleted divisions, two full strength divisions, the third and the sixth, and two half strength divisions, the tenth and the thirteenth. We will be outnumbered, but do we fear this?" I ask. Everyone shakes their heads, resolve on their faces. "We will fight as a unit, rather than as individuals. We will emerge victorious. Is that clear?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am. Very clear," Satoshi, the twelfth seat and the most senior officer besides me and the taicho present at the division right now, says. I nod, and the meeting is dismissed, everyone going to get a meal, set their affairs in order in case they don't return from tomorrow's battle, and train.

**_Nanao's POV_**

"Squad eight, listen up," I snap. "We have a chance to get our taicho switched for a far better looking, much less lazy and perverted one," I say. Kyoraku-taicho is particular about who is in his division, or rather, about their gender. Every member of division eight but him is a woman, and has to put up with his perverted ways. We would leap at the chance to replace him. "Yamamoto Ichigo is up for the position. However, he will be able to pick between division five and division eleven, as well as division eight. Tomorrow, we rescue Kuchiki Rukia and the Ryoka, and cover their retreat to the world of the living. Try not to kill anyone, and surrender if given the chance when outclassed or overpowered. We don't want to lose anyone if it can be avoided," I tell them. "Whichever division defeats the most enemies gets a brand new captain," I tell them. "Very well, briefing is over. Squad eight, prepare to execute the plans that are clearly drawn out in the briefing room," I tell them. All of us are in a loose gathering with me at the center in the division's dining hall, which has pink banners hanging on its sides with flowers embroidered on them. Everyone nods and returns to their meals, ready to get moving the moment they are told to.

**_Momo's POV_**

I enter the captain's room and put my robes back on the stand, planning to change into my normal clothing, but I first go over to Ichi-taicho to check that he is alright. I swiftly find out, as when I lift the sheets on the bed to tuck them around him, his arm shoots out, and I am dragged under the sheets. Ichi-chan's arm is wrapped around me in a heartbeat, and I am trapped in a grip like iron. My face flushes red, then I hear Tobiume's voice in my head.

_"Enjoy your time with Ichigo, as I just got allowed to take over his body for a moment, and decided to use that moment to make sure you had a chance at him. After all, Kuchiki and Ukitake are also after him, and you need a fair chance," _Tobiume says. I growl at her mentally, then give in. After all, Ichi-chan is warm. And me liking him has nothing to do with my acceptance of this. I do not need to resort to this kind of tactic to be close to Ichi-chan.

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I wake up for a moment, leaving my inner world where I was working on replenishing my reiatsu, trying to recover a little bit faster so I could fight a bit better, have a little more time to warm up for the fight. I find Momo gripped close to my body, and I yelp in surprise. I release her and push myself as far away as I can while still being on my bed, and she turns around, scowling.

"Ichi-chan, get back over here. You're warm, and I wasn't done sleeping yet," she says. It has the tone of an imperial command, and I move over. She guides my arm back onto her, and I make sure it stays in safe, non-sensitive areas. She snuggles into me, and goes back to sleep. I sigh, resigned to this, and return to my inner world, where I was practicing the arts of illusion with Kyoka Suigetsu. At least she is extremely comfortable to be close to. I doubt she'll be leaving my grip until I wake once more.

_**Like this chapter? Momo finally gets a chance to be close to Ichi-chan, and Tobiume is plotting in her favor, evidently. Poor Ichigo, he got a nasty shock when he woke up. Expect to see more variety of zanpakuto in his next fight, as he is finally developing his advanced skills.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 20  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Ready, everyone?" I ask the other captains. They nod, and we ready ourselves to move into action. Ichimaru, who decided to work with us and avoid running into my Bankai, leads the group towards the Sokyoku stand. I hang back, as Byakuya, Juushiro-chan, Kyoraku, Ichimaru, and Hitsugaya-sempai stalk forwards to the stand. Zaraki is getting the ryoka out of the way right now, Chad picked up from the Ugendo just a few minutes ago. Orihime was already returned to the world of the living, safe from harm. Ishida, Ganju, and Chad still have to make their escape, however. Ganju will be returned to the Rukongai, safe from harm in the fortress that is the Shiba home. Zaraki will see to their escape, assisted by Yumichika and Ikkaku. Yachiru will lead the eleventh division into battle if they run into opposition and can't make it back in time. I see the unsealing process begin, and the Kikouou begins to take form. I nod, seeing what they are doing, and it confirms what Unohana told me when I had asked about the Sokyoku. They are undoing another Kido to bring the Sokyoku into its true form. I nod, and vanish into shunpo, ready to wait for my cue. An hour later, I hear the clash of blades as the divisions on my side engage the Shinigami of the other divisions. Zaraki is leading the eleventh, and I see him rampaging towards Komamura and Tousen, clearly looking to fight them, the two most likely to fight him head on rather then try some other trick or simply destroy him with Kido. I see the Sokyoku, now Kikouou, charge Rukia, and I vanish into shunpo again, reappearing in front of the phoenix. I raise Ryujin Jakka's sealed form and strike, forcing it back. I see Juushiro and Kyoraku raise a shield with the symbol of the Shihouin on it, and I shake my head. I have other plans for Kikouou. I charge it as it withdraws, meeting it with my full might. I see my great-grandfather turn to Kyoraku, and use my reiatsu to enhance my senses for a moment, curious.

"Shunsui," my great-grandfather says. "I take it that is my great grandson?" Kyoraku nods.

"A life debt," is all he says, but it is enough. My grandfather lowers his cane back to the ground.

"Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I growl. The blade bursts into flame as my haori drifts to the ground, the top of my shihakusho now off so I won't cook myself by accident. Kikouou screeches in mindless rage, and I strike with a blast of flame. I will win this fight, I silently vow. Below me, fights are breaking out. My great-grandfather is fighting Juushiro and Kyoraku, Soi Fon is fighting Yoruichi; Zaraki is fighting Tousen and Komamura, whom I allow to use Bankai just to test Zaraki; and Ichimaru, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya move to reinforce the warriors of the divisions fighting alongside me. Unohana stays out of the fights, and the fourth follows her lead. Hundreds of Shikai are clashing as Shinigami do battle, Kido flying through the air. I turn my attention back to Kikouou. Fifteen minutes later, I finally defeat the thing via a massive expenditure of power with Ryujin Jakka, and it begins to fall from the sky, dying, its fires spent. I swoop towards it and grab the phoenix. My will reaches into its mind, restored as it dies, and I force it to submit, to become what it first was as it cannot do so on its own. A moment later, a sealed zanpakuto lies in my hand. Kikouou was once a zanpakuto, but a forbidden Kido was used to split it from its wielder and turn it into an execution tool. A blade of that power level was needed for executions, and the unlucky Shinigami that had such a blade had it ripped from him. The Kikouou came to me, relying on the path the others made into my mind what seems like months ago, and requested either to serve me or to be slain. It no longer wanted to be an executioner. I raise the blade in hand, and see looks of shock on the faces of all below.

"So that was his plan," Byakuya says quietly, nodding as something becomes clear to her. A chill goes down my spine at her sudden smile. I turn my attention to the Sokyoku stand and a shocked Rukia.

"Incinerate my foes, body and soul! Kikouou!" I call, and my newest zanpakuto's Shikai activates. It becomes a naginata with a blade of flame, which shifts form to a spear, then a trident, then a glaive, next a guan dao, and finally back to being a naginata. Wings of flame adorn my back and my armor is wrapped in flame. A crest of blazing feathers adorns my helm, I see in a nearby lake created by someone's Shikai. I raise the naginata, and sweep it down, a blade of flame extending from the weapon to reach the stand. I use the blade to slice away the two legs of the execution stand, then swoop in to grab Rukia before she falls with the rest of the stand. I lift her up, throwing her to the waiting Renji, to whom I gave the role of getting her to the Senkaimon on the Kuchiki property. Her abilities with Hiryou are untested as of this time, and I chose to give her a less vital duty than fighting. Rukia will be safe, and then Abarai will return once Rukia is away from the Seireitei and join in the battle, which should be dying down by then. Hitsugaya-sempai has released his Bankai and is locking his foes in ice, keeping them out of the way but alive. I raise Kikouou, ready to fight. A pulse of reiatsu sweeps the field, and the fights stop as a heavy spiritual pressure falls across everyone.

"This battle is over," someone unfamiliar to me announces. I see expressions of surprise on everyone who hears the voice. Someone I only know from Shiba Kaien's memories comes forward. Aizen, carrying Rukia and with one hand glowing. He stabs her through the chest with his glowing hand and rips something out as a tear opens in the sky, Gillians protruding from it. Three pillars of light stab down, and grab Ichimaru, Aizen, and Tousen, lifting them up. I am unamused.

"Gin, get out of that Negacion or I will teach Zaraki Bankai and send him after you," I say. She instantly breaks herself out of the Negacion, which I recognize from Shiba Kaien's memories.

"It's been real, but not fun, Aizen-taicho. Later," she says cheerfully, then turns to me, face full of fury. "Never joke like that, Yamamoto!" she yells, the fires of hell in her eyes. I say one thing that douses those fires and leaves her pale and shaking.

"I wasn't joking," is all I say. She falls from the sky in shock and fear. With that, the battle is over and it is time to resolve the other matters with my great-grandfather. Zanpakuto are resealed and the fourth division moves in to do their work.

_**Well, Rukia is now safe. Anyone wondering why Aizen got things done quickly, Tousen informed him of Zaraki's Bankai and Ichigo's ability to use it, so he wanted to get things done. Kikouou was the intruder in Ichigo's inner world in chapter seventeen. I took the idea from the story Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise, by badliar 2312, a great story that I recommend to all of you. Please read and review, thank you. Next chapter is the first true meeting of Yamamoto-soutaicho and Yamamoto-taicho. On a side note, this story now has twenty chapters. Hooray! I didn't think I could write that much in the time I did while still keeping decent lengths to the chapters.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 21  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"You idiot!" Is the first thing Rukia says to me. She lived through the extraction of whatever it was from her soul, and is currently furious. "I told you not to come after me!" She screams in my face. I am unamused by this. My ears are still sensitive from the reiatsu I used to enhance my hearing earlier so I could listen to the conversation between Kyoraku and my great-grandfather. Speaking of which, apparently he heard Rukia's comments too, and a pair of powerful reiatsu hit her, coming from both of us.

"You do recognize that I'm a captain, right? As well as being of a noble family that outranks you in prestige?" I ask, serious. I am tired from my fight with Kikouou, and just wanted a little rest as well as a chat with my great-grandfather. We lift our reiatsu from her in unison, letting her answer. Her reiatsu returns to its previous highly emotional, extremely easy to detect state as she is no longer oppressed by more powerful Shinigami.

"Yes, and I don't care, idiot!" She slams her fist into the top of my head. "What were you thinking, ignoring my wishes? Then throwing me like that? What if you had missed? What the hell happened to Renji?" She shouts. I am swiftly losing my patience.

"I was thinking that I owed you a life debt. Now, calm down. If you are still to be executed, we'll cover your escape," I say, drawing Zangetsu. "Also, the rescuee gets no say in the rescuer's actions. Instead, they either remain silent or cry out for rescue," I tell her. "I don't miss my target, so throwing you was perfectly safe, and even if I had missed, there was a lake in your path, and I would have needed to try hard for you to miss that. As for Renji, ask Unohana-taicho, it's her Kido that did it, after all," I tell her. Then I turn to my great-grandfather. "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu," I declare, and black reiatsu roars forth into the sky, enveloping me in darkness. This will make my Hollow finish forming, but I decided to bite the bullet and let it form. "I am ready to fight, if you mean to execute Rukia," I say to him. He laughs at this.

"I hear your resolve in your words, and I find it strong. Yes, you have proved yourself a worthy heir, not only in strength, but in conviction," he says. I nod in respect, understanding why he sent Soi Fon and Ichimaru earlier. He wanted to see if I had the conviction to complete my task of rescuing Rukia. He must have suspected I would do something like this. I remember something from a few moments ago, and turn back to Rukia.

"Why didn't you voice your objections when I was rescuing you earlier?" I ask her, curious about this.

"It's kind of hard to speak when you have the reiatsu of hundreds of Shinigami in Shikai pressing down on you, idiot!" She yells, slamming her fist into my head again. "Especially when you have almost no reiatsu of your own!" I am getting tired of her screaming. I vanish into high speed travel using Tensa Zangetsu, meaning to find a peaceful place to chat with my great-grandfather. I feel him enter shunpo, along with the rest of the captains. We arrive well away from Sokyoku Hill, near the fifth division's barracks.

"You are not getting away now that I've finally confirmed you as a worthy heir, Ichigo," my great-grandfather says. I nod.

"Getting some peace and quiet. I still have a few years of life in my human body, and I'll live those, but then I will devote myself fully to the matters of the Seireitei," I tell him. He nods slowly, gaining a slight smile as he thinks about this.

"That would work very well. There is time to prepare your formal introduction to the other noble families, and time to teach you what you need to know," he says. "I approve of this plan. You will still be a captain however. For your information, it was the eleventh that defeated the most of their fellow Shinigami in that little battle, among the three that were competing. I knew about your plans yesterday, but did nothing, as I wished to see justice done. To execute one who my great-grandson owes a life debt is unjust, and I would not stand for it. I instructed Komamura to bring his division into battle on your side should the balance start tipping out of your favor. He was occupied by Zaraki for a time, but once the balance tipped, he left Tousen to his fight and led his division into battle. I believe you may have noticed his Bankai turn away from the fight with Zaraki about five minutes into your own battle with Kikouou," he says. I nod.

"My thanks for the armor and your aid in that battle, Komamura-taicho," I tell him. He nods. His helmet is removed, I notice. He is holding his head high with pride, and I nod in approval.

"To aid the grandson of the man who allowed me to become a Shinigami. It was my honor, especially since you reminded me that I should hold my head high with the pride of a captain, rather then hide my true appearance. The armor I felt was an appropriate gift given that you had to expend your power to protect yourself and rely on one of your zanpakuto to do so, rather then use all of them equally," he says.

"Care to join me for a drink at the barracks of the eleventh later?" I ask him, and he nods.

"Speaking of the three divisions you now have a dilemma over which to head, it has been decided by me that Zaraki will retain his captaincy. However, tomorrow, Kyoraku-taicho will be captaining the eleventh in its traditional manner," Yama-jiji, as I decide to refer to him, says. I grin ferally, and Kyoraku looks like a cornered animal suddenly. Soi Fon is scowling at me, and I scowl right back. I raise Tensa Zangetsu, ready to fight. She suddenly has Suzumebachi in Shikai on her hand. My left hand, which is currently free, grabs Tenken. Yama-jiji continues his speech as if nothing is wrong. "You will captain the eighth division for now, while Shunsui sees to the fifth. Aizen may very well have tampered with the division, and an experienced captain is needed to check over it. After all, part of the fifth division's duties is overseeing the academy," Yama-jiji declares. I nod. My left hand draws Tenken, slamming it out of the sheath, creating a massive pressure wave as Soi Fon leaps out of the way. It is on, we have a fight to finish.

"Roar, Tenken!" Two voices shout in unison. Komamura moved to join me. Yama-jiji raises an eyebrow, but says nothing at the fight breaking out. "BANKAI! Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou!" We roar, again at the same time. Tenken, I came to understand enough for Bankai just a short time ago, when I heard Komamura speaking to Zaraki during their battle. Hard not to hear him, given that his voice carries well and is always at higher volume then the voices of most people. At Tenken's core, the thing it holds above all else, is justice, and determination. Pride, and honor. To uphold his honor, to uphold his pride, Tenken would go to any length. He and his wielder seek justice, not simply mindless battle, they seek a peace, an end to the Eternal War. I find I can respect them for that. The two black armored giants manifest above us, and we raise our blades as the giants do. I created a technique based on Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou, and bring it into play now.

"Chikyu o Hakai-Ju no Kiba! (Beast Fang that destroys the Earth)" I roar, and the massive crescent of black energy sweeps down, extending the strike of the giant's blade. Where it strikes, it vaporizes what it hits, and the energy becomes no longer a blade, but two waves of darkness sweeping out from the impact point and destroying all they touch, which Soi Fon barely outruns. Komamura looks interested, and raises his blade again, gathering energy.

"Chikyu o Hakai-Ju no Kiba!" He roars as well, and another blast of energy sweeps forth from his giant's blade as it crashes down, this one a bloody red, but no less destructive. "A very interesting technique, Yamamoto-san," he says, nodding.

"I developed it from Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou," I respond. "And to my friends, which I would count you among, I am Ichigo," I tell him. He looks at me in surprise, then smiles.

"My friends call me Sajin, Ichigo. Now, shall we teach Soi Fon-taicho a lesson in respect?" He asks, and I nod. Once more, we raise our blades, but this time, we step forward, Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou doing the same. I reveal the second technique that I developed for Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou.

"Teki o Karu Ten no Supia! (Heavenly Spear that hunts the foe)" I shout, and as I jab my blade forwards, a lance of black reiatsu bursts from the blade of Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. This is exhausting what reiatsu I have left from my battle with Kikouou, so this has to be the last blow. The lance flies towards Soi Fon, who dodges. She doesn't expect what happens next, though. The spear turns around, flying at her again. I explain, seeing Komamura's confusion. "That technique locks on to my opponent's reiatsu and seeks them out. It is a sure hit, and in this case, will hopefully bring victory. I don't have enough reiatsu to continue fighting after my battle with Kikouou," I say. Tensa Zangetsu returns to Shikai as I seek to conserve reiatsu and maintain Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. The next thing I know, Soi Fon has grabbed me and is using me as a shield. I can't stop the lance, and I don't have the power to survive it. Dying by my own technique, how embarrassing. Then a massive force slams into her, snatching me away. I see Komamura has shunpoed over, grabbed me, and he vanishes back to his starting position. His blade is gripped in one hand, and I'm hanging over the other. Soi Fon barely dodged the spear, as she wasn't expecting to have to. Komamura raises his blade, and the air crackles around him. He is furious. 

"SOI FON! How dare you try such tactics!" He roars, his rage burning the air, the ground exploding around him as he loses control over himself. "For that, you will know my wrath!" He roars, and his blade sweeps towards her once more. "CHIKYU O HAKAI-JU NO KIBA!" He howls, rage clear in him. The blast sweeps out, then he raises his blade and unleashes the technique again. And again. And again. His rage destroys everything, as he advances with every blow, roaring in rage. For half an hour, he rages, until finally Soi Fon is struck both by the spear, which I maintained all this time, and one of Komamura's energy blasts. She is slammed into the ground from where she was in the air, and comes to rest in a crater ten times as deep as Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou is tall. She survived, I sense. I let Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou fade at last, releasing my Bankai, as does Komamura. I look at what is behind us and in front of us, and I see everything for five miles ahead of us and two miles behind us is destroyed, wiped out by Komamura's rage. I whistle, impressed at this. Then I feel an all too familiar feeling come over me, as I fall unconscious.

_**Like this chapter? I felt Komamura should have his chance to shine, and my apologies for not making the meeting between the two Yamamoto's a bit longer. Soi Fon is probably in trouble for her attack, but she really needs to learn humility, I feel. Also, do you like my new techniques for Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou? I felt a Bankai like that has just too much potential to squander only using sword techniques, rather then an energy attack or two. Ichigo has accepted Komamura for who he is, rather then what he is. He now has a very loyal friend, I would think. Read and review, thank you. If any of you who are writers want to use any of my ideas, feel free. Just credit me and send me a link to the story.  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 22  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Yamamoto-taicho, welcome to your division," is the first thing I hear as I wake up. Nanao is next to my bed, book in hand, sitting on a rather comfortable looking chair. Momo is on the other side of the bed, glaring at Nanao, looking as if she was crying recently.

"Momo," I say. "What made you cry?" I ask, and my voice is soft, comforting.

"They...they said I was helping Aizen, Ichi-chan. They wanted to throw me into prison," she says. "And you can't be my captain anymore, I'm lieutenant of fifth division and you're captain of eighth, and I won't see you again..." she trails off, looking as if she is about to break down again.

"Do you mind taking a reduction in rank?" I ask, addressing the least vital thing first. "I would be glad to have you as my third seat," I say. She perks up.

"You'll really let me be your third seat, Ichi-chan?" She asks. I nod, and am struggling for air, trapped in a hug. She releases me when I start choking, and looks very worried. "Are you okay, Ichi-chan?" She asks. I take a moment to catch my breath. Then I nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, tell me Momo. Who wanted to throw you in prison?" I ask, and my voice has changed from a soft, comforting tone, to a soft, deadly tone, a tone filled with the promise of death. I see Nanao go white at the sudden change.

"Omaeda-fukutaicho and the Onmitsukido he brought with him," Momo says. "He's just outside the room, Ichi-chan," she continues. I nod. My reiatsu has recovered from the recent battle, and my robes, armor, haori, and blades wait on a stand next to the bed. The room is similar to my former room at the fifth division, but the silk ribbons on the walls are pink instead of green, as are the silk sheets on the even more comfortable bed. There are several more pictures hanging on the walls, though the door is left undecorated. I roll out of bed and grab the roll of bandages next to my bed, left on a table near the head of it. I wrap the bandages around my stomach and upper body, stopping just below my shoulders. After that, I get the rest of my clothes on, and don my armor. My robes go on over the armor, and I finish by putting my haori on and shrugging my harness to carry my zanpakuto on. I notice that Zabimaru and Kikouou are now paired together, and I tie them onto my left side as I don my remaining blades. Attired for battle, I leave the room, Nanao at my right and Momo at my left.

"There she is! Arrest the traitor!" A fat idiot bearing the badge of the second division's fukutaicho yells. I glare at him from behind the mask of my armor, and my hand goes to Shinso. "Smash, Gegetsuburi!" He yells, and his zanpakuto becomes a ball and chain. Releasing his blade inside my division, and then smashing the wall away? I am furious when I notice the second action. I draw Shinso from its sheath. "Ryoka! Surrender and we might not kill you!" He yells to me. Onmitsukido members are entering my division, and I ready my blade.

"Slice them to shreds, Shinso," I say. The blade is now taking on its true form as an urumi, coiled up. The one who I presume to be Omaeda laughs, right until Shinso flicks out, wraps around his zanpakuto, and shreds it, leaving ribbons of metal to fall to the ground. Shinso retracts, then I begin what is very close to a dance, Shinso flickering out and retracting, becoming a blade of varying lengths, both whip and sword, as the urumi strikes down my foes. The Onmitsukido stand no chance against a captain, and fall swiftly. "I am not a Ryoka, Omaeda-san. I am Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, who earned his title through battle, captain of the eighth division, great-grandson of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni," I declare proudly. Then I see he is completely ignoring me, and I fume over this. Instead, something else has caught his interest. Renji, to be exact. He is ordering her to go out with him, calling himself handsome and rich. I might not be able to deny the second, but I would vehemently deny the first, as does Renji. He then tries to grope her, saying she should be honored by his interest.

"Ravage, Hiryou!" Renji shouts, and her blade takes on Shikai form.

"Snap, Tobiume," Momo calls, eyes burning with righteous feminine fury. Zabimaru incites me to fury on Renji's behalf. I smirk as an evil idea occurs to me.

"Omaeda-fukutaicho, the second division is supposed to be good at Hakuda. Let's test your skill," I say in an altogether too nice tone. "Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them," I say. I have sheathed Shinso and drawn Ryujin Jakka. "Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I say as I shunpo forwards, dragging Omaeda out into the practice grounds of my division, which were outside the wall he smashed. The noonday sun shines upon us as the flames of Ryujin Jakka rage. Renji, Nanao, and Momo join me within the flames, swiftly being overcome by the heat of the flames and casting aside the tops of their shihakusho. I refuse to look at them. Kikouou gave me an immunity to heat when I added it to my zanpakuto, so I no longer have to worry about keeping my robes and armor on while fighting. I draw another blade, now that Omaeda is trapped. "The second division is supposed to be good at Hoho as well, so let's test that too," I say. I draw another blade with my free hand. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," I say, and the cherry blossoms come into being as the blade dissolves. "Senkei, Senbonzakura," I say. The cage of a thousand blades forms from the petals. "Scatter, " I say once more, and each one of the thousand blades dissolves into a thousand cherry blossoms. I bring the blossoms sweeping forwards towards Omaeda, as a wave of flame erupts from Ryujin Jakka to incinerate him. he dodges with shunpo, and I hear an amused comment from the sidelines.

"I am so proud of my young grandson. Punishing the insubordinate fools just like his grandfather does," Yama-jiji says. (What, you think Isshin's craziness didn't come from somewhere?) I consider this for a moment, then smile ferally, ready to show off and prove myself powerful. Control will come with time, but proving I have power this early will help a lot, as he won't want a weak heir.

"Bankai," I say, and Omaeda goes extremely pale. "Zanka no Tachi," I declare, and Ryujin Jakka's flames are absorbed into it. The air shimmers around me as I stalk forward, Senbonzakura's blades striking at him once more from a dozen directions, and Omaeda yelps. I raise Zanka no Tachi, and bring it sweeping towards Omaeda as if to cut his legs from his body. "Zanka no Tachi. Kita. Tenchi Kaijin," I state, and the flames rage forth, seeking to burn Omaeda from existence. "Zanka no Tachi: Touhoku: Nani mo uchu no Yakedo, (Longsword of the Remnant Flame: Northeast: The Universe Burns to Nothing)" and flames erupt into existence once more, scorching out of existence whatever they touch. Water in a nearby pond is caught by the edges of the flame. Water burns to ash, regardless of the impossibility. Nearby boulders are touched by the fires, and they too become ashes in a heartbeat. "These are the flames that carry out the command that awakens Ryujin Jakka. These are the flames that reduce all of creation to smoldering ash," I say, and Omeada yelps. "Never ignore me again. Never disrespect me or a woman again. And never make Momo cry again, or any woman who is close to me, who is one of my nakama, or you will be the target of these flames, and I will incinerate everything and anything in my path to get to you. Am I understood, Omaeda-fukutaicho?" I ask, and he nods furiously, so fast I think his head might fall off. I reseal Ryujin Jakka and Senbonzakura, then turn and walk away, to see to my division, leaving Omaeda curled up in a whimpering mess behind me. He managed to soil himself, and my lip curls in distaste.

"Very good, Ichigo. You taught him the lesson he needed to learn, and that is the lesson as to who is superior between the two of you. I approve of your teaching, and your example was well chosen. Omaeda is very visible, an excellent person to use as an example to those who would disrespect you," Yama-jij says. I turn and bow to him, my blades resheathed.

"Thank you, Yama-jij," I say. He nods, a smile on his lips when he hears my title for him.

"I see my grandson won't be distant from me. Excellent, it will be good to have a true family again," he says. I nod, resolving to take up residence at the Yamamoto home whenever I'm in the Seireitei, but still use my very comfortable bed at the eighth to catch a nap every now and then. I'll be changing the color from pink to black and green though. I like those colors. I will leave some pink though, as that is a favored color of mine thanks to Senbonzakura. "I am interested in how you and Komamura used Tenken at the same time," he says. That is one thing I've been waiting to explain for a while. That particular point has amused me privately for a while.

"The zanpakuto already bonded with their original wielders, which is why they can still use them," I say. "Normally, when two people have the same blade, the link is not formed between them and their zanpakuto until the zanpakuto's wielder is chosen via a fight to the death. Here, they have an established bond to two people, which is quite different," I say. He nods, understanding the point. Both have fully established links to one zanpakuto, rather then the zanpakuto not being able to link to one until the other is dead.

"I see. Very interesting," he says. Sajin comes up behind me, and I turn to face him as I sense his reiatsu.

"I too am interested by this explanation, Ichigo. I have been assigned to accompany you into the world of the living, and will be staying with Urahara-san, so as to avoid the trouble of a Gigai," he says. "I asked for this assignment. I would not want to be too far from a friend, as I have so few. You and Tousen, to be exact," he says sadly.

"Very well. I'll be spending most of my days at Urahara's shop training then," I say. "But I'm not leaving the Seireitei till the summer is over," I tell him. He smiles, obviously glad of this.

"Good. But why will most of your days be spent at Urahara's rather then your school?" He asks. I close my eyes.

"I'm not human. I never was. I was born to be a Shinigami, and when these zanpakuto bound themselves to me, my true nature burned away my humanity. I am a being of the spiritual world, and I'm just going to take the last few years my human body has in it and use them to make sure my nakama who are humans grow strong enough to protect themselves," I say, admitting it to myself at last. "The only school I need to be concerned with now is the Shinigami Academy, and I doubt that I need to attend, given that I'm a captain. I'll watch my nakama from afar, and find some way to get out of school. Duty before pleasure, and while I would enjoy indulging in a last few years playing human, I don't think I could do it. I am a soldier in the Eternal War now," I finish. Komamura nods, respect in his eyes. Kyoraku, who had come to stand by Yama-jiji, looks sad for a moment, then snaps the longer of his two blades up into a salute, honoring me. I draw Zangetsu, and raise him in a salute as well, one warrior to another.

"Good. You have come to the realization of what duty means," Yama-jiji says. I nod. "Then, I name you formally a member of the Gotei 13, with all the duties and privileges that title carries with it. I name you a captain of an organization that has an eternal duty: to see to it that the afterlife is protected and kept in balance. Should there be too many souls here and too few in Hueco Mundo, you must deliberately create Hollows, as balance is the first thing we protect. Without keeping the balance, the afterlife will fall into disarray. You will be endangered by this duty given with your title, may die in its course. Will you accept this burden?" He asks.

"I will," I say, resolve in my voice, determined to fight, determined to do what I must to protect the afterlife. I know my duty, and I will carry it out.

"Kneel then," Yama-jiji says. I do so, armor shifting. He raises his cane and signals for me to raise Zangetsu. I do so, and the cane burns away as Ryujin Jakka meets Zangetsu. He is testing my resolve, and I refuse to be found wanting. He nods. "Rise, Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, captain of the eighth division," he says. I rise and meet his eyes.

"What are my orders, Soutaicho-jij?" I ask him.

"None right now, but stand ready when you are called to do your duty. Relax, train, grow strong and able to serve to the best of your ability," he says. I nod, and he walks away, to see to his other duties. Sajin brings one massive hand down on my shoulder.

"Should we go see your friends and family? Kuukaku and Ganju arrived not an hour ago from the Rukongai, and the other humans are at the dining halls of your division right now," he says.

"I will meet with Kuukaku and Ganju. But not the humans. Not right now. They will try and convince to leave the path of a Shinigami. I will learn the Quincy arts, as that is part of my heritage from my mother, but I will be a Shinigami first and always. The Quincy arts can be modified, I've found. If I use my reiatsu instead of foreign reiatsu, it will purify instead of destroy," I say. He nods, understanding. "Those who were my friends before cannot understand the path I follow now. Ishida might, as he was raised to a similar duty, but none of the others can. You are my closest friend now, Sajin," I tell him.

"I understand. The tall one of your friends, who may summon armor as his ability, he told me of his oath to always stand by you. Where he no longer can, I will uphold that oath, my friend," Sajin proclaims. I nod, thankful. We enter my division, heading towards where I can sense my brother and sister from my past life wait.

_**Omake: Stark's folly**_

_**Stark's POV**_

"Taicho-san, how about you show me a Bankai?" I ask, curious as to whether this maniac with an eyepatch is as strong as the others. We're standing far above the fake town below, about to clash again. He shakes his head and charges me, swinging his blade. Below, I see Lilynette is having trouble with his pink haired lieutenant.

"Bankai won't give me the chance to have enough fun with this," the maniac snarls, then starts laughing as he swings his blade at me. I shake my head in despair. Another Grimmjow, damnit. Now I can't even see whether his Bankai is strong enough to alleviate my loneliness. As the Espada who represents how people die alone, I seek someone strong. I've always wanted company, someone who won't die from my reiatsu. Lilynette came about when I was made an Arrancar, and I have someone to speak with now, but it doesn't help. Just one person can never fill that terrible void. I want to see whether his Bankai gives him enough reiatsu to survive me at full strength, when my reiatsu killed everyone around me for miles without me ever meaning to. I decide to force him into Bankai.

"Lilynette!" I call, and she looks up. "Time for Resureccion!" I call, and she grudgingly abandons her fight, grumbling all the while. The shattered city below burns under the light of the sun, which is at its highest point. I put my hand on top of Lilynette's head. The maniac removes his eyepatch, and a surge of reiatsu erupts from him. Maybe his Bankai will make him strong enough to survive. My plan if he is strong enough is to grab him and retreat into Hueco Mundo. Aizen can go to hell, I want someone to talk to. He'll calm down eventually, I'm sure, and until then I'll indulge his desire to fight. "Kick about, Los Lobos," I say, and the light envelops me.

"Nice reiatsu," he says when the transformation finishes. My reiatsu flares slightly, and everything for a mile is flattened under the weight. He barely manages to avoid being slammed into the ground by my power, and I have a flare of hope at this. He isn't in Shikai, yet he can survive me releasing about 1% of my reiatsu. Promising.

"Now that I've shown you Resureccion, how about you show me Bankai?" I ask him. He considers for a moment, then nods.

"Ichigo taught me how to do it, so I suppose I can show you," he says thoughtfully, then raises his zanpakuto. "Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," he says, and his blade gains a smooth edge again, as its name appears on the side of it. His reiatsu is much higher now, and I feel I have reason to hope.

"Come on now, say it with me," I tell him. "Bankai," I say, just in case he forgot.

"Bankai," he repeats, and his blade glows as red reiatsu envelops him in a tornado of power. Excellent, now I just need to test his strength out once he names his Bankai. He still has only about a tenth of my reiatsu levels, but that is enough for him to survive being around me. "Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami," he says. A few minutes later, I am almost regretting getting him to show off Bankai. Almost. Time to pull out my trump card.

"Resureccion: Segunda Etapa," I say, and he starts laughing as my power flares. He'll have to be refined and learn some manners, but I'm sure he will be decent company given time. He had better be, at least. Or I will have to scold him until he learns manners. Even Grimmjow can be taught, so he will learn, I decide.

_**Like this chapter? Like the omake? It would be a clash for the ages, I think. Primera Espada in Resureccion: Segunda Etapa versus Zaraki in Bankai, especially if the Primera was as powerful as I always felt he should be, rather then having two captains in Shikai able to stand under his reiatsu. Seriously, even the Novena was expected to be at captain level. Grimmjow could beat Ichigo in canon after Ichigo beat Byakuya. So Grimmjow, by that logic, is stronger then Byakuya in Bankai. Now, I feel each Espada should be stronger then the last by at least an order of magnitude, which would make a massively strong Primera logical. Ulquiorra could beat Yammy in Segunda Etapa most likely, and in Primera Etapa, he is only the Cuarta in power. That means Stark in Segunda Etapa would be even stronger. Who thinks Stark should run into Unohana's Kido and grab Ichigo to keep him, or rather her after that Kido, company? As for the plot holes you've been noticing nanashi, I am very disappointed in you. You took this long to notice them. I thought you were more perceptive then that. I leave such plot holes to make my reviewers think, and it took me deliberately pointing them out for you to finally notice. Tsk, tsk. Readers need to think to analyze the chapter properly and really see every bit of meaning I put into my writing. Work harder at trying to find the holes I leave in my reasoning, nanashi. On that note, please read and review, thank you.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 23  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Kaien!" Is the first thing I hear when I walk into the room with Kuukaku and Ganju a few minutes after leaving the practice fields. The next thing I know, I am wrapped in a one armed hug. Kuukaku is fairly clearly glad to see me. Ganju is off in the corner practicing his scowl, obviously annoyed by something.

"I was Kaien in my last life, and I remember being Kaien, Kuukaku-nee, but that doesn't mean you have to hug me like you used to," I say when I escape the steel vise. "I can't breathe when you're hugging me, and I'm fond of being able to breathe," I tell her, and she laughs.

"So, you are Kaien, or were him, at least. You're still our cousin, even if you aren't fully Kaien," Kuukaku decides, then pulls me back into that steel vise. Ganju turns around, scowling at me.

"How could you save the Shinigami who killed you, Kaien?" He asks, angry. I understand his rage now. He doesn't know the full truth.

"She didn't kill me. She killed the Hollow possessing me, and let my heart stay in the Seireitei, rather then be consumed by a Hollow. For that, I thank her," I say. There is a gasp, and the clatter of something dropping. I see Rukia at the door, trembling in rage. She clearly thinks I am pretending to be someone she respected. I get out of Kuukaku's steel vise of a hug and draw Nejibana. "Suiten sakamake, Nejibana," I say. I twirl the blade, and water sprays forth as it takes on its Shikai form. Now Rukia has her jaw drop, and she is looking at me in disbelief. "There are some fights that are fights for pride, remember Kuchiki? Sometimes you have to let someone fight alone, so they can keep their pride. Remember when we made that ice sculpture of Ukitake-taicho using Nejibana and Sode no Shirayuki in combination?" I ask her, and she nods. Tears are in her eyes, before I once more suffer severe shortness of breath.

_"So you finally release me, Ichigo," _Nejibana says. She is a bit irritated at not being used more often, as she feels that since she is the most powerful water type zanpakuto, she should be used readily, as my first resort.

**"Yes, I finally released you. We'll fight together soon, I'll get some Hollow bait and go somewhere out of the way to drag Hollows to me to fight and you can kill Hollows to your heart's content," **I promise. She radiates happiness at that promise. I like using her, but for the battles in the Seireitei, I needed raw power, not the elegance of Nejibana and Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura could have helped a couple times, but I decided to leave her be for a while. I reach into my inner world and manifest Nejibana, as she has been wanting to go take a look at the Seireitei again for a while to see how it has changed.

_"Kuukaku-san, Ganju-san,"_ she says, greeting them.

"Nejibana, I presume?" Kuukaku asks. She nods in affirmation of this as I concentrate on prying Rukia off me. "Good, you can tell us how Kaien has changed, so we can figure out how to deal with our reincarnated brother," she says happily. "Then we can go for a drink with Yoruichi and have some fun," Kuukaku says, the old look that always indicated she was up to some mischief in her eyes, and I groan mentally. Not going to be fun at all dealing with the fallout from this. I manifest Kazeshini and Senbonzakura, as they wanted to talk outside my inner world, where I could hear them. Whatever they want privacy for, I have a bad feeling about. But I'll never turn down a reasonable request from one of my zanpakuto, even if I know I'll regret it. I leave the room with those two, meaning to talk with Sajin for a while.

"Hello, Ichigo," Hitsugaya-sempai says. He has his lieutenant besides him, and I groan mentally again. She sweeps forwards, grabbing me and shoving my head in between her breasts in the greeting I remember her giving to those she means to irritate.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-sempai," I say to him from where my head is. Matsumoto speaks up, disrupting the intelligent conversation I meant to start about how irritating she is.

"I heard you can use Haineko, and that you have her Bankai," she says happily. "Mind showing it to me?" She asks.

"My reiatsu has been pressed to the limits again and again over the last few days without proper time to recover between fights, and I'd prefer a bit of rest, but so long as you promise not to drag me to a bar for the next week, I'll show you," I compromise, forcing my head out from between her breasts. I meet Hitsugaya's eyes, and probably share his long suffering look. I haven't gotten a moment of peace recently from the females around me, and since he has to put up with Matsumoto, I doubt he has either. I start heading towards the practice grounds again, Senbonzakura and Kazeshini splitting off from the group halfway there when Sajin joins us, carrying a rack of freshly cooked beef ribs in one hand, taking a bite out of them every now and then. When we reach the practice grounds, I draw Haineko.

"Come on, show us Bankai," Matsumoto chirps far too cheerily.

"Bankai is a serious, solemn thing, Matsumoto-fukutaicho," I tell her. I then turn my attention to the zanpakuto in my right hand, gathering my power. I lift the blade to guard, and release it. "Growl, Haineko," I say. The blade dissolves into ash, then reforms. I turn it over, pointing the tip towards the ground. "Bankai. Kazanneko," I declare, stabbing the blade into the ground. Dark ash clouds billow from the hilt as the blade dissolves, turning the sky dark with ash, blotting out the sun. Sixteen cracks spread out from the impact point, reaching a distance of roughly four meters from me, then the ground explodes, pillars of lava reaching a kilometer into the sky, burning brightly. I command the lava to form into a dragon, and it converges above me, creating a massive pool of lava that looks almost like an egg. The egg explodes in its turn, droplets of molten rock raining down, then sweeping towards me at a thought, to avoid excessive damage. Above, a dragon with skin of obsidian, broken by veins of lava, takes shape. Its wings cast a dark shadow on everyone as it descends to the ground, roaring, ash clouds spewing from massive vents on its back, its burning fangs bared. When it lands, I leap on top of it, proving my immunity. Lava rises from the ground, forming a blade like Haineko's sealed form in my gauntleted right hand. My robes are flapping in the burning winds rising from the dragon. I raise the blade, and exert my reiatsu. A distant mountain erupts into a volcano, lava spewing forth with massive ash clouds staining the sky as I command the fires of the earth to obey me. Pools of lava are forming on the training ground from where Haineko was stabbed into the ground. Matsumoto is standing back, looking amazed and terrified at this show of power. I leap off the dragon and let it fade, returning to the molten rock from which I birthed it. It sinks into the lava pools, and I end my Bankai.

"I...I see. So that is Haineko's Bankai," Matsumoto says. I nod solemnly. She has lost her expression of carelessness and is gazing in wonder at the newborn volcano.

"Now you see why I was reluctant to use it?" I ask her. She nods, and I step over to Sajin. I have been working on at best 25% power since my first fight with Soi Fon, and I want to get some proper rest. I return Haineko to its sheath, the blade now reformed as the ash clouds overhead coalesced into the blade, and stalk into the eighth division's barracks, tired, but knowing I need to get my paperwork done. "Hitsugaya-sempai, I leave it to you to properly discipline her for her insubordinate request," I say.

"Very well, Ichigo," Hitsugaya-sempai says. "Matsumoto, we're going back to the tenth. You need to learn why it is disrespectful to ask a captain to release their Bankai so casually," he snarls, embarrassed at her actions.

"Yes, sir," Matsumoto says, for once subdued. She walks away, deep in thought, at the side of her captain.

"Sajin. If you could help me with the paperwork? I'm unused to what needs to be done, and I'm tired from all the reiatsu I've been using recently," I say.

"Of course. If I might ask a question?" He asks in return.

"You just did, but you may ask another," I say wearily.

"Why did you keep Hinamori around, making her your third seat?" He asks, and that is one question I am happy to answer.

"Aizen did massive psychological damage to her. She needs some steadying presence in her life by now, and if not me, then who? She needs someone to follow, and as the only one she hadn't had a chance to form an opinion of before Aizen's death, I'm the best for that. She will be very strong given time to repair the damage and a chance to grow on her own. I like her, but she needs to grow a bit more, and I'll be glad to help her with that. I would hate seeing her potential wasted because of Aizen's betrayal," I tell him.

"I see. That is true, she has potential that should not be wasted. And she is honestly kind, if a bit fanatical. To see such a person break under the weight of this betrayal would be a shame," Sajin agrees. I nod, and we walk in silence the rest of the way to my office.

**_Kazeshini POV_**_  
_

_"Senbonzakura, something must be done,"_ I say. She nods, knowing what I am talking about. We occupied a room well away from prying ears, in Ichigo's new division. We need to prepare our plan of attack. _"Your wielder is not being obvious enough in her offering submission to Ichigo-sama. This must be corrected,"_ I say. She nods again.

_"But what can we do? Short of directly bringing the idea of marrying her to Ichigo-sama, I doubt anything can get through his Great Wall of Denial,"_Senbonzakura says, dissatisfied with this. I snarl in frustration, as I can't help but agree with this. Then I have an idea. An absolutely evil idea, and shadows consume the previously well lit room as I laugh maliciously. _"What did you come up with?"_Senbonzakura asks curiously. I grin, certain that this will make Ichigo-sama notice that he has woman interested in him.

_"That is simple. He won't see it unless we shove this in his face, but once he is awakened to actually noticing women being interested in him, he will figure out precisely what the others interested in him are thinking. I talked with Minazuki about that Kido Unohana uses to change gender, and she says it makes mental changes as well. If they were straight before the gender change, they will still be straight for their new gender. So, the only one I can think of straightforward enough to shatter the Great Wall of Denial is Zabimaru's former wielder. So what do you think of making a little visit to Hiryou, recruiting her in this little task?"_I ask, and Senbonzakura joins in my laughter.

_**Omake: (Or is it a future part of the story?) Ichigo vs. the Espada**_

_**Ichigo's POV** _

It's just me and Sajin against the first four Espada. Aizen brought his strongest with him, hoping that they would delay me long enough for him to make the King's Key and hide in the Royal Dimension, where I couldn't follow. he has some sense after all, to be scared of what I can do when I am as furious as I am with him. "Sajin, you mind dealing with the Fraccion, keeping my back clear of the weaker foes that can still be a bit dangerous?" I ask him.

"Of course not. You concentrate on the Espada," Sajin says, as he heads towards where the Fraccion wait. We have fought together for some time now, two captains who will stand together in this war. Sajin is a loyal friend, and an excellent person to have guarding your back in a fight. However, this battle I must fight alone. I raise Ryujin Jakka in my right hand, and Tensa Zangetsu in my left hand. My Hollow mask is on, and I prepare to enter Resureccion the moment it becomes necessary.

"Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them!" I thunder, which has become a custom to say before I release Ryujin Jakka. I see Ulquiorra wince. He knows what's coming. "Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka!" I command, and the flames roar forth, consuming the city below in an immense conflagration. The Primera suddenly looks interested.

"Hmm, taicho-san, mind showing me your Bankai?" He asks.

"If you show me your Resureccion," I say. He begins to nod when a very familiar green light lances out towards his position. I instantly flicker half a kilometer away due to reflexive fear of that Kido. Unohana said she would make an example of one of the Arrancar so the others would know precisely how creative she is with Kido. She has Kido developed for almost every single situation, and that particular one is creative in the extreme, showing precisely how dangerous she is to any male. The green light envelops the Primera, and I close my eyes for a moment, silently showing my respect to the former male. When the light fades, a woman stands there.

"I see you've suffered Unohana's expertise with Kido, Primera-san," I tell her. She looks down at herself. Looks up at me. Asks an obvious question.

"What the Hell?" She screams, her voice shrill. She is obviously very surprised at the sudden change. I think Unohana has taken an altogether too sadistic pleasure in using that Kido. But I am not about to try and stop her. Being a male is too important to me.

"That would be Unohana's favorite Kido. She developed it herself. Now, about that Resureccion?" I ask, hopeful that this is still a fight.

"Fine. Kick about, Los Lobos," she says, placing her hand on her Fraccion's head. The Segunda through Cuatra are staying out of the way, watching the fight. I see her change, then decide to comply with her request.

"Bankai, Zanka no Tachi!" I call. Then I add an unexpected twist into things. "Rend the skies asunder, Tensa Zangetsu!" I call. Darkness envelops me as I enter Resureccion myself. When I leave Resureccion, my armor is gone, and my skin is pale. Tufts of red fur are at my wrists and ankles, and a red collar of fur at my neck. My skin is pale white, a Hollow hole adorning my chest, and tribal markings stretching out from it. My coat has the top tipped to shreds, and the bottom is ragged. My face is covered by a demonic mask, and horns stretch out from the mask. (Vasto Lord Ichigo) I bring Tensa Zangetsu sweeping down in my left hand, and everything behind me for three kilometers is annihilated by the air pressure created. The Primera flares her reiatsu, and everything for two kilometers around is flattened, but I shrug it off. The power boost from Zanka no Tachi is immense. "Zanka no Tachi: Touhoku: Nani mo Uchu no Yakedo," I call out, and the flames burn away all the debris, incinerating them in a heartbeat and leaving us trapped in a cage of deadly flame. Well, the Primera is trapped. I can't be hurt by my own fires. The Tercera uses Sonido to enter the cage as well, entering from above. The two look at each other, share a grin that makes me very nervous, then turn back to me, a terrifying look in their eyes. A look that means they intend not to fight. "Can't we keep this fight going? Please?" I ask, tired of fights ending like this. What the hell is with this? Is some kami screwing with my life? I raise my head and roar my frustration to the midnight skies, howling my desire for a good fight to the uncaring full moon, which is casting its light down upon this battlefield serenely.

_**Enjoy this chapter? Hate it? Please, tell me. Any input from you helps me come with with ideas for later parts of this story. For those who question the precise relation of Ichigo to Yama-jiji, he is his great grandson. I just use grandson to keep from typing the entire thing, which quickly gets repetitive. Read and review, thank you. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 24  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

It is several hours after I demonstrated Bankai for Matsumoto-fukutaicho, and the sun is setting as I finally complete my paperwork. More then once I was tempted to release Ryujin Jakka and claim a Vasto Lord entered my office through a Garganta to justify the release. Sajin's patience with my inexperience with the massive load of paperwork that a captain has, as opposed to the lieutenant I was in my previous life, stopped me, however. Otherwise it would have burned, and I would be laughing maniacally right now. I leave my office to go grab a meal, and find Nanao waiting outside.

"Yamamoto-taicho," she says. "Your seated officers are waiting to get their own paperwork so they can get their workload done as well," she chastises. "It will take hours to finish, so we had best get started immediately," she continues. I go pale and turn to Sajin.

"Sajin, the seated officer's paperwork is delivered to the captain as well?" I ask. He nods.

"The captains then apportion it as they see fit," he replies.

"I finished all the paperwork in that office. I'm guessing some of it belonged to my seated officers?" I ask. He nods, and laughs as my head sinks into my hands and I let out a groan of despair. "Nanao, tell everyone they can go home. I did their work for them as a one time gift to my division," I say. She looks shocked.

"You did what?" She asks.

"I did the paperwork," I respond, head still buried in my hands. "All of it. Including yours. Every bit of paperwork for the entire division," I tell her.

"Sir, I'm a bit confused. You're saying you did the paperwork?" Someone I don't know asks. The rest of my seated officers came over to see what was taking Nanao so long. The entire fifth and eighth divisions were recalled three hours ago, and arrived an hour later. I nod, wondering why she is confused. "You actually worked instead of lazing around drinking sake and being perverted?" She asks cautiously, a bit of hope in her eyes. That same look is on the faces of everyone else. "So we can go home or go and enjoy a favorite pastime now, instead of being kept late at the office and having to wake up early to get everything done, every single day of every single week all year round?" She asks, and now I know there is hope in her eyes, as she is practically begging me with her expression to say its true. "You'll actually do your share of the paperwork?" She asks, and every single female there is making puppy dog eyes, including Momo.

"Yes, I'll do my share every day, why?" I ask. I don't get an answer, unless suddenly being short of breath due to Nanao having a deathgrip on me is an answer. Tears of joy are running down her face, and I am getting a little wary of this sudden change of demeanor.

"I'll explain why we are so happy, taicho," my eighth seat says. I don't know the names of most of my seated officers yet, only my lieutenant and third seat. "Our previous captain was lazy, perverted, and deliberately gave us so much paperwork that it was a twelve hour job doing it all, plus the six hours of training he mandated for our division, we were always slaving away, and no time for ourselves, but now we're saved. A captain who does his work for once," she says happily.

"I see. Just know that anyone who slacks off from the four hours of training I mandate gets to face me in a sparring match," I respond, and they all nod.

"Fair enough, taicho," Nanao says.

"Be warned, I'll use Bankai," I say. Then I decide not to bother, as I am getting frightened by the gleams in their eyes, and vanish into shunpo, heading for the dining hall. I'm hungry and I need to get something to eat so I can replenish my reiatsu, given its current dangerously low state.

_**The next day** _

I see the sun just starting to rise above the hills from the windows of my office, and have already apportioned the paperwork to my seated officers and set it outside the door, with notes indicating who gets what. I met Hitsugaya-sempai when I was out for a walk, and he said that he assigned his lieutenant to be the new lieutenant of the fifth, where her new taicho gets to lumber her with the paperwork while he slacks off. There is a dangerous smile on his face as he says this, and I break out into a similar grin. This is a very suitable punishment for her. Very suitable indeed. We agree to share a drink later, as Kyoraku left rather substantial stores of high quality sake, and I've developed the taste for a bit of sake every now and then since my old memories of being Shiba Kaien were restored. I feel like raiding those stores tonight, and he'll have to replenish them at the Fifth division, as he is not getting his old sake reserves back from me. I heard that when he visited the fourth yesterday to be checked for any injuries from fighting the soutaichou, he entered Bankai before he took so much as a single step inside. Sajin passed the news on to me, and that was good for a laugh. It takes me an hour or so to get my much smaller paperwork load done, and none of my officers have arrived by then. I consider, then spend another hour getting the paperwork of my lieutenant and third seat done, and then the layabouts arrive, two hours after dawn.

"Taicho, we're ready for our paperwork," Nanao says. I leave my office, clad in full armor and blades at the ready. She flinches slightly looking at me, but stands strong and raises her book in one hand, advancing, probably meaning to smack me in the head.

"I did it for you. As well as my own and Momo's. I was up before dawn to get it done, so take the day off except for training," I tell her. She suddenly stops her advance towards me, face a study in shock as I stride by. I grabbed Hollow bait earlier today and found a nice place to fight, along with a nullifier for the bait. I informed the soutaichou, and he approved of the plan. Nejibana is strong, the crashing waves and the deadly tides, but she is not a blade with the raw power of Ryujin Jakka or Chi no Te no Megami. She is not a straightforward zanpakuto, but rather takes some time to figure out how to use, as you have to be precise. A trident like her is not like the swords I've used the most. You can't hack and slash, you have to strike a specific point. It gets more difficult when you remember that she is a Kido type, and thus you have to factor those abilities in, using the water and the blade as your weapons. With Ryujin Jakka, there is more familiarity with the weapon type and the techniques require a bit less thought, as you do not have to control the flames from the start of the attack to the end of it.

"Taicho, where are you going?" Nanao asks, shaking herself out of her shock and falling in on my right side, as Momo joins me in my walk, standing at my left hand.

"To train with Nejibana. I got Hollow bait strong enough to draw Adjuchas from the twelfth division, and I mean to use it. I have more then enough of my strength right now to kill any Hollow except a Vasto Lord," I tell her.

"We'll accompany you, sir," Nanao says, and I shake my head no.

"This is a personal thing, to deepen the bond between Shinigami and zanpakuto. I will fight alone today, Ise-fukutaicho," I say. She glares at me, but I refuse to cave under the weight of disapproval.

"Sir, with all respect due to your rank, but you cannot fight alone in this. You need someone to watch your back, make sure you don't get a cero from behind," she says.

"Ise-fukutaicho. In the years you have served as lieutenant of this division, how many times have you raised your blade against a Menos-class Hollow?" I ask, already knowing the probable answer.

"None sir. But I am strong enough to deal with an Adjuchas," she says, raising her book.

"Until you prove to me under controlled conditions that you can deal with an Adjuchas, I will not be allowing you into the kind of vicious melee this battle will be. Now go and read a book. Any book, so long as it keeps you well away from this battle. That's an order, both of you," I tell Momo and Nanao. "Or do something else. Anything that keeps you safe from their claws. As a captain, I am more then capable of dealing with Adjuchas, and I like the odds if I face a Vasto Lord. But neither of you have Bankai to help keep you safe if things turn nasty and the bait calls a Vasto Lord as well as the Adjuchas, so you are staying out of the way. If you absolutely must, you may record the battle from a safe distance. Strong barriers have been set up to hold the Hollows within the bounds of the battleground I've chosen," I tell them. "No one below captain class could enter those barriers, though, so don't go trying to get in on the fight," I warn them. They nod, and Momo heads towards her rooms at a sprint, probably going to grab a camera. When she catches up with myself and Nanao, Sajin is at her side, along with Hitsugaya-sempai.

"We'll step in only if things get really bad," Hitsugaya-sempai says. I nod, acknowledging that I won't stop them from helping. The five of us vanish into shunpo, heading for the area I chose. We arrive in a large crater, filled with long grass. It used to be a large hill, Sajin told me, until he accidentally smashed it in with his Bankai, creating the field where I will now fight. The majority of the hill still exists, shielding most of what goes on in the depression from prying eyes. Only the crest of the hill was smashed in, leaving walls of earth to contain the flood Nejibana will release. I nod to them and they shunpo to the top of the walls, leaving me alone in the depression as the barriers activate. I take the Hollow bait out and break it, drawing Nejibana as I do so.

"Suiten sakamake, Nejibana," I say as the first Garganta appears and a bull like Adjuchas charges out. The trident spears forth, shattering its mask. But where one died, a dozen take its place, and I begin to laugh as the joy of the fight comes over me. An hour later, I'm still going strong, when a smaller Garganta opens and a female Vasto Lord steps out, or at least I think it's a Vasto Lord. Has the strength of one, and certainly appears humanoid. Then I notice the mask fragment and zanpakuto. An Arrancar. I grin, knowing this will be a very good fight indeed. Both of us are standing on air, as the ground where I stood when this started is now eight meters (26 feet) below water. I raise Nejibana, and salute my opponent. Three other Arrancar follow her, probably Adjuchas before they were Arrancar. This is looking more and more like a good day, I think. A proper fight to get things going.

"Hollow bait," the Vasto Lord says. "Shinigami, why did you break Hollow bait? Are you suicidal? Are you working with Aizen-sama, providing us a way into the Seireitei? What is your motive?" She asks.

"I wanted to get a good fight. I'm Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, captain of the eighth division. Mind telling me your name, Arrancar-san?" I ask.

"Tia Halibel, Tercera Espada," she responds. I break out into a feral grin behind the mask of my helm, and start laughing.

"Please tell me these Espada are ranked going from Primera as the strongest, to Decima as the weakest," I say. She nods, and my laugh grows louder and more joyful. "Excellent, a proper battle! From your mention of Aizen, I'm guessing you serve him. Is Espada a special title for his strongest warriors?" I ask, interested in this. She nods again, and I start laughing like a hyena.

"These are my Fraccion, lesser Arrancar who serve the Espada," Halibel explains. "They are Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun," She continues, pointing to each in turn.

"I've just been killing Adjuchas for an hour, so why not fight three more?" I muse. "Tell me Halibel-san, were you a Vasto Lord before your ascension to Arrancar?" I ask hopefully. When she nods yet again, I smile behind my helm, and it is the hungry smile of a predator that just spotted its next meal. "Perfect. Let's fight then," I tell her. I seal Nejibana, as she isn't suitable for this battle. I sense that Halibel's reiatsu is like the ocean, which indicates to me that a water type zanpakuto is a bad match against her. Instead, I draw Wabisuke. I haven't used him, and until she releases, he will suffice quite well. "Raise your head, Wabisuke," I command, and he takes on his Shikai form. Apacci starts laughing.

"What are you going to cut with that, Shinigami?" She asks mockingly. I decide to respond with Wabisuke's true Shikai. Kira was always guilty whenever he drew his blade, and this could only be wielded by someone who took pride in his sword.

"You who are arrogant and proclaim your strength to the world, bend the knee and prostrate yourselves," I declare. This can only be brought forth when Wabisuke has entered its first Shikai state, and now it enters its second state, the true form of Wabisuke. The angled blade gleams darkly as it transforms. When it finishes, the blade is now a shining silver, gleaming brightly under the sun. The hilt extended into a staff-like shape, and a blade formed on each end. These blades are like its other shape in form, but gleaming instead of the normal dark color of the blade. The one pointed towards the ground has the kanji for earth on it, and the one pointing towards the sky has the kanji for heaven on it. Apacci is suddenly on her knees, as are Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose. Halibel isn't even lucky enough to be on her knees. She has been smashed into the water, which I solidified with my reiatsu earlier. She can't even raise her head a millimeter from where it is smashed sideways into the water. I switch which blade of Wabisuke is pointing towards the ground, and they suddenly fly into the sky, until they slam into the barrier. "Do you get it now?" I ask them.

"No," Halibel chokes out.

"In its true Shikai, Wabisuke not only doubles the weight of whatever it cuts, but it controls gravity. The stronger you are, the more reiatsu you have, the more this power affects you. You are very strong, Halibel-san. I doubt any but the four oldest captains would be affected as strongly as you are," I say. "If Wabisuke cuts something twice, the weight doubles a second time, by the way, making the weight four times the original weight. And so on and so forth," I tell her. Then I bring Wabisuke level, and they are smashed into the point exactly between the lake below and the barrier above, which is now solid thanks to Wabisuke's power. Mila-Rose groans.

"Nice going, Apacci. You got him to use this on us," she says. I bring Wabisuke's earth blade until it points towards them, and they slam into the walls, back first. I point the earth blade away from them, and they fly past me as I move forwards, drawing Zangetsu and slashing it across Halibel. As they slam into the wall, I turn and am rewarded with a spray of blood from Halibel. Apacci grabs her blade, but is stopped from releasing by Sun-Sun. I had long since activated the counter to the Hollow bait, and Halibel's was the last Garganta. "Apacci, the more powerful we are, the more his blade gets us. Releasing is the worst thing we could do," Mila-Rose says.

"You want to fight a bit more?" I ask them.

"No, Yamamoto-san. I think I have had enough of being slammed into things," Halibel says. I nod, lowering Zangetsu. "On my oath as the Tercera, release us and we will not attack," she continues. I reseal Wabisuke, and as they float away from the wall, they keep their word. "You have a very intriguing power in that blade. Gravity cannot be fooled by illusions, and I take it it affects the area regardless of friend or foe?" She asks. I nod in affirmation. "So that blade is stronger then Kyoka Suigetsu thanks to its power," she says. It is not a question, but a statement of a fact that is very clear to both of us. I nod unnecessarily. "Defeat the Sexta Espada without using that blade, and you will have my oath of service. You will likely be a kinder and more trustworthy master then Aizen," she says. I nod, certain of that much from what Kyoka Suigetsu has told me of his true nature. Halibel opens a Garganta, and she and her Fraccion leave. I lower the barriers and shunpo to join Sajin and Hitsugaya-sempai, who have been joined by Ichimaru-chan.

"I will inform Kira of Wabisuke's true abilities, if you have no objection," Ichimaru-chan says. I nod.

"It will require that he take pride in his blade. So long as he is too ashamed to raise his blade in battle without feeling guilt over it, he cannot use Wabisuke's true Shikai," I tell her. She nods.

"I'll have to break him of that guilt then," she says. "That is far too useful a power to not have around," she declares. I nod, and shunpo over to my two officers, who were recording the battle and taking notes on my techniques, apparently. Nanao immediately stands up from where she was sitting, finishing up her notes, and snaps to attention.

"Taicho, orders?" She asks.

"We're returning to the eighth. I need a meal after that battle," I tell her. She nods, and the three of us shunpo away, heading for the division.

_**Omake: Espada Ichigo (This is assuming that Ichigo achieved Resureccion and was sent undercover to spy on Aizen, acting as if his Hollow took over)**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_**  
**

"Kurosaki, I wish to have your strength evaluated," Ulquiorra says. I am currently his Fraccion, with an eye towards taking an Espada rank. I nod, ready to finally prove myself. "You will fight the Segunda Espada, who has decided he is tired of your insolence and wishes to teach you a lesson," Ulquiorra continues. I always call the Segunda Baraggan-jiji, and rather enjoy the expression on his face when he hears that. We head towards the ground Ulquiorra tells me was designated for the battle, and I summon Ryujin Jakka from my quarters, and the sheathed blade materializes in my hand. Each of my zanpakuto gives me a different appearance and a few different abilities in Resureccion. When we arrive, I waste no time with pleasantries.

"Burn the universe to nothing, Ryujin Jakka!" I call, and flames engulf me as I enter Resureccion. I take on a partially draconic appearance, massive skeletal wings extending behind me, with scales of flame extending between the bones. My clawed feet slam into the ground and create massive craters as I roar my fury to the skies, clawed hands clenched into fists. All in all, I have become an anthropomorphic dragon that appears to be made from darkness and fire, with the only thing not either my dark scales or the fiery veins running between them the white armor that covers my head, taking the same shape as my head. The battle began the moment we were both here. Baraggan starts saying something about how he won't even need Resureccion to deal with me, due to his ultimate power as king of Hueco Mundo. I don't give him the chance to prattle on, as a cero forms at the tip of each of the horns on top of my head. The two horns release flames from their tip that wrap around the ceroes, and the two attacks lance forth at an angle, meeting, merging, and forming into a massive cero that strikes forth and turns Baraggan's head into ash. All this happens in a second, and before you can say God-King of Hueco Mundo, the Segunda Espada has come down with a severe case of dead.

"Really, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Oops, my ceroes slipped my control," I say. "Really, they did. Don't you believe me? Isn't this an honest look on my face?" I ask, making the best sincere expression I can.

"Kurosaki, I am not qualified to read draconic facial expressions," Ulquiorra deadpans. Aizen steps forward.

"Well, it appears we have a new Segunda," he says. "Will you keep the Fraccion of the old Segunda or find your own?" He asks. I consider this for a moment. I release my Resureccion, step forwards towards the Fraccion of my predecessor, and deck Ggio Vega with a right hook. He leaps up and gets me in the jaw with an uppercut, and I start laughing.

"They'll do," I tell him, and the fates of my new Fraccion are sealed.

_**Like this chapter? Want to see more of Espada Ichigo? One thing on your reviews on my previous omake nanashi. Stark is more interested in having someone around to talk to then anything else, but he has so much reiatsu in his released state that the spiritual pressure alone kills even Vasto Lord if they are anywhere near him. He doesn't want to be creating a mountain of corpses wherever he goes, so he has to find someone who can survive the power released by him using Resureccion if he wants someone who will be around to talk with rather then being killed off by accident. Please read and review, thank you all.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 24  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Captain present!" Someone calls as I enter the dining halls at the eighth division. There is a sudden rustle of robes as all rise and rush into ranks, forming up so I can see my whole division for the first time. I look at them, and 3500 Shinigami look back. I curse my predecessor. Every single member of the eighth division, now my division due to Kyoraku being reassigned to fifth, is female except for me. At least I can take solace in what is happening to Kyoraku right now. He was assigned to lead the eleventh division for a day, and I dropped in to see what was happening earlier. He is currently trapped fighting Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Zaraki all at the same time, trying to rescue his sake from a few others of the eleventh. I laugh quietly to myself over this, then compose myself.

"Seated officers, report to me for assignment to combat teams. The rest of you are to form into teams of fifty, with at least ten of each team having Shikai," I say. "Five close combat Shikai, five elemental if possible. Now, get moving!" I bellow. "These teams are for combat, not conversation, so if you think you can form up with your friends and talk while Hollows eviscerate you, think again! Ise-fukutaicho will be reviewing the roster of each team! The officer in charge will be the fifty-first member, and each one of the team with Shikai will be in charge of a team of four others, am I understood! So choose carefully, as I don't want officer subordinate conflict," I bellow. There are shouts of assent as teams form swiftly, my seated officers striding forward from the mess. I can form 70 combat teams from the 3500 Shinigami I have, and each team is expected to be able to secure a large area without further support from the Seireitei, and operate in hostile territory for a year at a time once I'm done beating them into combat ready shape. They got plum assignments with minimal Hollow presence before, but this will be a combat division, equal to the eleventh, or I will turn in my haori. I turn to my officers, of which I have 72 counting Nanao and Momo, who will have Bankai once I'm done with them, and they will be my personal guards when I'm dispatched to a combat zone. I make a note to get some Tenshintai from Urahara. He mentioned their existence in an attempt to get on my good side when I was training at his shop. He really didn't want to become a pile of ash due to my severe aggravation about the Shattered Shaft.

"Sir, awaiting assignment," Nanao says, reminding me of where I am.

"Very well, Ise-fukutaicho. First things first, you are to go make the rosters, with Momo helping to take names. Friends are to be split up if it is likely they will be distracted by each other, kept together if they fight well together. Now, teams are to be numbered 1 to 70. Strongest team will get the weakest officer, and the weakest team gets the strongest officer. Team 1 is to be the strongest, team 70 the weakest. Is that understood?" I ask her. She nods and heads over to being making the roster. I turn to my other officers. "So far, this division has gotten the very best, lowest risk assignments, ever since Kyoraku took over. I am changing that. We will spend the next two months training, then we will deploy the teams. Any who do not have Shikai right now are to attain it. Put them in a scenario, best if it's a fight, where they honestly believe they will die if they don't get Shikai, as that will likely get them to access it fairly fast," I order. They nod, understanding. "They are to be able to operate at peak efficiency for a year in enemy territory by the end of those two months, and I expect them to be able to secure an area roughly half the size of Japan and hold it in the face of opposition. That is very possible with good discipline," I say.

"Indeed," a voice comes from behind me.

"Soi Fon-taicho. Why are you here?" I ask her as I turn around, interested in why the woman who tried to kill me twice came here where I have an entire division of backup if she is hostile.

"To apologize. I exceeded my orders when I was told to test you, and I then tried to kill you later, still believing you an enemy. I have heard that you are formally taking on the duty you were born for, and I wished to both congratulate you on having such resolve and apologize for my actions. I also apologize for the actions of my idiot lieutenant. He has been chastised, and will not attempt anything similar again. If he does, he will be turned over to you with all possible speed," Soi Fon says. "I offer the aid of the Onmitsukido, which relies on the kind of discipline you want to instill, to train your own division. Having another active combat division that can match the eleventh, the first, or my own second division in ability will be very welcome. Those three divisions currently do a lot of the work when it comes to hostile areas, and the combat teams you are forming should indeed be able to reach the ability level you want in the time you have with sufficient effort put in," she says.

"Indeed. This division will not be a division that leaves its comrades fighting the hard fights anymore," I declare. She nods, and salutes me. I notice she was heavily injured by Komamura, and it was probably only her insistence on doing her duty that got her out of a bed in the fourth. Her left arm is in a sling, her torso is wrapped in bandages, and she is limping slightly, and this is after an entire day under the attention of the Fourth's best healers. She was definitely in very bad condition, and I harbor hopes that she learned something from the beating.

"Excellent. I will send over some of my seated officers in an hour. I trust your lieutenant will be greeting them?" Soi Fon asks. I shake my head.

"No. My lieutenant and third seat will be my guards whenever I have to enter the fray personally. They begin training for Bankai immediately. Manifestation and combat training to start with. Once I feel they are prepared, they will be fighting their zanpakuto," I tell her.

"Very well, I'll trust that your fourth seat will be here to greet them," Soi Fon says. I nod and give the order. "Having a personal guard with Bankai is certainly a good idea, given your power. You would do severe damage to the world of the living merely by existing," she says, and I cannot deny it. The more fights I can avoid when not in the living world, the better. My reiatsu cannot be sealed if I am to use my body. Thus, my guards need to be as strong as possible, which means that they need Bankai. I turn away and walk towards the training grounds, resolved to begin immediately.

_**Like the story so far? Next chapter is Kyoraku's day at the 11th, most likely. Read, enjoy, and review, thank you.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 26  
**_

_**Kyoraku's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

Ah, sweet rest, I'm thinking in my temporary quarters at the eleventh as I slowly stir myself to get up. It's about an hour before dawn, and I usually wake up this early so I can go to the division, hand out paperwork, and then go find a place to hide away from Nanao-chan. Then a rude awakening comes. A pink haired ball of energy in Shinigami robes, hyped up on sugar, slams the door open, rushes into the room, jumps up onto the bed, and starts leaping up and down on my stomach, babbling about how fun things are going to be. I'm in hell. I have to be. Who the hell wakes up this early besides me?

_**Ichigo's POV** _

I suddenly sneeze as I arrive at my new division to start the paperwork. Someone has to be talking about me, I decide, and vow to hunt them down and find out what they were saying, using Ryujin Jakka as coercion if necessary. Right after my fight with Hollows later today to build up my bond with Nejibana.

**_Byakuya's POV_**

I sneeze suddenly as I practice the art of calligraphy. Ichigo will naturally want someone who is refined and a master of the arts, to teach him how to fit into the society of his fellow nobles. I decided to practice all of the fine arts, including some I have avoided such as flower arrangement, to use to better attract him. The stroke jars my brush and ruins the character I was drawing. I am not ill, so someone was talking about me. Likely one of those perverts who have been talking about me since I revealed my true gender. I resolve to hunt the person down and punish them with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. I will begin with the most perverted person in the Seireitei, Kyoraku Shunsui, and work from there until I find the culprit.

**_Mayuri's POV_ **

I suddenly sneeze and the experiment I was working on is ruined. Someone was talking about me, as that is the only thing that can cause me to sneeze anymore. I will find the person who made me ruin this experiment and introduce them to Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, I vow.

_**Soi Fon's POV**_

I sneeze and am instantly on guard. My finely honed senses tell me Kyoraku Shunsui was just talking about me, and I resolve to both find out what he was talking about and to punish him with Jakuho Raikoben for his perversion and lack of devotion to duty.

_**Kyoraku's POV**_

I suddenly have a chill go down my spine and wonder if I can't land myself in the fourth division for the rest of the day. I think I'll be safer under Unohana's tender mercies then anywhere else. Yachiru is bouncing up and down on my stomach, and I thank Juu-chan for her advice to deal with her as I shove a cookie I was keeping on the bedside table into her mouth. She quickly devours it and drags me out of bed, and I barely have time to throw my robes on as she attempts to drag me out the door. I anticipate that she is going to drag me to the office to do paperwork, but instead she drags me to the practice fields, where the entire Eleventh Division, newly recalled, waits with drawn blades. I curse and go for my own blades, only to find Yachiru grabbed them and is on a wall playing with them right now. I am about to lunge for the blades when the Eleventh Division speaks in unison, declaring their release commands. 2500 Shikai are released, and the entire division charges me. Damnit, I hate my life right now so damn much. Three hours later the members of the Eleventh are finally beaten down, through Hakuda alone. Then I see Madarame and Zaraki dragging a sled loaded with cases of sake bottles onto the field. My sake stores, which I keep at my personal residence. I go pale.

"Plenty of sake right here, come and get it!" Madarame calls and the members of the division drag themselves to their feet. Yachiru tosses me my swords as Zaraki, Ayasegawa, Madarame, and Yachiru all draw their swords. I shunpo over, taking up a guard stance, then there is a flash of green light, and more sleds appear. A transport Kido, which brought all of my personal stores of the very highest quality sake that can be found in either the Seireitei or Rukongai here. The finest collection in any dimension. And it has just been offered up to a division that spends their time either fighting, drinking at their division, drinking at a bar, or fighting at a bar, and sometimes they are drinking and fighting at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I roar, my blades instantly released. I will fight to the last breath to protect my sake. With a slam of my fists together, I cast a Kido to protect my sake. I lift them into the air using reiatsu, then declare the names of the spells, not even needing an incantation for full power, given the ability I've developed with Kido over the years. "Ryubi no Jomon! Koko no Jomon! Kikai no Jomon! Hoyoku no Jomon! Shiji no Saimon!" (Kido Hachi uses to contain Baraggan in Bleach so Soi Fon can kill him) If anyone in the Eleventh can break that, I'll eat my hat. As Zaraki charges, I bring forth another Kido. "Bakudo eighty-one! Danku!" The wall forms, and Zaraki's blade smashes right through it. I dodge and curse my luck in this assignment. I parry the incoming blades and begin another incantation as the entire division charges me, led by Zaraki with his eyepatch nowhere to be seen.

"Senju no hate, todokazaru yami no mite, utsurazaru ten no ite! Hikari wo otozu michi, hidane wo aoru kaze! Tsudoi temado na, waga yubi wo miyo! Kodan, hasshin, kujo, tenkei, shippo, dairin, hairo no hoto! Yumihiku kanata, koko toshite kiyu! (Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness! Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky! The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower! Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!) Hado number ninety-one, Senju Koten Taiho!" I call, and the blasts of energy impact Zaraki, throwing him back through the wall.I'm not at the level of the previous Kido Corps captain and lieutenant, who could match Bankai with Kido alone, but I'm good enough to deal with Zaraki using Kido alone. If he doesn't have Shikai. The battle begins, and Kido start flying from me as I battle the division, determined to preserve my sake.

When the sun is finally setting and the entire division is once more face down in the dirt, I am on my knees, panting in exhaustion, my robes in tatters, both arms broken, one of my legs a pulped mess that means I'll be spending a week in the care of the fourth, thirteen of my ribs broken, one of my lungs punctured, and my right kidney smashed. Both eyes are definitely going to be black eyes, and I don't even want to imagine the state of the rest of my face. Yachiru comes over and looks down at me, then picks me up, sets me over her shoulders, and leaps towards the fourth division. It turns into a very jarring ride which includes her using my body as a flail to beat up on a few Shinigami for fun. When she finally arrives at the fourth, she enters the main room and unceremoniously dumps me in the middle of the floor. I groan in agony as the healers of the Fourth run over and pick me up, beginning healing Kido. Finally, this day is over. I force myself to speak, through split and bleeding lips.

"My sake. Contained in Shiji no Saimon. Someone go fetch it. I refuse to be healed until I know it is safe," I say, and flare my reiatsu, breaking the healing Kido. An hour later, I can see my sake is safe, put just outside my room in the Fourth. I finally give in to the healers, and rejoice that this day is over at last.

_**Ah, poor Kyoraku. He really took a beating. Please read and review, give me your opinion of the torments I put Kyoraku through. And of the vengeance that will be wreaked on him once he leaves the Fourth. Thank you.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 27  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I stand before Momo and Nanao under the afternoon sun, and prepare to speak. I just entered Nanao's inner world with permission, and spoke with her zanpakuto. I apologized for having Nanao force Bankai from her, but there is no other way in this case. Her zanpakuto will not give her Bankai away. Nanao has not enough personal understanding of either herself or her zanpakuto to achieve it through understanding of her zanpakuto. It will have to be battle, regrettably. Momo has the same problem. They will have to achieve understanding after Bankai is managed. I draw Ruri'iro Kujaku, deciding to use him for this. If drained of their reiatsu, once they recover it, their power will have built up more. Along the lines of working out a muscle. I'll restore their reiatsu myself though to avoid losing training time. I then decide just to get things started. Nanao already told Momo why they will be fighting their zanpakuto, as she overheard my conversation with her zanpakuto.

"Split and deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku," I say. The blade becomes a four bladed falx, glowing green for a moment. I wait for Momo and Nanao to draw their blades, then catch them in Ruri'iro Kujaku's vines. He disobeys my wish to catch them in two separate sets of vines, and instead catches them in one set, pressing them together face to face, and he forces the vines to press them into a kiss. I am furious, to say the least

**"RURI'IRO KUJAKU! EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" **I thunder in my mind.

_"A more beautiful sight there never was before," _is all he says. Momo's and Nanao's reiatsu is drained, and I summon the flowers to me with a reiatsu burst. I go over and force each of them to eat the flowers, then flare my reiatsu to fill their now slightly increased reserves up.

"My apologies. Ruri'iro Kujaku is a pervert," I growl out.

"If Ichi-chan liked seeing it, I don't mind at all," Momo says, blushing. A sudden brain overload hits me. What the hell? I enter my inner world for a second and sense Senbonzakura beating up on Ruri'iro Kujaku. I leave my inner world as my brain comes back online.

"Momo, let's get back to training. You need to build up your reiatsu," I say, chasing away the evil thoughts that entered my head when Momo said what she did. Then I sense Abarai coming up behind me.

"Sir," she says. "Abarai Renji, reporting for duty," she continues.

"Two questions," I respond.

"What are they, sir?" She asks.

"First, why did you keep your name the same? I thought a gender change might affect your name at least a bit," I say. "Second, what the hell do you mean, reporting for duty?" I ask.

"Your great-grandfather assigned me to this division, declaring me your third seat along with Hinamori-san," Renji says. "As for my name, I'm too used to being called Renji to change now, so I decided to keep my name the same as it was before my change," she continues.

"Fine. You need Bankai. Start meditating. We'll see if you can achieve it the hard way," I tell her. This necessitates a half hour long explanation of precisely what the hard way to gain Bankai is, then Renji finally enters Jinzen as I return to training the other two and increasing their reiatsu. They need captain class reiatsu before they attempt Bankai. They have lieutenant class now. I will not let up on them. I hear shouts as the Onmitsukido trainers that were sent run the Eighth Division into the ground, determined to make something of them. The Eighth is now very much regretting all the excellent assignments they got before, as the Onmitsukido apparently holds a grudge over them getting the easy work while the Second suffered and died on the front lines. As Nanao and Momo spar, I enter Jinzen as well to speak with Zangetsu for a little while and learn more about how I can use the Getsuga Tenshou. I figure out a new trick to pull with Shikai, and a couple new applications of my Bankai. I also speak with Kikouou and start learning his techniques. He is just as strong as Ryujin Jakka, but he is a more focused flame, a scalpel instead of a broadsword. I can definitely use that. I start thinking up a dozen uses for it immediately, and smirk evilly as one application comes to mind. Near the end of the day, someone unfamiliar approaches me.

"Yamamoto-taicho. I am Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the third division. I humbly request that you teach me how to take pride in my blade, so I might use Wabisuke's full power," he says glumly. I stand up and look at him from behind my helm. There is no fire in his eyes. There is no pride in his skill or achievements. There is only disgust with himself.

"No," I growl through gritted teeth. "You have no fire. You have no pride in anything at all. Leave here, I can teach you nothing without that pride, without the fires of battle. Go to the Eleventh, learn to enjoy fighting. When you have done so, return and I will teach you," I tell him. He slumps at the first word, then perks up as I continue.

"You will teach me?" He asks. I nod, seeing he got my point. "But your teachings will do no good right now, so you won't teach me yet," he clarifies. Again I nod. "I hear and obey. I will return ready to learn from you. I dislike fighting. But I would do anything to protect the Seireitei. So I will learn to enjoy battle," he says. I smile.

"Care to join me and Komamura for a drink in a couple hours? I think you'll fit in well, with that kind of sense of duty," I tell him.

"I will be honored to accept the invitation, sir," Kira says.

"Call me Ichigo, my friend," I tell him. He nods.

"Yes si- Ichigo," he corrects himself in the middle of his sentence.

"Good. Friends don't call each other sir," I tell him. "Use my name when you address me," I state. He nods, salutes, then turns to leave. He heads towards the barracks of the Eleventh, and I raise one hand in salute as he leaves. He'll go far, given time to gain some pride, I decide.

**_Like this chapter? I had to write it a bit quickly, as I had something to do tonight. Please give me your opinions on it. Read and review, thank you._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 28  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I am in my office, two other chairs at my desk and several bottles of sake at the ready as Komamura and Kira enter. Both are wearing their robes and carrying their zanpakuto, as they should. A Shinigami should always carry their blade, regardless of where they are going. I open one of the bottles and pour sake into the three saucers on the desk, ready for us to drink. Komamura sits in the larger of the two chairs, as Kira occupies the other. We sit in silence and just enjoy the sake for a while, then Kira speaks up.

"Sir, why did you take to me so readily?" He asks. That particular question is a very good one, and one I can answer fairly easily.

"Kira, I already know you well because I know Wabisuke. At his core, he is you, your ideals, your goals. He was born from your soul, to be your companion. He is the blade you wanted when it came to abilities then, and he can still be that blade now, if you can learn to have pride in yourself," I say. Kira looks thoughtful.

"So, to know the zanpakuto is to know the wielder to some extent," he muses. Sajin looks at me, and I nod. We can both count him a friend given his personality. I learned about him from Wabisuke as well, and I know that with a little time, Kira can become someone strong enough to stand by both of us. "Ichigo, Komamura-taicho..." He is interrupted by Sajin.

"My name is Sajin, Kira," Sajin says. Kira gets the hint.

"Ichigo, Sajin, could you please manifest your zanpakuto?" He asks. I nod, as does Sajin, and we flare our reiatsu. Earlier, I was working a healing Kido to restore reiatsu, so a reiatsu flare would restore reiatsu, rather then depleting it. But now, Kira winces as we call our zanpakuto into this world.

"We manifested them in the dining hall, as this office isn't large enough for all of mine, and too small in the ceiling area for Tenken," I say. Kira nods, and with a minor Kido, we are walking towards the dining hall, sake in tow. On the way, we stop for a bit and fetch more sake so we'll have enough for everyone. As we enter the room, we see the zanpakuto have pushed a few tables together so we have a place to sit and talk while we drink. Blades are in evidence, and a couple of my zanpakuto, namely Chi no Te no Megami and Benihime have drawn their blades and are at each other's throats. Zangetsu and Nejibana are over in a corner talking, most likely comparing notes on me in each life. Zabimaru, in the more human form rather then the form of a male baboon with a snake for a tail, is arguing between its two selves. Suzumushi is currently enumerating my praises to Senbonzakura. Ever since I refused to let her die and kept visiting her every day when I entered Jinzen, Suzumushi has refused to find any evil in me, any faults at all. When in Jinzen, she will usually help me refine some trick of hers, or work on my reiatsu sensing abilities, though I have to practice outside my inner world to get the techniques down properly. The severe time dilation in my inner world is something to be thankful for, as I can spend a very long time enjoying the company of my zanpakuto. Sajin and Kira will be anchors to this world, the waking world, so i don't simply retreat into Jinzen whenever I'm not needed. Senbonzakura seems all too eager to listen to Suzumushi.

"So I will need to get to know all of these zanpakuto to get a proper idea of who you two are, while you need only to get to know Wabisuke, Sajin," Kira says. He is apparently getting used to informality as the night wears on and he drinks more.

"Indeed. But only the giant is mine, the others are Ichigo's, and the giant is part of Ichigo as well," Sajin says, amused by Kira's statement.

"No better time to get to know someone then over sake," Kira responds, as I set the bottles of sake and saucers at the table. Everyone comes over to grab a seat, and the drinking begins.

_**The next morning** _

I have finished my paperwork and the paperwork of Momo, Renji, and Nanao, when a messenger bursts into my office. I look up from the last sheet of paper that I just filled out and glare at him. My helm is off, so the glare is quite easily visible. The reiatsu slamming him into the floor is also a good indication of displeasure.

"Taicho, the soutaicho requests your presence immediately," he chokes out, struggling to breathe. I lift my reiatsu from him.

"Next time, knock," I say as I walk out of the room, robes billowing behind me as I don my helm. I have two hours left before the rest of the division arrives, and hopefully I can get this done in time. I vanish into shunpo, heading with all speed for the First Division barracks. When I arrive, I am immediately sent to Yama-jiji's office, and I take care to knock and receive permission to enter before I do so. Yama-jiji, his lieutenant, Madarame, and Kurotsuchi are in the office as well. We exchange pleasantries, then Yama-jiji asks me why I used manners such as knocking when I naturally didn't have to, as his only remaining family. "Your messenger burst into my office most rudely. The next time one of them does that, I crush them out of existence with my reiatsu," I warn. He nods, accepting this and likely resolving to warn his messengers, or chastise this one for his lack of manners, which I resolve to get a video of to show my messengers.

"You are wondering why I have called you here," Yama-jiji states after a few minutes of silence. I nod, having been curious.

"I am interested, yes," I tell him.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho and Third Seat Madarame made a request I feel you should indulge," he says.

"If you first answer a question, I will indulge the request," I say. He nods. "Why was I given Abarai, and as a third seat?" I ask.

"You had no third seat before Hinamori took up the position. Kuchiki-taicho requested to give you Abarai to assist you while you became used to the position, so I reassigned Abarai as per her request. However, if I made Abarai a lieutenant, you would then be obliged to make your third seat, also a former lieutenant, hold the position of lieutenant as well, and though I may tolerate Juushiro having two third seats, and am perfectly prepared to indulge you in the same manner, I will not have a captain with 3 lieutenants and no third seat," Yama-jiji says. Logical indeed. I nod, understanding his position. "Though I have heard of you doing all the paperwork for yourself and all your seated officers, and found it quite amusing. Abarai is to prevent you doing that again, however," Yama-jiji continues, now smiling at this event.

"Abarai will have Bankai, as will Ise-fukutaicho and Third Seat Hinamori, within two months. When I am deployed, they will be my personal guard. I am also of a mind to train my other seated officers, all of whom are experienced, and get them to attain the same. I would order Tenshintai in bulk from Urahara or Kurotsuchi-taicho if the latter should know how to make them," I say. Yama-jiji nods.

"You seek to turn them into an active combat force on par with the first, second, or eleventh. I approve of this, and will have you given what you need to do this," Yama-jiji says. Kurotsuchi-taichho is nodding.

"So long as you return the Tenshintai to me later so I might evaluate them," he says. I nod, as the information gained from this will be interesting, most likely. He knows better then I about what might be figured out from them, so I'll leave him to it and get a summary in a few months. "Now, onto the important matters. Since you cannot be a test subject for me directly as to how a bond with multiple zanpakuto influences and changes you, I wish to study it indirectly. Through my bond with Ashisogi Jizo, I can study the affects without doing undue damage which would cause the unreasonable to restrict the progress of science, and see how the hole in your soul that allows this might be closed slightly," he says, indignant when he mentions people restricting the progress of science.

"You will study me through your bond with Ashisogi Jizo?" I ask. He nods, and I consider. It will certainly be useful. The hole in my soul is vast, and a zanpakuto's realm occupies a very small space in the soul. I could take on thousands of zanpakuto and still not fill the hole fully, but I am not so greedy, nor are there so many willing to bond with me. But just a few will improve my reiatsu control immensely, which will prove helpful later. "I take you you have a similar request, Madarame-san?" I ask.

"You are Kenpachi, even if you aren't captain of the Eleventh. Since I cannot raise my blade as one of your squad, I wish you to raise that blade in your defense. Also, I want to see if you can beat me when we're both using Hozukimaru. He has already agreed to forming this bond," Madarame says.

"I have no objections to either of your zanpakuto bonding to me as well, if they and you agree. I will fight you once I figure Hozukimaru's fighhting style out, which will take a couple of weeks with my habit of training in my inner world then reinforcing it by training in the world of the waking," I say. He nods, grinning.

"How is this to be done?" Yama-jiji asks.

"Enter Jinzen, both of you. There is a strong path into my inner world any zanpakuto can follow, and I have no objections to you joining us for this using the shared connection to Ryujin Jakka, Yama-jiji," I say. He nods, and all four of us enter Jinzen, finding ourselves, all my zanpakuto spirits, and two spirits who I assume are Ashisogi Jizo and Hozukimaru in the sideways city of Zangetsu. Kikouou takes the form of a tall man with wings of fire, whose has flames replacing his hair. His feet and hands are clawed, and he wears the full armor of a samurai save for the helm, which currently rests under one arm. Usually he takes the form of a giant phoenix, but I find I prefer this form. Suzumushi stands forward and speaks.

_"Ichigo-sama, whose praises cannot be enumerated fully, for in truth they are endless, I will speak for the others here. We gladly accept the presence of Hozukimaru and Ashisogi Jizo, for in truth the more powerful you should be, the gladder it should make us that you are better protected, by other strong zanpakuto," _she declares. I nod, and look at the other zanpakuto spirits currently bonded to me. Each of them nods, clearly resigned. Hozukimaru raises one hand and his realm forms. A giant dojo in the center of a wild, untamed area, where mountains, glaciers, a small ocean, and several others harsh terrains reign. Perfect for training the body and testing yourself, a suitable realm for Ikkaku. Ashisogi Jizo also raises a hand, and a massive garden takes form, with forests surrounding it. The garden is filled with poisonous plants, I notice, and I do not doubt the forest is filled with creatures and plants that have similar toxins. The two vanish, and I sense them in their realms, then turn to the other two. Mayuri is muttering to himself some theory that doesn't interest me too much, and Ikkaku is grinning. Yama-jiji has opened his eyes, looking interested. I leave Jinzen, and open my eyes as the other two do as well.

"Well, that went well," I say. The other three nod. "Is there anything else, Yama-jiji?" I ask. He shakes his head, and I leave, vanishing into shunpo, determined to get to the Eighth in time to train for an hour or so before the division members arrive.

_**Well, Mayuri is still going to experiment on Ichigo, just from a distance. Poor Ichigo. Ikkaku is as hungry for a fight as ever. Please read and review, thank you.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 29  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I arrive at the division just in time to get in an hour of training before the members of the squad arrive. Once they arrive, my officers collect their paperwork to do this evening, once they're tired from training. I also decided to help them out a little with relaxing after training. Just before the division comes out onto the practice fields to begin, I'm occupying one of the fields, Nejibana and Haineko drawn.

"What are you doing, taicho?" Nanao asks. I answer unconventionally.

"Suiten sakamake, Nejibana. Growl, Haineko. Bankai, Kazanneko," I say. The blades release their power, and I begin. First, I raise walls of lava around the training field, then cool them with water from Nejibana. With a minor application of reiatsu on the obsidian thus created, I change the structure of the reishi making it up, turning it into walls of marble, encircling the majority of the former training field, with a single entrance into the enclosed area. I walk to the center of the area, lift one foot, and slam it into the ground with my reiatsu backing the strike up. A shallow depression about 2 and half meters deep forms. I use Kazanneko and Nejibana once more, to form steps and a rim to the depression, which stops at the wall I previously made. The rim is about two meters wide and a meter and a half tall. The steps extend to it, merge into it, then continue from where it ends. I then proceed to begin some subtler manipulation of my blades. I use Kazanneko and Nejibana to create a layer of stone covering all of the dirt up, with no cracks for water to seep out. I connect this stone layer to the walls, and smooth it out with a minor Hado that creates a razor wind. I use the same Kido to smooth the rest of the stone I've made. Then, using Kazanneko, I bring some lava a little bit closer to the surface, and create a contained pool of it not too far below this area. Then I leap back, onto the dirt just outside the newly sealed against water seepage area, raise Nejibana, and fill the area with water. The entire area I just created is now underwater. Nanao still looks puzzled at my actions, until steam begins rolling off the water. I just created a hot spring for them, and it will not be difficult to maintain the water levels with Nejibana. When the water has finished reaching its warmest point, I kneel down in the entrance, remove one gauntlet, and touch a finger to the water. A perfect temperature.

"Sir. What is that?" Nanao asks. The spring is about 100 meters wide in all directions. I turn and repeat the process with three more of our training fields. By now, most of those in the eighth division are puzzled, as they have not gotten a proper view of what I made yet. I shunpo over to join the group, and face Nanao.

"I thought the division might appreciate a few hot springs for after the training is done," I say. The entire division, and the female trainers from the Onmitsukido, turn to me.

"You just made four hot springs for us to enjoy after training?" One of them asks. I nod.

"I will be asking the twelfth to assist in creating an artificial waterfall in each one. I will also have them install doors and make sure that no water seepage will occur," I say, but get nothing more out before Momo has me in a vice grip of a hug, babbling thanks. When the Onmitsukido trainers finally restore order and pry my seated officers off of me, they begin forming into groups and heading past me towards the training fields. I call to my seated officers and one of my messengers.

"Yes sir?" The messenger, a Haruno Akane whose name I remember due to introducing myself to the messengers of my division last night before I went to drink with Kira and Sajin. I raise my hand with notes in it to Byakuya and Juushiro, inviting them to join me for sake along with Kira and Sajin tomorrow night.

"Deliver these notes to the ones they are addressed to. Do not read them. Then go to the twelfth division and request that Kurotsuchi-taicho see me immediately. Use proper manners, of course. Tell him that if he complies, I will allow him to observe the powers of Ryujin Jakka in Bankai. That will interest him, I think," I say. She nods, then I had the notes to her. She glances at the names on them and vanishes into shunpo. I turn to my seated officers.

"Orders, sir? Why did you call us from the groups?" One asks. My fifteenth seat, Sajin's sister, who wears armor and helm similar to his.

"Komamura Kurenai," I say. "As well as the rest of you, will immediately begin training to achieve Bankai," I tell them. They all look shocked.

"Bankai, sir? Like my brother has?" Kurenai asks.

"Did I stutter? I said Bankai. All of you will immediately begin training for it. I have ordered Tenshintai in bulk. You have one month to improve your abilities with Shikai, your relationship with your zanpakuto, and your reiatsu levels. To do this, you will train with me. We begin immediately, am I clear?" I ask them all.

"Yes sir!" Is the resounding chorus. All of them follow me to a new training ground where we can begin sparring immediately. I pass the day until noon sparring with them, then we break for lunch. Kurotsuchi-taicho has arrived by now, and Akane apparently dropped by the fourth and got them to prepare lunches for us. Unohana-taicho and Isane are with the group of Fourth Division members who walk up the grassy hill towards our field carrying bentos, as we rest in the shade of the willow trees by the field. A small river winds by this training field, making it a restful place where both meditation and training can be done at the same time.

"Why are all your officers here, Yamamoto-taicho?" Isane asks. "If it isn't impertinent to ask, of course. I have no wish to offend," she says.

"They are one and all training to achieve Bankai. They will all be leaders of combat teams meant to operate anywhere, even Hueco Mundo itself, at peak efficiency for a year at a time. They are meant to be able to cover areas half the size of Japan with 50 Shinigami apiece. I feel Bankai is needed," I say. Unohana-taicho nods.

"Very wise. Maybe you wouldn't mind sending some of your division's members to me to learn Kido and healing techinques?" She asks. That would increase ability to operate, so I don't even need to think about it.

"I will send the ten best at Kido from each team to learn from you, three days a week, all day. Show no mercy, they have two months to be up to par. I expect them to be able to fight with Kido alone and defeat an Adjuchas," I say. "Is that possible?" I ask her. She nods sharply, resolve imprinting itself on her features.

"It is. I will train them all 24 hours of each day they are sent to me to achieve this goal, Yamamoto-taicho. Your division will prove itself very quickly under your leadership, I should think. May the Fourth have access to your hot springs as well in return for this?" She asks. I nod, as that is fair payment for the trouble she will go to. "Thank you. We won't abuse the privilege, I assure you, but some of our healers work hard each day on the Eleventh and Shinigami brought back from the front lines, and getting reliable access to a decent spring for them to relax in after a long day of work is always difficult," she tells me. I nod, understanding this problem.

"Feel free to use the springs whenever you wish. I have no objection," I tell her. I then turn to Kurotsuchi-taicho, who just finished setting up a lot of equipment, his lieutenant helping him. I draw Ryujin Jakka to keep my end of the deal, and walk into the center of the training field.

"What do you want in return for the data I will gain from this?" Kurotsuchi-taicho asks.

"I will give you five minutes to collect data. In return, your division immediately, within the next two hours, sets up doors and artificial waterfalls for the springs, as well as ensuring no water seepage will occur in those springs," I say.

"Very well. I will even add an extra feature. From researching the Dangai, we figured out the secret to altering space. They will be larger on the inside then the outside. Indeed, each spring will be large enough for your whole division, and connected only through the door to the space we will create," he says. I must admit, he is a genius. A mad genius, but a genius.

"Very well," I say. Wordlessly, Ryujin Jakka is released. "Bankai, Zanka no Tachi," I say. Ryujin Jakka enters Bankai, and the tests begin.

"Excellent, this will be invaluable data for my research," Kurotsuchi-taicho says as he begins his examination. Five minutes later, the obligation is discharged and his lieutenant has already gotten the Twelfth Division started on the project, using transport Kido to move the needed materials. I nod in respect to my fellow taicho, which he has grudgingly earned from me due to how hard he is to kill properly, and join my seated officers for lunch.

_**Omake: Espada Ichigo part two**_

_**Ichigo's POV** _

"Your Majesty, what are your orders?" Ggio asks. I contemplate for a moment, then decide to honor my predecessor. He had a bit of an ego, but his power was vast enough that he deserved it.

"Is the former Segunda's body still existing?" I ask. He nods reluctantly. "Then retrieve it. He deserves a burial in honor, as his power dictates nothing less. He never liked Aizen, and since Aizen is out of the fortress right now, dealing with a Vasto Lord and his kingdom, we'll bury Baraggan in Aizen's throne room. We'll rip up the stone, set Barragan under it, and replace the stone. I'm taking his zanpakuto for myself, however. I want to see if I can use it for Resureccion," I tell Ggio. He nods eagerly.

"As you command, Your Majesty," he says. Half an hour later, the burial is done, the Primera and Tercera, as well as their Fraccion having attended the ceremony. Charlotte decides to grace this funeral with a show of beauty, and I turn to him, one eyebrow raised as he draws his zanpakuto. Stark-sempai has a blindfold on and earplugs in, and I swiftly follow his example. Then Charlotte releases.

"Your Majesty, requesting orders," Ggio begs. I can see and hear a little of Charlotte, and I act immediately to preserve my sanity.

"Kill him. Now. Him, as in the only Arrancar in Resureccion in this room," I say.

"We can't do that, Your Majesty," Ggio says. "To kill him, we would have to enter Resureccion ourselves. He is far too good at dodging, so we would have to touch him to kill him, and worse, look at him," Ggio says in utmost revulsion. I decide this abomination can be stomached not a second longer. I draw Baraggan's zanpakuto.

"Rot, Arrogante," I say, and barely keep my reiatsu from flaring enough to damage Las Noches as I successfully enter Resureccion. "Respira," I say, and age the abomination out of existence, ending the misery of everyone here.

"How interesting. An Arrancar using another Arrancar's zanpakuto," Syazel says. He is at the door, and I panic as I leave Resureccion. "You will be very interesting to dissect, test subject Segunda. I'll dissect the others as well to find out how they are so strong, of course, and figure out the Primera's unique Resureccion," he says.

"Run. Now, we need to get away from this madman," I order, and we all vanish into Sonido, heading for the Primera's palace, which is the closest. Aizen will be back, along with Tousen and Gin, in three weeks. They are the only ones who Syazel will listen to, and I can't blow my painstakingly constructed cover to escape. Killing Syazel isn't an option, as Aizen frowns on killing his only scientist, and would be furious with us for doing so. This is going to be a very long three weeks, I think.

_**Like this chapter? Ichigo is developing some minor respect for Kurotsuchi, it appears. You might hate him, but you have to admit that Kurotsuchi has his own kind of mad genius. The Eighth is about to be a very scary division, given how many members will have Bankai. Finally, what do you think will be the response among the Eighth to Ichigo's creating those hot springs? Read and review, thank you.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 30  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

As I eat with my officers, I am rather enjoying the conversation I'm having on zanjutsu techniques with Kurenai, discussing the advantages of overwhelming the foe with pure power as opposed to relying on excellence of technique. Tenken is not a blade for technique, but rather a blade meant to overwhelm, while a blade like Hozukimaru has a careful art to its use, as its Shikai has two different states, and its unsealed form is best used in combination with its sheath. Others of my blades are just as varied in the technique they use, so I have some experience with varied zanjutsu styles that allows me to hold my own in the debate on which techniques are more useful. When we're about halfway through the lunch hour, I feel Sajin approaching, and rise to greet him. He has Tenken in hand, and I similarly draw Zangetsu.

"Are you here to spar, Sajin?" I ask him. He shakes his head, and lashes out with the flat of Tenken, shattering his sister's helm.

"No. I am not here to spar, but rather to enjoy a meal, Ichigo. Kurenai," he says, turning to his sister, who is revealed as also being wolf-like, though her features are more feminine and her fur is a more vibrant shade of red. "Hold your head high with pride, as I do now. Let none detract from you due to your appearance, but rather ignore them," he says. Haruno Akane, who joined the officers for lunch at my invitation, is quietly making known to Nanao her opinion that Kurenai is half-Hollow, due to her beast-like appearance, which of course is not found among humans.

"Haruno Akane," I say before Sajin or Kurenai can say anything. Nanao is looking at the messenger with disapproval. "Draw your blade. You will be sparring with me immediately," I say. She starts laughing.

"Nice joke, captain. Didn't know you had a sense of humor. Why bother doing anything for freaks like those two?" She asks. "Besides, I don't have Shikai yet. You'd be reprimanded for sparring with me, and my family is a noble family, so you would be censured by the Central 46 for attacking me, Kurosaki-taicho," she says.

"You got my name wrong. Apparently you have only read the original surveillance reports. It has been confirmed for some time that I am the soutaicho's great-grandson and heir. Also, both of those who you insult are superior officers, on of them a captain, so there is no way I would receive even a slight slap on the wrist for the reprimand I am about to deliver. I would be more likely commended for it. Finally, if you don't have Shikai and are going to just rely on your noble status, you are unfit for the Eighth Division I am creating, so once you heal from this spar, you will be discharged in dishonor from the ranks of the Eighth Division. If another division wants you, they're welcome to you, but I doubt you'll find a captain that will take you," I say. She has gone white in shock.

"Taicho, you can't mean that," she says.

"I meant every word. Draw your blade, now. I will not hold back," I tell her, then lift Zangetsu parallel to the ground, grasping it in my right hand. "Ban-kai," I say, and with that the black and red energy that was spiraling around the blade erupts into a tornado of reiatsu that reaches into the cloudy sky and rends the heavens asunder, destroying the clouds completely. The dark energy spreads, blanketing the sky and blocking out the sun, causing darkness to descend over the Seireitei and the first twenty districts of the Rukongai. "Tensa Zangetsu," I say, and bring the blade forward,snapping away the enclosing tornado, which causes the energy to dissipate. "I will not say it again. Draw your blade, or die where you stand," I tell her. She reaches with a single shaking hand for her blade, and grasps the hilt, holding onto it like a lifeline. She draws the blade, then gets slammed in the gut by a punch from me, throwing her onto the training field. Everyone is watching now, and they were informed of my reasons for disciplining her or are being informed quickly. The Onmitsukido are nodding in approval of my actions, as are most of the rest of the division.

"Taicho, stand down and seal your blade. A threat like this will bring a reprimand from my family, who will see you dishonorably discharged instead of me, but I suppose I can forget this if you stand down right now," Haruno says in a futile attempt to calm me.

"My family is the Yamamoto. I am superior in lineage. I am a captain, and superior in power. The Central 46 is dead by Aizen's hand and we are under martial law. We are at war. Who is needed more? You or me?" I ask her, and she goes so pale that her skin is almost transparent. With trembling hands she raises her blade, and I charge, intent on getting this over with quickly. A minute later she is being tended to by the healers of the Fourth, my Bankai is sealed once more, and I'm eating as if nothing ever happened. Sajin looks at her, then joins me, unconcerned. The rest of the people here take the example and start eating again, pointedly ignoring the battered messenger. When we return to training, those who were complaining about the regimen before are suddenly dedicated to it, and maintain excellent discipline. It seems the example I made motivated them nicely to keep proper discipline when on duty. Off duty, opinions are their own , and I will not intervene. On duty, their opinions are what I say they are. This is a military organization, and they had damn well better understand that.

_**Six weeks later**_

"Taicho, I did it!" Kurenai says. "I achieved Bankai!" She calls happily.

"You successfully defeated your zanpakuto then," I say. It is a statement of fact. I could sense that she had achieved Bankai before she said anything. I have achieved the Bankai of all but Ashisogi Jizo, Senbonzakura, and Nejibana among my zanpakuto, and I'm close to Senbonzakura's Bankai. I've gained the ability from this to sense the presence of Bankai in someone without them ever telling me anything. "What is it?" I ask her. Her zanpakuto is similar to Komamura's in that it summons something, but she is more a Kido type, and her zanpakuto reflects this as well.

"Bellow, Ten no Ikari!" She says. Her blade stays as it was, but I can sense the Shikai. "Bankai, Yoso Okatta O! (Wrathful Kings of the Elements)" Around her, four spheres of light, one blue, one white, one green, and one red form and then shoot out until they form a square, each light about twenty meters (65 feet) from her. Then they transform. The white light becomes a tornado of razor edged winds. The red light becomes a pillar of fire. The green light becomes a massive monolith made of black marble and crystal. The blue light becomes a pillar of water. "Ice. Lightning. Lava. Darkness," Kurenai says, and four more lights, these ones light blue, yellow, dark red, and black form, then they too shoot out and a octagon forms as the new lights become pillars of ice, lightning, lava, and shadows, reaching into the sky. Then they start changing shape. The tornado splits at the base, and the top narrows. Smaller tornadoes reach out from the sides, taking on the shape of arms. The original tornado becomes the body of a massive samurai warrior which, except for being made of razor edged winds, looks exactly like Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. Similar giants form from the other pillars, and as Kurenai raises her blade, they copy her. She is now encased in full armor looking precisely like that of Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou, and her left arm is occupied with a massive tower shield, which her giants also have, I notice.

"An excellent Bankai. Can they act alone?" I ask her.

"Yes, they can. I still have to be controlling at least one at all times, though," Kurenai says. I nod. This Bankai could probably eventually match Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou, but right now it cannot do so. It has versatility and strength, but that strength needs control which Kurenai has not yet developed. "Sir. I challenge you for the rights to Ten no Ikari. I want to test my Bankai against one of your Bankai. Should you win, Ten no Ikari will bond to you as well. He insisted on it as a condition of his allowing me to challenge for Bankai," she says. I raise one eyebrow.

"Very well. I take it Ten no Ikari disliked you hiding your face like your brother did?" I ask. She nods. "It requires my acceptance of him for the bond to form. If you don't want me to accept him, I will not. I have enough power right now," I say.

"Accept him. I consider my brother's oath my own, and even if we cannot stand by you, at least our blades will be able to," Kurenai says. I nod solemnly.

"Very well. You have power and versatility, but not control. I will defeat this Bankai, and I will not need to use Bankai myself to do so. Split and deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku," I say. I noticed one thing about her reiatsu that I can exploit when she uses this Bankai, which will go away when she achieves mastery of it. The vines wrap around the stone giant, and start draining reiatsu. My guess is confirmed when the giant collapses to its knees a few seconds later due to lack of reiatsu. Kurenai tried to maintain part of her Bankai at the expense of the rest, and the other giants did not receive the reiatsu needed from her to maintain them when the reiatsu of one was being drained. Their supply was diverted to the one being drained, and they could no longer maintain their form. The Bankai vanishes, and I gather the flowers on Ruri'iro Kujaku's vines and feed them to Kurenai, who is on her hands and knees gasping. I explain the deficiency to her, and she groans in realization.

"I understand this weakness and will try to correct it," she says. "Now, how do I link you to Ten no Ikari?" She asks glumly, clearly ashamed of the mistake she made.

"You are new to Bankai. You only have one thing to worry about in Shikai, but you have multiple worries when using Bankai," I say. "This is an error anyone could make, and easily pardonable for that," I say. She is my first seated officer to achieve Bankai, and I am very proud of her for this achievement. Renji achieved Bankai two weeks ago, but I consider her as belonging to Byakuya still, who I now regularly invite to join me for a drink. My little group of drinking partners has expanded to include Byakuya, Juushiro, Momo, Nanao, Renji, Hitsugaya-sempai, who developed a taste for sake, Zaraki, who is also a regular sparring partner of mine, Ikkaku, who is my other regular sparring partner, and Yama-jiji, who I have come to be closer to then my own father in the past six weeks. We get along very well, and I have suspicions that he is preparing a replacement in me, for when he retires in a century or so. He has never outright said it, but he has been going over the matters of the First with me, as well as matters of the position of soutaicho in the last couple of weeks.

"Thank you sir," Kurenai says. I then reluctantly instruct her on how to bond Ten no Ikari to me as well, and we enter my inner world. Ten no Ikari takes a form similar to Tenken, except red skinned and wearing stone armor.

**"You may establish your realm. However, expect no preference from me. I have other zanpakuto to work with, and your reasons for joining with me are not what I feel they should be. Tenken had more reason to be offended, as Sajin is a captain and thus should take more pride in the position," **I say.

_"That is acceptable. Kurenai prefers practicing her sword skills then visiting me, so I also want a little company from other zanpakuto, as I rarely get any company from anyone," _Ten no Ikari says, establishing his realm. It is a realm where the elements clash, and a single immense mountain rises from the clash and alone of that realm is peaceful. Ten no Ikari vanishes, and I gladly leave my inner world.

"My apologies for what your zanpakuto, now also mine, did, Kurenai," I say. She nods sadly and salutes me.

"I am saddened that he felt he wished another wielder in addition to me, but I am happy that he can help myself and my brother uphold our oath to always stand by you," she says. She is smiling at the end, then turns and heads towards the practice field reserved for me as a captain, though I decided to allow any with Bankai in my division to use it to practice their Bankai. I call after her.

"Kurenai, feel free to join my little group for a drink tonight," I say. She glances back, surprise in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nod.

"I would not have asked if I wasn't sure," I respond.

"Then I will be very honored to accept your invitation," she says. Then she returns to her original course, but her step is a bit lighter. I've been waiting to invite her until she achieved Bankai, as I found her company pleasant but to simply invite her into the group would be seen as preference. She is too low in rank to join us in the eyes of my division, which figured out about the group the day Byakuya and Juushiro first joined myself and Kira for a drink. We enjoy these little parties every couple of days or so and talk over whatever interests us right then, avoiding any matters of the Gotei 13. The parties allow me to keep a cool head when dealing with all the matters that come with running a division. I've only lost my temper once, with Haruno Akane, which action I was commended for by the soutaicho. He agreed that while on duty, my subordinate's personal opinions should not be voiced, and that insulting a captain needed to be dealt with immediately. As her commanding officer, I was obliged to deliver the reprimand, and her family's petition afterwards to have me executed annoyed Yama-jiji immensely. I was commended for my actions shortly after Yama-jiji had the head of the family burst into a captain's meeting and demand my execution, for being a ryoka if for nothing else. I think Yama-jiji would have given me a slight reprimand without that interruption, so I threw the intruder out of the meeting slightly more gently then I otherwise would have for his lack of respect. I shake myself from those thoughts and return to my original line of thought, which is that now an invitation to my gatherings can be viewed as a reward to Kurenai for being the first to achieve Bankai among the officers of the Eighth. With the matter settled so far as I am concerned, I head towards my practice field myself, meaning to practice with Ryumon Hozukimaru.

_**Like this chapter? Komamura's sister has a Bankai similar to his, but it might contain more power potential the Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. Give me your thoughts on that, please. If Ichigo does claim an Espada's zanpakuto as a trophy, he may be able to use it for Resureccion, he may not be able to. That is for myself alone to know, as well as any beta who cares to apply and has the application accepted. If you think you can keep up with my update pace, feel free to apply as my Beta. Please read and review, thank you.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 31  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sir, might I request a small favor from you on behalf of the SWA?" Nanao asks. I am instantly on my guard. When talking with Kira, I've heard about the Shinigami Women's Association. It's been a week since Kurenai achieved Bankai, with only a week left on the training period I set. All but Momo and Nanao have achieved Bankai. For those two, their zanpakuto are being stubborn. They managed to achieve sufficient strength to challenge a month ago, but their zanpakuto are refusing to begin the battle for Bankai. They refuse to give it up, they deliberately cloud their wielder's understanding of them, and they refuse to fight. I am halfway tempted to help the two along in understanding their zanpakuto. I figured out enough that I could achieve Bankai with Nanao's zanpakuto three days ago, in a conversation I was having, and I already achieved Tobiume's Bankai in that same manner. Nanao's zanpakuto, Reibun no Hosoku (Raven's Law) is fairly interesting in its abilities. When it enters Shikai, it imposes a field, like that of Katen Kyokotsu, and forces a law upon all within range. Whoever has more knowledge of their opponent is stronger. All their abilities are reduced to the level of a newborn, however they grow stronger the more they know about their enemy. Any knowledge will do, even the otherwise most useless of trivia. Nanao, provided she knows enough, swiftly builds up to levels of power that could actually allow her to challenge the soutaicho with more experience. It enhances strength, speed, weapons skill, planning ability, reiatsu levels, and even provides techniques uniquely suited to take down the opponent so long as she knows enough. It can even change form to become a weapon suited to defeat the enemy if its normal form of a katana cannot do so. It takes into account the opponent's skills, and changes shape, granting equal skill to Nanao's skill with her katana with the new weapon, if she is less skilled with that weapon. It is a uniquely interesting Shikai, and will likely be a very powerful Bankai.

"Ask. I'll consider it," I say warily. I will not easily fall into a trap set by the SWA.

"The SWA wishes for you to consent to appear on the calender for next year. I apologize if you take exception to the next part, but Unohana-taicho insisted on it. We want pictures of using Bankai with each of your zanpakuto. I know you've achieved Bankai with Senbonzakura and Ashisogi Jizo. What about Nejibana, the last of the three you still had to achieve it with a week ago?" Nanao asks.

"I have sufficient understanding, however, Nejibana is traditional. She wants me to fight her for Bankai, I cannot conceive why, due to the pain it causes a zanpakuto to have Bankai forced from them," I say. Nanao looks as puzzled as I am over this. "I refuse, of course. I'd sooner do without her Bankai then cause her that pain. I figured your zanpakuto out a few days ago, if you want help," I say.

"I thank you for the offer, and if I do not succeed in three days in making her fight, I will come to you and request aid with Bankai, taicho," Nanao says.

"Good. I'm going to make the same offer to Momo. I figured Tobiume out to get her Bankai, so it shouldn't be too hard to point Momo in the right direction. I'm fairly sure about Reibun no Hosoku, but I can't be positive until you achieve Bankai with the knowledge I give you, if you don't get her to fight," I respond.

"You'll really help with that, Ichi-chan?" Momo asks from behind me.

"Yes, I will. I don't get why Tobiume isn't fighting, but perhaps she set a condition before she would allow your challenge?" I question. Momo nods, and opens her mouth to speak, but I stop her with a raised hand. "I don't want to know. Hiryou had a condition for Renji before she allowed her to use her Bankai, even after achieving it, and I've been suffering the consequences," I say. Apparently, Unohana's little trick indeed made Renji prefer males over females, which would be an orientation I doubt Renji would have held while still male. I found like the likely condition yesterday. Apparently Renji's affections for Rukia when she was male became affections for me with the gender change, but I doubt she would have expressed them without Hiryou motivating her. She is as subtle as a battering ram in displaying these affections, and I am now always looking over my shoulder when she is within a kilometer of me. If it gets any worse, I am resolved to post guards at my door and windows, and sleep with one eye open. Breathing has become troublesome whenever Renji is too near, if not from the death grips she names hugs, then from being smothered in her chest. I never thought I would say this, but I would prefer Matsumoto Rangiku over Renji. I'd still be doing the same amount of paperwork, but I would be far safer from death by pleasurable suffocation. I have spoken with Shunsui and he refused to make the change. He likes his new lieutenant, and it is looking like I might be stuck with Renji. Byakuya tutored a Yamada Hanataro in Kido, found him quite good at it, and stole him from the Fourth to become the new fukutaicho of the Sixth. I thought Renji would return to the position soon, but apparently my hopes were mistaken and I might be stuck with Renji forever. I shudder at the thought.

"Ichi-chan, are you alright?" Momo asks. She is quite nice, very kind, but if the rumors I've heard are true, she was the least devoted of Aizen's many fangirls. If that is indeed true, and her insane levels of devotion looks sane next to any of the thousands of other fangirls Aizen had, I can understand why he ran away to Hueco Mundo. Sadly for him, that group has gotten worse. They now all believe, except for Momo, that he can be redeemed, and in return for redeeming him, he will fall in love with them. After that, I can't bear to listen to the tangents they go into as they imagine such a future. The only thing worse then them are Aizen's fanboys, who are just as bad, if not worse. I'm willing to bet Aizen could acquire Hollow powers, use Resureccion right in front of them, and explain, in detail, precisely why they should be trying to kill him, and they would bow down even further, and probably offer to lick the blood off his claws or talons or whatever he would end up having after he eviscerates his enemies. They would likely compose a thousand verse long poem about the perfection of his Cero. I pity him, I really do. My own group of fanboys was swiftly dealt with. I used the Onmitsukido to find the building they were meeting in, gathered three of my freshly trained combat teams, led by Renji, Kurenai, and Byakuya, who volunteered to assist, and raided their building four days ago. We smashed in the doors with Kurenai's Bankai, while Renji, Byakuya, and myself, all of us using Bankai as well, me using Sode no Shirayuki's Bankai, Juuchi Yosamu (Ten Thousand Cold Winter Nights) (refer to NeonZangetsu's excellent story Snowfall for details on Sode no Shirayuki's Bankai) to deal with this abominable group. Our blades sang as we ripped apart the building. Most of them escaped, but my fanboy organization was driven underground, far from where I have to see them.

"Yes. Just remembering the raid a few days ago," I say, and Momo smiles. She wanted to bring another combat team, led by herself to, in her words, "punish the blasphemous males that dare to believe themselves worthy of Ichigo-taicho," but I denied the request, as I needed her to reign in my fangirls. Almost eighty percent of the Eighth Division has joined that group, and I am quite resigned to its existence. I don't like it, but I will tolerate it. "Nanao, I agree. I will allow you to take pictures, both of me using Shikai and of me using Bankai," I say. She nods, and immediately latches onto me, dragging me to the Kuchiki manor, where apparently the SWA is meeting. I flare my reiatsu as we approach, and we are met at the gates by Byakuya's new lieutenant.

"Yamamoto-taicho, might I inquire as to the reasons we have the pleasure of your presence?" he asks. Well mannered and respectful. So far, I find little fault with this lieutenant.

"I am here on personal business. Apparently, the SWA is meeting here, and Nanao promised me a week without the presence of the worst of my fangirls if I agreed to allow them to take pictures for the calender," I say. Nanao nods in confirmation.

"The SWA will keep its side of the bargain. He will have a week of peace, and you may carry this knowledge to your captain," Nanao says. Hanataro nods and allows us to pass as Nanao leads me towards the meeting area. A few minutes later, we are once more outside, in a training field that has apparently been freshly prepared. Freshly cut grass at the edges, packed dirt all across the field so dust can't billow up and blind combatants, the cherry trees nearby are freshly cut back and there are a few of the Sixth Division off to the side, with Byakuya and Hanataro by them. I demonstrate each Shikai, Chi no Te no Megami's four states leaving me bleeding by the end of it. Her Shikai gets more powerful as more blood covers her. Unblooded, no abilities manifest. Her name filled in, the basic abilities manifest. If she enters Bankai unblooded, only its basic abilities, none of the truly terrifying ones, will manifest. Her Bankai has twelve abilities, unlocked in sets of four, starting with the second Shikai state unlocking the first set. When her blade is fully covered in blood, the third Shikai state and second set of Bankai abilities manifest. Finally, when her blade, hilt, and her wielder's sword hand are all dripping blood, the final Shikai state and last four Bankai abilities manifest. I demonstrate each of these states in turn, then enter Bankai. When I finally reach my last two Bankai, my most recent ones, I decide to surprise Byakuya. She has no idea I've attained either one yet. Her face has fallen a bit more each time I showed off a Bankai that wasn't Senbonzakura's, but she always looks hopeful with each new blade I draw. I hide the two blades I have at the ready from her sight and reiatsu senses. I draw Ashisogi Jizo, and wordlessly release its Shikai. Hanataro looks interested in this one, as I suppose befits a former healer.

"Ban-kai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," I say, and the giant thing manifests, and wails. Poison billows forth, and I draw Kazeshini, releasing it into Shikai. "Ban-kai. Shi o Motarasu Dakuuinzu, (Dark Winds Bringing Death)" I say. The blades dissolve into wind for a moment, and tornadoes of razor winds form, slicing away the poison. They also slice away, just for a moment, all light, and I see true darkness, the void of absolute nothingness, form before reality corrects the tear in itself. This Bankai's winds, should they touch something living, will instantly destroy it. They will reap its life, turn its body to a bloody mist. All that is not alive will be cut, reduced to nothingness, destroyed absolutely. This Bankai will destroy anything, end any life. A fitting Bankai, I suppose. The winds reform into Kazeshini's Shikai form, which form this blade takes in both releases when it is not an area filled with winds deadly to all but me. I can make the area smaller, shape the area, but a certain area around me is filled with Kazeshini's winds in Bankai. I do not need weapons in Bankai. Any ranged attacks will be destroyed by the winds. Any close in attack will fail, the attacker killed before they get anywhere near me. There are few things that can stop this from happening, among them Chi no Te no Megami's shield. This is not a Bankai I can use when fighting alongside others. It is a last resort, a trump card. I reseal Kazeshini and Ashisogi Jizo. I covertly draw Senbonzakura and release it into Shikai wordlessly, then wait for a moment to lend proper gravitas to the moment.

"If you could please show us this last Bankai, Yamamoto-taicho," Nanao asks politely.

"Just saving the best for last," I say, and let the blade fall. "Ban-kai," I say as the corridor of blades forms. An expression of joy is on Byakuya's face. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," I say, and the blades dissolve into blossoms, swirling around me. Renji's actions broke through the Great Wall of Denial to some extent a week ago, and I have some suspicion that Byakuya might be interested in me. The marriage offer from her clan's elders, which I doubt she would have allowed if she disapproved, lends some weight to that suspicion, but I can't be sure. The picture is taken, and I reseal Senbonzakura. "Byakuya, might I stay for tea?" I ask her, determined to find out something about this problem. Yama-jiji made some alterations, insisting that the clan needed to be restored and that one woman wasn't enough, so the contract allows for that insistence, which I should be happy without, but he is clan head, and his will be done. Yama-jiji, with the alterations, is perfectly willing to set his seal of approval upon the contract. I have stalled him for a bit while I find out Byakuya's feelings about this. I would not force her into this, though I would seek to see to her happiness if such came about.

"You may," Byakuya says. I nod, thankful, and join her as she and Rukia head towards a small outside area where she usually enjoys her tea. This chance will hopefully allow me to figure something of this matter out, and decide whether or not to tell Yama-jiji to seal the contract.

_**Not much action right now, but you'll be seeing some in the next few chapters. Currently trying to build up Ichigo's relationships with people, so as to flesh out the characters of this story and give him some connection to the waking world. Left to his own devices, Ichigo would probably retreat into his inner world except when fighting or when he absolutely had to be aware. He is rather close to his zanpakuto, after all. To anyone who speaks Japanese, I apologize for any mistranslations in this story. I endeavor to avoid them whenever I can. Read and review, thank you.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 32  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Taicho present!" I hear the call, and a minute later the clang of blade on blade ceases as the Eighth Division gathers. Their two months of training are over. Nanao and Momo achieved Bankai with my help three days ago and began training with it immediately. They will be a suitable bodyguard very quickly.

Ichimaru-chan's trial for nearly deserting the Gotei 13 was concluded yesterday. It was confirmed that she has always been plotting against Aizen for her own reasons. She didn't reveal them, and I don't care to guess. Shinso has finally gotten over her amusement at Gin's forced change in gender due to Unohana, and is actually on speaking terms with her again. They aren't particularly friendly with each other right now, but I think they may become so given time. Gin was given a slap on the wrist. Half pay for a week, and her major decisions as commander of the third to be reviewed for the next month. Suzumushi, when I asked, gladly gave up Tousen's reasons for betraying the Gotei 13.

Tousen was tried in absentia, with Suzumushi as the defense. She spent the entire trial piling on reason after reason why he is guilty and should be killed on sight. She doesn't want her bond to him to exist any longer than it absolutely has to. She has developed an intense hatred for him over the years, especially when he forced her to form a bond with him. He nearly killed his own zanpakuto spirit with that, and said spirit was only saved by Suzumushi putting everything she had into saving her. Suzumushi then proceeded to shelter Tousen's true zanpakuto, Shinigami no Uta, (Reaper's Song) in her realm until she bonded to me. A couple of days ago, Suzumushi finally had her establish her realm for the first time since Tousen tried to kill her decades ago, this time in my soul. Shinigami no Uta is interesting in her abilities. Depending on the song she chooses to sing, different effects are applied, though they are largely the same effects for certain types. If she chooses a dirge, for example, the enemy will live only so long as the song lasts. A jig, and my allies will likely be healed and strengthened, as will I be. Shinigami no Uta and Reibun no Hosoku are the most recent, and I hope the last additions to my power for some time. I want to learn control before my reiatsu grows even more. Nanao forced me to bond with her zanpakuto after she heard about Kurenai doing the same, saying that as my guard, she could do no less then let me wield her blade if needed. My guess as to Reibun no Hosoku's true nature was correct, I swiftly found, when I realized I could use her Bankai from the moment she bonded with me. Shinigami no Uta, I have been visiting every day, slowly drawing her out of her shell. She is scared of everyone right now, and hasn't spoken since Tousen tried to kill her. I have been letting her get used to me slowly, making sure she knows that I am her Shinigami now, and that she is safe. Seeing her condition has resolved me to kill Tousen in ways so horrific they will give Kurotsuchi-taicho nightmares.

I return to looking at my division, snapping myself from my thoughts as Nanao sends a reiatsu pulse to me through our mutual connection with Reibun no Hosoku. The teams are in perfect formation, each one with their officer at their head. Kurenai leads team one, and I promoted her to fourth seat very quickly once she achieved Bankai. When it was found all my seated officers had achieved Bankai, Yama-jiji came to make an offer to all of them. He offered the captaincy of Tousen's former division, the Ninth, to any of them who wanted it. His offer was refused by all. They declared an intention to live and die in the service of the Eighth Division, and its captain. He later admitted to me that he greatly approved of such loyalty, and that his offer was a test of it.

"Very good," I say. "Combat teams dismissed!" I roar out. They snap a salute and leave the field in good order. "All teams get a week of leisure, by the order of the soutaichou, before you are deployed. The front lines await you, ladies, and I expect you to meet the foe on them with all the skill and discipline you've been trained to have!" I roar. The 70 combat teams, each led by one of my officers, will be dispatched to the Otherworlds. Seventy people with Bankai, plus the four others with Bankai between myself and my personal guard, are not something you fail to use. I can use multiple Bankai, which tips any battle even further in my favor. This power will be a great asset to the Gotei 13, and will secure a large portion of the front lines, perhaps steadying our position in some of the embattled areas and throwing back the Hollows entirely in others. Sajin is approaching me from behind, and I sense worry in his reiatsu.

"Ichigo," he says as I turn to face him. "Would it be possible to get an assignment somewhere safe and out of the way for Kurenai? Your division is excellent at combat now, and I do not doubt her skill, but she is the only one I have left, and the front lines are dangerous for all but the most powerful of fighters. Your division is well trained, but let them be blooded in safer areas first before they go straight to the front lines," he says.

"Orders from the soutaicho. Kurenai will be safe though, I can be reasonably certain of that," I say.

"She only has Shikai, which will not avail her against a Vasto Lord if one appears," Sajin says. I remember now that I had the entire division conceal that they were training for Bankai, so Sajin can be forgiven for not noticing Kurenai using it. The area was quite heavily secured against observation by Kido as well, to ensure no interference from noble families trying to keep, in their opinion, brutish warmongers from getting so much power.

"I've seen Yoso Okatta O. I've fought it. It's Ten no Ikari's Bankai," I say. He suddenly looks shocked.

"She has Bankai," he asks cautiously. I nod. "I withdraw my objection. How many others in your division have Bankai?" He asks curiously. I smile, knowing my response will shock him greatly. He really isn't prepared for this kind of information, but I consider it revenge for not telling me I was doing the paperwork for my whole division that one time. It is not a kind smile at all.

"All of my seated officers have Bankai," I tell him. "Kurenai was the first to achieve it, though. Be proud of her for that," I continue.

"All of them have Bankai? All seventy-three of your seated officers, counting your lieutenant, have Bankai?" He asks, eyes wide. I nod, grinning. Sajin sits down hard. "Kurenai was the first to achieve it?" He asks weakly, but there is immense pride in his tone. Again, I nod. He gets back on his feet, and his pride in his sister's achievement is so great that it honestly hurts to look at. "That's why she joined us, isn't it?" Sajin asks me. I nod again.

"I see you are quite happy for her," I say in an amused tone.

"Extremely. What does her Bankai do?" Sajin asks. I explain its abilities, and he looks even prouder of her as he hears more. He is her only family left, as their parents were killed by Hollows when Kurenai was very young, and he practically raised her, being both brother and father to her. I respect him greatly for that.

"Shall we find her so you can congratulate her on this achievement?" I ask him, and he nods. We walk to the division in companionable silence, both of us mulling over recent matters. When we finally find her, Sajin immediately grabs his sister in a hug.

"Kurenai, I hear you've achieved Bankai," he says when he finally lets go of her. She nods, clearly glad her brother knows. "I also heard what it does, and I am very glad in its powers. Take your place on the front lines with pride. You might not have mastered it, but Bankai will buy you enough time against a Vasto Lord for someone who can take it down to arrive," Sajin says, practically floating, so great and evident is his joy. He always wanted his sister to be strong enough to step out of his shadow, and now she can do so. Bankai is rare, as so few can manage it without help like my seated officers did. All my officers were strong enough with training that they could defeat their zanpakuto and achieve Bankai, but otherwise it would have taken any of them at least a century before they could use Bankai. Possibly longer, and they could have died in that time for many reasons. The Seireitei has never had so many with Bankai in its service, and a festival is being planned by Yama-jiji to celebrate this sudden growth in the strength of the Gotei 13. Sajin and Kurenai leave for a while, to discuss some matter between them. I also consider a matter of my own. The marriage contract the Kuchiki elders offered to the Yamamoto was approved today by Yama-jiji, and I reluctantly gave my approval to it as well. Once the matter with Aizen is resolved, the marriage is to take place one year to the day from when we first met, when Byakuya came to the world of the living to arrest Rukia. I am currently unsure of Byakuya's feelings on this however. I'll visit tomorrow and ask her, I suppose.

**_Byakuya's POV_ ****_  
_**

"Kuchiki-sama, the elders sent this to you for your review," a servant says, handing me a scroll. I just sat down to enjoy dinner with Rukia when this arrives. I open the scroll and look at it. A marriage contract. It doesn't mention who the marriage is to, but I resolve to slice the elders to pieces for going behind my back with this. Then I notice the seals at the bottom. The Kuchiki clan seal, which I expected. And the other one is not the Omaeda clan seal I expected, as the elders wish to get their hands on some of that money in addition to the already vast fortunes of the Kuchiki clan, but rather the Yamamoto clan seal. Ichigo's clan. I stare at it in shock for a moment. Then two. Then I force myself out of my shock.

"YES! YES!" I call happily. The elders have actually proven they have brains in their skulls instead of their heads being solid masses of bone, as I sometimes think they are. Rukia is looking at me in puzzlement, and I show her the contract.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about a marriage contract, onee-sama?" She asks. I point to the seals at the bottom, and she suddenly looks shocked. Then she looks angry. "Ichigo, you idiot, how dare you try to force yourself on onee-sama. I'll kill you for this," she growls. I glare at her.

"The contract was my idea, and I do hope you will be on good terms with your future brother," I say happily. Today, there is nothing that can ruin my happiness. Probably nothing will be able to for the next week. Ichigo is mine now. I began to like him when I observed his skills both in combat and in diplomacy, when he talked me out of killing him over the small accident when he was running from Kurotsuchi. When I saw him fight with Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai, I started to take serious notice of him. When I started conversing about him with Senbonzakura, I began to fall for him. When I spent the last two months frequently in his company, observing and talking with him often, I fell wholeheartedly and began my plots in full to have him. I notice one clause in the contract that I disagree with, but I suppose the Yamamoto clan does need to be revived, and simply adopting someone will not do. There are promising candidates in the Rukongai, but none up to the standards that any Yamamoto would need to meet. Children are rarely born to Shinigami, so the soutaicho would naturally wish to maximize his chances of having Ichigo produce more then one child to carry on his legacy. I can accept that clause, and it will certainly assure me of company.

_**Ichigo's POV** _

Byakuya will probably be angry about this contract being made, and I'll have to talk her out of killing me and getting out of the contract that way. I think I'll bring my bodyguard, along with Sajin and Kurenai, just to make sure I survive the visit.

"Ichigo, we are good friends, yes?" Sajin asks when he returns to the room.

"Of course we are. We have an excellent friendship, which will only grow stronger over time. We have decades more to build it, but I would already call this friendship stronger then any I had when I walked fully among the living," I respond.

"Would you say I am the brother you never had the good fortune to have?" He asks. I nod, wondering where he is going with this. "Would you object to formalizing that, and calling me brother in truth? Kurenai has said that she would be happy with such a thing herself. I certainly would not object to being your brother-in-law," Sajin says. I suddenly feel as if I have been hit by Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou. What the hell?

**_Well, this is interesting. Komamura is seeking for Ichigo to become his brother, apparently. I won't be giving Ichigo any more zanpakuto for a while, until he learns how to learn to use those he has better. He has enough power for the moment, but his foes are going to be a lot stronger to try and create proper opposition. Please give me your opinions on the story so far. Read and review, thank you.  
_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 33  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sajin, are you serious about this?" I ask. He nods.

"I am entirely serious, Ichigo," he responds. I considerconsider the entire matter for a moment, then decide to let Yama-jiji suffer a headache, as I will be suffering one tomorrow when Rukia is shouting at me while Byakuya is trying to kill me for this marriage contract.

"Sajin, I like Kurenai, and have no personal objection to this," I respond. "But Yama-jiji needs to approve as well. He is the head of my family, after all. However, I like the odds. He is determined that I should have a large family, and he likes you. He negotiated with the Kuchiki clan to allow for me to have more than one wife when they offered a contract, which he accepted today," I tell him.

"Nii-san, I cannot object to having sisters," Kurenai says. Sajin nods grimly.

"So I must acquire Genryuusai-dono's permission. Very well, I will do so. Then the matter will be done properly, as well, with all due formality and consequence as befits the occasion of a Shinigami captain's sister marrying into the soutaicho's family," Sajin says, nodding in approval. He then turns and leaves, heading towards the First Division most likely. Kurenai is mobbed by the members of my club of fangirls a moment later.

"Give her some peace for now," I say. "Time enough to interrogate her tomorrow. Kurenai, accompany Sajin. Yama-jiji will wish to meet you before he decides, most likely."

"Yes, Ichigo," she says, following Sajin out of the building. This meeting will decide much of the rest of my life. Yama-jiji's will cannot be denied, as he is my clan head. I wonder what his decision will be, and what it will mean for the rest of my life.

_**The next day, when Ichigo is visiting**_** _Byakuya_**

"Yamamoto-taicho, how nice to see you again," Hanataro says as he opens the gate for me. He is well mannered, takes pains not to offend, and well disciplined. A perfect lieutenant, save for his combat ability, or rather the lack of it. But he will do, I suppose.

"A pleasure, Yamada-fukutaicho," I respond.

"You wish to see Kuchiki-taicho, right?" He asks. I nod in confirmation, and he leads me to her, though I can sense her reiatsu perfectly well.

"What is her current temper?" I ask warily.

"Terrifying, sir," Hanataro replies. I groan mentally. That is not a good sign for me. "She found Yachiru tunneling into the manor, and instead of chasing her away, Kuchiki-taicho patted her on the head, calmly led her away instead of going into a rage, and bought her all the candy she could eat. And sir, the captain's smile is as scary as Unohana-taicho's, and it won't go away, no matter what we do!" Hanataro wails. "I swear, it would need to be removed surgically to get rid of that smile," he declares. I am now terrified. Byakuya is likely imagining the tortures she will inflict on me all this time. I decide to be safe, and draw Zangetsu. Hanataro has had his blade drawn since he met me. We get to the door of the room Byakuya is in, and Hanataro warily opens it slowly, then shoves me in and slams it behind me, leaving me to face Byakuya, who is smiling from ear to ear, and it is very clearly in joy.

"Ichigo!" She shouts, and glomps me. One thought enters my head. Who is this, and what has she done with the real Byakuya?

"Hello, Byakuya," I respond.

"I take it you heard about the contract?" She asks. I nod. "Good. I feel I should marry once more, this time a marriage that can produce heirs, unlike my previous marriage to Hisana," she says. "I prefer you to the other choices I had, and am quite happy your clan head accepted," she explains her joy. I nod, understanding now.

"I will keep this marriage as happy as I can," I respond. She nods, her smile getting more joyous, if that is possible.

"Then there is no problem. The soutaicho came by earlier, told me of Komamura-taicho's request on his sister's behalf, and I approved. I feel unequal to the task of denying such a request," Byakuya says. I nod now. "I will deal with Rukia," Byakuya says, halting the last of my immediate worries about this. Then Byakuya alleviates one more worry. "My marriage to Hisana was partly to help my cover. I did love her, but this cover of mine was precious to me before, to avoid the problems that are appearing right now," she says. With the new knowledge of her true gender, some of the more old-fashioned noble families are questioning her ability to lead the Sixth. Also, there are people producing false videos of her and Hisana in the bedroom, which I destroy whenever I see them. Those are the biggest problems, but there are others appearing as well.

"I understand," I respond. "I take it the knowledge of this arrangement will be public soon?" I ask curiously. She nods in confirmation. I rise and seriously look at the room for the first time, since I will probably be staying at this manor some of the time in the foreseeable future. There is only one door, the one I entered through, which is a sliding panel, with a cherry tree blossoming painted on the paper laid over the wood frame. Paper and silk paintings decorate the wall, each of them clearly the work of a master artist. The floor is unadorned, though a finely woven rug covers its central area, where Byakuya and I just sat and talked. A bit too much art for my liking, but that can be fixed.

"You survived?" Hanataro asks in shock when I open the door and leave, once we are well away from Byakuya of course.

"She was happy instead of being angry, Yamada-fukutaicho," I respond. "Apparently she took joy from the knowledge of the fact that she is to marry soon. My clan and hers sealed the contract yesterday," I inform him. He looks shocked.

"I wish you all joy," he says when he recovers.

"Thank you. You may tell others. This isn't going to be private long. The announcement is in three days," I tell him. He nods.

"Understood, sir," he replies. Then he leaves, probably to start spreading this information. I make my own way back to the Eleventh, thinking about the possible reactions to this. They will be interesting, no matter what. But will they be positive or negative?

"Ichigo," Yama-jiji says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you wish me to grant my approval to the request from Komamura-taicho that you marry his sister?" He asks.

"Little would make me happier then to call him brother," I respond.

"Very well. I will speak with him and the matter will be arranged," is the response. "Your soon to be brother argued his point elegantly and at length last night, taking hours to finally let me get a word in. I would have approved immediately save for want of your approval as well," Yama-jiji elaborates. I am amused by this, and it is clearly showing on my face from the look on Yama-jiji's face.

"Did it keep you from sleep, Yama-jiji?" I ask, and he nods ruefully.

"Indeed. I let him lecture me on the reasons why such a joining of our blood should happen, then I couldn't stop him," is the reply.

"I will reprimand my brother for that, rest assured," I respond, and walk away, heading for the Seventh Division to carry the good news to Sajin. I will likely not leave for some time, since Sajin will want to inform his entire division, and I will likely be pressed into assisting with that. Then there is the matter of the party that will begin soon after the news begins to spread, as Kurenai is well liked in the Seventh, and this is good news being brought, that will spread much joy among her friends in the division.

_**Like this chapter? Ichigo was very surprised by his visit to Byakuya, and the fact that she didn't try to kill him. Komamura is about to be very happy with the confirmation that Ichigo will be his brother. Read and review, thank you.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 34  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sir, we have a bit of trouble," Kurenai says. "We just received information from Urahara Kisuke that the Bounts have resurfaced." The Seventh Division just finished their party and one was about to start at the Eighth when this unwelcome news arrived. I had been busy reviewing the past enemies of the Seireitei when I first took the position, so I know what the Bounts are.

"First ten combat teams are to prepare for immediate deployment," I instruct. "Those ryoka who invaded before are to be contacted immediately. Their assistance will be invaluable. We need to be able to freely move in the world of the living, and without assistance, we will not be able to do so. Indeed, we would not be able to properly track down the Bounts, who are doubtless experts at hiding among the living by now," I say. Kurenai nods.

"Yes sir. And your sisters? What are we to do about them?" she asks.

"Nothing. The Bounts won't be interested in them. They will never be Shinigami, no matter what happens. My father apparently found some way to keep their powers from being able to develop along that route. Due to that, they are closer to mod souls than anything, and the Bounts don't attack those," I say.

"Understood, sir. So we avoid that area?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes. My father's powers are too far gone to interest the Bounts, but he isn't human enough to feed them either. They will not find a meal there. So we are to secure Ishida's safety instead. He will be priority, along with Urahara and his assistants. If the other exiles he helped to escape the Seireitei also survived, they have a Kido master with them who can likely conceal them from anyone," I explain.

"Okay. So Urahara's shop and this Ishida need to be guarded, to make sure the Bounts don't get their hands on them," Kurenai confirms.

"Indeed. Ishida's father is a Quincy as well, and Ishida is both my cousin and a Quincy, even when he doesn't have access to his powers. I'm willing to bet that was corrected by some means however. Urahara knows how to do it, I am sure of that," I explain.

"Very well," Kurenai responds, then turns to the division. "First ten combat teams are to muster! Bounts have been seen in the World of the Living! Prepare to move out, Eighth Division is to go to war!" She commands. The first ten teams snap to attention, the slam of their feet impacting the wood floor clearly audible.

"YES MA'AM!" They roar in return. They will do well in this battle. Now that all of them have attained Shikai, and at least ten in each team have become Kido users that would not have shamed the Kido Corps, they are indeed powerful enough to hold their own on the front lines. Most of this training was concealed from the noble families, who would have objected, until they could do nothing about it. Even other captains didn't know until recently.

"Messenger incoming!" My eighth seat shouts. More trouble? Seriously, I just dealt with clan matters, and was chastised by Yama-jiji using Ryujin Jakka a few days ago when I raised objections to his forming a marriage contract for me, and it took three hours for Unohana to heal me fully. Then I find out the damned Bounts are extant again, and now more trouble?

"Sir, trouble at the front lines," the messenger gasps.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently, signaling for my bodyguard.

"Thirteen Vasto Lords just entered one of the Otherworlds. There's something like fifty thousand Adjuchas following them," he gasps. He wears the symbol of the Second Division, who is responsible for bring information from the front lines to the Seireitei as well. I can rely on this information to be true, and that makes my blood run cold.

"Orders, sir?" Nanao asks.

"Gather the division. All seventy combat teams are to prepare to move out. We go serious from the start. Bankai if you have it, Shikai if you don't, and I expect the Kido to be flying. Watch your comrade's backs, this is our baptism in blood," I say grimly. Nanao turns and starts yelling orders, mustering the division. I immediately signal for four of our Kido users to follow me and begin opening the Senkaimon. Two massive pillars stand just outside the west side of the division, both of them inscribed with kanji. I had them made not long ago, to create a Senkaimon large enough to deploy the Eighth all at once whenever necessary. This situation definitely makes it necessary. The combat teams are leaving the building not a minute after the four Kido users start pouring reiatsu into the pillars, opening the gate. Each one will open a portal in a different location, with the first sixty teams taking the portals into the worst of it, while the last ten act as our rearguard. I feel a massive surge of reiatsu, and turn to see at least half of the Eleventh's ten thousand incoming. It is the most favored destination for male Shinigami, and frequently sends out scouts to grab recruits from the Rukongai. Currently, the Eleventh is the largest division, and most of it is in the Seireitei right now. Maybe one in four have Shikai, but they don't need Shikai to be dangerous. Zaraki is an excellent example of this, I feel. Some of them wear limiters like his to force their reiatsu to build up as it strains against the limiters, trying to get free. Their pure raw power makes them dangerous indeed.

"Heard you were going for a fight. Mind if we join in?" Ikkaku asks.

"Not at all. Adjuchas by the thousand, thirteen Vasto Lords, there is plenty of fighting for all of us," I say. "There will be many a victory to boast of when we return, and much glory to our names," I say. The Eleventh roars in agreement.

"Good answer," Zaraki growls. He is looking eagerly at the Senkaimon. "So, how do we do this?" He asks.

"Your Shinigami are the anvil. We send you in, you mix it up with the Adjuchas. Our teams split in three. Ten of ours will be your rearguard, providing support wherever they can, the other sixty will split in two, flank them, and join in the middle to be the hammer. You and I will hunt the Vasto Lords, however, Zaraki-taicho," I say.

"Sounds good, Kenpachi Yamamoto," Ikkaku says. "We'll do our part gladly. Tell me, is the rumor of all your seated officers having Bankai true?" He asks curiously.

"It is. They will be using Bankai, to make absolutely sure that we don't go into this without enough power to win," I say. The Eleventh is forming up, with teams sixty-one through seventy joining their ranks, while teams one through thirty and thirty one through sixty form up in two separate formations. Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru join up with myself and my bodyguard, as our team will be hunting the Vasto Lords.

"Senkaimon is almost ready!" Barks one of the four who were beginning to activate it. "Corridor stabilized! Setting coordinates! You're going in cold and fast, make the surprise count!" She roars out. The other three are declaring the coordinates of the Senkaimon that is forming on the other side, and almost have it done. A moment later, the Senkaimon is formed on both ends, and we are charging. We enter the gate, and a second later have passed through to the other side.

"Look at them. The numbers were vastly underestimated," I say. Over a hundred thousand Adjuchas, and at least fifty Vasto Lords, are clearly present.

"There's a saying in the Eleventh. A war cry. You know it?" Ikkaku asks. I nod. "Use it if you want," he says. I nod my thanks.

"I have dug my grave in this place," I proclaim. The Eleventh and Eighth take up the cry with me.

**"I HAVE DUG MY GRAVE IN THIS PLACE, AND** **I WILL EITHER TRIUMPH OR I WILL DIE! NO PITY! NO REMORSE! NO FEAR!" **Over eighty-five hundred Shinigami roar. We will triumph. Or we will die. There is no middle ground. There is no retreat. Zaraki lets his eye-patch fall to the ground. Shikai flare from everyone who has them. All my seated officers enter Bankai, as do my bodyguard and Ikkaku. I draw Ryujin Jakka and wordlessly enter Shikai. My face is set in a grim smile.

"Ban-kai. Zanka no Tachi," I say, determined to die well if that is my fate. The strongest of all fire type zanpakuto enters Bankai, and the battle begins.

_**Rather cruel of me to deny you the start of the battle. But you'll see it soon. This is going to be a major battle, and now you see what I was referring to when I spoke about the front lines of the Eternal War. The war cry was taken from the Warhammer 40,000 book Helsreach. Great book, I recommend it to you all. Will they triumph? Or will they die? Only time will tell. Read and review, thank you.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 35  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Let's start hunting," I say grimly. Zanka no Tachi burns in my hands. "Don't get too close. I would hate to annihilate someone by accident," I state as I leave the group, heading to wipe out a group of Adjuchas. I'm going to try to draw out the Vasto Lord by killing the subordinates. We are fighting over and within a city, which seems to be somewhere in Japan by the looks of it. I land and the concrete of the road I land on melts under my sandals.

"A Shinigami come to feed us," one of the Adjuchas snarls.

"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin," I say, and the flames roar forth from the blade, incinerating twenty Adjuchas. The battle above is going well so far. The initial shock of the attack allowed the Eleventh and Eighth to establish their position and secure the area. Now, they are fighting for their lives above me.

"Shinigami," a voice comes from nearby. A Hollow that appears to be a humanoid crow approaches me. "You will be my meal today," he hisses malevolently. Wings of white bone spread out behind him. "I am the Portador de Invierno (Bringer of Winter), and when my wings beat, all things freeze," he says as his wings sweep back, then forward. Icy reiatsu coats the area, locking it in ice. One human inside the now frozen area takes on a sudden look of agony, then topples, his blood clearly frozen. Not a pleasant way to die. Around me, however, there is still heat. "How are you alive? All things die under my ice," the Vasto Lord hisses.

"Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui," I say. "My body burns as hot as the sun right now," I tell him. Humans are screaming and running away from where we are. Good instincts. This is not a good place to be right now. "No ice can survive in my presence," I tell him.

"Then I will kill you with my claws," he hisses, and lunges forward, his claws lengthened into blades of ice. I meet them with Zanka no Tachi, blocking each of his blows one by one. His blades melt when they touch mine, but he reforms them. I get a solid cut in and he proves to have something most annoying. I cut off his arm, and an instant later am blocking blows from the arm I just cut off and incinerated.

"High speed regeneration," I say, both a realization and a curse.

"Indeed. You cannot survive this fight. Yield now and let me eat you, and I might be merciful to your comrades and kill them quickly," my foe says. I shake my head.

"So be it. I was hoping to avoid the use of this technique, but oh well. Zanka no Tachi, Touhoku: Nani mo Uchu no Yakedo," I say, and flames burn forth from Zanka no Tachi. My foe is reduced to ash the moment a wisp of flame touches him. These are the flames that reduce the universe to nothing. A mere Vasto Lord could never survive them. I contain them in my blade once more, and go seeking a new foe. This is not going to be a pleasant fight, or a short one. Three hours later, the anvil and hammer have met, and are fighting for their lives with everything they have in them. Only seventeen of the now confirmed fifty-eight Vasto Lords present have been slain, twelve of them by me using Zanka no Tachi, and we are all getting tired. The waves of Adjuchas seem endless, unable to be stopped by any force. I sealed Zanka no Tachi back into Shikai when I rejoined the main force to bolster its efforts. So far, the Eighth has kept its members from falling, our healers and discipline keeping our warriors alive. But that can't last forever, and almost half of the Eighth are fighting with wounds. The Eleventh has seen seventy nine Shinigami fall so far. The wave tactics of the enemy have seen over a thousand Adjuchas die, but there are more coming through the Garganta behind their lines. Many more. They will break us before we break them.

"Do we retreat?" Kurenai asks me quietly. "The Senkaimon can be opened quickly. There is no shame in retreating from this foe, and the Seireitei needs information," she says.

"No. Sing, Shinigami no Uta," I declare. I was hoping to avoid using her. The katana I drew from my side has the blade become broader at this command, and the center melts away, leaving a set of strings like those of a violin. The hilt has a slit open in the back of it, and I raise the released for the first time blade.

_"I don't mind. I want to be used," _I hear her gentle voice say, speaking from my inner world. _"I'm finally being wielded. What is the occasion?" _She asks curiously.

**"Your being the last hope for more then myself and perhaps a couple others surviving this. Please tell me you feel like singing a dirge," **I ask.

_"I'm a bit too cheerful, but I suppose I can. Why?" _She asks me.

**"We have nearly a quarter of a million Adjuchas and forty-one Vasto Lords to face. Many of ours are walking wounded, and we are going to get tired fast," **I tell her. I hear nothing more from her except the mournful sound of a dirge resonating forth from her blade. Sadness and mourning is clear in the song, and the notes ring out clearly, carrying far. No one but me knows this blade's powers yet, but soon all will. About midway through, a second wave of almost fifty thousand Adjuchas begins their charge at us, and this charge will overwhelm us. Just as they enter melee range, having abandoned Ceroes for claws and fangs, the song ends. The first of them is barely two meters from the forefront of our lines when it dies, all of the mob disintegrating into dust in an instant as they die by the thousand. A few thousand in the main body of the enemy army heard it as well, and disintegrate with the others.

_"Did that help?" _Shinigami no Uta asks eagerly, like a child asking for a puppy.

**"It helped greatly. Over a fifth of the enemy Adjuchas died with a single song," **I respond to her. I have observed her frequently speaking with Suzumushi about various matters, including her view of the world. She despises almost everyone, but of me, the new wielder who took her in, she has only good things to say. The best comparison is that she acts like a beaten puppy, who has been shown only cruelty, but still wishes to be patted on the head and told she's a good girl. In me, she has found a master who will gladly be kind to her, and she very clearly likes me for that. But whenever she is dealing with her foes, she is a rabid wolf, eager to kill them for her master.

_"What tune do you want next?" _She asks.

**"Something to heal and restore reiatsu," **I say, and a new song begins. A moment later, I recognize it as Scotland the Brave, and chuckle. Wounds start closing, spirit visibly returns to the Shinigami around me, and reiatsu levels climb once more. When the song is finished, every single Shinigami who hadn't fallen in battle, even those who had just a flicker of life left, are once more healed, with full reiatsu levels, and standing proud. We might be able to weather this storm after all. Another charge begins as a jig starts up from Shinigami no Uta, and strength and speed flood my limbs. We meet the charge and throw it back, our increased physical abilities allowing us to hold the line. Twenty-nine more hours we hold our position, blades flashing, Shinigami no Uta singing her deadly songs. Again and again we throw back attacks, losing two or three more each time. Thousands of Adjuchas lay slain below, their bodies piling into mounds, the smallest of which is over ten times the height of Zaraki. The weaker ones I've killed with a glare backed by reiatsu, but I long since lost count of how many died that way. A thousand? Two thousand? Over five million Adjuchas have been slain, and nine times that number awaits still on the other side, waiting for their turn. The Garganta closed an hour ago, leaving me sure that no more foes will be coming. Only three of the enemy Vasto Lords await, but that is three too many for my liking. All are powerful, and we also have to chase Adjuchas from the mounds of Hollow bodies to keep them from gorging and evolving. We do not need more foes of that level. Shinigami no Uta's voice is recovering right now, and has been for six hours. I resorted to Chi no Te no Megami half an hour ago when the last wave hit, and nearly used her Bankai when the wave broke on our wall of flesh and blood. Before that, I was using Shinso, before that, Tensa Zangetsu, and before that, I was using Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou to thin the enemy ranks a bit with the giant's blade and a few energy attacks. Right now, I'm holding my guts in with one hand while the other holds my blade in a death grip, bleeding from a hundred different wounds. When we are mustering to meet the latest wave, thirty two hours into the battle, and with over fifteen hundred of the Eleventh dead, and sixty two dead from the Eighth, new Senkaimon form and the First Division emerges, led by Yama-jiji, who is flanked by Juushiro and Kyoraku.

"Do you mind if we join this battle?" Yama-jiji asks. I shake my head wearily.

"Not at all. Please, take as many Adjuchas as you want. We are going to rest, if you don't mind," I call back to him. He nods, and I fall from the skies, too tired to even bother keeping myself in the air anymore. The last six hours of fighting, with my reiatsu being used by the healers to supplement their own stores of power, has exhausted me. I land in a mound of Hollow corpses, and can't even bring myself to care enough to get off of them. My armor is battered and cracked, my robes are shredded, my haori has seen better days, and every last bit of me is covered in blood. The city below is heavily damaged, but right now I really don't care. Memory modification will deal with the problem. I hear cries of concern from above, and weakly pulse my reiatsu to reassure them I'm fine. Then I watch the First go into battle. To join their ranks is a privilege, as only the finest Shinigami are chosen from other divisions to join their ranks. Kido start flying forth from their ranks as zanpakuto are released, and the dying screams of Hollows fill the air. They die under the fury of the First, Ryujin Jakka slaying ten thousand Adjuchas with every swing of the blade. Katen Kyokotsu annihilates foe after foe as the rules of the world bend to the will of that zanpakuto, and Sogyo no Kotowari absorbs every blast sent at any of the first and returns it to the owner, marked unopened. My fellow captains are in fine form today. I notice Zaraki plummet from the sky as well. As the only two captains here, we had the largest demands on our abilities, as Hollow's either sought to devour us for the sake of killing a captain, or protecting our subordinates from the main blows of each wave.

"Heh, this was a proper fight," he groans. He landed a meter from me, if that, and is weakly gripping his blade.

"Yeah. Let's not do it again any time soon," I say. I hear no response, and feel his reiatsu dim a bit, indicating that he has fallen unconscious. I look up as another Senkaimon opens, and see the Fourth Division emerge from it. Unohana goes to Ikkaku and Nanao, who are marshaling what force they can to support the First, and I enhance my hearing with reiatsu so I can listen in.

"Where are Zaraki-taicho and Yamamoto-taicho?" She asks. Nanao points downward, to the mound where we are.

"They were badly wounded in the battle," she explains. I am about to listen more, but I am suddenly assaulted in my inner world.

_"Heh, you're weak, O great King, and I'll be taking this body now," _an insane voice says in my mind. Damn it all, why does my Hollow have to choose now to attack? I'm busy bleeding out, for the Spirit King's sake. I see Unohana descending towards me, and wave her away, entering my inner world.

**"Not happening," **I snarl, and strike at the damned Hollow, who Zangetsu has kept bound until now. Chi no Te no Megami's Shikai clashes against Zangetsu's cleaver blade, and the blast of red reiatsu that bursts forth from Chi no Te no Megami slams the Hollow back into and through a building.

_"What the hell? That isn't Zangetsu," _My Hollow says indignantly. I suddenly realize that Zangetsu probably concealed the existence of my other blades from the Hollow. The city is shrouded in thick mist, so thick that I have to rely on my reiatsu sensing to see anything more then half a meter in front of me. I can feel my other zanpakuto, but only because I know what to look for. Well, this is a nice advantage I have. If my Hollow knew of the existence of my other zanpakuto, he could use them. Since he doesn't know, Zangetsu has given me a massive advantage. I resolve to thank him for that later. _"What is it?" _My Hollow asks, now curious.

**"That's for me to know, and you never to find out. Later, Hollow-san," **I say, forcing him back down with an immense effort. I've confirmed one thing. He can't access my senses. He doesn't know about my other blades, and cannot find out. I have the advantage.

"Why did you try and keep me away, Yamamoto-taicho?" Unohana asks. Her hands are glowing green as she begins healing me. Zaraki is currently in Minazuki's stomach, and I wonder why I'm not there as well. My question must be clear on my face, because Unohana answers it.

"Your condition is critical. Minazuki is not enough to stabilize you. I will do so, then transfer you to Minazuki," she says. My condition is that bad? I seriously have to avoid that kind of damage in future. Very seriously have to avoid it. Dying is not high on my list of things to do. My human body will do it in a few years, possibly sooner, but that isn't the death I'm concerned about. I'm concerned about dying as a spirit. Though it might be interesting, to find out what would happen if I was reborn and my new body came into contact with my old one. Very interesting indeed, in fact.

"I tried to keep you away to deal with a minor problem, which I will inform you of later," I respond to her earlier question. She looks at me and smiles, and I almost bend under the weight of that smile and tell her everything. Almost.

"I look forward to hearing this information then," she says, and the smile is gone. I allow myself to finally drift into slumber, tired beyond what words can describe.

_**Like this chapter? Ichigo and the Eighth ran into fairly serious opposition out there in the Otherworlds. Speaking of which, can anyone guess what I plan to use the Otherworlds for eventually in this story? First five to guess right get an outline of my plan for the next ten chapters by PM. Read and review, thank you.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 36  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" Yama-jiji asks. I'm lying in a bed, and the room around me is painted white, the lights on the ceiling calming me a bit.

"I just finished a thirty-two hour long battle and I'm in the Fourth Division, how do you think I feel?" I respond.

"Very poorly. But then, your wounds justify that. Your left leg had to be amputated and regrown with Kido. Both arms were broken. Your ribs were a fine powder. You had a punctured lung, your guts were spilling out, you had a kidney destroyed, both arms were broken in a dozen places, seven skull fractures, internal bleeding in five different locations, twenty-three separate wounds that would have killed with five more minutes of fighting, reiatsu depletion, and your ribs were turned to powder they were shattered so many times," Yama-jiji hisses. He is furious about this. His only heir, Isshin being a deserter and thus ineligible, nearly got himself killed. I will be lectured for a long time about this.

"Indeed, your wounds were quite serious," Unohana says. She and Chojiro are standing next to Yama-jiji, not far from my bed.

"You should have used Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai from the start," Yama-jiji snarls. "There is avoiding relying too much on a single zanpakuto and then there is foolishness, child. You nearly got killed due to your antics. Now, who else has Shinigami no Uta and why did you wave Unohana away?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Shinigami no Uta was Tousen's first zanpakuto. He tried to destroy her by ejecting her from his soul when he took up Suzumushi. Suzumushi instead allowed her to stay in her realm, and sheltered her until she established a realm in my inner world. Her abilities are based in song. The song she chooses to sing decides what effects are had. The limit on this power is simply that she can only sing so long as her voice holds out. She has only recently started talking and singing again. She didn't do so until she established a realm in my inner world," I inform him.

"Tousen has much to answer for," Yama-jiji says calmly, but his anger is clear, since the room is far hotter then it was when he entered.

"As for the attempt to keep Unohana away, you can lay that at Urahara's feet. He attempted to use forced encroachment on me, and that created an inner Hollow, which was attempting to take over at the moment. I stopped it, but it will try again," I say grimly.

"Urahara may know how to deal with this problem," Chojiro offers. "If not him, then perhaps those who were similarly Hollowfied a century ago. If they survived, they may be able to help him," he says.

"They survived," Yoruichi says, stepping out of the shadows. "We helped them do so. I've been observing Ichigo for the past couple months, and he is certainly strong enough for them to feel like helping him. They call themselves the Vizard now, and have become almost a family with how close the bonds between them have become. If Ichigo wants help beyond defeating his Hollow, he'll need to find a way into that family," she says.

"Understood. Are there any things they might want that the Seireitei can provide?" Yama-jiji asks.

"There are a couple things they want. Hachigen left his zanpakuto behind when he fled with the others. I know he's missing it. Mashiro is missing that candy she always loved, which she says the world of the living doesn't get quite right," Yoruichi responds.

"They will have these things, then," Yama-jiji says.

"They'll be happy about that," Yoruichi says cheerfully. "Now, let them approach you, okay Ichigo?" She asks, then vanishes.

"Yama-jiji. May I invite them to join the Eighth once my training is done?" I ask him. I feel I need a bit of testosterone around when I'm working to avoid drowning in the presence of so many females.

"I will not be a hypocrite," is the response. As my hopes sink, Yama-jiji continues. "I may either allow them to take positions once more or exile you from the Gotei 13. I will not exile you from the Gotei 13, so instead they will be offered positions in the Eighth Division. Chojiro, record this decree and record that it is proclaimed under martial law, when my authority as soutaicho is absolute," he proclaims, and Chojiro leaves to do so.

"Can I go to sleep and focus on healing now?" I ask hopefully. The moon is beginning to rise, I see from the view out my window.

"No. You and I are going to be having a little chat first," Yama-jiji replies, and I discard my hopes of sleeping before dawn. This is going to be a long lecture on what I should have done, and I steel myself for it mentally.

_**The next day, at noon** _

"Taicho, your orders?" Kurenai asks as she enters my room. She is clearly out of bed against orders, as her torso is wrapped in bandages and one arm is in a sling. Nanao limps in after her, one leg in a cast but otherwise fine.

"Rest. Heal. We need to recover. The Second is dealing with the Bount problem and the surveillance I ordered until the Eighth is ready to return to combat duty," I respond.

"Yes taicho," Nanao replies.

"First, we have a couple things to do, though. How many did we lose?" I ask.

"The Eighth lost ninety-five of ours in battle in the end. The Eleventh, not having our discipline or having our healers work on them at any time except between waves, lost seventeen hundred and twelve," Kurenai says sorrowfully. An idea entered my head last night, and I decide to see if it can be done now.

"Nanao, are the names of all dead Shinigami and Academy students who died while in the Academy recorded somewhere?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" She asks. If anyone would know, she would. Nanao reads any book that falls into her hands, and thus has a lot of knowledge, covering many subjects.

"Get my seal ring from Unohana if she has it," I say.

"I do have it. Might I ask why Ise-fukutaicho needs the kind of authority that seal would place in her hands?" Unohana asks sternly. She is currently standing in the doorway. I didn't sense her, but I suppose that is forgivable. I'm tired, after all.

"To access my funds. I want a memorial wall for every division. A place where the names of all fallen Shinigami of that division are recorded. One for the Academy as well. A place where Shinigami can go to remember the sacrifices that have been made. A place where Shinigami can go to honor their fallen comrades. A place where Shinigami can remember the proud heritage of the Gotei 13, so that the fallen are never forgotten," I say.

"A noble goal," Unohana says, smiling kindly. This isn't one of her scary smiles, but rather a gentle one that warms me inside.

"Every name is to be inscribed on those walls," I say. "Ranks by the names of the officers. Taicho's names filled with gold, normal officer's names with silver. Have it done, Nanao. As soon as possible," I instruct her.

"Yes, taicho. I will go immediately," Nanao says. She leaves the room as fast as she can, grabbing my seal ring from Unohana as she goes. Kurenai has straightened, and is saluting me with her good arm. A solemn air has fallen across the room as comrades who left and never returned are remembered.

"Taicho, thank you for remembering the lost," Kurenai says.

"It is necessary. Not just for one person, but for all of us. If we do not remember those who are gone, how are we to remember their sacrifice?" I ask. Unohana is nodding at this, clearly remembering past sacrifices by her division.

"I will put my full support behind this," Unohana says. I nod my thanks, then lie down fully, content with this day's work. I return to my healing sleep knowing no sacrifice will be forgotten, that the walls will remember when we do not.

_**Like this chapter? Like the idea of the memorial walls? Ichigo took a fairly major beating in that battle, but apparently it knocked a good idea or two into his head. Will the Vizard rejoin the Gotei 13? That is for me to know, and you to find out in later chapters. Read and review, thank you.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 37  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Yamamoto-taicho, I'm here to report the current movement of the Bounts," Soi Fon says. I nod, ready for her report. It's been a week since I got stuck in the Fourth, and I'll be here for another week most likely while I finish my recovery. I'm getting my new leg to work properly for the most part, and that will likely take at least a week, maybe more while I adjust.

"Very well," I say when she doesn't continue. "But first, why did your messenger come to me?" I ask, wondering why the soutaicho didn't know of the attack first.

"Standing orders. When a major incursion is confirmed, the combat divisions are contacted before any others. The Eighth and the Eleventh were the only ones not deployed at the time, so the messenger came to you and Zaraki first. We need a swift response to such attacks, and reporting it to the soutaicho first would have slowed the response, costing thousands of souls, most likely," Soi Fon explains.

"Reasonable. Now, continue. And have you spotted the Vizard?" I ask.

"The Vizard have not been found, despite our best efforts. I apologize for this failure in a matter so vital," Soi Fon says. All the captains were told of my Hollow problem, and Soi Fon has been driving her division into the ground to attempt to locate the Vizard. Apparently, now that she has accepted me as a Shinigami, she will put forth her best effort to keep me alive. Right now, the Gotei 13 needs every captain class fighter it can get, so that probably explains her actions. She holds duty above all else, after all.

"Apology accepted. But a question, if you don't mind," I ask.

"Ask your question. I will answer it if it pertains to something you should know of, Yamamoto-taicho," Soi Fon replies warily.

"Why are you driving the Second so hard to find the Vizard?" I ask. This seems to have become a personal thing for her, rather then simply a matter of duty to the Gotei 13. I am curious as to why something like this should be so important to her.

"If you do not learn to master your Hollow from them, you will die. To let you die is to fail in the charge Yoruichi-sama and Yamamoto-soutaicho set me, to keep you alive at all costs. It is almost certain that you will be the next soutaicho, and to lose you is for the next generation to lose much of its strength. Apparently, your reiatsu has effected the entire Eighth Division and all others you associate with, allowing them to become stronger faster. Your reiatsu is a catalyst, allowing others to reach heights they never could before. If we lose you, we lose that influence on the Seireitei. Already, you grow strong enough that your reiatsu reaches over the whole Seireitei, only faintly present in some areas, but still there. Every currently serving Shinigami is becoming stronger due to that. Once your reiatsu reaches the Rukongai, we will likely see more new recruits from there coming in every year. You are the future, and must be protected," Soi Fon says.

"So no more risky missions for me without more backup and through scouting first, I guess," I say, resigned.

"Indeed. I will not fail this charge, sir. In fact, when you enter the world of the living, I will accompany you to ensure your safety, along with you bodyguard and Komamura-taicho," Soi Fon replies, clearly refusing to listen to any protest against that.

"Very well," I respond, knowing she'll just knock me out if I try to argue the point.

"A place is being prepared where you and your first ten combat teams will reside while you are on duty in that town," Soi Fon informs me. "Your fukutaicho has also requested three of my division members be transferred as part of the effort to rebuild your ranks," Soi Fon says.

"I see. I take it she picked well?" I ask her, wondering if Nanao picked people who will have to be forced through a harsh training regimen, or if she picked people who can be integrated into the ranks quickly. Well, somewhat quickly. It will take time for the combat teams to accept the replacements. After all, each team eats together, sleeps together, trains together, and spends almost every moment of the day with each other. That swiftly creates a bond between them that very few can intrude on. The new members will have to be integrated into the teams before they will be any use. Each team member knows the capabilities of every other team member perfectly, and they work together at an efficiency level at least twenty times that of a group of Shinigami handpicked for their ability to swiftly work together. This bond lets each team member know what their comrades will do next, and plan their next blow based on what their comrades will do, even while said comrades are planning their strike based on the results of that blow.

"Very well. Two of them are seated officers, and the other just needs to attain a bit more proficiency with her Shikai and she will be of a grade to replace Omaeda. I suppose I can give up the two officers, but I keep the other," Soi Fon says.

"Fair enough. We can find more elsewhere. As the Eighth is now officially a combat division, we are given priority when we request the transfer of Shinigami to our division," I say. Combat divisions always get priority, as those are the divisions that lose the most Shinigami. With the front lines constantly needing to be patrolled, combat divisions are required to maintain a strength of at least two thousand Shinigami at all times, and at least one in ten must have Shikai. This ensures the divisions are ready to respond to any threat.

"Taicho, I have a bit of paperwork that requires you to approve it," Nanao says, entering the room. A sheaf of paper is under her arm, probably the paperwork.

"Transfer papers?" I guess.

"Yes, sir. We need to replenish our losses before we can return to the field," Nanao says. I nod, understanding this. Without the teams being at full strength, their combat ability is diminished, which is very bad for us.

"One of the three from the Second will not be transferred. All others will be approved," I say. Nanao nods and hands me the papers.

"I expected at least a few wouldn't be approved, so I made sure of some redundancy, and included ten extra potentials in the transfer requests," Nanao says, picking three sheets of paper from the pile, and sending a questioning look at me as her other hand draws one sheet of paper from a smaller sheaf of documents.

"The one who isn't a seated officer," I clarify. Nanao nods and removes the paper, handing it to Soi Fon. Soi Fon takes it and looks it over, then nods in approval.

"Very well, our business is concluded, Yamamoto-taicho," Soi Fon says, leaving. I sense several reiatsu signatures that her reiatsu was masking while she was here.

"Tell your spies their stealth is worse then Zaraki's, if they need you to help them hide," I say. She turns towards one of them, wrath clear on her face.

"Incompetent fools," she hisses, dragging him out of concealment. Now I know what to look for, it's easy to spot the others. "I told you to keep from his notice unless he was threatened, and you can't even do that! You're worse then Omaeda," she growls at him. The black clothed Onmitsukido member winces.

"Now that's just uncalled for. Compared to Omaeda, Zaraki is a master of stealth," I say. The Onmitsukido member in Soi Fon's grasp nods in confirmation. "They're worse then Zaraki, but definitely better then Omaeda," I say, trying to defend those who will possibly give their lives to preserve mine.

"True enough. No one is worse then him," Soi Fon says in disgust. "His family paid the Gotei 13 to take him. Then we drew straws to determine who got stuck with him, and I drew the short straw," she explains. I wince in sympathy.

"I honestly pity you for that stroke of bad luck. No lieutenant is better then an incompetent one," I say, and she nods in agreement.

"Mind incinerating him by accident if I station him as one of your guards?" Soi Fon asks. I consider, then nod slowly.

"If he gets in the way of Ryujin Jakka or Kikouou, he may accidentally run into my flames, and get turned to ash. No promises, and it's a very tricky thing to arrange, accidentally incinerating someone..." I trail off. "He might even need to have a little accident beforehand? Perhaps slip and fall?" I muse. I knew Omaeda when I was Shiba Kaien. He was all money, no skill. He has little brains, and his presence in the Gotei 13 began to detract from the abilities of the Second shortly after he joined them, as the lieutenant is responsible for drilling the warriors of the division. He slacked off on that, and the Second now loses 326% more people on a mission then they did before he joined them. Taking him out would put Soi Fon in my debt, and do the Gotei 13 a favor.

"I'll see what I can do," Soi Fon says coldly. We are clearly in agreement, which I never thought would happen. But so be it, this is for a cause greater then either of us. This is about seeing fewer comrades die. This is for the Gotei 13, and for the sake of removing Omaeda from the Seireitei, not that the latter isn't a worthy goal all on its own.

**_Well, Omaeda is probably about to return to the cycle of reincarnation. A pity for him, but what can you do? If he is hindering the Gotei 13, subtract him from the equation and the Second might actually become the elite group of warriors they are supposed to be, rather then going down in a flash and leaving the taicho to fight for herself. Read and review, thank you._**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 38  
**_

_**Urahara's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

I feel a Senkaimon open in the sky above me, and instantly am on my guard. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime were returned, but they didn't remember what happened to Ichigo. Knowing the Gotei 13, he was likely tortured into revealing this location. The Second Division has been hanging around this area, likely making sure I didn't leave. I sent a message to Yoruichi a while ago requesting she return to help with the Bounts, but she didn't reply or return. Retrieving my message likely brought her out of hiding, and now she is probably dead too. I draw Benihime, determined to go down in battle, rather then be captured and have the location of the Vizard forced from me. I step outside, Tessai flanking me, to see not one, but three massive Senkaimon gates open in the sky. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime race out of the shop to join me, though I try to wave them back inside.

"It's too dangerous. Run. Hide, and live your lives. We'll hold them off," I say.

"No. As a Quincy, I will stand and fight," Ishida says. Orihime had managed to heal the damage he did to his spiritual powers, which allowed him to return to the battlefield. He returned eagerly, determined to grow stronger so he wouldn't have to risk his powers in some battle again.

"We too will stand and fight," Chad says grimly. I see Shinigami pour forth from the gates. Fifth Division enters the world in force. Second Division follows. Eighth Division joins them. Of those three, only the Second is a serious threat, as they are the only active combat division of the three. Then five more giant Senkaimon open, and I feel a spiritual freeze descend on the area. Sixth Division enters the world of the living, followed closely by Seventh and Tenth. The divisions are all deploying in force, two thousand or more Shinigami of each division deploying. All told, over sixteen thousand Shinigami currently occupy the skies over Karakura Town. Isshin arrives in a flare of shunpo, having entered Shinigami form. His powers are nearly returned in full. I know better then to try and get him to run. Then I go pale in horror as the other two Senkaimon have Shinigami enter the world through them. Eleventh and First Division are deploying.

"The First Division," someone chokes out in a wavering voice. It takes me a moment to realize that I was the one who spoke. What could bring the First Division here? What is important enough to draw them from the front lines? "And the Eleventh Division. All three active combat divisions are deploying in force," I say. Twenty-five thousand Shinigami have entered the world of the living. But why the spiritual freeze? No one here is powerful enough to warrant it. Then I receive my answer. Eight bright stars suddenly burn to life, illuminating the spiritual world as eight figures leave the Senkaimon after the Divisions have passed through. Each one of those figures is clad in black robes, and is wearing a white haori over the robes. Eight captains. Eight of them. I recognize Soi Fon, Komamura, Yamamoto, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Kyoraku Shunsui. The other two I don't know, however. One looks like a teenager, and his reiatsu gives off an icy feel. He is white haired and clearly proud, by the way he holds himself. The other one is a tall figure in full samurai armor, carrying multiple blades, with one already in hand. The armored stranger swoops towards our little group, touching down gracefully, one foot hitting the ground and him stepping forward using that foot as a fulcrum as his other foot touches the ground. He strides forward, and his blade flashes as it enters Shikai.

"We won't surrender, Shinigami," Ishida says.

"We are not here for your surrender," The Shinigami booms. All around us, those who aren't spiritually aware are unconscious, so we'll have to worry about them as well when we're fighting. "We are here for the deserter, Kurosaki Isshin," he declares. "Hand him over for immediate trial, and we will do no harm. Resist, and you will be considered his accomplices."

"No deal," Orihime says, a golden shield flaring into existence in front of her. "We won't hand him over," she declares fiercely.

"I surrender, just leave the town be," Isshin says. "Don't say anything, Orihime. This is my decision to make," he cuts off the protest that was about to come from Orihime. He steps forward and holds his blade out, hilt first, towards the captain, who is apparently the captain of the Eighth, from the symbol on his haori. The Shinigami takes the blade and tosses it to someone standing in the shadows off to the side. The blade is caught, and the person steps into plain view, revealing her to be Yoruichi?

"What are you doing with the Gotei 13?" I ask, feeling betrayed. Then a powerful kick from the armored figure meets Isshin's jaw, sending him flying.

"Your own greeting sent back at you, old man," the armored figure says, and I have a sudden feeling that I've just had a massive prank pulled on me. He removes his helm, revealing him to be Ichigo, and I suddenly know I've been suckered properly. "Now, I do actually have to bring you in to face charges, Isshin. Will you come quietly?"

"Not a chance, my son," Isshin says boisterously, clearly believing that statement to be a joke as he takes a fighting stance. Ichigo closes his eyes for a moment, then flashes a hand signal to Yoruichi. She tosses Isshin's blade to him, and he catches it as Ichigo dons his helm.

"Ban-kai," Ichigo says. Isshin goes still. Any fight where a captain uses Bankai is a serious one. A pillar of dark reiatsu roars up from the cleaver blade Ichigo just drew from across his back as he sheathed his other blade, blotting out the sun and enveloping Ichigo in shadows. "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo says grimly. He vanishes, and a moment later Isshin is blocking sword blows from Ichigo, grunting with effort.

"Why am I to be brought in?" Isshin asks.

"Your grandfather, my great-grandfather, wishes to speak with you," Ichigo says.

"He is no grandfather of mine," Isshin replies. "I abandoned the spirit world when I married Masaki, and attempted to keep you and your sisters from ever developing powers. It was for your protection, and still is. I'll remove your powers now, and you won't have to worry about Hollows again," Isshin says, his face resolved. I groan inwardly. Isshin, you're being an idiot, I think to myself. Ichigo is a captain now, he can look after himself. Also, the Gotei 13 will restore his powers to him swiftly, as they cannot have a captain out of action.

"I see," Ichigo says, disengaging and leaping back. Zangetsu leaves Bankai, returning to its sheath. He draws another blade from his side. "I will take this seriously then. Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them," he says in a chilling tone.

"I know my limits, and they are far higher then yours, Ichigo," Isshin boasts.

"Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," Ichigo says. My fear from when I first sparred with Ichigo returns. I thought I had hallucinated, but he really does have Ryujin Jakka. Flames blaze around us, Ichigo's blade engulfed in fire.

"I see. So, you think you can beat me with a little heat, huh?" Isshin asks, cautious now.

"Ban-kai," is Ichigo's response, a sorrowful whisper, but it carries, so everyone can hear it. The heat suddenly rises as Ryujin Jakka transforms into an old, fire scarred blade. The flames are compressed into it, and Ichigo suddenly starts glowing as heat rolls off him, melting the concrete below him. "Zanka no Tachi," he names the blade.

"Isshin, surrender," Yoruichi says. "You can't face this blade," she pleads with him. Isshin looks at Ichigo, then lets Engetsu fall to the ground with a clatter.

"I'm no match. I know that. But Ichigo, know this. Unless you give up on any usage of your Shinigami powers until you die a natural death, you are not welcome in my home," Isshin declares. Ichigo has removed his helm once more, and he closes his eyes. Sadness and mourning are clear in his reiatsu.

"So be it. I will respect your proclamation," Ichigo says, as he grabs Isshin with one gauntleted hand. Ryujin Jakka is resealed and back in its sheath. Ichigo lifts into the air, dragging Isshin after him. A few minutes later, Isshin is hurled back towards the ground by a blow from the soutaicho, who he was conversing with, though it was clearly not a civil conversation, nor one that Isshin was happy to have. Isshin crashes into the ground hard, then pulls himself out of the ground, and snarls as he vanishes into shunpo, heading home. I wonder what he is doing, then discard my musings in the interest of business. The First, Fifth, Sixth, and Tenth Division leave the world of the living, though their captains remain. The captains descend to the ground, blades drawn, Ichigo now with another zanpakuto in hand, this one taking the form of a burning spear when he activates Shikai. Wings of flame stretch out from his back, making him almost look the part of an angel. Perhaps an Angel of Death? I muse. I don't realize that I said that last out loud until Ichigo calls his thanks for the new name of his division to me. His helm has a crest of burning feathers atop it, and Ichigo alights upon the ground as gracefully as he did before, armor wrapped in fire, spear spinning in his hands as he absentmindedly twirls it, concrete melting with every footfall.

"We will require assistance from you in the missions that bring us here, Urahara," Soi Fon says. I nod, clearly inquiring silently as to what those missions are. Ichigo speaks again.

"We are here to find the Vizard. That wrong is to be corrected. Your exile is over, Urahara, as is theirs," Ichigo says. I am shocked for a moment, then discard the sudden hope that sprang to life.

"Ichigo, please don't give me false hope. It's cruel," I ask pleadingly, hoping he will respect this. He holds out a scroll with the seal of the soutaicho on it, marked as being sealed while under martial law. I open it, and read it several times, not daring to believe my eyes at first, but slowly accepting what the scroll says. I can return home. After a century in exile, I can go home at last.

"You'll have a position in the Eighth as a seated officer," Ichigo says.

"A seated officer? When I have Bankai?" I ask, amused.

"All of my seated officers have Bankai," Ichigo states, and that amusement suddenly vanishes and becomes disbelief. I slowly reach out with my reiatsu towards the Eighth Division, specifically the 73 powerful reiatsu signatures among them. Sure enough, every single person with such a reiatsu signature has Bankai.

"I see. Which seat is mine?" I ask calmly, not betraying my utter shock. "I was always partial to third seat," I muse aloud.

"You'll be joining my personal guard, so third seat it is," Ichigo says. I nod, content with that. "The Eighth is now an active combat division, and recently saw a major battle in which the status was confirmed," Ichigo continues, and in my head, I can hear Benihime laughing in glee. She loves the battlefield.

"Well then, I suppose you already have a strong command structure and assigning me to your guard is the best way to keep me from messing it up," I say, proclaiming the very clear facts of why I was granted the place I was in the Eighth. All combat divisions have a very strong command structure, and bringing newcomers in is always a careful process. Simpler to assign me to guard the captain, where my abilities will be very useful.

"Exactly," Ichigo confirms. I move to stand at his left hand, a third seat's place. I stand a couple paces behind, just to make it clear I'm his guard.

"Third Seat Urahara reporting for duty, Yamamoto-taicho," I say. I remember Ichigo saying Isshin's grandfather wished to talk to him. He only talked to the soutaicho. I guess Ichigo is a Yamamoto, and have it confirmed when I'm not incinerated by the soutaicho.

"Welcome back to duty. Are you ready to get to work helping us deal with the Bounts, helping me find the Vizard so I can learn to suppress my Hollow, and finally seeing to it that the Eighth and the captains of the Second, Seventh, and Eighth have somewhere to stay while operating here?" Ichigo asks. I nod.

"Give me a couple hours, and I'll have barracks ready in the training field, set up in suitable comfort for all of you. The Bounts will take a little longer, and the Vizard have concealed their location from me. Yoruichi always forgets the location after she goes there," I tell him. "Give her a week, and she'll probably find it again, but until then you need to be patient," I explain. Ichigo nods, and waves for other Shinigami to descend as he seals his Shikai and sheathes the blade. The Second, Seventh, and Eleventh Divisions leave as the Eighth descends, blades sheathed. All but the captains of the First, Second, Seventh, and Eighth leave with the three divisions that depart. Yamamoto-soutaicho creates a Kido barrier that seals myself and him off from the world. No one can see or hear us, so he probably wants to tell me something that won't be overheard.

"Urahara Kisuke. Don't you dare fail in your duty to keep my great-grandson alive. Fail, and even if you flee into Hell, I will pursue you. Is that clear?" He asks.

"Yes sir," I respond, and the barrier vanishes.

"I'm glad we had that chat, Third Seat Urahara, aren't you?" The soutaicho asks.

"I'm very glad we had that chat as well, soutaicho. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I say, fleeing into the training area to get my work started. I will do my duty, and not just because Yamamoto-soutaicho is not someone you want to anger. I'll do it because Ichigo allowed me to return home, and for that he has my loyalty.

_**Like this chapter? Sorry I couldn't get three chapters out today, but I started writing later then I thought I would. Ichigo has reentered the world of the living, and Urahara is now one of the Eighth. Should Ichigo meet the Vizard soon? Should Isshin let Ichigo return home? You decide. Read and review, thank you.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 39  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Ichigo, we need to talk," Urahara says.

"About what?" I ask, having some guess about what he is going to say. I saw him talking with Isane, who accompanied me earlier to help me finish healing, and who will remain here until I am finished. My bodyguard should know about my health, so I suppose I can't blame her.

"Two things. First, how did you survive your injuries? Second, how did you keep fighting?" Urahara asks. "Oh, and can I expect you to come back in that kind of shape again?" He asks in a dangerous tone.

"In reverse order, no, Ransotengai and a bit of healing Kido I learned that keeps someone alive so long as they have reiatsu. The moment I ran out, my wounds would have killed me. But I survived long enough for Unohana to get to me, and she has enough skill to save anyone with so much as a flicker of life still left in them. I was able to keep fighting with Ransotengai, which my cousin insisted on teaching me before he left the Seireitei. Wasn't hard to figure out in the time I had, and I've since perfected it. Unohana had enough reiatsu to restore my reserves enough that I could be healed before she began to heal me," I tell him.

"Yeah, I know that particular Kido trick as well. And as for the leg, I'm guessing it was one of Unohana's new tricks that she developed recently?" Urahara asks me confidently. He clearly already knows the answer to his question, but I answer anyways.

"Yes, it is. Kuukaku refused to have it used on her, she wants to remember some lesson losing her arm taught her," I respond. Unohana developed the Kido only three years ago, and it is doubtlessly useful. My leg was one of the last things healed on me, the procedure done only once I returned to the Fourth and had regained some of my reiatsu so they could regenerate my limb. "How do you know that Kido I used, by the way?" I ask. It's fairly obscure, considered fit only for berserkers by now.

"Used to be all members of every combat division were taught that Kido. The Omaeda family bribed the Central 46 to take it out of standard teaching when one of their one joined a combat division," Urahara replies. "It is pretty good for berserkers, and I wouldn't be surprised if most of the Eleventh still know it or are taught it, given Zaraki's attitude. He definitely knows it, and it takes little to no reiatsu control. Perfect for suicide missions as well, which is why the Second liked it. You could send one person in, and no matter how much damage they took, they could go until the job was done," he informs me.

"The Eighth will learn it as well then. It is far too useful not to have it widespread among our members. Now, I take it you know how to teach it?" I ask Urahara. Ikkaku taught me the Kido, but I don't want to ask him to teach it to the entire Eighth Division. He's busy with other things.

"Why not whoever taught you?" Urahara asks, looking a bit put out at my request.

"One, it's an order. Two, Ikkaku is busy. He said a Kenpachi should know it, but I don't want to try his patience. Third, you'll teach them better," I tell him. He knows how to deal with lower ranked Shinigami better then I do, from his previous time in the Gotei 13. The Kido isn't hard to teach or learn. Unohana developed it at the third Kenpachi's request, and made sure it was simple. The Kenpachi's bloodlust does affect some of his squad, after all. The Kenpachi has a curse bound to them by Kido. That dark legacy passes from a dead Kenpachi to either their killer or named successor. Then that warrior is consumed by a thirst for battle, though from what I've heard Zaraki isn't much different from how he was before. The healing Kido had to be easy, as the Eleventh isn't known for great thinkers due to this curse spreading to affect them all. It doesn't require much reiatsu, so anyone with Shinigami powers can use it. Quincy probably could do so as well if they bothered to learn. It doesn't fail unless it is deliberately stopped or unless the user falls unconscious, which is something it prevents in all but the worst cases. Given how much reiatsu it takes, and the rate at which I regain my reiatsu, myself and probably any of the four oldest captains could maintain that Kido for weeks, possibly months, at a time. It is extremely useful, and I curse the Omaeda for making it less common. If I wasn't resolved to kill Omaeda-fukutaicho before, I am now. That Kido is invaluable to a combat division.

"If it's an order, then I'll do it. Besides, I am a better teacher then someone of the Eleventh might be," Urahara says, giving in.

"Excellent. You begin tomorrow, once they wake up," I say. We are just outside the barracks Urahara set up in his training field. I had created another hot spring, to mimic the comforts of home, and had just left it when Urahara intercepted me. I am about to grab some sleep, and sleep in for once, there being no paperwork while deployed. Instead, the paperwork is routed to a few teams at the Twelfth who deal with it for us while we are out and about.

_**The next day, at noon**_

"You taught them the Kido Urahara?" I ask him as I finally leave the training field to speak with the rest of the division as they enjoy lunch. I got out of bed an hour after dawn, three hours later then usual, and immediately headed for the training field to practice with Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai, which is now my first resort in any large battle. Right after Shinigami no Uta, of course. Her songs are very useful for a large battle, which means she will see a lot of action on the front lines. If he still had her, Tousen would likely have been sent to the First or the Second, rather then ever becoming a captain. That blade is just too useful for a combat division not to have it. If he went to the Eleventh, he and Zaraki would have come to blows fairly quickly.

"I did. It's extremely simple, took almost no time to teach," he responds.

"Good. You explained its usefulness, I take it?" I ask, wanting to confirm that the division will use it, rather then die because they didn't use it. Fifty-two of our dead would be alive if they had known and used that Kido.

"Indeed. He explained it quite well. I didn't know it until this little session in fact," Soi Fon says. "Yoruichi-sama never meant to send me on suicide missions, nor take me into major battles, so I was never taught that particular trick," she continues in an aggravated tone.

"Omaeda dies for his family having it removed from common use due to him," I say. Soi Fon is nodding as I say this.

"Indeed. He'll arrive from the Seireitei tomorrow," Soi Fon says. "He will be joining your bodyguard, to ensure your safety." I stare blankly at her. I cannot believe my ears when she says Omaeda will join my bodyguard.

"What?" I ask. "All four of my guard have Bankai, and he doesn't. In any fight between opponents that I need my guard to deal with, he would be useless," I say. Soi Fon scowls darkly.

"The Eighth Division is extremely prestigious with the victory you attained. Many of the Hollows that were killed by the Eighth had high bounties on their heads, especially the Vasto Lords you killed. Your division now has a lot of glory attached to its name, holding out against that many foes, for that long. Since so many have Bankai, that too adds prestige. Your division is a wealthy, prestigious one with a lot of honor attached to its name with that one battle. The family has put a lot of money into the Gotei 13's war chest in return for Omaeda becoming your lieutenant, sharing the position with your current one," Soi Fon says. I snarl in rage, unable to speak due to my rage at this happening.

"I see. He's dead," I say grimly. "Very dead. I'll wipe his soul from existence. Kikouou retains that power from his time as the Sokyoku. He will burn, and burn, and burn," I snarl, finding my voice.

"Get in line, taicho," Nanao says. She had come up to join me while I was speechless. "The Division has already called dibs on him. The moment we learned of the blows the Gotei 13 has taken since he joined, we vowed vengeance. Also, he is a known pervert, and having him as a lieutenant would ensure that the females of the division are harassed by him," Nanao growls, hefting her book.

"Together then. You beat him, I kill him. I'm pulling rank on this one," I snarl back to her.

"Deal. Let's be ready to get this done, taicho," Nanao says.

"Ah, so good to see a division working together on something like this," Urahara says. "The bonds of comrades growing ever stronger by plotting the death of a hated foe. Such a beautiful sight, don't you agree, Soi Fon?" He asks cheerfully. She nods.

"His death will give Kurotsuchi nightmares," I vow, and Urahara shudders. The Senbonzakura screams in rage in my head, her wrath creating a storm within my inner world.

_"OMAEDA!" _She screams. _"Ichigo, kill him! I saw through Byakuya's eyes that his family was visiting her at her manor, and he tried to grope her!" _ Senbonzakura screams in rage. My rage joins hers, and we sync. Urahara steps back and produces a mirror from his robes. I'm not wearing my armor right now, so my visage is clear. The shadows have gathered around me, wrapping me in infernal darkness. A massive warhammer is in one hand, burning with hellfire, wrapped in hate and rage made manifest, a weapon of purest malice, which crackles with a barely suppressed desire for righteous vengeance. Nanao is looking at me in awe, as are the others of the Eighth, who came over to see who was talking about killing Omaeda.

**"He tried to grope Byakuya,"** I explain in a voice not my own, filled with rage unending. Urahara steps back, fan shaking in his hand as he hides his face. My armor suddenly manifests, but it's different. The plates appear to be weeping blood, and the cries of damned souls fill the air as I allow my rage to build. My eyes are replaced by pits of fire and my armor becomes something corrupt, mutating into something that looks half organic, skulls and eight pointed stars prominent among the insignia on it. Faces appear in the armor, screaming in agony. **"Omaeda dies,"** I continue. Similar, but weaker, hellish auras appear around every female present. I hear Sajin speak to Urahara.

"How did Ichigo learn to enter the state women enter when filled with righteous feminine rage?" Sajin asks in a voice filled with terror. He is cringing back from me, and right now I don't care. Omaeda must die. I lift my head and roar, my mask twisting and mutating, turning into a maw with too many teeth and a tongue made out of razor wire as I howl in utter rage. Inside my head, my inner Hollow whimpers. I'm not hiding my rage from him, and he is terrified.

"Taicho, gain control of your rage," Nanao says, her aura of darkness disappearing as the shadows around me become deeper and darker. "Please."

"Ichigo, please get some control of this rage. I know it's hard to think past the pure wrath that always emerges whenever someone enters that particular state for the first time, but please control yourself," Kurenai asks. I reluctantly leash my hatred for Omaeda, and the darkness disappears, my armor vanishing. The warhammer remains in my hand, then I dismiss it and it dissolves into reiatsu.

"Fine, but he still dies," I say. I feel that rage at the back of my mind, and know I can enter that state at any time I desire now.

"Taicho, how did you enter a state of righteous feminine rage?" Nanao asks me.

"My rage joined with Senbonzakura's, apparently. I can still enter that state when angry though," I say cheerfully, smiling as a new aura of darkness appears around me. Everyone shrinks back, whimpering. My Hollow is curled into a ball sucking on its thumb, I sense. It is terrified, and I don't think I'll alleviate its fear any time soon.

"Okay, you're now the second scariest person in the Seireitei. First is Unohana-taicho, third is Kenpachi-taicho," Nanao says, taking notes on a piece of paper.

"Which Kenpachi? I am Kenpachi Yamamoto, though the curse hasn't taken hold," I say. Nanao facepalms as she realizes the flaw in her speech. "I can't be both second and third, Nanao. Please clarify," I tell her.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Kenpachi Yamamoto," Nanao says, clearly unused to calling her captain Kenpachi. "The one who is known as the Mad Dog of the Seireitei," she clarifies even further.

"Good. Thank you for the clarification, Nanao," I say as I turn and head towards the barracks. I'm a bit hungry after my training.

_**Like this chapter? Ichigo can apparently tap into the power of righteous feminine rage now, and Omaeda is very dead. His family has caused far too much trouble for the Gotei 13, and he will be punished for it. Please read and review, thank you.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 40  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sir, Omaeda has entered the world of the living," Kurenai reports. Instantly, shadows gather around me, wrapping me in infernal darkness. My warhammer is in my hand, burning with hellfire, wrapped in hate and rage made manifest, a weapon of purest malice, which crackles with a barely suppressed desire for righteous vengeance. My armor manifests, the plates now made out of bone and weeping blood, the agonized wails of damned souls filling the air. Faces appear in the armor, screaming in agony, then vanishing as new faces take their place, my mask mutating into a demonic visage as my armor becomes something that looks half organic, part metal, part muscle and bone. My eyes are replaced by pits of fire, skulls and eight pointed stars appearing on my armor en masse. I howl in rage, a tongue of razor wire protruding from a maw with too many teeth as my mask splits open to let the howl escape. My robes are replaced with a ragged, bloody cloak that appears to have been woven from shadows, and I am wrapped in the same hellfire as my warhammer. I step forward, leaving a burning imprint of my foot behind me. My Hollow has gone into a catatonic state from pure terror, and Ryujin Jakka is suddenly in my left hand, blade engulfed in black lightning made from pure righteous wrath.

**"Where?" **I ask, stalking towards Kurenai, who is taking notes. Her own aura of righteous wrath burns around her, but apparently she wants to make it more powerful.

"Just outside the building, sir. The division is ready to attack, sir," Nanao says. She had entered with Kurenai, and is taking notes as well. I stalk out, a burning trail of footprints left behind me. As I arrive outside the building, I see Omaeda surrounded by the division members. I nod when they look at me, and they activate their Shikai. A moment later, the seated officers enter Bankai, while the division's Kido masters begin the chants for Kido of level 60 and higher. I hear three incantations for Hado 90, two incantations for Hado 91, seven incantations for Hado 88, and one person is beginning the chant for Hado 98 among the dozens of budding Kido masters, ten of whom are assigned to each combat team. When the division got its hands on the texts of the old Kido corps a month ago, we found that there aren't 100 Hado and 100 Bakudo, but rather there are a thousand of each, though only the first 100 are taught to those who don't choose to specialize in Kido. With the Kido Corps dissolved, that restriction is no longer valid and the Eighth gained access to those Kido, which will eventually allow our Kido masters to match a Bankai through Kido usage alone, a feat worthy of respect.

"Sir, what is the meaning of the blade release?" Omaeda demands as he turns to me, then freezes in place.

**"Annihilating you. Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them. Reduce Omaeda to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," **I growl, and the blade bursts into flames, but these flames are pure hellfire, born from the deepest pits of the abyss. **"Ban-kai. Zanka no Tachi," **I snarl, and the flames join into the blade as it becomes an old, fire scarred katana around which darkness gathers, obscuring it from proper view, making it into a blade that seems to have been formed from infernal heat and primordial darkness, as the a dull glow is visible within the shadows from the heat of the blade. Omeada screams and runs, Shikai being dragged behind him as he tries to get out of the area. With a nod, the division is free to hunt him. Every single member vanishes into shunpo or uses another Kido designed for the use of the Onmitsukido to merge with the shadows. That particular Kido turned Onmitsukido members into a living shadow that could go anywhere there was darkness, however the Omaeda, considering such a thing too dishonorable for the division their heir was part of, had the Central 46 ban it from being used or taught. That restriction was removed by Yama-jiji, and we are now on the hunt with it as our weapon. What irony, that he should die by a Kido his family restricted. I laugh, and vanish into the shadows as well, then reappear in front of Omaeda. Before I arrived, the area he was in was well lit. The moment I appear however, light vanishes and the shadows gather, turning the area into a dark hunting ground where I have every advantage.

"You're going down," Omaeda boasts, Gegetsuburi flying at me. I lift one hand, letting my warhammer fade for a moment, and block the strike with a single finger, the spiked ball reduced to slag with a touch. He draws his blade back, reseals it, then releases it again to try again with his attack. I glare, then use a little trick Minazuki taught me. I trap Gegetsuburi's spirit in his blade, ripping it from Omaeda's inner world. The blade reseals and falls to the ground as Omaeda screams in agony. That particular trick is in no way gentle towards the target. Other division members appear and take him into custody. His death will be slow and painful, a process of hours.

_**Three days later, during which Omaeda dies in a manner horrific enough that it would give Syazel Aporro nightmares**__  
_

"Sir, a Garganta has opened. A Hollow of the Adjuchas class has been detected opening it. This Hollow is close to the signature of the Hollow known as Grimmjow, an Adjuchas who has twice before entered the world of the living for the purpose of destroying as much as he can before being driven off. Shinigami reiatsu is detectable in the signature, so we are assuming he has become an Arrancar, taicho," Nanao reports.

"Understood. I will go to face him then. Are there any other Hollows or Arrancar accompanying him?" I ask.

"No, sir. There were others, but they just left. Grimmjow is the only threat," Nanao says. I nod and vanish into shunpo, arriving a few minutes later at the location where I sensed the Garganta. I draw Wabisuke, meaning to end this quickly once I arrive, then I see a black 6 emblazoned on his back. I had meant to strike from behind, but now I decide to fight head on. I draw Hozukimaru, and wordlessly enter Shikai as I step out of concealment. We are both standing in a heavily wooded park, with a few rough paths winding through it. Grimmjow turns and grins as I leap into the air, taking this battle to a higher point.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"There are two problems with your question. The first is that it is rude to demand someone's name without giving your own. The second is that we are both warriors. We will know each other through our blades, not our words. Unless I, Kenpachi Yamamoto, great-grandson of Yamamoto-soutaicho, strongest swordsman in the Seireitei, have misjudged you? Are you not a warrior, after all?" I return.

"Grimmjow. Sexta Espada, Kenpachi, who is Captain of the Eighth. I can read that symbol on your haori, so I know both by the haori you're a captain, and thus strong, and your division's number,. But you're right, we'll know each better if we speak with our blades, not with our words. This will finally be a proper fight, after so long of Aizen not allowing me to brawl with the other Espada," Grimmjow calls as he leaps up to me, drawing his blade. He charges, bringing his sword down in an overhand blow that seeks to split my skull. I raise Hozukimaru and block the blow, spinning the blade in one hand and knocking his blade away with the momentum. He lunges for it, grabs it, turns around, and brings his blade across in a block, halting Hozukimaru's lunge for his heart. I use the momentum from the block to spin Hozukimaru, hitting Grimmjow in the head with the shaft.

"Is that all you've got?" I ask as he rises, shaking his head to clear it.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Shinigami!" He roars, charging, blade striking for my heart now. I bring Hozukimaru across, blocking his blow, then bring the bladed end back towards me, bringing the shaft of my weapon up between Grimmjow's legs. His eyes cross and he drops to his knees, whimpering. I wince in sympathy. Then I attack again. We settle into a rhythm, Hozukimaru striking at his vital points, me allowing him to block the strikes, then using the power of the block to spin Hozukimaru, either hitting him with the edge of the blade, or striking with the shaft. Eventually, he get used to the rhythm of strike, block, counterstrike, and I decide to reveal the little surprise I have waiting for him. This may even be a deadly surprise.

"Grimmjow. Hozukimaru isn't a spear, or even a naginata," I say, and he bursts into laughter.

"What is it then? A sword? A scythe? An axe maybe? No, I know what it is. It's a kusari-gama!" He says as he doubles over, laughing. "Nice try Shinigami, but do you think I'm as dumb as you are?" He asks, eyes closed as he shakes with laughter.

"Hozukimaru is a three part pole. Split apart, Hozukimaru," I say, and the spear splits into its sections, the first section swiftly lunging out, the chain wrapping around Grimmjow's neck as I seek to decapitate him. He stops laughing the moment I reveal Hozukimaru's true form, eyes shooting open with alarm at the command. He just barely escapes the blade, vanishing in a buzz of static, reappearing a fair distance away. He lifts his blade, then sets it horizontal to the ground as he lifts his free hand, spreading out the fingers. He sets his hand on the blade, which begins to glow blue as a tornado whips up around him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I hear a voice that is very unwelcome in this situation call from below. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida have all entered the park. I turn my attention back to the fight, annoyed with this development and hoping they'll leave. Grimmjow is going all out, so I'll do the same.

"Bankai!" I call out. A tornado of power whips up around me as I enter the final release of this blade. I can feel a presence watching me from a short distance away, and this presence appears to be a Hollow Shinigami mix. One of the Vizard. My own Hollow just got over its fear, and is probably about to make an attempt to take over my body. I concentrate very pointedly on my foe, making sure that the Hollow thinks there is an opening. The Vizard need to think I'm struggling with him. Crushing him will be easy enough with Zanka no Tachi, but I don't know if simply defeating him will be enough. I need to find some way to confirm that that is all I need to do. "Ryuumon Hozukimaru!" I call as the tornado dies and the three massive blades are visible in my hands, with one floating behind me. A guan dao, a monk's spade, and an axe. I grab the bar at the base of the axe blade, and begin to spin the three blades as the tornado of power around Grimmjow dies down.

"What are you doing, Shinigami?" He calls to me, his true form revealed. He is clad in white armor, a long tail extending from his back. He has long blue hair, almost a mane, and blades made of the same substance as his armor have appeared on his arms and legs. Two tufts of green fur are above his ears, which are blue like his hair. His reiatsu is definitely captain class, higher then Byakuya's. I don't respond, and continue spinning the blades. As the red crest fills, two other crests appear, one on each of the other blades. The one on the guan dao begins filling with gold once the red crest fills, and a tornado whips up around me as the blades spin faster and faster. Grimmjow charges me, and is caught up in the tornado. A second later, he is flung out of the tornado, bleeding where he was caught by the blades. He charges again, faster this time, and is once more swept into the tornado as the gold crest comes close to being filled. Again, he is flung out of the tornado, skidding to a stop well away from me. He roars, and I use the wave of power thus created to start spinning the 3 giant weapons even faster, the final crest beginning to fill with blue as Grimmjow charges. He is again repelled, and this time, an arrow lances up from below, narrowly missing him. Ishida, that fool. He should know better then to try something like that against a foe like this. Grimmjow ignores it in favor of one last charge at me. This time, when he is repelled, the final crest is filled, and the weapons return to their original place in my hands and behind me.

"I was charging up, Grimmjow," I tell him, answering his question from a while ago. "Ryuumon Hozukimaru is lazy, you see. When I enter Bankai, I'm ready to fight seriously. But he just isn't ready to do that, and is still sleeping when I enter Bankai, in fact. So I have to force him out of bed to reach full power, so I can fight properly. The first crest tracks his progress in waking. The second in his getting ready to fight. The third crest tells me when he is finally at full power. If I'm at full power but he isn't, then the blades are brittle. One good strike and they're done for," I tell him. Grimmjow nods, slowly starting to grin.

"So the more the crests are filled, the stronger you are, and thus the better the fight gets?" He asks me. I nod, confirming it as I start to laugh insanely. My blood is burning with the joy of battle. Grimmjow starts laughing as well as he charges a Cero with one hand, then mixes his blood with it.

"What does mixing your blood with a cero do?" I ask him as I raise the guan dao into a fighting position. The Cero becomes more powerful, crackling with energy.

"Gran Rey Cero!" He calls, and the energy blast lances forth from his hand, striking at me. I raise the guan dao and bring it lancing forward as gold energy gathers at its edge. As the blade moves forward, the energy gathers at the midpoint, and a lance of gold spears forth from the blade.

"Oni Raitoransu! (Demon Light Lance)" I call as gold meets blue, a massive explosion occurring. I lunge forward through the cloud towards where I sense Grimmjow, striking down and across his chest with the monk's spade. He fails to dodge, and a massive gash is opened across his chest. He snarls in pain, and lunges forward, hand striking and piercing my armor, leaving me with a wound to the gut. My Hollow reacts. He lunges forward, attempting to take control. A Hollow mask forms on my face, which is reavealed as I am not wearing my helm, in an instant as my eyes turn black and gold, though I close my eyes before my Hollow can see Ryuumon Hozukimaru and get suspicious. If he finds out that I have other zanpakuto, he might be able to access their powers. The element of surprise is precious. With a mental push, I force him once more into the depths of my mindscape, deep down to where he won't bother me for a while. The mask crumbles, and I halt Grimmjow's attack with a sweep of the monk's spade, catching him on the flat of the blade. I turn the blade 90 degrees, and slam it down towards the ground, sending Grimmjow hurtling down towards the earth. He grits his teeth, and before he hits, he vanishes into a Garganta that opens beneath him. He fled the battle, overpowered and outmatched for now. He'll be back, most likely. A warrior like him will want to beat me himself, rather then let someone else do it. He'll develop some technique and come back to kill me. I look forward to that day.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you injured?" Orihime asks me as I touch down on the earth.

"No," I say, as Nanao, Renji, and Momo walk over from where they had been, safely behind cover. Momo has a video camera with her, and this fight will clearly be watched throughout the Seireitei. "You three humans should leave. Cousin, I will visit your father tomorrow to begin training in the Quincy arts. My thanks for teaching me Ransotengai, by the way. It helped greatly in a recent battle," I say as I walk towards my bodyguard.

"What was your evaluation of your opponent, taicho?" Renji asks me.

"More powerful then Byakuya. He would probably beat her with his speed, given that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, at the speed the blossoms go when she doesn't use her hands to direct them, is slower then he is. He is likely faster with his speed technique when unreleased, or faster using raw speed alone when released, then I am with Tensa Zangetsu," I say. Renji nods as I say this.

"So beating him means I could possibly beat Kuchiki-taicho?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say, and am promptly suffocating as my head is shoved into her chest as she squeals in joy. She learned that from Matsumoto, I hope. I rip my head from between her breasts, and vanish into shunpo. When Renji is serious, she's a good fighter. The rest of the time, she is simply annoying in the extreme.

"Taicho present," Urahara lazily calls as my little group enters the shop. He and Tessai, along with the few other Eighth Division members currently in the store part of this building, snap to attention. Urahara said I earned his respect by not letting my status and power go to my head. Also, I proved myself to him when we were practicing against each other each day before the rescue mission. He will at least show me the respect due to my rank, even if he never calls me taicho as he should.

"As you were," I say as I stride in. A few minutes later, I feel Chad arrive in the store. I'm in the back room, so can hear him easily.

"Is Ichigo here?" He asks Urahara.

"I am here," I reply as I stride into the main room, curious. My helm is on, and my blades are secured in my harness, save for Zangetsu, whose blade I was cleaning and putting a fresh edge on when Chad entered. "Why are you asking for me?"

"Your sisters," Chad responds. There is a grim tone in his voice, and I pay close attention to him now, fully alert. I motion for him to continue. "They forgot you. I visited your home and found all the pictures that included you gone, your room empty and your stuff hidden, and Isshin told me he had used some Kido to make them forget you ever existed. He didn't want them tormented by such memories, he said," Chad reports.

"Thank you for the news. When you die, you will be welcome in the Eighth if you become a Shinigami," I say, walking away.

"I will join you then, Ichigo," Chad says. "Is Komamura keeping his oath to me to uphold my promise where I no longer can do so?" He asks me, clearly concerned about whether or not his honor, which is connected to that promise, is being upheld. Luckily, he need not be concerned.

"He is keeping the oath, Chad. Also, he and I will be brothers next summer, though only in law, not in blood," I tell him. "His sister and I are agreed on the matter already, and my great-grandfather gave his approval," I tell him.

"I am happy for you then, Ichigo-taicho. Orihime is denying that you are truly a Shinigami, rather then a human, and Uryuu is accepting it. He says that at least you're part Quincy. He was quite pleased when you told him that Ransotengai, a Quincy power, was useful to you. I have seen him soften towards Shinigami, though he hates Kurotsuchi. He clearly remembers that part of the trip, at least, and I'm starting to remember bits and pieces. Orihime never saw you as a Shinigami in the Seireitei though. That place is very clearly your home, not the world of the living. You can't live among the living anymore, I can see that. You would only exist, and that is not something I want for you. I can't protect you from the misery of being in a place that isn't your home for years. The Seireitei is home, and you should be there when not on missions, rather then languishing here," Chad says. I nod. I'd need a gigai to be among the living now. I overestimated my body's durability, and it turned to dust when I tried to enter it.

"Thank you, Chad," is all I say, but it's enough. He smiles sadly, and leaves.

"Ichi-chan, what are we doing now?" Momo asks me. I suddenly am hit with an idea. I slowly begin to smile as the idea takes shape in my head. There is a festival tomorrow, and I feel like attending. This particular festival is one respecting the spirits of those who have passed on. A party for the dead.

"There's a little festival tomorrow that celebrates the dead. We're attending. I presume gigais will be ready for myself and my bodyguard, Urahara?" I ask him.

"They're already ready. The rest of the division won't have gigais for a while yet, as I have to teach people to make them," Urahara responds. "I will prepare everything for tomorrow as well. I have invented one little item that can temporarily grant spiritual awareness to everyone in a certain area," he says.

"So we can walk among them and be known. A comfort to the living, this one night of the year. I presume memory modification is built in?" I ask.

"Indeed. They will think it only a dream in the morning. But for that night, all the living of this city will speak with the guardians of the dead," Urahara says. I like this plan, and nod in approval. Urahara heads off towards his rooms, while I head towards the training field to give orders to the division. Tomorrow night, we enter the living world for a time, and make our presence known. The living will have their comfort, and we will have our fun.

"Momo," I say as I pass her. "You will accompany me tomorrow," I tell her. She needs the cheering up badly. Aizen's betrayal hurt her, and she has been a bit gloomy ever since, though she latched onto me to fill the void. I don't mind her doing that, as if she latches onto me, it prevents her expressing support of Aizen, my enemy. I don't want her in the Maggot's Nest, so I'll put up with her being as clingy as she wants to be.

"You mean I'll be going with you to the festival without the other two around?" Momo asks.

"Indeed," I tell her, then my newly healed ribs are groaning under her hug. "Momo, my ribs just healed. Please, don't break them again," I ask her, and she lets go as I collapse to the floor in pain from the hug. Isane rushes over from where she and Nanao were speaking, beginning a healing Kido immediately.

"Taicho, are you all right?" Isane asks me.

"Momo just got a little too enthusiastic about the hug, that's all," I say. "While you're working on my ribs, mind seeing to the gut wound from Grimmjow?" I ask her, as it hasn't stopped bleeding, though it reduced to a trickle. Isane instantly begins healing that as well. "Thanks, Isane-chan," I say.

"I'm just doing my job, taicho," Isane says, blushing a bit when I refer to her as Isane-chan. "I don't need to be thanked for that. You need to be in top shape to deal with whatever Hollows enter Karakura," she continues. I nod.

"Taicho, the Bounts have fallen back for the moment. I doubt they have the power to face an entire Shinigami combat division, so their retreating is undoubtedly only temporary. I suggest a staged retreat to draw them out," Nanao says.

"Very well. We implement that plan in two days. Right now, I want you to prepare the division for a festival tomorrow. Urahara has an invention that will make the spiritual world visible to all in this city tomorrow night. We will be the guests of honor at this festival, which honors those who have passed into the afterlife," I say. Nanao nods, and a smile slowly appears on her face.

"As ordered, taicho," she says, heading towards the training fields.

"Renji, make sure that we have enough sake so the entire division can get drunk tomorrow night once the festival is over," I tell her. She grins madly, and almost hugs me again until a glare from Isane stops her. I give the glare seven out of ten, and she has clearly learned well from Unohana.

_**At Las Noches, in an Espada meeting** _

_**Stark POV**_

"Aizen-sama, Grimmjow just arrived," Tousen says. We just finished the tea Aizen always hands out when the meetings begin, which I am now sick of. Why can't it be coffee? Or at least well made tea? The tea Aizen gives us Espada is substandard, worse then I had back when I lived. Ugh. Now, Tousen will begin his before business lecture. He lectures us on justice and how it applies in our service to Aizen, and I have by now lost all faith in blind people. If I ever meet another blind person, unprotected by Aizen, who dares to say so much as one word about justice, I will kill them. Slowly and painfully. All the Espada except Zommari have come to agree with me, and in our spare time we sometimes meet to idly make plots to kill Tousen. We won't go through with them, but if Aizen wasn't protecting Tousen... Well, then we just might kill the blind irritation. We're mostly Hollows, isn't the unending hunger that normal Hollows suffer enough for a lifetime? Arrancar don't have that hunger, but the principle applies, I feel.

"Excellent, let him in Kaname," Aizen says. I envy Gin. He, apparently now she, escaped both tea and lectures. I seriously consider defecting to escape those things sometimes, and got Lillinette to agree with me on the subject. Tousen punishes unruly Arrancar with an all day, 24 hour long lecture on the principles and practice of justice. Lillinette is lectured at least twice weekly, sometimes more.

"What happened to you, Grimmjow?" Halibel asks. Grimmjow is bleeding and grinning like a madman.

"Shinigami. Strong one too. I went for a little trip to feed on human souls, ran into him, and got into a proper fight. Name of Kenpachi Yamamoto, his blade was called Hozukimaru," Grimmjow says. Now I'm interested.

"I've fought him as well. His blade was named Wabisuke," Halibel says suspiciously.

"He has multiple zanpakuto. He is extremely dangerous, and not to be engaged by any but the first four Espada," Tousen says. I raise my head from where it was laying on the table, now very certain that I want to hear more about this Shinigami.

"No way am I obeying that order, Tousen. That was an excellent fight, and I am not giving up my chance at a rematch," Grimmjow snarls. "Multiple zanpakuto just means he'll be more fun to fight. I'd say he's right about the level of the Primera when he goes all out if that Bankai he used against me when we fought was his strongest," he states.

"You're sure about that, Grimmjow? As strong as me when I release?" I ask cautiously, barely daring to hope. When I release, no one can be within a mile of me for fear of dying from my power. Due to that, I have no one to talk to consistently, and this caused me extreme loneliness when I was a Vasto Lord. Aizen turned me into an Arrancar, and I'm not lonely anymore, but I do suffer those lectures. But if the Shinigami have someone as strong as I am, I can desert and still have company.

"Positive. He'd have to release all his Bankai to match you if that was his strongest, but he could match you," Grimmjow states.

"Which Bankai did he use?" Aizen asks curiously.

"Ryuumon Hozukimaru," Grimmjow responds. "Takes the form of three giant blades, each with a dragon crest on them. Once they fill up, he's at full power, and ready to fight. Is that his strongest, or does he have stronger Bankai at his disposal?" He asks. I am very hopeful now. Finally, an equal to my power if this is true.

"It isn't. Chi no Te no Megami is his strongest, or maybe Ryujin Jakka. Hozukimaru is about a mid-level zanpakuto, I'd say," Tousen responds to the question. "Chi no Te no Megami is terrifying when Bankai is used. The soutaicho couldn't match it, most likely," he continues. "Ryujin Jakka's Bankai made him strong enough to kill over three dozen Vasto Lords in a major battle recently." Okay, goodbye Las Noches. I'm deserting the moment this meeting is over. I look at Halibel and Baraggan, and they nod in affirmation. Better this Shinigami then Aizen. No more lectures about justice from Tousen. No more substandard tea. We're deserting, and goodbye Aizen-teme.

"What would being part Hollow do to his power?" Grimmjow asks. Say what? "A Hollow mask formed on his face during the battle, and his eyes went black and gold. You told us about your little experiments a century ago, Shinigami given Hollow powers. Could the same be done to him?" Grimmjow queries.

"Yes, it could be," Aizen replies slowly, considering. A hybrid like us then. Better chances of getting on his good side if that's true. Baraggan is very clearly interested now as well. He hates Aizen for taking his kingdom from him, and a being of that kind of power that can grow stronger with Hollow abilities is his best shot at getting it back. Even if he releases, Aizen can beat him. He needs someone powerful to back him up, and if he can mentor this Shinigami in using his powers, he might get enough goodwill that the Shinigami will return his kingdom to him, rather then taking it for himself. He'll be deserting no matter what then.

"Perhaps we should move onto the meeting, rather then discussing a topic currently irrelevant?" Tousen asks, then begins the torture. "Now, when you are confused about what is true justice, it is best to remember..." I want to scream. An hour of this torture just began.

_**Vizard hideout**_

_**Hachi's POV**_

"He's like us," is the first thing Shinji says when he enters the meeting room. He pulsed his reiatsu to signal us to gather there as he approached the warehouse, and I'm curious why we're meeting. "He has an inner Hollow as well."

"Who has an inner Hollow, baka Shinji?" Hiyori screams, hitting him in the face with a well placed sandal, then hitting him again with a steel toed boot, this time a hit to the balls. Every male here winces and our eyes water in sympathy as he screams and collapses into the fetal position on the floor. He whimpers for a while, then drags himself back up off the ground.

"The Shinigami captain who just moved into town," he says. "He wore the symbol of the Eighth and called himself Kenpachi Yamamoto, great-grandson of Yamamoto-soutaicho," he says. There is instant alarm among us at this.

"The soutaicho has a great-grandson?" Someone asks, their voice weak. It takes me a moment to realize I'm the one who was speaking. I've seen Zanka no Tachi before. If this great-grandson is anywhere near as strong as the soutaicho, we're in trouble if he's here to hunt us.

"Yeah. He had a resemblance to the old man too close to be lying. Subtle, but it is very clear. If he isn't a Yamamoto by blood, I'll eat Sakanade," Shinji says grimly. Hiyori is silent, shocked at this revelation. "But he's a Vizard, and I'll talk to him. See if he can be convinced to join us," Shinji continues.

"A good idea," I say. "If he's hostile, we're doomed. I once saw Zanka no Tachi, the soutaicho's Bankai, in action. If one Yamamoto enters the field, so will the other. But if we get on his good side, we might convince him to intervene on our behalf," I say. There are nods all around.

"Agreed," Shinji says. Hiyori screams in outrage, but the others are nodding. "Besides, he has the entire Eighth Division here with him, and all the seated officers have Bankai, with everyone else having Shikai. Urahara let me watch them train. They also have hundreds of budding Kido masters who would have been worthy seated officers in the Kido Corps," he states bluntly. "We can't fight that kind of combat force. They are officially a combat division on par with the Eleventh now. We can hope to negotiate and maybe get our exiles lifted, though." There are sounds of approval coming from all around. Lisa looks worried about something, though I don't know what the problem is. I hope it isn't too serious, as we don't need disharmony right now. We need to be united to survive.

"Shinji, can I make contact?" Lisa asks. He turns to her, a question clear on his face. "I always liked my previous captain, when I was in the Eighth. I want to know whether or not he died, and this new captain is the only one who can answer me," she says. Shinji nods in approval, and the plan is set in place.

"Do we have to do this?" Hiyori asks glumly. She is very clearly unhappy with the idea of going anywhere near a Shinigami who is also such a high ranked noble. Nobles banished us, and she hates Shinigami for our exile. A combination of the things she despises above all else is sure to aggravate her. Shinji nods, and she closes her eyes, silently accepting this, though she likely won't like it at all. I brace myself for an unpleasant future, due to an angry Hiyori.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a case of writer's block combined with a case of 'I'll do it tomorrow' for the last week. I will attempt to avoid such in the future, but in the meantime, here's a nice long chapter. Read and review, thank you.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 41  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sir, might I speak to you for a moment?" Someone wearing the badge of division eight asks. I turn to look, and see a tall woman, black haired with her hair tied back in a long braid. Her zanpakuto is sheathed at her side, and turquoise eyes glint from behind glasses much like Nanao's. Her robes are shortened however, her hakama resembling a skirt. I know no one in the division has robes that short, but I decide to humor the request and find out what she's after. If she means trouble, I can handle it fairly easily. Though, it's probably just one of the transfer requests I've been receiving a lot from female Shinigami ever since the women of the Eighth declared me to have been sent by the Spirit King to reward the hard-working female Shinigami. Also, everyone in the division knows that they can come to me at any time, no formal request needed. Two major mistakes that pointed her out instantly as an outsider. I stride away, motioning for her to follow. We're heading to a secluded area where I can fight more easily, without risks to my subordinates.

"Very well, follow me please," I say as I leave. She quickly strides after me, taking up a position at my right side. Two steps behind me, and a step to the right. The usual position for a lieutenant. Has to be Yadomaru Lisa, former lieutenant of the Eighth, given the Hollow reiatsu I now sense from her. She would probably take up that position due to her previous experience following a captain who was also in charge of the Eighth. I switch course, heading for the hot springs. I was officially declared welcome in them at any time shortly after Omaeda's death, and she isn't a threat to me. More likely she bears an offer for me. When we arrive, I quickly slip out of my robes and armor and let them fall to the ground, slipping into the water a moment later. She hesitates for a second, then follows suit as I head out towards the far edge of the springs, where we won't be heard by any others of the division.

"Thank you for your time, captain," Yadomaru says as we arrive at the far edge of the springs. "I wished to speak with you about..." I cut her off with a raised hand.

"You're not of the Eighth Division at the moment, Yadomaru Lisa. Don't address me as your captain right now, please," I ask her. "The Central 46 is dead and your exile has been declared over. However, you would have to join the Eighth, as the other captains don't want you at the moment," I say.

"So, we can return home if we join the Eighth Division?" Yadomaru asks me. I nod, and she closes her eyes for a moment.

"I will be happy to have you. I can always use more good fighters around, and you were all some of the best. I take it all of you attained Bankai in the years since your exile?" I ask curiously. She has, I know that for sure. It is very clear in her power that she has Bankai.

"Yes, taicho," Yadomaru says, making a decision. "Bankai is necessary to master our inner Hollow. We can't fight it properly without having Bankai. They had Bankai the moment they formed, so we had to attain it quickly. We're all very practiced with it by now, taicho," she says.

"Call me Ichigo. I'll be learning from you for a while, on how to suppress my Hollow, so let's be friends, rather then subordinate and captain, okay?" I ask her.

"Yes, Ichigo. In that case, please, call me Lisa. I'd hate to not reciprocate such courtesy as you have shown right off, letting me use your name rather then title, Ichigo-kun," Lisa says, smiling. I have a very bad feeling, as if Renji is nearby. I reach out to sense her reiatsu and she is far away from me, training.

"Very well, Lisa. We'll leave for our home in the world of the living immediately after we finish this little soak then?" I ask. I'm not good at being subtle quite yet, so I'll be as blunt as possible.

"Our home, Ichigo-kun? Well, we share it with the other Vizard, so we'll have to keep the noise down tonight," Lisa says, her smile turning into something you might see on a cat that just caught not only a very tasty bird, but also ate the owner's pet fish, and got a treat for doing so from their owner. I walked right into that one, I must admit. Right into it, and now I have to extract myself from the trap. My instincts are screaming for me to retreat from this situation.

"The home of the Vizard. I'm a Vizard. You're a Vizard. That is all I meant," I say cautiously, face red.

"But we could have so much fun together, Ichigo-kun," Lisa says, her grin not fading at all. I am getting very scared of the situation. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?" She asks, her tone promising mischief. I overrule my hormones through pure willpower, and barely succeed.

"Once I suppress my inner Hollow, okay, Lisa?" My traitorous mouth says. I try and snatch back the words before they are spoken, but I'm too late. They escaped, and her smile is looking far too much like a predator's right now.

"Okay, Ichigo-kun," she says, her tone filled with satisfaction. I am doomed. I know it. She knows it. This is very, very bad.

"Stop seducing Ichigo-taicho/Ichi-chan!" Two voices cry out as Lisa is hit by a pair of sandals, one from each voice. I sigh in relief, only to return to my alarmed state at the next words I hear. "That's our job!" Momo and Nanao say, and I slump into the water with a groan of despair. Kill me now. Seriously, just kill me now, someone. It would be a mercy kill. Then I remember something terrifying. The Espada who said she would join me if I beat Grimmjow using a blade that wasn't Wabisuke. She'll probably bring her Fraccion. Knowing my luck, at least one of them will join this group. Yes, anyone who kills me right now would be doing me a favor. A massive favor indeed.

**_A few hours later, at the Vizard warehouse_**_  
_

"Well, we're home, Ichigo-kun," Lisa says. "Now, I'll show you our room, okay?" She asks. I enter panic mode, but conceal my panic carefully behind the mask of my helm and a mask of calm emotions, not letting it enter my voice or reiatsu.

"What do you mean, our room?" I ask carefully.

"Well, we only have eight beds here. You declared yourself a Vizard, and named this our home in the living world, so naturally you'll be staying here. Hiyori, Rose, Kensei, and Love wouldn't share. I doubt you'd have room to do anything but sleep on the floor with Hachi, sorry about that Hachi," Lisa says, but the pink haired man wearing a green tuxedo waves the comment off. "Shinji, well you don't want to be around him when he's sleeping, and Mashiro would keep you up all night with her antics. So it's me, or nowhere. No Vizard is allowed to sleep on the floor, by Shinji's decree. He went to quite a bit of trouble to get us those beds, and has insisted on us using them ever since," Lisa tells me.

"So either you, or a sleepless night?" I ask her. It's not even a question in my mind. "Which one of you is Mashiro? I only know the names, not the faces, sorry about that," I tell them as I look around. Lisa points to the green haired girl in a white jumpsuit, and I instantly turn to her. "May I please room with you instead of Lisa?" I almost beg.

"Okay, Berry-tan," she says. I wince at this form of address.

"Please, use Ichigo," I ask her. I turn towards Shinji as she is considering this request, head tilted in a manner that is far too cute, and hand him the formal scroll declaring their exile at an end. He opens it and begins to read. Mashiro looks like she's about to answer me, but Lisa hushes her. As he reads, Shinji begins to look shocked, then happy, then angry. "It's not a trick. I appealed to my great-grandfather to let you join the Eighth," I tell him, and the anger vanishes, replaced again by happiness.

"It's over. We can go home?" He asks in a quiet tone, almost as if not daring to hope for so much.

"Yes. The Seireitei is calling it's children home, Hirako Shinji," I tell him. He hangs his head for a moment, raising his hand to wipe at his eyes. I silently look away, letting him keep his pride. "In the living world, this place is still our home, the home of the Vizard, but in the spirit realm..." I trail off.

"This is the best gift I've gotten in a long time, little brother," Shinji says, grabbing me, pulling my helm off, and ruffling my hair. "There any other good news?" He asks hopefully.

"I don't have much good news for you all. Just a few things. Your exile is lifted, the Central 46 is dead, and war has been declared against the traitor Aizen. That enough?" I ask them all, and am greeted with shock.

"Our exile is lifted?" Kensei asks cautiously. I was given pictures of the former captains, and know who they are.

"That scroll was the formal declaration of it," Shinji replies before I can. "We can go home after a century away. No more being on the run, no more worrying about using our powers. We have a new little brother, and he comes bearing gifts!" He joyously shouts as I am mobbed by the other Vizard, introducing themselves and either ruffling my hair or hugging me, depending on which gender they are. Kensei doesn't bother ruffling my hair. Instead, he punches me in the arm. Mashiro turns to glare at him, then I punch back. He nods at me. I nod at him. Formalities satisfied, we carefully hug each other in a way that won't hurt our pride as males. Hiyori hits me in the face with a sandal, then pronounces that she'll look after me from now on. Hachi bows to me politely, and I start a discussion on Kido with him before Shinji stops us.

"Well then, welcome home little brother," Love says as I smack Shinji with a sandal.

"What was that for?" Shinji asks furiously. I look at Hiyori. She looks at me. We both nod, and Shinji gets hit with two sandals. My attack to the head, then Hiyori's sandal, attached to Hiyori, to the balls. He hits the ground in the fetal position, groaning in pain. "Why me?" He asks pathetically.

"You interrupted my conversation, baka Shinji!" I yell at him. He groans.

"Oh great, now there's two of them. I barely survived one, and I'm about to be under the command of the other," he says, then realizes what he said, and whimpers. "Taicho, do you have any nice, dangerous mission orders among your paperwork? The kind a man can go on with a solid certainty that he won't be coming back? One of those missions that carries a promise of certain and painful death with it? You know, those missions? Like a run into the lair of a thousand Vasto Lords, or entering Hell, or something like that?" He asks hopefully. "If so, I'd like to volunteer to carry one of those missions out to the best of my ability. I'm very capable, I'm sure I can manage to both complete the mission and die in the doing of it," he says.

"No. I have no such missions right now," I say, then remember something. "Except for one. It came from Kyoraku Shunsui, now captain of the Fifth in the wake of Aizen's betrayal. It will be dangerous. It will likely result in your death. I warn you now, this is probably a suicide mission."

"I'll do it," Shinji says, and I grin. I have him now. He is going to hate this mission, I'm sure.

"The mission is simple. Steal all the clothes of every female in the Fourth Division while they're in one of the hot springs at the Eighth. Get a picture of them en masse as they leave the springs, then an individual picture of every single one of them. Make copies of each picture and post them all over the Seireitei. Once you have done that, publicly admit that you are the culprit, and leave the clothes in the care of the Eleventh Division, after bribing their lieutenant with all the candy she can eat, and the captain of the Eleventh with a promise to fight him, and tell the Fourth that's where you left the clothes. Then, volunteer to accept any punishment that they wish to give you," I say, and Shinji's face turns so pale it's almost transparent. As I spoke, his face slowly became a mask of horror.

"Did I say I'd do it? You must have misheard, I said I wouldn't, under any circumstances, do it," he says hastily. I take out my phone, and grin.

"I have your statement recorded," I say, and he screams in despair. "However, I'll ensure you stay the same gender, still have your zanpakuto, and are alive and reasonably well by the end of your punishment," I say. He nods, and he knows he is damned.

"I love having a brother," Hiyori says, laughing. He lifts his head and glares at her.

"I'm about to die," he says dramatically. "But first, suppression training," he says. I nod and return my helm to my head, drawing Ryujin Jakka. This will be a lot of fun for me, and no fun at all for the rest of them. They get to face Zanka no Tachi as I train to suppress my Hollow.

_**Like this chapter? I'm going to try and return to my old update pace as soon as possible. Please forgive any tardiness on my part, as school is getting irritating right now. The Vizard are in for a lot of pain next chapter, Shinji even more so. Read and review, thank you.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 42  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Ready to begin?" I ask the others. They nod.

"Which zanpakuto are you using?" Shinji asks. My smile turns very dangerous, and someone whimpers. They are not going to enjoy this battle, but I feel it's the best way for a new brother to thank them for their welcoming me to the family.

"You know about me having multiple zanpakuto?" I ask, and they all nod. Urahara must have told them, which I don't personally mind. They needed to know about me before they welcomed me into the family, after all.

"We just don't know the names of your zanpakuto. So can we please know which one you're using?" Shinji asks. Behind him, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Kurenai, Renji, Nanao, and Momo are entering. I point to them, and the other Vizard turn to look. "What are you all doing here?" Urahara smiles at this question, and raises Benihime, which is in his right hand. Yoruichi has a sheathed blade at her side, and is carrying another in her left hand, which she tosses to Hachi. Momo is carrying a few bags of candy, and tosses them to Mashiro, who looks at them and cheers.

"Hachi's zanpakuto and those candies are yours courtesy of the Yamamoto," Urahara says. "And we're here to help suppress Ichigo's Hollow," he continues. Shinji nods, as Mashiro does her best to crush my ribs with a hug.

"I'm using Ryujin Jakka, by the way," I tell them, and they all groan.

"Well, here we go. We're about to be all burned up," Shinji groans. "You need to go Bankai, then beat your Hollow. If you go Bankai right off, and crush your Hollow completely before we have to step in, that would be very nice," he continues. I nod. "The Hollow needs to use Bankai as well, so let's get to it," Shinji declares as he leads us towards the Vizard training field. A few minutes later, I enter Jinzen and head into Zangetsu's realm, which is still covered in mist.

_"Hello King," _My Hollow says as I reach the center of the sideways city, which is clear of mist. _"Time to decide who's king and who's horse in this relationship, and you won't be king, I can assure you of that," _the Hollow boasts, drawing his blade. It is Zangetsu in Shikai, just as expected. I raise Ryujin Jakka, and the temperature rises, as the mist begins to burn away. I create a screen of sorts made out of reiatsu, and connect my vision to it. My body has Hollowfied, and is missing only the Hollow hole now. It looks much like a humanoid dragon. _"What are you doing? How is it getting hot in here?" _My Hollow demands to know. Through the mist, other realms begin to be visible, and I point. My Hollow looks where I'm pointing, and sees the snowy peaks of Sode no Shirayuki's realm, the massive volcanoes present in both Haineko's and Ryujin Jakka's realms, and the high mountains of Ten no Ikari's, Tenken's, and Hozukimaru's realms. The mist clears further, and the realms of my zanpakuto become clearer.

**"Zangetsu is not my only zanpakuto, baka," **I tell him, and he curses.

_"So you're going to use another zanpakuto? No fair! I'm better then you with Zangetsu, and can suppress your ability to use his Bankai. I can beat you with Zangetsu, so use him! I haven't had time to devour your other zanpakuto spirits, so I can't use their powers!" _He wails.

**"Life isn't fair," **I deadpan, flames beginning to appear as the last of the mist vanishes. Chi no Te no Megami's realm is visible now, and we both look at the endless battle with longing. We would both enjoy joining in. The Kenpachi's curse hasn't hit me fully, and won't unless Zaraki dies, but it's still present, lurking in my mind, letting me enjoy battle to the fullest. Other realms appear, and my Hollow curses loudly.

_"Well, this isn't going to be fun at all, is it?" _He asks in a melancholy tone.

**"No, you're just going to get crushed like a bug. But tell me, how strong are you as a basic Hollow? If you're strong enough, I might grab a meal while I'm in Hueco Mundo training with your powers," **I say, and he perks up.

_"Adjuchas, nearly Vasto Lord. Imagine if I evolved to Vasto Lord with that kind of power," _he says. If I strengthen him by eating, he'll have another chance at taking control. But once I beat him, he can't enter my other zanpakuto's realms without their permission. The chains forged by my victory will bind him to Zangetsu's realm, keeping him from using my other zanpakuto the next time we fight.

**"Very well. I'll grab a bite to eat while we're in Hueco Mundo," **I tell him. **"Fear. Despair. Know your limits, and do not attempt to surpass them. Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka!" **A pillar of flame engulfs me as I name the blade, which is now engulfed in fire, Zangetsu's realm encircled by the blaze I just created, keeping my Hollow from leaving so he gets bound in a different realm, and thus can get stronger by using that zanpakuto to do so.

_"The strongest fire type zanpakuto. Great, just great," _My Hollow says sarcastically. _"Bankai!"_ He says.

**"Bankai so early. Then I'll match that," **I say. My Hollow hole has formed in the outside world I see. Okay then, time to get serious. **"Ban-kai," **I say. The flames gather to Ryujin Jakka and are sealed in the blade as the heat rises. My Hollow curses virulently. **"Zanka no Tachi," **I say.

_"Tensa Zangetsu," _my Hollow declares. In a burst of speed, he attacks, then leaps back with a yelp. _"Hot! Very hot indeed! What the hell Ichigo?" _He screams.

**"I am engulfed by the flames of the sun when using Zanka no Tachi," **I explain. **"Zanka no Tachi, Touhoku: Nani mo Uchu no Yakedo," **and once more Zangetsu's realm is circled by flames. **"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin," **and the flame boils forth. My Hollow tried to dodge, but I unleash the attack and catch him with it when he appears. With a howl of rage, he falls to his knees, barely surviving. I reach out with my empty hand, and his blade flies to me. Again, he howls, then vanishes as I once more unleash Tenchi Kaijin, hitting him head on rather then merely grazing him as I did with my second strike. I sheath my Hollow's blade in a new sheath that appears across my back as it leaves Bankai. Then I leave my inner world, content with today's work.

"You done?" Shinji asks as I leave my inner world. He and the other Vizard are on the floor, covered in sweat from the heat Zanka no Tachi unleashed. Most was contained in the barrier Hachi just let fall, but the warehouse still feels like an oven. I nod, and he smiles, then lets his head fall back onto the floor. Momo is the only non-Vizard still standing. Her zanpakuto is partly a fire type, and that grants her some partial immunity to heat.

"Dibs on the shower," Lisa says, crawling towards the stairs.

"Okay, we'll just lie here and recover," Shinji groans, and the others clearly agree, as none of them try to move except for Yoruichi, Mashiro, and Nanao. Momo starts walking towards the stairs as well. I consider, then head over and grab Mashiro. Yoruichi, Nanao, and Lisa just look at me, and I curse my kindness as I pick them up as well, Yoruichi taking on her cat form as I pick her up. She lies down on one of my shoulders, with Mashiro sitting on the other as Lisa and Nanao hang limply, one of my arms wrapped around each of them. I head up, Lisa telling me where to go to get to the shower, Momo following cheerfully. When I arrive, I set the four women down, turn, and leave. Or I try to at least. The door is locked by a Kido, and I can tell from the reiatsu that Yoruichi cast it. I'm not good with the reiatsu sensing technique others use, so I brute force my technique. I blanket a wide area with reiatsu, then see which signatures are familiar and where they are in that area. I can only use the technique most use, which requires better control then I have, when I'm close up. The shower turns on behind me, and I feel myself engulfed by horror. Yoruichi is back in human form, and starting to lift herself to her feet. Damn my luck, and if I ever find the kami messing with my life, they die. Painfully.

"We can't shower on our own, Ichi-chan," Momo says. "And I can't do all the work myself. So you have to help out," she declares happily. I sigh in resignation and begin to remove my armor and robes, as Momo gets the clothes of the other four off. They have been hit with too much heat at once, as well as too much reiatsu, to do much besides stand, and even that would be a challenge.

"Fine, I'll help," I say in a resigned tone.

"Thanks Ichi-chan," Momo says cheerfully. She finishes with the clothes right about the time I get the last piece of my armor off. The shower is big enough for two at a time, so this will hopefully go quickly. Then the shower explodes as a Sokatsui hits it, and I curse. Looks like we're stuck with the bath, damnit. That will hold all of us, but it's far easier for Yoruichi and Lisa to pull their tricks while in the bath. Far easier, and I curse my luck at this realization. Yoruichi was the one who fired the Sokatsui, and I mentally curse her as I start filling the bath.

"So, we're going to be at your mercy, Ichigo-kun?" Lisa asks. "Well, we're going to have quite a bit of fun, aren't we? A six way between us all, with one male for us all to have some fun with," Lisa teases mercilessly. I concentrate on the water in the bath, mentally willing the water level to rise faster.

"Indeed, we're going to have so much fun," Yoruichi adds. "I didn't know your hormones were this bad Ichigo. Locking yourself in a room with us, when all you had to do was ask, and I would have helped," she continues. I flush red and curse my luck.

"You were the one who locked the door," I snarl back at her, my hands itching to have a blade in them. The curse is stirring within at the flickers of anger that I'm starting to have at this teasing.

"Why so angry?" Yoruichi asks cautiously.

"Kenpachi. Curse. Reacting," I growl out, and the room is instantly silent and still as I wrestle with the curse. No one wants to be anywhere near a Kenpachi in the grips of their curse and ready for a fight.

"Sorry," Yoruichi says as the deadly air that filled the room, which was unnoticeable while she was teasing me, fades away, the curse receding back into the depths of my mind. If I was fully a Kenpachi, control would be impossible. Zaraki isn't affected by it, but he was already bloodthirsty enough without it that the curse isn't needed to enhance his desire for battle and blood.

"Accepted. Now let's get this over with," I say, determined not to have to deal with this longer then necessary.

"Okay. I know you have to go get training as a Quincy in a couple hours, so we'll not tease you for a while, okay?" Yoruichi asks. I nod in agreement. The Kenpachi's curse is fairly well known, so the others now are going to be a bit warier about cornering me. The curse reacts when I'm cornered.

_**A couple hours later, at Ishida's training grounds**_

"Are you ready to begin training as a Quincy, Ichigo?" Uryuu asks. I nod, bringing my bow into existence. Uryuu materializes his own bow, and we raise them as one, an arrow of blue reishi appearing on Uryuu's bow, and an arrow of black reiryoku appearing on my bow.

"Not so fast, Uryuu. As the senior Quincy in this area, loathe as I am to admit it, I have not given you permission to train him," someone says. I turn, and see that behind us stands Ishida Ryuken.

_**Well, Ichigo's first meeting with his uncle has commenced. The poor Hollow finally got his beatdown, and Ichigo gets teased mercilessly. What shall happen? Read and review, thank you.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 43  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Father, what are you doing here?" Uryuu asks in alarm. I turn around, bow at the ready, black arrow now crackling with power as I prepare for battle. I make sure that I can draw a blade in an instant should this meeting turn unfriendly, and prepare to loose my arrow.

"I was curious as to why you brought an outsider, specifically a Shinigami, to Quincy training grounds. Imagine my surprise when you were about to show him Quincy techniques. I would prefer to have you concern yourself with the living instead of the dead, and being friendly with the Shinigami will embroil you in their affairs. Are you planning to wear a shihakusho and carry a zanpakuto sometime soon, Uryuu?" Ryuken asks sarcastically.

"I see nothing wrong with teaching a cousin of mine, your sister's son, how to use his inborn powers," Uryuu replies.

"I see. Very well. But I wish an answer to my question. Are you planning to abandon the matters of the living entirely and focus on the world of the dead? If so, you might as well take up a zanpakuto," Ryuken proclaims.

"The Eighth would have him if he chose to do so," I say casually. Both turn to look at me, Uryuu contemplative.

"On what authority would you welcome a Quincy into the Eighth Division, nephew?" Ryuken asks coldly. I point to my haori, hung up along with my robes when I entered the training field. "So, you are captain of that division, and could do so. I will respect Uryuu's decision should he choose that fate, then," he says.

"Let us return to training. First, we need to work on speed of firing arrows," Uryuu says. I only know Ransotengai and how to make and use the bow, so I have practiced those quite a bit recently. I lift my bow, and a dozen arrows lance out in quick succession, striking true and deadly. "You've been practicing then?" Uryuu says, asking a clearly rhetorical question. I materialize a hundred arrows of reiryoku in the air around me, and using the same principle of reishi manipulation that allows me to send them from my bow, fire. Another hundred follow a second after, and then another hundred.

"Why are you using reiryoku?" Ryuken asks curiously. He is leaning back against the wall, but he has gathered reishi to him, clearly ready to form a bow.

"Using reiryoku causes the arrows to purify, rather then destroy souls," I tell him, and Uryuu suddenly looks interested. "It takes more reiryoku then you currently have, Uryuu, to properly make use of such a technique, but if you spent a significant amount of time in the Seireitei, separated from your body rather then having your body converted to reishi, you would grow strong enough to make use of the technique easily in only a month or so. I'd be willing to help separate soul from body, and it would be fairly easy to maintain your connection to your body if you wished to keep it over having a gigai that can take more power usage then a human body can," I say. Uryuu is clearly considering my offer, then nods sharply. "I'll plan your visit to the Seireitei for once we return, then?" I ask, and he nods again. "Also, the Seireitei pays a bounty for every soul or Hollow purified, so hunting them will bring in more then enough for you to make a decent living," I tell him, and now Ryuken looks interested as well.

"I believe I might join in this visit as well," Ryuken says. I consider, then nod in assent. Two are easier to move then one. The resources needed to set everything up are put to less waste if the specialized equipment required that in its normal form, frees Shinigami from gigai, is used on multiple people. That particular item is only useful for one day after its creation, so if we can bring Chad along as well, that would be even better. The less wasted resources that could be put towards the Eternal War, the better.

"Very well. How soon will you be leaving?" Uryuu asks.

"Three days. We'll attend the festival tonight, then spend a day apprehending the Bounts and dragging them back to the Seireitei. Afterwards, we'll take a day to set everything in order and leave that evening. Urahara will begin creation of the specialized equipment required to separate souls from human bodies without breaking the connection of the two immediately," I say, and send my orders with one of the Hell Butterflies I'm now required to carry as a captain. I have to carry at least a dozen of the things at all times in case I need to send orders rapidly to someone. Mine are of the courier breed, moving swiftly to deliver the messages I wish delivered. Only the finest of each hatching are picked out to serve the captains, the fastest of them usually taken by those captains who are also nobles. The message will soon arrive at the shop, and the orders are easy to confirm. These ones were bred specifically for me, and carry my mark, which means the orders will be followed the moment they are received, no other confirmation necessary.

_**In Hueco Mundo**_

_**Stark's POV**_

"Well, I believe all three of us, plus our Fraccion, are ready to leave?" I ask Baraggan and Halibel. They nod, as do their Fraccion. Lillinette was jumping up and down earlier at the prospect of escaping Tousen's lectures on justice, so I don't need to ask her opinion on this.

"Indeed. The Shinigami we're looking for will be wearing full samurai styled armor, and wear a white haori with the symbol for the Eighth Division on it," Halibel says. I nod, understanding this. "To have the best chance of finding him, we should split into four groups. Myself and my Fraccion have all seen him, and can fairly easily find his reiatsu signature again. Stark, Lillinette, and Apacci will do for one group. Sun-Sun and Baraggan-san for another group. Finally, I will take three of Baraggan's Fraccion, while Mila-Rose will take the other three. That doesn't concentrate too much power in one group, making us easy to find," she reasons. I nod in agreement, though I would have preferred Sun-Sun to go with me. However, Baraggan would probably kill Apacci. This is the safest arrangement for us all, keeping power decentralized. "Also, this captain enjoys battle. If we move in a strong group, we are likely to have to fight him before he will listen," Halibel states.

"Very well, I approve this idea," Baraggan says. His Fraccion nod and form two groups as Halibel's Fraccion separate.

"I agree as well," I say. "Now, shall we leave or not?" I ask, eager to be out of here before Aizen turns his attention to our gathering. I hear a laugh from behind me, and recognize the voice. This will have to be a quick kill, or he'll raise the alarm.

"You're not leaving without me. I am not being around Aizen even a minute longer then I have to be now that I know there's an alternative," Nnoitra says, and Grimmjow steps out in front of our group with his Fraccion, nodding. Tesla is beside Nnoitra, tensed, clearly ready to fight.

"Agreed. Either you bring us along when you defect, or we raise the alarm," Grimmjow says. I look at the others, then nod in agreement. "I'll take my Fraccion and find him. Baraggan's Fraccion and that Mila-Rose can stick together. Halibel can guide Nnoitra, I suppose," he says. "Also, we have a little gift for the Shinigami. We found it while out hunting," and one of his Fraccion, Edrad, shoves forward a little girl clad in a green robe of sorts, and a Shinigami with a Hollow mask covering his face. "There were two other Arrancar with the brat, but we left them where they were. This one, I recognized as Neliel, and the Shinigami will probably like having an Arrancar of that strength around if she can be returned to her old self," Grimmjow reasons. I nod, approving of this idea. Bring them back a lost comrade and some extra firepower as well, and we'll get a much better welcome then otherwise expected.

"Okay, we'll bring those two along. Let's go, before anyone runs into us," I say, and a Garganta is swiftly opened. Goodbye Las Noches, you were a good vacation home, but the vacation is over. We're heading to the Seireitei to make our home now, as the desert just lacks something compared to a place like Las Noches or the Shinigami stronghold. Among those things the desert lacks are soft beds, food that isn't another Hollow, company that can survive my presence, silk sheets for those nice soft beds, a place where I can sleep more then twelve hours a day, peace and quiet, as the howls of Hollows on the hunt are always resounding among the dunes, comfortable pillows to rest my head on when I'm sleeping in one of those beds, and various other things. Yeah, I'm not going back to the desert.

_**By popular demand, Edited Scene: Tousen's trial**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

"I take it this zanpakuto spirit will be taking the place of the defendant, as she bears a connection to him and will be able to adequately represent him?" One of the tribunal asks. Five of the Royal Guard agreed to act as the tribunal, all of them from well before Tousen's time.

"Yes," I reply. I am here representing the Gotei 13's interests in the matter, with the other captains watching in an interested manner from the nearby seating area.

"Very well, let the trial begin. Tousen-taicho, to the charges of..."

"Guilty!" Suzumushi yells. The judge who was speaking looks annoyed at the interruption. He is about to begin again when she continues. "And you can add on the charges of zanpakuto neglect, idiocy, and not being Ichigo-sama as well," she says. I give the judges a long suffering look, and they nod, sympathy in their eyes. "Naturally, the last of those three is the most serious, deserving immediate execution without question," Suzumushi declares.

"Tousen-taicho, to the charges of experimenting with Hollowfication, being an accomplice to treason, high treason, betraying the Gotei 13, assisting in forbidden..."

"Guilty!" Suzumushi calls out. "I plead guilty on every charge you can think of, and in fact plead guilty to stealing candy from Yachiru-chan," a cheer goes up from some of the watching Shinigami at admission to this crime. "Before I was interrupted, I was about to say that I plead guilty to stealing candy from the lieutenant of the Eleventh, who is a child, kicking puppies, theft, assaulting fellow Shinigami, insulting the Central 46, trespassing, theft of another Shinigami's zanpakuto, murdering innocent Hollows that were just minding their own business, forcing my zanpakuto to manifest Bankai, wrecking Kurotsuchi-taicho's experiments, stealing Kyoraku-taicho's sake, and vandalizing the First Division with graffiti," she says. The air is suddenly very warm in here, and there are oaths to kill Tousen being sworn by Kurotsuchi and Kyoraku.

"I see. We will add those to the books. Now, continuing the list of charges. Assisting in forbidden research, murdering the Central 46, murdering fellow Shinigami, associating with Hollows known to be hostile to the Gotei 13, entering the Gotei 13 under false pretenses, betraying the oaths you swore as a captain, entering the service of a traitor to the Gotei 13, sabotaging the efforts of the Gotei 13 to contain the Hollow menace, sabotaging the efforts of the Gotei 13 to contain a Ryoka invasion, taking a highly dangerous artifact from the Gotei 13, and undermining the morale of your division, how do you plead?" The judge asks. I have one hand over Suzumushi's mouth, preventing her from professing guilt during that list of charges. I remove it now, and she answers.

"Guilty on all charges. I recommend putting a bounty out on Tousen's head," Suzumushi answers. "Perhaps a guarantee that the Gotei 13, so long as they aren't forced to act by a full scale invasion of the living world, will not hunt down any Hollow that brings his miserable carcass to the Seireitei, minus the head?" She queries.

"The bounty is agreed upon. The former taicho, Kaname Tousen, is now kill on sight, with the bounty on his head for any non-Hollow being an amount equivalent to one hundred years of a captain's salary, plus the contents of said traitor's personal accounts," the judges decide after a minute. "Also, should the Hollow who brings us this traitor be an Adjuchas, they will be fed upon the traitors in the Maggot's Nest until they have achieved sufficient power to evolve into a Vasto Lord. At this point, we must seek to deny the traitor Aizen any help that we can. If his servants are Arrancar, as is suspected, then they will be allowed into the Gotei 13 should they agree to defect. The Division they will join is yet to be decided, however," is the declaration.

"The Eighth will take them," I say, and the other captains of the Gotei 13 nod in agreement. The judges confer, then with a pound of the gavel, the decision is made and sealed with the absolute authority of the Spirit King.

_**Like this chapter? Tousen's trial is now displayed for all to see, and he is confirmed guilty on all charges, plus a few more. Just hope Yama-jiji, Kyoraku, or Kurotsuchi don't run into him. They're likely mad at him after a few of the crimes Suzumushi 'helped' Tousen admit to. Read and review, thank you.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 44  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Sir, we're ready to move out," Kurenai reports. "Also, Ukitake-taicho just arrived. She said she wished to attend the festival, and that you had told her about it while in the Seireitei. Kuchiki-taicho is accompanying her, and both are in uniform, as are we all," she continues.

"Very well. We move out immediately," I order as I put my helm on. My mask is absent for the moment, as I won't be needing it tonight. I have it hanging by my side, blades at the ready.

"Sir, the Eleventh will be arriving as well. Urahara reported this plan to the soutaicho, and he sent the Eleventh along so that people don't think only women can be Shinigami," Nanao reports as she rushes over. I nod, then slip my mask on, in case I get into a fight with someone from the Eleventh. I raise my hand, then let it fall, and we leave the camp below the shop, taking a Senkaimon out. As the Senkaimon opens, I see people staring up at the sky, and another Senkaimon opening next to us. The Shingami of the Eighth and the Eleventh begin to leave, with us captains following afterwards, once all of them have secured the area.

_**Ishida POV**_

Around the time night falls, I feel the opening of two Senkaimon, and ready myself for the spectacle a full division of Shinigami deploying will be. However, I see two divisions entering the world of the living, and realize that another division must have been sent. This Shinigami of the second division that arrived have the kanji for eleven on their robes, so I guess they would, by that logic, be the eleventh division. Then, just when I've gotten used to the reiatsu of the Shinigami that are emerging, four stars blaze into existence, or spiritual beings with massive levels of power, lighting up the spiritual world with their might as four others leave the Senkaimon, wearing white haoris over their robes.

**_Ichigo POV_ **

Myself and the other three enter the living world, not bothering to restrain our reiatsu too much. The area is already in a spiritual freeze, so we won't kill anyone if we don't restrain ourselves. We lead the two divisions down to the ground, then give orders for them to separate and enjoy themselves. I hear a few of the division members answering the questions of some of those more curious then others. Upon an expression of disbelief, I draw Kazeshini and silently release his Shikai, providing proof. Then I wander off as well, heading towards my father's reiatsu. He has my sisters with him, and I want to see what memory Kido he used. My hands raise as a thought strikes me, and with a flicker of my fingers, zanpakuto spirits manifest as everyone who can brings their spirit forth from their inner world.

"Sir, who are you?" One child, more daring then the rest, asks me. I turn to him, and silently seal and sheathe Kazeshini.

"Yamamoto Ichigo," I say. "Captain of the Eighth Division," I continue. Soi Fon and Sajin, my guards assigned by Yama-jiji, appear in a flicker of shunpo at my side. They were patrolling earlier, and now rejoin us since the area is clear of Hollows. "These two are Soi Fon and Komamura Sajin, captains of the Second and Seventh Divisions respectively. The big one who looks like he's part wolf is Sajin, and the other is Soi Fon. She's in charge of our intelligence and assassination force, so actually seeing her is rare. She's usually hiding in the shadows somewhere," I joke, and the kid nods solemnly. "Now, go have some fun, this is a festival after all," I tell him. He nods again and runs off to play some game, I don't really care what. Don Kanonji is among a group of people telling them more about spirits, now highly respected by people.

"Shinigami-sama, might I ask you a few questions?" One elderly woman asks me. I nod silently. I recognize her, though only by sight. She was always kind to children when she met them, and also was very respectful of the dead.

"Ask. I will answer, if it is within my power to do so," I tell her.

"Is the afterlife a perfect place?" She asks me, and I shake my head. "Good, I would have hated perfection. It would bore me entirely. I heard that we don't stay forever, that the Seireitei is just a place we stop for a while, before returning to the cycle of reincarnation," she states, and I nod, confirming this. "If you don't mind, would you look for someone there? My granddaughter, Tomoe Sakura. She was a sweet girl, always interested in the spiritual world. She died of illness recently, and I was hoping that someone would be able to look after her," the woman pleads.

"If it is within my power, she will be found and brought to a family in the first few districts of the Rukongai. Those are more comfortable then the rest, and as a captain and a noble, I have sufficient power to see that she is looked after," I say. She nods, and bows deeply.

"Thank you. I don't ask anything for myself, but I want my granddaughter looked after, if at all possible," she says. "I have only a few years left, and want to have some knowledge that she, the last remnant of my family, is safe and well."

"We are imposing law on the Rukongai's lawless districts at the moment, making it a better place to live," I tell her. "I will find your granddaughter, and when you die, I will personally collect your soul and reunite you, if I have not died in battle by then," I say. She bows again, tears in her eyes, and leaves silently. I vanish into shunpo, in no mood to answer any more questions. I sensed a Garganta opening nearby, at the location of my sisters and father. Given the power that would be needed to force a Garganta through the barrier that was set up by the Eighth, a Vasto Lord is entering this world. I reappear on one of the roofs, and draw Zangetsu. "Ban-kai," I say, and a tornado of black reiatsu whips up around me, as others sense the Garganta as well and draw their blades. As a Vizard, I am sensitive to Hollow power, more so then the average Shinigami. "Tensa Zangetsu," I declare as the black daito is revealed, my coat flapping in the wind. I am surrounded in the shadows, which seethe with power, my entire body enveloped by a dark aura. The Shikai of all my seated officers, as well as the Shikai belonging to Soi Fon, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Juushiro, and Sajin, release without a word.

"Bankai! Ryuumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku calls. If I'm going Bankai straight off, then the problem is likely something that will require a lot of power to contain. Given that I have sufficient power to be the next soutaicho, I've become a bit of a measuring stick for reactions by other Shinigami. I use Bankai, it's probably a good idea for any other with Bankai to use it. Soi Fon snarls, then jumps onto one of the roofs, securing herself to the building with threads of reishi, using a technique similar to Ransotengai that I developed and taught her.

"Bankai!" She shouts, enveloped for a moment by light. "Jakuho Raikoben!" A massive missile launcher now occupies her left arm, ready to fire. A Bankai that uses all the destructive power inherent to all Bankai to deliver a single blow. I've been working with her on building up reiatsu, so she can use it once every two days now that her reiatsu stores have increased a bit, rather then the once every three days that used to be her limit. That attack will be kept in reseerve, just in case.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'ou!" Sajin calls, and the ground splits, a building exploding as a massive hand shoots out of the earth, and the mighty samurai that is Tenken's true form drags himself out of the ground.

"Bankai! Yoso Okatta O!" Kurenai calls, and the four elemental giants that are the base of her Bankai come forth. She can conjure more giants, but she's been focusing on four at a time for now.

"Bankai," Byakuya says calmly as the corridor of blades rises behind her. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," and the massive storm of tiny blades forms. The other officers of my division prepare to release Bankai, but hold off for the moment at my signal. Six Bankai will hopefully be enough to deal with the threat without involving them. All of us except Soi Fon vanish into shunpo, appearing on the roofs above where the Garganta is, our Bankai ready for battle. I don't want Nanao's Bankai drawn into this either, nor her other zanpakuto. Once she discovered Bankai, Nanao discovered that she had a second zanpakuto spirit sleeping in her soul. Both her zanpakuto's abilities are wide area effects and not good at all if she is fighting alongside others.

"Well, this is an interesting welcome," Grimmjow says as he and several other Arrancar emerge from the open Garganta.

"Grimmjow. Why are you here?" I ask him.

"We're defecting. There a place in the Seireitei for us?" He asks me. "We brought a couple gifts as well," he says, motioning to two other Arrancar, who bring a Shinigami and a child clad in green rags forward. "One of your Shinigami, who was trapped in the Menos Forest, and an Arrancar who was the Tercera Espada before her mask was broken. If you can fix it, then you'll have another powerful ally around. As it is, we're bringing you the Sexta, Quinta, Tercera, Segunda, and Primera Espada to swell your ranks, plus Fraccion, all of whom are low captain level fighters," Grimmjow says. "Add that to another Tercera Espada, though she's probably only about Cuarta level by the current rankings, and you have a lot of extra firepower around. Even the Decima is stronger then any Fraccion. Hell, probably stronger then any three Fraccion. Each Espada is at least an order of magnitude stronger then the Espada after them. Doesn't that sound like a good enough offer to have us let into your ranks?" Grimmjow asks.

"Well, Arrancar zanpakuto can purify souls, I suppose?" I ask, and Halibel nods in answer. She and two other very powerful Arrancar just emerged from the Garganta in time to hear my question. Behind them, the Garganta closes and the shadows created by its opening fade from the street, which is well lit by paper lanterns. The buildings on either side of the street are businesses, not homes, so no need to worry about innocents if this does become a fight. "Also, I take it you want to get into the Gotei 13 to start learning Shinigami arts, so you can take full advantage of being a hybrid?" I ask Grimmjow, who looks shocked. "Arrancar can probably learn Shikai and Bankai if they work at it, just as Vizard, your opposite number, can likely learn Resureccion. Now, combine Resureccion with Bankai, then add the ability to use Kido and the natural abilities available to a Hollow, and you become at least a hundred times stronger. Shikai makes a Shinigami ten times stronger then when their blade is sealed, and Bankai is ten times stronger then Shikai. Throw Kido into the mix, and meld your Resureccion with a mastered Bankai, and you would probably be a lot stronger then just a hundred times stronger," I tell him, and he slowly nods as he starts to understand. "Also, I think Resureccion is your equivalent of Shikai. Once you master it, I think there would be a second stage to Resureccion. When you used Resureccion, Grimmjow, something about the state you entered felt incomplete to my blade. It was the same feeling I get when I fight someone with only Shikai, who is using that Shikai. When my division was training, I had a lot of time to train myself, and make observations about such things. I'm pretty sure I'm right about this," I muse, almost to myself.

"Another level to Resureccion, huh? Plus Bankai. Plus your Kido, equals a lot more strength," Grimmjow says as he puts the pieces together. "Yeah, that's my reason for defecting, right there. Good job figuring it out, Shinigami."

"So, you are traitors, then," an apathetic voice states. I look around, but can't see the speaker. "I am not here. I am using Kido to observe and communicate. I would not be able to win against a group such as this. Shinigami, I congratulate you on discovering the existence of Segunda Etapa. I am Ulquiorra Cifer, and when we meet face to face, Shinigami, I will show you Segunda Etapa, the form of true despair when it is in my hands," the voice says. Then I feel a reiatsu thread snap, and a Garganta opens far away.

"Well, that's two of my theories confirmed then," I say. "Let's go get you settled at the barracks, deal with the paperwork. Follow me," I say as I leave. Well, Aizen is now down a few useful allies, and we're up a lot in firepower. The traitor's days are numbered, and I will enjoy killing him. Filthy, zanpakuto neglecting scum. Almost as bad as Tousen, but not quite. But he'll get that bad, I'm sure.

**_Well, the Espada have joined Ichigo, Ulquiorra appears for a bit, and the festival has begun. Ichigo and his family meet in the next chapter, and we see the Vizard's reactions to the Arrancar. Also, Baraggan will be speaking to Ichigo for the first time next chapter, who knows what about? Well, read and review, thank you._**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 45  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"What was the problem, taicho?" Lisa asks as she and the other Vizard, now in robes again, join me as I return to the festival. It took almost two hours to settle everything, and in that time the Vizard were apparently informed that six Bankai had been used. Given how rare it is for anyone but me to freely use Bankai, that indicates a serious problem.

"Arrancar defecting from Aizen's army. Any other night, that wouldn't have drawn attention. But tonight, with the barriers that were set against Garganta, it would require several Vasto Lords to open one. That was the reason for alarm," I tell her, and she nods. Vasto Lords are tricky to deal with. In Hueco Mundo or the Seireitei, they are hard to fight. In the living world however, they are far easier to kill. The world of the living is not their place, and it weakens them substantially to be there. However, as more die due to their actions, the world grows less able to weaken them, and they slowly become as strong or stronger then they would be in Hueco Mundo.

"Understood, sir. What will be done with them?" Lisa asks me. She is apparently the spokesperson for the Vizard at the moment, until they adapt to a return to the Gotei 13.

"They are cousins to us Vizard. They will be welcomed to the Eighth as brothers and sisters," I reply, having decided on that some time ago. Back when Tousen was on trial, to be exact. "They can use Kido. Their zanpakuto purify. They can probably get Shikai and Bankai given time. What about them is unlike us?" I ask rhetorically.

"They were once Hollows, they still have a Hollow hole, and they can use Resureccion," Shinji replies.

"And have you ever attempted Resureccion?" I ask him. "It should be within your grasp. Your Hollow was a mix of you and a Hollow. An Arrancar, as it was primarily a Hollow. It used a blade. It released, and you Hollowfied. I am guessing that the form you took was its Resureccion," I reply. He looks thoughtful, then slowly nods. We are out of the way of the main part of the festival at the moment, so no one can hear our conversation. "You were once Hollows as well, when your Hollow first took over. You would develop a Hollow hole if you used Resureccion. So again, how different are Arrancar and Vizard?" I ask him. "They are given rationality when they remove their masks. We are given instinct when we don our masks. So explain to me how Arrancar are unfit for a Shinigami's duties, or be silent," I command.

"Yes, taicho," Shinji says. "I get what you mean, and there isn't that much difference. We're both hybrids, so I can understand your meaning better then some others might," he continues. "You have our support on this, taicho," and the others of this little family, now part of my family, nod in agreement.

"I believe I will go find my previous family. Anyone care to join me, and watch from the shadows to make sure Isshin doesn't try anything?" I ask, and Lisa steps forward. She seems eager to volunteer. Possibly wanting to make amends for causing the Kenpachi's curse to stir within me? I decide it doesn't matter, and nod in approval of her joining me on this excursion. We both vanish into shunpo, her following me, me seeking out three very familiar reiatsu signatures.

"Hello, taicho-san," Isshin says when I arrive. "Might I ask why you came to speak with us?" I silently feel out the memory Kido on Karin and Yuzu, and sense that it is very through. The memories are gone.

"I have my reasons," I reply as I remove my helm. My orange hair, grown long during my time in the Seireitei, returns to its usual state of hanging down to the small of my back that it takes when my helm doesn't confine it.

"Your hair is just like our mom's was," Karin says. I take on an interested look, already having decided on my cover story if it was impossible to revive their memories.

"Perhaps we were related when I walked among the living as one of the living?" I ask, taking on a tone more deliberate and formal then my usual one. My tone has been this way all evening, more archaic. "What was her name?" I ask. We never saw a picture of our mother's father, so I can use that to my advantage.

"Kurosaki Masaki," Yuzu replies.

"Orange hair like mine? I would guess that she was most likely my daughter then," I say. I glare at Isshin, warning him not to object. "When I lived, I had a daughter named Masaki. Souls age very slowly, and the aging process slows even more for Shinigami," I say to quiet their disbelief. They gasp at this, disbelieving for a moment.

"Do you know what happened to her then?" Karin asks. I hang my head sadly, reminded of my one great failure when I walked among the living. I nod slowly, confirming my knowledge of her fate.

"I do. My division is still seeking the Hollow responsible for that act. It is a hard one to find, and has evaded the Gotei 13 for decades now. But we will bring Grand Fisher down, rest assured," I tell them.

"Thank you, jiji," Karin says. I nod solemnly in reply.

"I am Yamamoto Ichigo, Kenpachi and captain of the Eighth Division," I reply to her. "You may call me Ichigo if you want, though."

"Okay, Ichi-jiji," Yuzu replies impertinently. I sigh and accept the title. At least I have some excuse to look out for them. Spirits usually don't remember much of their life, and I will use that fact to my advantage. For now though, I have other business to attend to, and soon take my leave from that little gathering.

_**The next day**__  
_

"Yamamoto Ichigo," Baraggan greets me. During the time when I was registering them as members of the Eighth Division, I had learned their names, which are unique enough to remember easily. "I have an offer for you," he continues.

"What offer?" I ask, slightly suspicious. He is the hardest to read of the Arrancar that have joined me.

"Information and training. In return, I ask something simple. When you kill Aizen, instead of naming yourself King of Hueco Mundo, return to me the throne. I would still serve the Eighth Division, but I would also rule and keep under control the Hollows of Hueco Mundo," he tells me.

"You have a deal, Baraggan-san," I reply after a moment's thought. That could be very useful, lessen the major incursions into the world of the living by Hollows. The information he has will be priceless as well. During the two months my division was training, Yama-jiji taught me the value of information, and ensured that I learned everything I possibly could that would give me an advantage against the Seireitei's major enemies in the time we had. Traitor Shinigami, or other organizations of Shinigami, are major threats, so I needed to learn as much as I could about how to deal with them.

"Information first. I will give you the names, powers I know about, and likely power levels of each Espada, as well as those who might fill the now vacant places," Baraggan says. "After that, I will train you. You showed us that you have Hollow powers. However, I will train you to use them and help your Hollow develop unique powers. As you are still partially human, that part locked into your soul, your Hollow can change, I believe. Develop powers it wouldn't have without help. My aspect of death, among the Espada, was old age. I control time. Perhaps you can learn to use some similar ability, with work," he explains. I nod eagerly, anxious to begin. Control of time, an amazing ability indeed. To undo an event that happened by reversing time in an area, to slow attackers, to speed my movement, to undo aging. There are many possibilities for this power.

"I am ready to begin, Baraggan-sensei," I respond, bowing slightly in respect for my new teacher.

"Good. We begin with the Decima, who becomes the Cero when he releases. He is powerful enough in that state that he can defeat Stark, myself, Halibel, and Ulquiorra, without significant exertion. He will be an extremely dangerous foe. As he grows angrier, he grows stronger. As he grows angrier though, he loses more of his control. Rampaging, he is all but impossible to stop. But he is dangerous to both sides then. So kill him before he releases, or if that cannot be done, anger him beyond reason. Those are the only ways to best Yammy. He has high speed regeneration when he releases, hierro that is near impossible to pierce when he is concentrating on hardening his skin, and his Cero is sufficiently powerful to destroy a wall made of that reiatsu repelling stone you Shinigami use. He overwhelms its capacity to repel reiatsu, and would likely be able to blast his way into the Seireitei if he released," Baraggan says. That is not good news at all. A being of that power is too dangerous to face with anything less then at least a half dozen captains, and we would have other Espada to worry about. "If this Resureccion, Segunda Etapa, is as powerful as I have reason to think, Ulquiorra may be stronger then Yammy. I have felt his full reiatsu unleashed once. He is slightly stronger then me in raw reiatsu at full power, but he was apparently content with remaining Cuarta. Segunda Etapa would make him far too dangerous a foe to face lightly," Baraggan states grimly.

"Understood. So those two would be supremely dangerous beings," I say, irritated. We need to revise our plans to deal with Aizen. Nanao is off in one corner of the room, which is an exact replica of my office in the Seireitei, taking notes as Baraggan speaks.

"Not just those two. The Octava, Aaroniero. He is possibly worse. He can use the powers of every Hollow he has devoured, and he's eaten over thirty-three thousand of them. He discovered that if he eats Hollows while in Resureccion, he can continue normal Hollow evolution. He recently became an Adjuchas, and things got worse. His Resureccion changed slightly. He can now use all the powers the Hollows he's eaten could have used, had they become Adjuchas. Also, he can use the Resureccion they would have had, had they become Arrancar. Thirty-three thousand and more Resureccion, powers suited to every foe," Baraggan states. A Hollow with that kind of ability is the kind of dangerous that will require every Bankai the Seireitei can muster, and then some. We're in trouble now. "It gets worse. Aaroniero must be killed once for every Hollow he's eaten. It will be difficult to kill him the same way twice, so aim for blows that will slay him multiple times. The Septima, Zommari, when in Resureccion, has fifty eyes. Each one can be used to control one person. He commands their actions totally. If he picks his targets well, he can deprive you of fifty of your best and turn them against you. Syazel Aporro, our scientist, is also not an easy foe to face. Should he draw blood, he can activate one of the dolls he carries and do sympathetic damage," I grasp what Baraggan means and curse in utter horror. "Also, he has figured out how to negate Bankai, and he creates his Fraccion as needed. He takes a Hollow and modifies it, turning it into a specialized Arrancar that is perfectly suited for one foe. Their Resureccion is designed to combat one person. Fighting a foe created solely to defeat you, with only Shikai, while taking sympathetic damage? Not a pleasant prospect," Baraggan declares.

"Indeed. Nanao, send this information to the Seireitei immediately," I command, and she nods, then is about to leave when Baraggan raises a hand to stop her.

"There is a Vasto Lord that will probably replace me. I never learned his name, knowing him by reputation alone. He uses poison and plague. He creates deadly illnesses that he constantly breathes. A thousand different poisons in your blood, ten thousand plagues cursing your body. You need a very good healer to have a hope of beating him," Baraggan tells me. Not good at all. Shinigami can be killed by such things, and I really don't like the idea of being afflicted by poison. "Now, we begin to train. But one other thing, before I forget. I know one ability of Aizen's Bankai. All Reality is a Dream, he calls it. Over reality, he writes his own dream, his own universe. Any wound that is dealt him becomes a dream, and the same happens any time you block his blows. You get struck by his blade in the reality he makes," is Baraggan's final statement before he rises from his chair. That is not good at all. I've barely figured out Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai fully, how am I supposed to deal with that Bankai? I can seal it using my own ability with Kyoka Suigetsu, but can I seal it before Aizen makes that ability of mine a dream rather then reality?

_**A few hours later**_**  
**

"I'm going for a walk," I tell Baraggan-sensei as I prepare to leave the training fields, tired from my training with my newest teacher.

"Very well. I am pleased that my theory was correct about your Hollow's ability to change, and thus your ability. You almost had that last Respira correct," he states. I nod wearily, pleased with that myself. I head out of the training fields, going in the direction of the park I battled Grimmjow in not too long ago. The mission to capture the Bounts was canceled by Yama-jiji when he heard that the two Quincys in this town would be coming to the Seireitei with me. Chad had also agreed to accompany me, but it was thought best not to extend the invitation to Orihime until she comes to terms with the reality that I am a Shinigami. I arrive at the park, and feel a very unwelcome presence. The same one that was spying on us last night, and I wearily raise my head as I draw Zangetsu, ready to enter Bankai.

"Yamamoto Ichigo. I am not here to fight. Rather, I am here to inform you of two things. The first is how many stages there are to Hollow evolution. The second is how many forms of Resureccion there are. I do this, so that you might truly despair, knowing you cannot defeat Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra says, stepping out in front of me. Stark had pictures of the other Espada, and their Resureccion, and showed them to me, so I know what he looks like in general. His current form is different from either of those however, and I assume it's his Segunda Etapa.

"Showing off Segunda Etapa so early in this war? I'm honored," I say. Blades of green reiryoku, much like Grimmjow's blades when in Resureccion, adorn his forearms. His tail has a similar blade on it, and two massive sets of black wings adorn his back. An arc of green reiatsu sparks between his horns, and he has two Hollow holes, smaller then the one he has in Primera Etapa, side by side in his chest.

"This is not Segunda Etapa. This form is my Tercera Etapa," Ulquiorra states flatly. Oh, you have got to be kidding me. "There are 13 stages possible to Resureccion. In Primera, our power increases by ten times. In Segunda, we are one hundred times stronger then we are in Primera Etapa, and so on. I have achieved Octava Etapa, and am close to Novena Etapa, Yamamoto Ichigo," he proclaims. I am probably very, very pale behind the mask of my helm, but I carefully hide my emotions, keeping my panic from entering my reiatsu. "Furthermore, there are not merely three forms of Menos. There are seven. Gillian. Adjuchas. Vasto Lord. Rey Demonio. (Demon King) Emperador Oscuro. (Dark Emperor) Ángel Caído. (Fallen Angel) Dios Demonio. (Demon God) I am in the process of evolving to an Emperador Oscuro. In but a few days, I will evolve. To reach these evolutions requires that a Hollow become an Arrancar. There are others of these kinds, sealed with their armies beneath Hueco Mundo. Soon, once I evolve, Aizen-sama will be able to unseal and make use of the Rey Demonio," Ulquiorra states. "The traitors will be replaced by more powerful warriors within days. Despair, for you cannot win this war," Ulquiorra says. I am in a panic, and react instinctively to destroy the one who caused this panic, drawing on my newest Hollow ability.

"Respira," I hiss, and the dark mist boils forth from the mask of my helm, aging all in front of it. In my panic, I finally draw enough on my Hollow side to use the ability perfectly. Baraggan-sensei will be pleased. Respira, according to him, is the stepping stone that I will use to gain control of time. Ulquiorra looks at the dark mist in interest, then nods and vanishes with sonido before it reaches him. He's gone, but this news is absolutely horrible for the war effort. Yama-jiji must know at once.

_**Well, this is bad. Aizen will shortly have Hollows much stronger then Vasto Lord Arrancar around, Resureccion has 13 forms, and of course the immense amount stages beyond Primera Etapa increase an Arrancar's power. Anyone who thinks I'm overpowering Ichigo, say that with the knowledge of these new foes. Looks like Ichigo and Baraggan have made a deal, and Aaroniero's Resureccion gets stronger. Thirty-three thousand Resureccion possible for him now. If he combines all the power behind those Resureccion, then uses Segunda Etapa, how powerful do you think he would be? Well, Aaroniero has definitely joined Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai on the terrifying list of gamebreakers. If an Arrancar achieved their thirteenth form, they would be ten trillion times stronger then they were in their twelfth Resureccion. Not a pleasant thought, and maybe Ulquiorra should join Aaroniero on that list. Just to be on the safe side. Syazel's abilities are unpleasant as well, and Yammy is finally at the level where the Cero should be. Damned near impossible to fight when he is in Resureccion without significant backup, to be exact. Well, read and review, thank you.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 46  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world**

"Why are you returning so quickly, student?" Baraggan asks.

"News that the soutaicho must know immediately," I say. Nanao walks by me towards the communications room, where we are keeping our equipment for contacting the Seireitei. "Nanao, have you contacted the Seireitei yet?" I ask.

"I was told to contact them again when the soutaicho wakes," Nanao replies, and my eyes narrow behind the mask of my helm. I am furious with whoever gave that order. "Sasakibe-fukutaicho gave the order," Nanao tells me. "No other would have had the authority," she explains her reason for such inaction at the order of one theoretically equal in rank to her. Difference in prestige between divisions is likely why she obeyed the orders of another lieutenant. The Eighth has one great victory. The First has hundreds of them.

"I must speak with the soutaicho. This information is far too sensitive to trust a lieutenant to deliver. He must be told, in person and without delay. Baraggan, you and the others must immediately begin to learn Shikai, Segunda Etapa, and Bankai. Meditation will be necessary to enter your inner world so you can contact your zanpakuto's spirit. It can most likely instruct you on achieving those three releases," I say. He nods in agreement, but one of his Fraccion, a Ggio Vega, looks angry.

"Who are you to command His Majesty in such a fashion?" He snarls.

"I am a Shinigami taicho, his new superior officer, and a man who just learned that there are thirteen forms possible to Resureccion, and that this Ulquiorra has almost achieved Novena Etapa," I snarl back. Everyone here goes pale.

"We will begin training at once, sir," Baraggan says, his air of arrogance disrupted. "Is there anything else?" He asks, clearly not wanting to.

"Yes. Worse news. Much worse. Your defection damages Aizen for only a few days," I say. Eyebrows are raised, and I see the other Arrancar have joined us.

"Why would that be? It will be hard to find Hollows of our level in Hueco Mundo, though Ulquiorra could easily convince them to join, they need to be found first, and he is only one Arrancar," Stark says calmly. "Novena Etapa is bad, but not disastrous," he continues.

"He is about to evolve, become an Emperador Oscuro," I snarl. That gets their attention, and looks of utter and complete horror appear on their faces. "Then Aizen can unseal the Rey Demonio and their armies, get Hollows that are very likely stronger then you, and without every Bankai we can muster, every Segunda or Tercera Etapa we can manage, we are dead. Primera Etapa makes you ten times stronger then you are in your sealed state. Segunda Etapa makes you a hundred times stronger then you are in your Primera Etapa. Tercera Etapa makes you one thousand times stronger then you are in Segunda Etapa. You do the math, and calculate how big of a threat Ulquiorra is with Novena Etapa as an Emperador Oscuro," I growl.

"Okay, it's a disaster," Stark says, very clearly shaken. "I'll start training then," he continues, and heads towards the training fields.

"I believe that we will join those Shinigami currently training as well," Halibel says, signaling her Fraccion, who follow her towards the fields as well, Apacci and Mila-Rose arguing.

"Good. Now, Nanao. I don't care if I have to go to the Seireitei and drag Yama-jiji out of bed myself, he is going to wake, and he is going to hear this news," I state calmly, but on the inside I am anything but calm.

"Yes sir. I will contact the Seireitei at once sir," Nanao says. "I'll begin studying what information we have about this Ulquiorra, if we have any. Tabs are kept on every high level Adjuchas and all Vasto Lords by Onmitsukido teams that infiltrate Hueco Mundo, so it will likely be easy to find information I can use to power up my Bankai," Nanao tells me. "My other zanpakuto may be useful as well, depending on which tale it wants to tell," Nanao states. Her second zanpakuto, why and how it came into existence I don't know and don't want to know, has the ability in Shikai to force the characters to exist in the settings of a novel, or a movie on occasion. They replace two characters and play the roles of those characters. The closer one of them sticks to the plot, the stronger they get. As things change however, as they fail to play the roles of their characters, who are selected at random, the story changes to force them into battle. If one of the combatants has stuck to the plot, they are strengthened. If not, they are weakened, how much depending on how much of the story they changed. It is not a good zanpakuto to use when fighting alongside others who don't read a lot, as her zanpakuto loves to choose obscure tales to retell using its Shinigami and her foes.

"Indeed. You would have to be careful about it though," I say grimly. "Both your zanpakuto are dangerous to your allies as well as your foes." I would not want to be stuck in such a thing, my fate determined by my knowledge of the foe or of a book. I am not a good actor, so playing the role of someone else would suit me little.

"Understood, sir," she confirms, saluting, then we use shunpo, heading towards the communications room.

"Contact the Seireitei at once. There is vital information that the soutaicho must know," I snarl at the two Twelfth Division members who were sent along to maintain our communications. They nod and immediately begin the process of contacting the Seireitei. The room is largely blank, a massive screen dominating one wall, the controls at another wall, and the rest of the room featureless, painted black in a vain attempt to cover how plain it is.

"What is the meaning of this, Ise-fukutaicho?" Chojiro asks as he appears on screen. I stand forward, making myself clear to him.

"This is on my orders, and the information that must be conveyed to the soutaicho is vital to the war effort. Wake him immediately, or I will come to the Seireitei, have you thrown in the Maggot's Nest as a traitor to the Seireitei's war effort, and wake him to tell him this myself," I growl. The curse is most definitely rising within my mind, and the air is filled with murder and the thirst for blood.

"I cannot..." Chojiro tries to say. I cut him off.

"Nanao. Prepare the Senkaimon. This information needs to be delivered, and I cannot trust a lieutenant to deliver it. This is code white information, involving armies sealed beneath Hueco Mundo," I say, dropping a hint. Chojiro goes pale.

"So Aizen is unsealing them?" He asks cautiously, clearly not wanting to believe his ears. I nod in confirmation, responding to his query with two utterly terrifying words.

"Emperador Oscuro," I say, and he bows before he leaves the First's communication room at a run. This kind of news needs to be brought to the soutaicho, and if he didn't do so, I would have been more then justified in throwing him into the Maggot's Nest. Code white is maximum alert, all divisions are to be ready at a second's notice, literally.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Yama-jiji asks when he arrives a few minutes later. "All Chojiro would say was that it was code white. You are inexperienced, so I will determine if it is truly a code white before the alarm is spread," he declares.

"One of Aizen's Arrancar has achieved Resureccion: Octava Etapa, and is about to evolve into an Emperador Oscuro," I say, and Yama-jiji's eyes fly open. "There was some other very bad news Nanao was carrying earlier, probably a code white as well, but Chojiro told her to contact the Seireitei again when you had woken," I say. Chojiro is whacked over the head with Yama-jiji's cane.

"If it is urgent enough that a captain feels I should be woken, I should be woken, Chojiro," he reprimands his lieutenant, who winces and nods.

"Is there any other bad news to go with the news of this Arrancar?" Yama-jiji asks, and I nod solemnly, regretting having to tell him there is worse news yet to come. I silently signal for Yama-jiji to sit and brace himself, and he does so.

"You might want to call for some sake. There is a lot of bad news I have to pass on, not the least of which is that Aizen will be able to unseal the Rey Demonio and their armies soon. That particular Arrancar will be able to command them as an Emperador Oscuro in mere days," I say.

"Chojiro, call for sake. I have a feeling it will be needed to fortify this old man for the news to come," Yama-jiji orders, and his lieutenant bows and leaves.

"One question. Are there more releases then two for Shinigami?" I ask. "Is there a way, beyond Bankai, to strengthen your zanpakuto?"

"There is. But the training methods are secret. Before you ask, I cannot teach them. I do not know those methods. The releases for zanpakuto that go beyond Bankai are restricted for the use of the Royal Guard. And the Royal Guard will not fight until Aizen reaches the gates of the Spirit King's palace. I have asked, both for the training methods and for the Royal Guard to fight, but the Spirit King has decreed that in this conflict, the Royal Guard will not do anything other then defend his palace, and that we are not allowed to learn how to access the higher releases. To ensure that the higher releases are restricted to his guards, the Spirit King, when a zanpakuto is born, seals their memories of how to access their higher releases so they can't do it if manifested, nor train their wielders in them. I will ask again, but it is unlikely he will allow us the higher releases," Yama-jiji informs me.

"What. The. Hell?" I ask, stunned. Why restrict that power so much? Why not let the Guard fight?

"My reaction exactly when I first heard of these powers. We need that backup, but we can't get it," Yama-jiji says in frustration. My curse is reacting once more to my rage at these restrictions, Nanao clutching her chest.

"Sir, please restrain your curse," Nanao asks. "The pure thirst for blood in the air from its reacting is making me feel as if I'm being stabbed," she says. I breathe deeply, forcing the curse to slumber once more.

"I had almost forgotten about that curse," Yama-jiji says. "A century and more of its existence being barely evident in the most recent Kenpachi made me forget about it. During the times when we first fought the Hollows, that curse, and the Kenpachi who suffered from it, was our greatest weapon. A warrior whose very essence was murder and rage, a near unstoppable berserker. There can only be one Kenpachi at a time, usually, but right now we have three. Unohana has become peaceable, the curse has gone dormant in her, but she is still a Kenpachi. She was the first Kenpachi of the Gotei 13 when it was a formal organization. But she was the twenty-eighth to suffer from the curse. Hopefully, the curse can be reawakened in her and we'll have three bearing it actively. In you, the curse is incomplete, but maybe it can be completed, granting you the full might of a Kenpachi, the strongest warrior. Finally, Zaraki needs to have the curse strengthened so it actually affects him. The curse takes away much from you, but in return it grants great power, which might prove the edge we need against this foe. When Arrancar evolve past Vasto Lord, by eating Hollows while in Resureccion, they become Rey Demonio, not Rey Demonio Arrancar. This Arrancar of Aizen's must have underwent the process a second time to turn him back into an Arrancar. He will have to do it again once he evolves, though once he became a Rey Demonio, he no longer needed to return to his existence as an Arrancar to evolve into an Emperador Oscuro," Yama-jiji explains. "So, once they evolve, they are weaker. They will not have Resureccion, and the power required to let them evolve will have damaged them. They will heal swiftly, but you would have maybe an hour to kill them while they were weak," he tells me.

"Weak is a relative term, I'm guessing?" I ask, knowing the answer all too well. Yama-jiji nods in reply. I curse at this, knowing that putting together a decent kill team for such Hollows will be difficult in the extreme.

"I will petition him immediately. Expect me to contact you within a few hours," Yama-jiji says.

"Okay, I'll go practice my first unique Hollow power then. Respira, an attack that ages things. Got it perfect when I was facing that Arrancar, an Ulquiorra Cifer," I say. Yama-jiji nods in approval.

"If worst should come to worst, we will require more Vizards. If they can use Resureccion, the extra power that can be gained from that will be vital to the war effort," he declares. "Speak with Urahara about how such a thing can be done. All restriction on Shinigami gaining Hollow powers is removed, with a formal declaration under martial law to follow on that subject," Yama-jiji proclaims.

"Understood, Yama-jiji," I respond, and bow in respect. He returns the bow, then leaves to contact the Spirit King.

"I have a theory on how Arrancar can sustain such states as Resureccion: Octava Etapa," Baraggan says. He had been silent during the meeting, attending as the observer for the other Arrancar. I get along best with him so far, respecting him as my sensei, and him respecting my power. I signal for him to continue with a wave of my hand. "High speed regeneration. When we use Resureccion, our capacity to hold power, along with our power, increases. We do not have limits on how long we can use Resureccion, as our swords have merged with us, their power maintaining our state, rather then our power maintaining theirs. Resureccion keeps itself going, and the regeneration all Hollows have keeps our bodies from being harmed by power too much to contain. High speed regeneration is an ability that is a heightened form of our natural regeneration ability. It is much rarer among Hollows, but we all have some sort of ability to heal, even if it is slow," Baraggan explains. If that ability grows stronger as Hollows evolve, it could very well keep them from killing themselves with their own power. Damn them to the depths of hell. Why can't these cursed Arrancars who serve Aizen make things easier for us? Why can't they just die, instead of having some strange powers that will keep them alive in the face of our best efforts to kill them?

"Please tell me any other bad news there is now, so I don't have a good mood wrecked by it later," I ask Baraggan.

"Very well. An Adjuchas I contacted has informed me of who the new Quinta is. A Vasto Lord who is very well known among Hollows. He has shrouded his name in mystery, but his reputation is known to all in Hueco Mundo. He invented a Hollow version of Kido. He occasionally teaches some more intelligent Adjuchas or Vasto Lords to use it. Any Hollow could learn how to use that ability. It is essentially your Kido, reinvented and altered for the use of Hollows. He doesn't even need to state the names or incantations of his attacks anymore. I saw him fight a few times before, when I was a Vasto Lord, before Aizen recruited me. He is vastly powerful in terms of pure reiryoku, able to fight using only the highest level attacks of his form of Kido for hours or days on end. Do not underestimate his power. He is dangerous in the extreme, and he has one other dangerous ability. He can observe an attack once, then recreate it due to his mastery of reiryoku manipulation. He has fought Quincies before from what I know, and has been seen wielding one of their bows before. As an Arrancar, he may be able to do the same with Shinigami Kido and abilities. No matter how hard he tried, from what I know he never managed to copy a zanpakuto technique. But when he is part Shinigami, I would not call doing such outside of his abilities," Baraggan says. "All I can hope is that he cannot copy the Resureccion of others. With Yammy's physical power, and his Kido, he would undoubtedly be a threat greater then any but Ulquiorra. He is very weak in close combat, but at range he excels," Baraggan muses darkly.

"I would need to kill him in a single blow to make absolutely sure he can't pull any tricks. There is one technique of Zanka no Tachi's that could do it. Not Tenchi Kaijin, that isn't quite powerful enough for what I'm thinking of. It is similar, but instead of a ranged attack, the length of the sword is increased, the fires extending from the blade. One attack, cleaving everything in its way into two. Zanka no Tachi, Nousuuesuto: Kono bureido no mae ni, kizon no subete no wa, shoukyaku sa rete iru," (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, Northwest: Before this Blade, All Existing is Incinerated) I name the technique. "It cannot be stopped, it can only be dodged, and that is no easy task. Get caught by even its edge, and you will be destroyed. Behind that one strike is enough power to reduce the universe to smoldering ash," I say.

"That will do nicely for dealing with a few of the Espada, if they can be set in its path," Baraggan says.

"Indeed. But it can only be used once every four days, to keep the wielder from destroying themselves with its power," I say, cursing that fact. As my power threshold grows higher, I'll be able to use it more often, but even so, it will be a decade before I can use it every day, a century before I can use it multiple times in a day.

"Very well. We will have to manage with what we have. Perhaps we will get lucky, and someone will kill Aizen before he has the chance to attack us," Baraggan says optimistically.

"We can hope," I say, but my tone is dark. War is on the horizon, and this will be a bloody war indeed. Worlds will burn before this is finished.

_**Like this chapter? Well, Ichigo has just had his hopes for being able to go beyond Bankai crushed, unless luck intervenes and the Spirit King changes his mind. Looks like Yama-jiji is willing to go so far as becoming a Vizard to win this if necessary. And Ichigo has a new powerful attack with Zanka no Tachi. Read and review, thank you.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 47  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"I have the results of my petition, Ichigo," Yama-jiji says. It took seven hours for the petition to be heard, judged, and responded to by the Spirit King, and after training all that time with Respira, the only thing keeping me on my feet is anticipation of the answer, which will hopefully be favorable. In the face of these foes, how can it be anything less then favorable? We need more power to defeat Aizen and the Espada. "The Spirit King has refused to let the Royal Guard fight, has refused to allow us to learn the higher releases, and has issued a proclamation that no Shinigami may use Bankai. He says that if we can't defeat Aizen's army without a Bankai among us, we are not worthy to serve in his Court Guard," Yama-jiji says.

"What the hell?" I ask in shock. "That is ludicrous. Insane. That...that...please tell me this is a very bad joke, Yama-jiji," I plead.

"It is not a joke, sadly. The Spirit King has spoken, and we must obey. Aizen and Tousen have Bankai. We have Shikai to match that," Yama-jiji snarls. "My strategies were based on the knowledge that we had so many Bankai at our disposal. With Now I have to adapt for Shikai, and figure out how to beat Aizen's Bankai with only Shikai. He kept a few notes on it, which we discovered an hour ago. Besides his ability to make reality a dream, he may also exert absolute control. From control of the senses to control of the mind, trapping you, helpless to act while you cut down your own comrades under his control. And if you have seen him use Bankai, which fortunately only Ichimaru-taicho has, he may do this at any time. Apparently, Unohana's Kido that she used on Ichimaru-taicho has halted Kyoka Suigetsu's abilities to affect her until she sees it again, though," Yama-jiji informs me.

"At least there is a little good news among all the bad," I say.

"A very little good. The Royal Guard, over the five thousand years since the Spirit King began his rule, has added many members to its ranks. All of them had their aging halted by the Spirit King, so none will be affected by old age. And now, seven of them have turned traitor, joining Aizen. They were apparently dissatisfied with the King, so decided to try and put a new one on the throne," Yama-jiji growls.

"We have to face the higher releases with Shikai?!" I shout in disbelief. Yama-jiji nods.

"Yes. We must obey this order. At least, we must obey if we are formally under the Spirit King. All of the different Reaper organizations are under some god of death. Elysium, the Greek organization, is under Hades. Uruk, one of those in what is now the Middle East, is under Ereshkigal, a Sumerian goddess," Yama-jiji explains.

"So if we leave the command of the Spirit King..." I trail off, and Yama-jiji nods.

"We would not be obligated to accept his orders. We could undo the seals. However, we would be independent, having to fight for our territory. The Spirit King would likely have some other organization bring us under control, or claim our territory. We would have to raise our blades against other Shinigami in order to fight Aizen. Can you do that, Ichigo? I will ask each of the captains this, and if six besides me agree, then we leave the Spirit King's command, possibly forever," Yama-jiji tells me.

"I will follow you into Hell itself. We leave his command, and I will raise my blade against anyone I have to to keep my independence," I respond without hesitation.

"Agreed. We heard you were talking with the Spirit King, then went straight to Ichigo, so the captains were curious," Kyoraku adds on. He and the other captains emerge from the shadows behind Yama-jiji, blades ready. Right now, I am the only captain in the world of the living, Sajin and Soi Fon having been temporarily recalled from duties guarding me.

"I too agree," Unohana says calmly, hand on her blade.

"Agreed without hesitation. You are the one who allowed me to become a Shinigami, not the Spirit King, Genryusai-dono," Sajin growls out. "I am with Ichigo, and let the Spirit King rot for his attempt to get us killed by 'testing our worthiness to serve him' by halting our use of Bankai."

"I agree to our separation," Juushiro says. She stands tall, then starts coughing suddenly, and she doubles over as Unohana grabs her, hands glowing green. I discreetly signal Urahara to get everything ready, as he had been preparing things to deal with Juushiro's illness on my command. We assumed she had tuberculosis, and got everything ready to treat her as soon as possible. Urahara nods slightly and leaves the room to prepare the medicines for transport.

"I agree as well, making the number seven captains," Soi Fon says. There are looks of shock all around at her turning against the Spirit King.

"Very well. Are there any others who agree?" Yama-jiji asks.

"I agree," Ichimaru-chan says. "As a snake, I can't take having my fangs blunted. I want to be able to bite down on Aizen with sharp fangs and unleash the most potent poison I have," she explains.

"I agree with Ichimaru," Zaraki growls. "Keeping a warrior from going all out is stupid. I want to be able to fight at my best, and I can't do that if I can't go all out. My equivalent to Bankai right now is removing my eyepatch. If I keep it on, I'll be beaten by some of those Espada, and I don't want to lose when I could have won," he reasons. There are nods all around the circle at this logic. "Plus, who is the closer authority to us? Someone we've met, and who commands us directly, or someone we've never run into, who makes decrees we're expected to follow no matter what?" Zaraki asks.

"Indeed. I too agree. Maybe I will get to experiment on Shinigami from other organizations, and find out what differences there are between us," Kurotsuchi muses, Ashisogi Jizo drawn. "Yes, I think this new situation will do very well indeed. One captain left for a unanimous vote.

"I agree," Byakuya says. "I am engaged to Ichigo, and will agree with the path he has chosen," she explains. I nod in gratitude at this loyalty to me, against what her principles as a noble must be saying.

"Then we are all agreed, and I believe we can assume that Aizen-taicho and Tousen-taicho agree as well, given their leaving the Spirit King's command," Yama-jiji says.

"Indeed," Kyoraku says, laughing. "Souls will still come to us, and our dimension no longer needs the Spirit King to support it. We no longer need him, but he needs us. I think we should remind him of that, and make sure he understands that the situation has changed," Kyoraku declares. There are nods all around at this.

"Well, that's that, then," I say, turning from the screen to the Arrancar, who are in the communications room at my command. All of them are in their newly arrived shihakusho, zanpakuto sheathed. "Welcome to the Eighth Division of the 13 Seireitei Guard Squads. Please, try not to eat the souls," I ask politely.

"Understood, taicho," Stark responds, as several of the Arrancar here and the captains in the Seireitei double over in fits of laughter, Grimmjow among them.

"Yes, we'll try to avoid taking a bite out of the souls we now protect," Halibel deadpans. "Besides, they don't have enough reiatsu to taste good, anyways."

"Too true," Baraggan agrees. "We'll eat other Hollows, they have more reiatsu anyways," he proclaims, glaring at his Fraccion who is apparently trying to imitate Yumichika. I was forced to see his Resureccion recently, and suffered severe mental trauma from the experience. He was about to speak, but now he falls silent. I dread the day he achieves Segunda Etapa, as it will likely be even more horrific. Maybe we could kill Aizen with the sight of his Segunda Etapa? Or at the very least make him wish for death.

"I agree not to eat the souls we are sworn to protect," Grimmjow says, calming down a bit. Then he returns to laughing.

"Now, I'm going to go get some sleep. And Nnoitra, stop laughing," I order. Nnoitra continues laughing, and I glare at him as my reiatsu suddenly takes on a more sinister tone. "Respira," I hiss, and the dark mist lances forth and he rolls away as the floor under him rots to nothing. I haven't yet figured out how to make Respira spread once it hits something, but it is still a useful attack.

"What the hell?" Nnoitra asks. Grimmjow is laughing even harder now.

"Respira," I hiss again, and the dark mist strikes at Grimmjow. "If you have the breath to laugh, you have the energy to train. Respira," I tell them as the dark mist strikes and they start running. We leave here tomorrow, and the necessary item for Chad, Uryuu, and Ryuuken to be freed from their bodies has already been prepared. The shop has been concealed with Kido so it can't be found by those who aren't part of the spirit world, so we don't need to worry about our base in this world. The warehouse now has the same Kido on it, just in case, as it is a home for the Vizard in this world. This barracks needs to be dismantled so no enemy who enters the shop can use it to station their forces in striking distance of us, as Karakura is the place where it is easiest to access the Seireitei. Elsewhere, we would be able to sense and counter the opening of a passage to our realm.

"Well, shit. We're getting chased by the taicho, and he's trying to age us to dust," Grimmjow says as he runs through the halls.

"Yeah, I hear you there," Nnoitra says as another Respira strikes at their heels. There are loud curses coming from them for the next few hours as I dismantle the barracks. I'm tired, but there's always a need to train, tired or not.

"Taicho," Nanao says as I finally stop chasing the two Arrancar so I can catch my breath. "Please, leave them in one piece. Also, that Orihime girl arrived half an hour ago. She says she's coming with us to the Seireitei. Apparently that Jinta boy told her for some reason," Nanao says. I sigh in annoyance.

"Stall her until the morning. The only areas I didn't dismantle were the living and eating areas, along with the hot springs, right?" I ask, and Nanao nods. "I'm going to go sleep. She can wait until morning. I suppose we'll have to bring her, but I don't like the idea at all. She's a pacifist, not suited to the Eternal War," I say.

"Understood. Orders as to how to deal with her?" Nanao asks.

"We can't have her talking to just anyone. She is not the best at discretion, even though she is known as a dreamer. Make it look like an accident. We'll bring her soul with us, leave her body in her apartment. She won't be needing it again, so there's no need to hide her body and suppress memories," I say. There is idealism and holding to friendships. Then there is practicality. This is the only way to deal with the problem Orihime now presents me. Chad, Uryuu, Ryuuken, all of them can remain silent. Orihime can't.

"So, you're going to end her life, Ichigo?" Isshin asks. "I thought the boy I raised would die for his friends before ending their lives," he says.

"I have a duty. I will protect the many, and this is the only way I see. I am a Shinigami captain now. Tell me, when you were a captain, would you have done any different from what I do now? If so, tell me," I snarl back.

"No. Do as is necessary, Ichigo. You're a man now. You make the decisions that have to be made, regardless of how unpleasant they are. Farewell, and hopefully we'll meet again. I won't tell the girls anything different from what you said. You have my word. Just don't enter my home," he responds. I nod.

"Very well. We have a deal," I say, and turn towards my bed. I weep for the death of innocence. But I am resolved. Duty before all else, and I will do my duty. "Nanao. I'll do it myself. I owe her that much, at least," I say over my shoulder.

"Yes, taicho," Nanao responds, and fate is sealed.

**_Like this chapter? The Gotei 13 is going rogue, Orihime's fate is sealed, and there will soon be other organizations of Shinigami brought into this. A very wise man once said "Go big or go home." I don't feel like going home, so I'm going big. Read and review, thank you._**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 48  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"The division is ready to leave, taicho," Nanao informs me. "Everything is already set up in Inoue-san's apartment. Three of the division took it upon themselves, and it was made to look like a robbery gone wrong," Nanao informs me.

"Take their names. Put them in for a month of paid vacation wherever they want," I respond. I really didn't want to have to do the job myself, but I owed her that much, I felt. To do it myself and face my decision, rather then have someone else do it and simply content myself that results were achieved.

"Very well. She had her soul separated from her body beforehand, so there will be no trouble with her becoming a Hollow, or possibly a Shinigami, in which case she would lose her powers to reject events," Nanao says.

"They aren't her powers. They're mine, in the form that most suits her. Whenever she uses those powers, my reiatsu is mixed in with hers. If she became a Shinigami or Hollow, those powers would return to their original owner, and her own natural abilities would appear. The powers she now wields would keep the same form, unfortunately. I don't have much use for healing by undoing an event when I can use either healing Kido, possibly high speed regeneration, and eventually reverse the flow of time to undo my wounds," I respond. Her shield rejects damage, but it can only take so much. She has not the willpower to hold the shield as strongly as she could, and I have a suspicion that she has created a limit on the shield's power that would be near impossible to undo. The same may very well apply to her attack, which is greatly weakened and possibly fading from existence due to her dislike of it. "Do not do anything about the situation yet. Her other powers are also unsuited for my fighting style. Act only on my orders," I say.

"Yes, taicho," Nanao responds with a sharp salute.

"So, we took our powers from you and molded them into a new form, Ichigo?" Chad asks, coming up behind me. I turn and nod, confirming this. "Do you wish for me to return my powers to your possession?" Chad continues warily.

"No. I have my blades, I have armor, I don't need your weapons and armor. There is the potential for you to be very powerful, if you unlock all your powers. One arm, the will to defend. The second, the will to attack. One leg, the desire for speed. The other leg, the desire to stand as strong as the mountains. Your chest armor represents your determination to do your duty, and finally your helm represents your determination to see justice done. Six pieces of armor, each able to evolve. I can feel each one of them within your power, and know what will bring them forth due to this. However, each must be brought forth in specific order. First, defend. Then, attack. Next, do your duty. From there, move as quickly as the wind, then stand your ground, immoveable as an old oak tree. Finally, see justice done, and be clad in the armor that is yours," I tell him. It's not hard to figure this out, since he's using my power, adapted to fit him. Zangetsu assisted me with figuring out the specific triggers and the order necessary once I had a general idea about what his powers really were. I didn't have a chance to confirm it until I ran into Chad again, when I could feel his powers clearly, rather then working off of a memory of seeing them used by him and sensing his reiatsu. Only my memories from my previous life even allowed me to accurately guess at his powers, as I didn't have enough experience with analyzing reiatsu signatures in this life.

"I understand, Ichigo," Chad replies.

"Good. Now, let's be going. We're needed in the Seireitei immediately. Now that the division is at full strength, we will be deployed once more when Hollows cause trouble again, however there has been very little Hollow activity anywhere in the Otherworlds recently. Only two divisions are even partially deployed right now, and it is suspected that Aizen is behind this," I inform Chad, Ryuuken, and Ishida. The two Quincies had just come up apparently to speak with me when they overheard my most recent comment to Chad. The Senkaimon, as if on cue, opens and the corridor through the Dangai opens. Team one will be the first through, followed shortly after by the second, and so on. Team 1 vanishes into the door, heading for the Seireitei. I signal to my bodyguard, the Vizard, my human companions, including Orihime, who Nanao just brought over, and follow a moment after them. Finally, returning home to the Seireitei, rather then being stuck among the living.

_**That evening, at a captain's meeting** _

"So, I believe we have a major matter of business to discuss," Kyoraku says, opening the meeting. "Who is the most likely to attack us first? There are several Shinigami organizations that the Spirit King might call upon to force us back under his control. However, which is the most likely to be our first foes?" He asks the other captains. Each of us is considering the information we have on the other Soul Societies carefully to determine our possible foe and how to deal with them.

"So, it is true. You are in rebellion," Ulquiorra says. He walks into the meeting room, hands in his pockets, not having entered Resureccion yet.

"Hello Ulquiorra. How did you know about our leaving the service of the Spirit King, and how did you get into the Seireitei?" I ask, curious as to what Aizen is doing by sending Ulquiorra here. It probably isn't good for us, but then again, it may be good.

"Such news spreads quickly. Not an hour after you decided and made the declaration, one of the Royal Guard, who is a spy for Aizen-sama, informed us. Aizen-sama was curious. He did not believe that you would rebel against the King, in whose name you declared war. He wished to know what your real plan was with such a ruse, but it seems you are rebelling. As for how I entered the Seireitei, I entered the outer Rukongai through a Garganta and infiltrated the Seireitei by seeming to be a candidate for your Academy. I believe that I might be able to assume the authority to, on Aizen-sama's behalf, offer a truce, and possibly alliance against the Spirit King. We want him overthrown. You will need to either reach an accord with him or overthrow him. I doubt your pride will allow you to bend the knee in abject humility and beg for him to let you return to his service, so you need him gone. Aizen-sama desires that the Rukongai be made into a place that does not hold only misery for those souls unlucky enough to arrive in the districts such as district eighty. The Spirit King would not hear your petitions to be allowed to enforce law, and the Central 46 denied such permission before he did. So, Aizen-sama decided the only way to achieve his goals was to rebel. If you are willing to make this truce, or even ally with Aizen-sama, I will return in two days to take any five of your number to Las Noches, Aizen-sama's fortress, to discuss the matter with him," Ulquioraa says. I nod in reply, and he vanishes in a crackle of static.

"We will make the alliance," I say before anyone else can. "We need the help. If we do not make this alliance, we have to fight the Royal Guard and the Spirit King's own military force. You know as well as I do that the Royal Guard is his elite, but he still has an army made up of captain class fighters that is almost half the size of the Seireitei's entire force. Every single one of them, souls picked out for unthinking loyalty then given powers by the Spirit King, will have Bankai, if not the higher releases. A nearly overwhelming force if we don't have allies. That's just one army we will face. Then there is Aizen, who will undoubtedly have an army as well. Awakening the sealed armies, and turning them into Arrancar, will give him thousands of soldiers, all of them likely lieutenant or captain level fighters. If he doesn't have enough from that, he can just grab a few thousand Adjuchas and turn those into Arrancar. He has enough power that they, by instinct, will follow him. So that's army number two we face without this alliance. Then, the Spirit King will probably open Hell and unleash its warriors on us. Those will be powerful foes as well, requiring a lot of our attention to face. Then the old threat, that army of Quincies. If they take advantage of our weakness from the other armies, they will attack, likely followed by that army of Fullbring using humans that rumors are spreading about. It is without a doubt gathering in the Otherworlds, and we're in trouble if they attack. Finally, the other Soul Societies. We will be fighting them to preserve our independence from the Spirit King, and they may not have all our power, but they have enough to be a lot of trouble for us. So if it's a choice between a war on six fronts or making an alliance, I say we crown King Aizen the First," I snarl. The other captains are nodding at this logic. A few of them are chatting between themselves about how to neutralize a couple of those threats at least, if it becomes necessary.

"Any one of those foes, we can take on and be confident of victory. Except maybe Aizen. He can replenish his ranks too fast. But the others, their warriors take years to train. So do ours. We have an advantage in skill though, and we will use it. The Spirit King's army never sees battle, they aren't hardened to war. We can and will meet them with savagery that will break their ranks. Other royal armies will have the same problem. Quincies are warriors, but we can and will fight them and win, as we have before. Fullbrings are dangerous, but rare. We have numbers, we can and will win that battle should it happen. Other Soul Societies will have fewer captain class fighters then us, they can't match us for raw power. We can overwhelm them with our strength if need be. Hell has warriors aplenty, all of them powerful, and they will just be reborn and attack again if slain, but we've fought and driven back such incursions before. We can again. Aizen is the threat," I say.

"Indeed. We need this alliance," Soi Fon says. "Yamamoto-taicho's logic is sound. Better this then annihilation."

"Agreed. I will pick the five to be sent in two days time to negotiate with Aizen," Yama-jiji says. "Among them will be Ichigo and at least one of these Arrancar that have joined him, to provide power and a guide through this fortress," he declares.

"I'll take Baraggan. He controls time, he'll be powerful enough to take out a few of the enemy, and he will be a good guide for the party sent to negotiate," I respond immediately. Yama-jiji nods. "I'll also take Soi Fon, Zaraki, and Nanao. The more knowledge Nanao can gather, the better if things turn bad," I say.

"Very well. Prepare your team, you leave the moment this Ulquiorra arrives," Yama-jiji responds. I salute and turn to leave, Soi Fon and Zaraki following a moment after. If things go wrong, Soi Fon's Shikai will be needed, and Zaraki will then have to assist in getting us out of there. I make a mental note to have Chi no Te no Megami and Suzumebachi ready to draw when I visit Aizen, just in case.

_**At Las Noches **_

_**Ulquiorra's POV**_

"Aizen-sama, the rumor was true. The Gotei 13 are in rebellion," I say the moment I enter the meeting room. The other Espada are within, two new faces having joined us, along with the Privaron temporarily rejoining us until we can break the seals. I will be evolving in only a couple of days, and it will take roughly two weeks after that to break the seals, so we will be seeing them for a while before they return to the tunnels. Currently, they are relishing their return to the Espada, and are sitting proudly in their chairs, attentive to my words.

"So, they have split away from the Spirit King," Tousen says. "Justice must have guided their path, as only that possesses the power to truly guide people onto a righteous course, which may allow them to truly see that the universal justice is enacted," he declares. I consider incinerating him with a Cero, then decide not to. Too much trouble would result from doing such a thing in front of Aizen-sama. Maybe later, when there aren't so many people watching me.

"Indeed. I have agreed, on your behalf, to go in two days to retrieve a party to negotiate a truce or alliance, Aizen-sama," I inform him.

"Good. You listened to them for a while after making the offer, I take it?" Aizen-sama asks me. I nod in reply, confirming this. I had used Sonido to go a short distance away, then returned, masking my reiatsu as best as I could.

"Yes. They will make the alliance. Otherwise, there will apparently be a six front war for them to fight. An army of Fullbring using humans and a Quincy army were mentioned, along with the royal armies. Souls chosen for unthinking loyalty, then empowered to become captain class warriors in the direct service of the monarchs of the spirit realms," I say. "Hell's forces and other Soul Societies were also mentioned as potential enemies," I continue.

"The only one of those foes I had any clue about was the other Soul Societies. I think I do wish to negotiate," Aizen-sama says, slightly disturbed by this news.

"I will bring five of them in two days," I respond. "The team will consist of Baraggan, Soi Fon-taicho, Yamamoto-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, and Ise-fukutaicho," I continue. I had gone to no small amount of trouble to learn the names of all enemy lieutenants and captains, so I would know who possible threats were.

"Bring them tomorrow morning. I wish to negotiate as soon as possible," Aizen-sama commands. "Undoubtedly I would not be allowed to continue with my own rebellion, so I would face at minimum a five front war if I didn't ally with my former comrades. The Spirit King can no doubt find some way to get these other armies to fight me as well, and even with my army as strong as it is, a five front war is unappealing to me. Bring them tomorrow, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I reply, bowing and turning to leave. There are preparations to make for our guests tomorrow.

_**Like this chapter? I'll be updating less frequently now, as this is the last of the short chapters. From now, they become a minimum of 5k words before I post them, and it may take time for me to write. Also, there is always the problem of ideas for a chapter, and I always appreciate my reviewers offering ideas for me to use in my story. I have ideas for my next few chapters, but feel free to offer your own as well. Apparently, Aizen is plotting to get himself backup in this war, and things are looking like conflict is in the future. Please, read and review, thank you.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 49  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"The human, Orihime," Yama-jiji calls after me as I leave the meeting hall. I freeze in place, unsure what is about to happen. "I approve of your actions. The last time a human let slip about the spiritual world to the wrong person, it was a disaster that took three years to cover up properly. The incident involved a spiritually aware human letting the truth about the afterlife be known to a human inventor. The spiritually aware human, one Kurosaki Satoshi, a cousin of your mother's if the records we kept are correct, told this inventor, whose name was not recorded, this information in the hopes that he could create items that would allow the average person to see and fight spirits. He felt that the Shinigami and Hollows should be forced from the world of the living, and perhaps even chased into our own worlds and destroyed. The inventor created such items, but he used them for far different purposes. He captured Shinigami, and turned their souls into a source of energy, ripping apart their souls to turn them into energy. For a few years, he did this successfully, and made his fortune by selling energy harvested from Shinigami, and eventually Hollow, souls. When we discovered this, having thought merely that Hollows got the Shinigami who were captured, we took action immediately. We found out due to a Shinigami on patrol managing to escape for a time and make his report. When he was captured, we tracked his reiatsu and found out what was happening. Immediately after, captains Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Zaraki, Tousen, and Komamura were deployed to put a stop to this, unsealed and with Bankai approved. The inventor and Kurosaki Satoshi had no idea that even Shikai existed. On the Hollow side of things, we allowed this information to leak to a Vasto Lord, and shortly afterwards a two pronged assault occurred. The Hollows did not wish for that to continue, in fear that weapons would be developed that actually could harm the Menos. So when the Senkaimon opened, Garganta opened as well. The Hollows, specifically Adjuchas dealt with part of the assault, ensuring no escape for either the private army this inventor employed or the inventor himself. We dealt with the other part. The enemy was quite surprised to find out about Hollows having higher evolutions, and their ability to use Cero, and Shinigami having the ability to use Shikai and Bankai. We took no losses in that battle, but it took 3 years to finish cleaning up the mess and concealing everything," Yama-jiji explains. "This Orihime, if she would have spoken to others about this, was too great a danger to leave in the world of the living. You did well, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Yama-jiji. I made the decision without knowledge of this earlier incident, but I am gratified that you believe it correct," I respond, bowing, then turning to leave once more.

_**The next morning**_

"Hello, Ulquiorra," I say. I just finished my paperwork and was about to train with the team I'll be taking into Las Noches, so we can know a bit more about each other's abilities before we possibly have to fight together.

"Yamamoto Ichigo," Ulquiorra responds. "How did you sense me? I was concealing my reiatsu from you," he says.

"Your reiatsu. But not your blade's. No, that blade of yours is a beacon for me, now that I know what to look for. I have multiple zanpakuto, it isn't hard for me to find the reiatsu of another zanpakuto," I respond in an amused tone. "In fact, by concealing your reiatsu, which I can't detect properly, you made it a whole lot easier for me. I find Shinigami by their blades, not by their power, if I want to be subtle about searching."

"I see. So Murcielago allows you to detect me with ease," Ulquiorra says.

"Correct. I can't find it if you're emitting reiatsu, hybrids confuse me, but if you were emitting only reiatsu like that of a Shinigami, like you do when using Shinigami arts, or only Hollow type reiatsu, like you would when using Cero, I can find you with a bit of effort, so long as you're nearby," I say. Ulquiorra is slowly walking to be in front of me, as the rest of the contact team arrives on the training field. "Conceal your reiatsu, and I can find your blade without trouble. You can't conceal your blade's power except by masking it with your own."

"I understand," Ulquiorra says, drawing his blade. "Higher stages of Resureccion require that an Arrancar manage to contact their blade's spirit and suppress it to draw its power forth, in a manner similar to your own. We know how to use Primera Etapa the moment we are reborn as Arrancar, and Primera Etapa is done with our own power. All other releases are done with the power of our blades. Tercera Etapa requires manifestation of the spirit, and then defeating it in a challenge of your choice. Cuatra Etapa, the zanpakuto will choose the challenge. I tell you this because Aizen-sama commanded I tell all Arrancar I meet how to achieve this power, to tempt them into his service by giving them a taste of the immense power they could have if they achieved even higher stages of Resureccion," Ulquiorra explains.

"I see. Interesting, but Aizen forgot to tell you not to mention it to any Arrancar not in Hueco Mundo, I'm guessing," I say. One of Baraggan's Fraccion was near his master, and listened intently. Now that Fraccion, Ggio Vega if I remember right, vanishes in a crackle of static, reappearing with the other Arrancar. It's a rule of mine that all hybrids are to conceal their reiatsu or emit only one type of reiatsu while not training. "Can you use Shinigami style releases?" I ask, curious.

"We can, but it is difficult. I can only use Shikai. Bankai is still far beyond me," Ulquiorra states.

"I see. Thank you for the information. My team is ready to leave immediately, if you are ready to do so as well," I say. Ulquiorra nods, and a Garganta opens behind him as we draw our blades. I have Ryujin Jakka, Chi no Te no Megami, Suzumebachi, and Kyoka Suigetsu are among the blades at my side, just in case I need their abilities to deal with threats. Suzumushi and Shinigami no Uta are at my back, but ready to be drawn in a heartbeat, if necessary.

"We will arrive in Aizen-sama's throne room. You may release your Shikai or Resureccion the moment you enter, if you feel it necessary. Aizen-sama does not wish to possibly be in a five front war, so he will allow you to make yourselves slightly more secure. He will leave Kyoka Suigetsu in the custody of an Arrancar who has no reason to help him, and indeed resents his demotion from the Espada. Is this sufficient reassurance?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Yes. I have Kyoka Suigetsu among my zanpakuto, so I will be able to tell if this is not done," I respond as I enter the Garganta.

"Very well. Let us be going then. Aizen-sama awaits, Yamamoto-taicho," Ulquiorra says. I form my path out of the chaotic reishi and four other paths appear beside mine as my companions step into the Garganta. Ulquiorra forms his path, and in a flicker of shunpo or crackle of sonido, we vanish, heading towards Aizen's throne room and the negotiations that will determine whether the Seireitei stands strong or falls against an endless tide of enemies.

_**Las Noches, Aizen's throne room**_

"Hello Yamamoto-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Baraggan-san, Soi Fon-taicho, Ise-fukutaicho," Aizen says as we leave the Garganta. His blade is outside this room, in the custody of an Arrancar, just as Ulquiorra said it would be. I draw Chi no Te no Megami and Kyoka Suigetsu, and everyone else save for Baraggan draw their blades. I instructed him to save his Resureccion, just in case.

"Hello, Aizen-taicho," I respond politely.

"Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi," Soi Fon says, her blade changing, becoming the extremely deadly Shikai that made her famous among certain circles. I casually bring Kyoka Suigetsu into the line of vision of as many people as possible, making sure I'll get the maximum effect from its Shikai.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," I say, and reality fractures as illusion replaces it. I reseal Kyoka Suigetsu and sheathe the blade, then draw Senbonzakura. Being able to attack with her Shikai will be very useful when the blades are cloaked in illusion. She has taught me several tricks she never taught Byakuya, among them how to control each of the tiny blades separately. I no longer strike in one or two directions while in Shikai, the blades overwhelming my foe in a tide of death, but rather from every direction at once, each blade striking on its own, tiny and deadly. I stab Senbonzakura's point into the ground, ready to enter Bankai in a moment, and draw Shinigami no Uta. "Sing, Shinigami no Uta," I say, then stab her Shikai into the ground. She can sing without my input, and will only tie up a hand that could be used for a direct combat zanpakuto if things go bad. I draw another blade that can act on its own should things turn nasty, this one Ashisogi Jizo. All of us have doses of the antidote at the ready, and will use them the moment Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo comes into play. "Rip, Ashisogi Jizo," and the blade enters its Shikai, and I am prepared to use Bankai at a second's notice. I draw one last blade, filling my left hand with a direct combat zanpakuto. "Incinerate my foes body and soul, Kikouou." At this command, the naginata with a blade of flames appears in my left hand. A crest of fiery feathers adorns my helm, while massive wings of flames extend behind me, fire wrapping around me. "Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," and my last blade enters Shikai, ready to drink deeply of the blood of my enemies.

"Quite extensive preparations for this meeting, Yamamoto-taicho," Aizen says, sounding amused.

"Lay down the law, Reibun no Hosoku," Nanao says. The rest of my group is just barely out of her Shikai's range, due to the fact that she shunpoed right next to Aizen before using Shikai.

"I've seen that Shikai once before. Indeed, very useful against me," Aizen compliments Nanao. "I take it the rest of your party will stay over there, out of your range?" He asks, and I nod in confirmation of this assumption. I'm going nowhere near that Shikai, if I can help it. If Aizen gets outside its range, I'll force him back in. But I'm not entering it and risking losing the majority of my strength, depending on how many enemies I'll need to know about.

"How about we get to the point of this meeting, Aizen-taicho?" I ask respectfully.

"Very well. In respect to you, Yamamoto-taicho, I will be blunt. I know the forces of the Seireitei. I know my forces. I know that against the foes threatening us, neither side can win alone. I lack the knowledge of the foe necessary to win, while other Soul Societies and the royal armies will most certainly not lack that knowledge of me. I cannot predict what they will do, I cannot plan how to deal with their abilities. You do not have the numbers and the ability to quickly replenish your ranks that would be required to win. For a Shinigami to become captain class requires several things, and there is an average time required for each one. First, six years at the Academy to learn the basics. They will receive their Asauchi and begin to form a zanpakuto in that time. It will take roughly fourteen years of service after that before they can be expected to have Shikai. Once they learn Shikai, they need to master it, let's say that takes five years. You now have a Shinigami who can fill the post of a twentieth seat. Then they need to learn Kido up to number 50 or so. That will usually allow them to fill the post of fifteenth seat or so, and they won't need to go further until they are a lieutenant or perhaps third seat. Then having decent ability with shunpo, perhaps enough to cross a maximum of a hundred meters (325 feet) with each step, is required for tenth seats, I'd say. After that comes Hakuda, and they need to achieve a fairly high level of ability with that, let's say mastering at least the basics of Hakuda, if not going further. You now have someone who can be a fifth seat, with a decent level of ability in all four arts. Let's say this takes another 50 to 75 years to accomplish. You take up to a century to train a fifth seat at normal growth rates for Shinigami. Then they need to master Kido without the need for the incantation or naming the Kido at all up to level 40 at least, and manage Kido in the mid-sixties with incantation to be above fifth seat, maybe lieutenant. That will take another 20 years to accomplish, I'd say," Aizen declares.

"I agree with that so far," Nanao says. "Your data is correct, for the most part."

"Thank you, Ise-fukutaicho. Now, you have taken a hundred and twenty years to train a lieutenant. However, they now need to achieve basic materialization. That will take another thirty years or so, to achieve enough skill to keep the zanpakuto materialized for an hour. However, it can take up to another fifty years after that before the zanpakuto can be kept in material form long enough for Bankai to be achieved. 200 years to achieve Bankai, then another 10 years to master it. But having Bankai is not all that makes a captain. Kido abilities sufficient to manage any Kido up to the low nineties with incantation would be required, I feel. Do you agree with that, Ise-fukutaicho?" Aizen asks, and Nanao nods in agreement. I agree as well. So far, he has used reliable statistics to outline this. The length of time for each achievement is correct, and I know that because I checked the records to see how much my reiatsu sped up the growth of some of my officers. "That alone would take another twenty years, then the prospective captain level Shinigami would need another twenty years to achieve mid level mastery of some of the more advanced Hakuda techniques and a mastery of shunpo sufficient to travel at least four times as far as a tenth seat could, in an eighth of the time it would take a tenth seat to travel the distance a captain may cross in one step," Aizen says. "250 years for a Shinigami to become captain class. I doubt the Royal Army takes that much time to train its warriors," he continues.

"Correct. Maybe a century would be required, from observations made some time ago by Yama-jiji," I reply grudgingly.

"You see my point then. Quincies and Fullbringers are both human, and thus grow quickly. They take maybe twenty years to be able to fight on the level of a lieutenant, thirty to fight on the level of a captain. Possibly less, depending on their natural skill level. I know little about their abilities, however. The Seireitei has the knowledge I need. I have the army you need, that can be quickly replenished and grow stronger swiftly. So, if we ally and overthrow the Spirit King, I am willing to rule alongside one of you. Choose a King from among your ranks, and I will consent myself to rule alongside them and share my strength," Aizen offers.

"Deal, King Aizen the First," I respond immediately. Yama-jiji told me to hold out until Aizen accepted a co-ruler last night, in a private meeting. "We accept these terms, and you and your soldiers are welcome in the Seireitei, so long as we are welcome in Las Noches," I say.

"I accept. I will accompany you back to the Seireitei once I retrieve my blade," Aizen says, joining my group in a flicker of shunpo. I immediately punch him, breaking his nose.

"That is for not visiting Kyoka Suigetsu after you attained Shikai, and for not talking to her after you got Bankai," I say with grim satisfaction. Aizen raises his head with a rueful look in his eyes.

"I believe I deserved that punch, then," he says. "Tousen, remain here and watch the fortress. I believe that Yamamoto-taicho is furious with you, and you would not survive a trip through the Garganta," Aizen says.

"True," I admit grudgingly. "However, he may survive to die extremely painfully later," I snarl. "He has much to answer for."

"Very well, shall we leave," Aizen asks, amused at my tone and words. I nod absentmindedly as I retrieve my blades, and the Garganta opens. Once more, six paths of reiatsu stretch out before us, and once more, the group either vanishes in a flicker of shunpo or a crackle of sonido.

_**The Seireitei, at the Eighth Division** _

"Well, welcome back to the Seireitei, Aizen-taicho," I say. I am not precisely happy about welcoming back a traitor, but we need his army, and have also betrayed the Spirit King, so I suppose we have no room to complain.

"I am quite happy to be back, Yamamoto-taicho," Aizen answers. Well, this little mission interrupted my training, so I had best return to training for war, and my opponent is already nearby, so I don't need to wait for him to come and fight me.

"Zaraki, how about a little fight to the death? No reason, just for fun," I ask as I draw Chi no Te no Megami and turn to Zaraki, who grins. Two Kenpachis, having fun, our way. This is going to be great. The air grows thick with murderous intent as we both draw Chi no Te no Megami. Zaraki still can't use Shikai though, so I'll avoid it until he removes his eyepatch. With a roar of joy, we each charge the other, intent on doing our best to kill each other for absolutely no reason at all. Blades clash, each of us attempting to overpower the other, grinning. Sparks fly from where our blades meet, as we struggle, pushing our blades down towards the other's head, each attempting to cleave the other's skull into two pieces. Zaraki's blade is slowly forced down, and he disengages and leaps back, ripping his eyepatch off. A pillar of golden power roars forth, a human skull forming out of it as he starts laughing.

"Now we can actually have some fun, Ichigo!" He roars, practically gleeful about the coming battle.

"Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," I say, and the blade enters Shikai as I charge Zaraki, determined to kill him for no other reason then to have fun with the fight. The Kenpachi's curse is definitely taking hold whenever I fight, I observe distantly. Or maybe it's Chi no Te no Megami influencing me. Doesn't matter, I'm having too much fun to bother thinking. I just want to fight. Our blades clash again and again for the next half hour, until we are both bleeding heavily. Chi no Te no Megami's blade is covered in blood, and my sword hand is dripping blood onto the ground. Shikai is at full power now. "In Heaven and Earth, there exists nothing that will not fall before my blade, for I am the slayer of all things, and where I walk, Death and War follow me," I proclaim, and the red aura burning around me changes color, becoming black and gold. Allslayer is activated, and now there is absolutely nothing that I cannot kill if I put my mind to it. "Swift as the wind, hungry for blood, I hunt eternally, seeking battle, following the ravens to war," I declare. "Saga of the Gray Wolf," and I suddenly gain my second wind, a feeling of tireless energy filling my limbs, a gray aura mixing with the black and gold. I vanish, and reappear in front of Zaraki, blade striking at him once more. He blocks, but is thrown back by the strike. He's weakened from the battle, but the Saga of the Gray Wolf grants me great speed and restores my strength, also increasing my endurance. I continue, striking again and again, forcing Zaraki back. He raises his sword to attempt to block once more, and it breaks under the force of my blow. I growl in disappointment and turn away. I had hoped to force Shikai out of Zaraki by pushing him until he nearly died, not break the blade. Now it'll take at least a week to repair his blade, which means I don't get to fight him for that long.

"What were you intending to do with that battle, Yamamoto-taicho?" Unohana asks, standing at the edge of my training grounds. I leave Shikai, scowling in displeasure at the conclusion to the battle.

"Force Shikai out of Zaraki," I respond, irritated. "Thought if I pushed him until he nearly died that he could achieve Shikai that way. It can work, provided you know how far to push the opponent," I say. Unohana nods at this logic, agreeing with me.

"Nearly had it," Zaraki growls. "I was in that eternal battlefield. I saw the chariot that she was riding in, above the endless war. A warrior's heaven, and I can't get there whenever I feel like it, damn it," he growls. "But I couldn't hear her name. I'm strong enough, but I'm not able to hear for some other reason," Zaraki figures out. I smile slightly. At least he was close to Shikai. Now all that remains is to figure out why he couldn't hear her name. "I've tried it before, but apparently I need to get her name from her before I can use Shikai," he snarls out. He is very clearly aggravated about this setback to his achieving Shikai.

"Perhaps we should begin teaching you Jinzen, Zaraki-taicho?" I ask, amused at his aggravation.

"Fine. If it means I can get back to that battlefield, I'll learn how to do anything, so long as it doesn't involve becoming a pacifist," Zaraki says grudgingly. I try to imagine Zaraki becoming a pacifist. I really can't imagine it, it just doesn't compute. Aizen, who was standing by the side of the training field all this time, has a distant look in his eyes. I enhance my hearing, and hear him muttering an equation.

"Zaraki. Minus his sword. Plus pacifism...no, impossible. But how can he become a pacifist?" Aizen asks the air.

"I think you broke Aizen-san, Zaraki-taicho," Hitsugaya-sempai says. He, Rangiku, and Ichimaru-chan had arrived just in time to hear Aizen's last words. "Allow me to congratulate you. All your drinks for the next week are on me," Hitsugaya-sempai declares, and Zaraki grins at this.

"Now you're talking. Just add in another good fight, and this day will be perfect," he says. "Though my blade is broken..." he trails off as I reach to his broken blade with my reiatsu, and surge my power through it, mixed with Chi no Te no Megami's power, fixing the broken sword. The blade glows red for a moment, then fixes itself, the nicks in the blade filled, the cracks along its length repaired. "Excellent. Now I don't have to wait until I heal to get in another fight," he laughs. Unohana has already encased him in a little Kido she uses for the battlefield, which compresses the healing process into seconds. It takes almost four times as much reiatsu, but it does the work quickly at least. "Now, let's have a little fight to the death, Shiro-chan," he mocks. The area is suddenly very, very cold. I haven't yet cleaned Chi no Te no Megami's blade or my hand of blood, so Shikai and Bankai will still be full power.

"Massacre, Chi no Te no Megami," I say, and the blade enters Shikai, immediately going to full power. "Ban-kai. Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami," I proclaim.

"My thoughts exactly, Ichigo," Hitsugaya-sempai says. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He calls as a massive snowstorm forms above us, snow beginning to fall an instant later. In moments, vision is obscured by the snow, rendering us all unable to see more then a meter in any direction. I reach out with my reiatsu and find Zaraki and Hitsugaya-sempai, then charge, HHitsugaya-sempai advancing upon Zaraki as well. We both strike at him, as I activate the Saga of the Bear.

"Firm as the mountains, I stand defiant of all my foes. I cannot be moved, my thirst for battle cannot be slaked, I am he who fights for all eternity," I declare, and immense strength enters my limbs. "I am he who cannot be defeated," I proclaim, and the silver aura mixes with the rich brown aura made by the Saga of the Bear. I strike Zaraki's blade at the same time as Hitsugaya-sempai, forcing Zaraki back, then advance in tandem with Hitsugaya-sempai, blasts of ice and power alike striking Zaraki with each hammer blow we rain upon him.

"MY! NAME! IS! NOT! SHIRO! CHAN!" Hitsugaya-sempai roars, each word accompanied by a strike.

"HIS! NAME! ISN'T! SHIRO-CHAN!" I roar at the same time as Hitsugaya-sempai, every single word accompanied by an enthusiastic attempt to kill Zaraki.

"IT'S! HITSUGAYA-TAICHO/HITSUGAYA-SEMPAI!" We roar as one, massive blasts of power accompanying the last word, flinging Zaraki out of the snowstorm, all the way to the First Division. Hitsugaya-sempai ends his Bankai just in time for me to see Zaraki impact. I faintly hear a roar of rage from across the Seireitei.

"ZARAKI!" I hear Yama-jiji roar. "YOU WRECKED MY GARDEN!" He screams. Yama-jiji enjoys gardening, and usually does it when he's finished with his paperwork. By the angle of Zaraki's flight, and where a dust plume is rising from, Zaraki landed in his favorite garden. Well, this should be amusing. The one thing guaranteed to anger Yama-jiji beyond reason is wrecking one of his gardens. "BANKAI!" I hear the roar from the First Division, and close my eyes.

"Rest in peace, Zaraki-taicho," Hitsugaya-sempai murmurs. "Let's all have a moment of silence for the captain who is about to die," he asks.

"ZANKA NO TACHI!" Yama-jiji roars. The air suddenly feels very warm around here, far too warm to be entirely comfortable. "ZARAKI, DIE!" He screams, and flames are suddenly rocketing forth from where Zaraki fell. Half an hour later, I see Zaraki running towards the Eighth Division from where I'm training with Hitsugaya-sempai, chased by a furious Kyoraku and Yama-jiji. Zaraki has his blade in one hand, a bottle of sake in the other, and is drinking as he runs.

"Zaraki, get back here and DIE!" Kyoraku demands furiously. The sake must be his, then. Well, Zaraki is very, very dead. I might as well prepare to take over the Eleventh, unless the Kenpachi's curse can be inflicted on Tousen. I'm sure he would be a splendid Kenpachi. Might even shut up his ramblings about justice.

"Bankai. Yoso Okatta O," Kurenai says calmly. A moment later, a giant of stone picks Zaraki off the ground, then places him on its right shoulder as the giant draws its blade. Three more giant warriors, made of wind, fire, and water, lumber over to join the giant made of stone, each of them the size of a skyscraper easily, massive blades and tower shields at the ready as Kurenai draws her blade. "We need Zaraki-taicho to fight right now," she reasons.

"True, sadly. Respira," I grudgingly say as a dark mist flows forth from my mouth, forming into a wall in front of the four giants. Yama-jiji grits his teeth, then seals his blade.

"Very well. But Zaraki's pay is docked until the garden is fully restored," he says. That will take at least six months out of Zaraki's pay, given how expensive some of those plants were. I wince in sympathy, as Zaraki will now have to be very careful about how he spends his money. Six months without pay is a very long time, given how many people have 'special' prices for captains, as we make a lot more than anyone else in the Gotei 13 and they believe we are oppressing them. Shinigami are hated in the Rukongai for the most part. We need all our pay to be able to put any money aside for later, so docking or reducing our pay is very effective as a punishment for captains. Our pay increases over time, but I have my doubts that Zaraki is paid enough that he has enough saved to get through six months without any income at all. Yama-jiji apparently realizes this, and amends his words. "Zaraki-taicho's pay is docked for one week, and he has to spend at least six hours of every day at the Fourth Division learning how to use healing Kido, until the garden is fully restored," Yama-jiji amends. That is fair, I suppose. However, Zaraki will not like that sentence at all. Spending any time at the Fourth is torture to him, and spending a large part of every day there for six months will drive him sane. He'll become a pacifist, and that will drive all the rest of us insane. Well, except for those of us with a Kenpachi's curse, which will drive us further into the curse, turning us into the berserkers we can be if the curse takes hold properly.

"Yama-jiji, what about the penalty for my sake?" Kyoraku asks childishly.

"Very well. Zaraki-taicho, you may not fight or spar against anyone for one month, unless the Seireitei is under attack," Yama-jiji adds. Kurenai, seeing the danger is past, dispels her Bankai once Zaraki is safely on the ground again, and sheathes her blade. I follow suit, returning Chi no Te no Megami to its sheath, as Zaraki stares ahead blankly after hearing this last addendum to his sentence. Yama-jiji vanishes in a flicker of shunpo, satisfied, Kyoraku following a second after.

"Well, can't say you didn't earn it, Zaraki," I say as I head into the Division to eat. "Hitsugaya-sempai, will you be joining me for a drink tonight?"

"I think I will be, Ichigo," Hitsugaya-sempai replies. "Thank you for the offer, and will Matsumoto be able to join us?" He asks warily. Matsumoto has tried to sneak into my little parties before, so I took precautions.

"No. My division has been instructed to never allow her into any of the buildings without valid authorization directly from you, with a Hell Butterfly also from you confirming the authorization. I don't want her in my parties without an invitation. Currently, the guest list, counting you, includes Sajin, Byakuya, Juushiro, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kurenai, Nanao, Momo, Yama-jiji, Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi-taicho and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, Zaraki-taicho on occasion, Renji, Ichimaru-chan, you, and it will probably have to include Aizen-san, to set an example. My little parties which happen two or three times a week have taken on a bit of prestige, so inviting him will probably smooth things over a bit," I reason, resenting having to offer the invitation, but someone has to set an example, and I'm the one who led the negotiating party and insisted on the alliance. I have to be the one who sets the example and invite Aizen-san to my parties, which I really don't want to do, but duty demands it. "Grimmjow and Nnoitra have an invitation issued, as do Baraggan, Stark, Halibel, Halibel's Fraccion, and one of Baraggan's Fraccion, a Ggio Vega."

"I will be quite pleased to accept the invitation, Yamamoto-taicho," Aizen-san says, coming up behind me. "It will allow me a good chance to socialize with old friends and subordinates," he declares cheerfully.

"Very well, just come by my division at seven tonight. The party is in the dining hall, if you know where that is?" I ask. He nods in assent, looking pleased. "Good. I'll see you tonight, and remember to bring Ulquiorra with you if you can. I want to see what happens when he gets drunk," I say, grinning. Aizen is suddenly grinning as well, and nods slowly.

"I like the way you think, Yamamoto-taicho," he says, then starts laughing.

"Hitsugaya-sempai, care to play shogi for a while?" I ask desperately, determined to be well away from Aizen until I get over his compliment of the way I think. Thinking like him is cause for alarm, and very scary indeed.

"Very well, Ichigo. Also, the soutaicho has asked all the captains to vote on who they would prefer as Aizen's co-ruler, and since we cannot vote for ourselves, nor would I want to, I will be casting my vote for you," Hitsugaya-sempai tells me as we walk away, towards my office and the shogi board I always have set up there.

_**Like this chapter? Each chapter will take at least a couple of days to write from now on, depending on my muse. My muse sadly takes the form of one Matsumoto Rangiku, and has her habits, so it might take longer. Inspire my muse to give me ideas to flesh out the bare bones of my outline, please. Well, Aizen will have a co-ruler, Yama-jiji goes crazy for a bit, Zaraki might go sane, Hitsugaya and Aizen will be joining Ichigo's drinking buddies, and we might see a Kenpachi Tousen. Also, who here predicted a King Ichigo the First? Read and review, thank you.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 50  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Yamamoto-taicho!" A messenger calls, bursting into the room. The sun had just set on a day that was far too long, and I was about to go get some sleep. My party ended not an hour ago, Aizen proving himself to be a very interesting person to talk with. "The soutaicho has requested your immediate presence on Sokyoku Hill for a meeting," he pants, clearly having run this whole way.

"I'll grab Aizen, the Arrancar he summoned, and Tousen and go to the meeting," I say wearily, exasperated. Some of my zanpakuto have been slow to respond at times recently, so I'm irritated and just want a good night's sleep. I grab my armor, robes, haori, and zanpakuto, and begin donning my armor over the modified Onmitsukido uniform I now wear. "On second thought, send Nanao to go grab Aizen, messenger-san. I'm going to get some tea before I go, and I'll arrive in an hour or so," I say.

"But..." The messenger trails off at my death glare. "Yes sir. Of course sir. I'll get it done immediately, sir," He says, and vanishes out the door.

_**An hour and a half later, on Sokyoku Hill **_

"Well, about time you arrived, Ichigo," Zaraki says.

"I'm tired, I just finished hosting a party, and I sense a trap in this meeting. Ryujin Jakka was silent when I attempted to speak with him, and I had to use my understanding of him to access his power, rather then him freely lending the power to me. Judging from Yama-jiji's list of all time dangerous criminals who could do such a thing as silence a zanpakuto, which he told me about as his potential successor, I'm guessing either Juhabach or Muramasa, and Muramasa is the likely one. No one is to use Bankai that was forcibly attained, and be wary about using Shikai," I command. I had been wary about this from the start, and took my time making sure all my weapons would be at the ready to deal with this trap. Yama-jiji is a great believer in places being used for their intended purpose. He would never call a captain's meeting on Sokyoku Hill.

"Muramasa," Kyoraku hisses, blades at the ready in a heartbeat as he, Ukitake, and Byakuya are instantly on guard. They know who Muramasa belonged to and what he is apparently, so also know that we must be ready for battle. The other Shinigami here take our example and draw their blades, though those in Aizen's service, as well as Aizen himself, do not, even as the Arrancar in service to the Seireitei draw their zanpakuto, taking their lead from me.

"What is Muramasa?" Hitugaya-sempai asks.

"A rogue zanpakuto spirit with the ability to control other zanpakuto. He can force their spirits to manifest and turn against their masters," I inform him, wary and ready for battle.

"What about Yamamoto-soutaicho? Shouldn't we be able to sense him fighting if an enemy is in the Seireitei?" Soi Fon reasons.

"If Muramasa caught him by surprise, and chose the right zanpakuto to aid Ryujin Jakka in his fight against his Shinigami companion, they could have won that battle. Yama-jiji is missing, presumed dead," I respond. Ryujin Jakka's silence can only be explained by his being controlled. "Yama-jiji is one of the few who could be a viable threat to Muramasa and whatever allies he has without Shikai or Bankai. To keep Muramasa from affecting a zanpakuto, the wielder must close their heart, and in that case, they cannot use Shikai or Bankai."

"Understood," Soi Fon responds as Aizen and his servants draw their blades, now wary. The bridge is creaking as someone crosses it, and I prepare for battle. "Yamamoto-soutaicho, what are your orders?" She asks.

"Prepare for battle. Avoid Shikai if possible, do not use Bankai under any circumstances. If it's Juhabach instead of Muramasa, the situation is much worse, and we must not use Bankai. Juhabach's forces have the capability to steal Bankai and use them themselves," I say.

"As ordered, Yamamoto-soutaicho," Soi Fon says.

"I have not been confirmed, and experience is needed in a soutaicho, not just raw power," I reproach her for unilaterally promoting me without consulting the other captains.

"Right now, we need power, a clear declaration that we are strong, rather then just experience, Yamamoto-soutaicho," Kyoraku says seriously. "Experience can be gained with time. But until we know Yama-jiji's fate, you are acting soutaicho, sir." Chojiro stumbles onto the hill, revealing himself as the person who was crossing the bridge, and collapses. Unohana immediately moves to him, hands glowing green as the mist on the hill clears.

"Muramasa," I say, making the word into a curse as I see who is revealed by the clearing mist. I feel reiatsu flare in the Seireitei, his army clearly making its presence known. He can only affect those who have Shikai at least to create useful soldiers for his army, so the Eighth Division will produce a lot of soldiers for his army.

"Indeed, Yamamoto-soutaicho," he says calmly.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke," I say, and his blade takes on its angled form.

"Wabisuke, stop him using Shikai," Muramasa commands as zanpakuto spirits begin to arrive, some hovering in the air as there isn't room on the hill. All the captain's and lieutenant's zanpakuto are behind Muramasa, blades ready.

"You who are arrogant and proclaim your strength to the world, bend the knee and prostrate yourselves," I proclaim, revealing his true Shikai.

"How do you have my blade?" Wabisuke questions, and I curse Muramasa as everyone on the hill except for Kira and Wabisuke himself is slammed into the ground or forced onto their knees. This Shikai is an indiscriminate one indeed, affecting an area rather then a specific person. "My true Shikai? How?" He asks, shocked. Clearly Muramasa can remove memories, which means trouble for me.

"I wield it because I understand the source of your power, and take pride in that power, Wabisuke," I respond calmly.

"Prove it. Prove that you understand me," Wabisuke hisses at me, clearly disturbed by this revelation that I bear his blade. I decide to prove this in the one way that cannot be denied, bringing the stave in my hands level. I nod slowly, and concentrate as I gather reiatsu.

"So be it. I will provide the proof you desire," I say slowly as an aura appears around me. "Bankai," I declare, my voice even, unhurried. Power erupts around me, a maelstrom destroying everything nearby, but I remain entirely calm as the stave in my hands transforms, taking on a shape much like that of Tensa Zangetsu's guard, made of two crossed staves, a blade at both ends of each staff. Two of the blades are gleaming silver, the other two a deep black, the kanji for earth, heaven, penance, and pride on each of the blades. "Hazukashime no Ten Kyou, (Celestial Lord of the Shamed)" I declare, spinning my weapon in one hand, a lightless void appearing at the middle of each blade's top section, drawing in small rocks, light, and anything else that will fit in the newborn singularities as they begin to grow and merge, a black hole beginning to form in front of me. I end my Bankai before it can properly form and seal Wabisuke completely. "Is that sufficient proof, Wabisuke?" I ask him pointedly.

"Yes. Yes, it is proof. But how did you have a chance to gain this understanding?" Wabisuke asks almost frantically.

"I have an immense hole bitten out of my soul due to a Hollow attack. You were one of the zanpakuto that established your realm there as well not so long ago, Wabisuke," I reply. "I refused to attain Bankai through combat, so I worked to understand you, and succeeded," I say, justifiably proud of this.

"And when Muramasa called me forth, I forgot you. I forgot the master who readily gave up swift power in favor of attaining my voluntary aid," Wabisuke says. "I am shamed by this. I am shamed beyond any redemption for this. Master, I must serve Muramasa since he called me forth, but I beg of you to not force me to cross blades with you," he says pleadingly, dropping to one knee.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke. Meet my gaze," I command him sternly.

"I cannot. My shame is too great for me to do so, master," he responds, and I grimace, then turn towards the Shinigami behind me, who have drawn blades and are quietly preparing Kido.

"Retreat. We will not be fighting here today," I order them. A couple open their mouths as if to protest, members of the thirty ninth combat team of the Eighth, but I raise one hand and they fall silent. "That is an order, not a request. I am acting soutaicho, and you will obey, am I understood?" I snarl. We need discipline to deal with this problem, and it needs to be handled immediately.

"Yes, Yamamoto-soutaicho, sir!" Every Shinigami responds, and crackles of sonido and flashes of shunpo fill the area as we vanish from the Hill.

_**The next day, at the Fourth Division**_

"We have three division buildings undamaged right now. The Fourth, the Eighth, and the Twelfth. The Eleventh and First suffered minor damage, which can be repaired in a few days," Soi Fon reports. The Second was assigned to covertly assess the status of the Seireitei, so as to give us a better idea of what is salvageable here. "Kuchiki-taicho is confirmed missing, presumed dead, after a battle with Senbonzakura. Kuchiki Rukia has been found, wounded, and considering the nature of her injuries, it is presumed that she fought Sode no Shirayuki. Other Shinigami with Shikai or Bankai have been found wounded from battles with the rogue zanpakuto, Shinigami lacking Shikai have been found dead. It is presumed that those with Shikai were left for dead, but the kill wasn't confirmed. Attaining Shikai will make a Shinigami more resistant to damage, and much harder to kill, as their soul becomes closer to whole, their zanpakuto's power, born from the Shinigami, merging with their own. I presume that the zanpakuto are unaware of such a thing occurring, seeing as they usually aren't the ones fighting, and so have no way to gauge how resistant to damage someone should be," Soi Fon continues.

"Understood. Repair the First and Eleventh. First is our command and control, and Eleventh is the armory, after all. We store all our weapons that aren't zanpakuto at the Eleventh, and a few of those weapons could be extremely useful in this case. Has the armory been raided though?" I ask cautiously, anger filling me at the report about Byakuya.

"No, the armory is fully intact, sir. The rogue zanpakuto have no use for those weapons," Soi Fon reports.

"Understood. I want no one leaving here without being part of a squad. First priority has to be to retake any buildings that have been capture, and figure out why Muramasa has become active. Yama-jiji explained who Muramasa was, but never explained his priorities or reasons for being and enemy to me. We need to find out why he's attacking, and who he once belonged to. We also need to know how he has survived so long without a master. Also, commission proper armor like mine for every Shinigami, though the Second will be wanting lighter gear I'm guessing. Any extra defense is priceless right now, when we need every Shinigami we have," I command.

"Yes sir. The Third and Thirteenth have been captured, and Ichimaru-taicho is currently trying to muster support for an effort to retake her division," Soi Fon replies. "I will see about getting proper surveillance on Muramasa and identifying his command structure so it can be disrupted. I will dispatch Onmitsukido agents to commission the armor the moment a proper design can be decided, and I take it the money for the armor comes out of each division's budget?" She asks. I nod, and we both rise a moment later, report made, tasks decided, and moving to deal with the problem. I'll join the effort to retake the Third, supported by whatever Ichimaru-chan puts together. Soi Fon will likely be hunting down any dissenters to the policy I've instituted of fighting this foe. Aizen approaches as I leave the sealed room where the meeting had been carried out.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho. My own zanpakuto, as well as those of my Arrancar, currently serve this Muramasa. We are not helpless though, and place all our strength at your disposal in an effort to deal with these irritations," Aizen states.

"Excellent. I have several uses for that executioner of yours, if he can still make those servants of his," I say.

"He can. I take it you need disposable troops to weaken the zanpakuto so they are easier to defeat?" Aizen asks carefully. I nod in reply, and he grins, turning around. "I hate the idea of sitting around doing nothing. At least now my servants have something to do, and since you are the one with the most knowledge of how to deal with these foes, I will await my own orders, sir," he says.

"Very well. I'll have a role for you soon, once you regain your Shikai," I respond.

"Understood. I too will be working on regaining Shikai," Tousen says, and I turn to glare at him. "I understand your animosity for me, but you do need all the warriors you can get, Yamamoto-soutaicho," he says.

"Fine. But one warning. You once fought Kenpachi Zaraki, and vowed to end him. If you had, you would have become him. A Kido bound curse upon all Kenpachi," I tell him, and he goes pale with horror.

"I see. So should I defeat the demon, I will become the demon," Tousen says gravely. "I must consider this carefully," He decides, and vanishes into sonido.

"Well, he didn't waste any time in getting himself Hollow powers," I observe sarcastically. I am extremely unhappy with Tousen over this. First he torments two zanpakuto, then he takes on Hollow powers and abandons them entirely, even after they served him well?

"He uses Suzumushi for Resureccion," Aizen comments offhandedly. Chi no Te no Megami is suddenly in my hands, and instantly enters Bankai as I stalk towards Tousen. How dare he defile Suzumushi in such a manner.

"Well well well. So, you're the master with my Shikai," Chi no Te no Megami says as she appears out of nowhere. "Bankai too it appears. How...nice. I finally have a master who listens to me and is worth something," she says almost seductively. "Tell me of the foes we've slaughtered, and maybe I'll let you beat me so I can fight alongside you again. You beat me, I revert to blade form, freed from Muramasa. You get that one for free," she tells me.

"Very well. Foes we've slaughtered or foes we've defeated, because there are a lot of both," I say, and she laughs delightedly.

"Excellent. Tell me all, my master, the partner of my soul, my other half, the bloody hand god who revels in death, my lord," she says in a tone half seductive, half vicious, all dangerous. I grin. Where's the fun without a little danger, after all?

"We'll start with Ikkaku..." I say, beginning the tale that will take hours to tell properly.

_**Eight hours later, at seven 'o clock that night**_

"Well, that's the saga entire so far," I say, and Chi no Te no Megami laughs delightedly.

"Covered in blood. A lord of the battlefields most delightful to me," She says. " We will fight together again. Muramasa has no desire to make the rivers run red and stain the dawn with blood," she says, grabbing my hand with her blade in it, which was never resheathed, and thrusting it through her heart, dragging herself up it and kissing me before she fades, and a blade is left in her place. The tie to Zaraki remains within her, but she has very clearly made her preference known. It matters little though. Defeated by me or the original wielder, the spirits of the zanpakuto will still return to both of us. I manifest Chi no Te no Megami with a thought, and she grins.

"I'm throwing a little party tonight as usual. I take it you regained your memories?" I ask, and she nods in reply, heading inside, towards the rooms I claimed for myself here. "I'll see you at the party in an hour then," I say, rising, armor plate clanking as I do so. My own armor was replaced with a heavier, stronger version I had commissioned some time ago. The Onmitsukido returned with it not an hour ago, and I wasted no time donning it.

"Orders sir?" Soi Fon asks, appearing at my side.

"Find where each zanpakuto is. Get a positive ID, and find their wielder to get information on them. Then put together a hunting team that includes the wielder," I say, deciding the course of action quickly.

"As ordered. I'll dispatch the teams immediately. We are preparing to retake the Third tomorrow at noon, with your approval, Yamamoto-soutaicho," she says. I nod, giving my approval to the planned assault, then reach out one hand to grab the scroll she hands me, which details the plans for the attack.

"I will personally see to the success of this assault," I tell her as I go over the plans, which are mostly sound. "I will lead it myself."

"Excellent. I like a commander who leads from the front," Kyoraku says as he comes up beside me. "I picked up traces of Byakuya-chan's reiatsu. I think she's alive, and I believe I know where she is. Muramasa's master was a Kuchiki Kouga. He was sealed away some time ago, but Muramasa has probably found a way to unseal him, and wants us out of the way to guarantee his success. Byakuya probably wants Muramasa to lead her to Koga," Kyoraku reasons, and I groan inwardly. Byakuya and her pride. I'll let this pass, but I am not happy about the fact that she prioritized pride over the Gotei 13. I'll have to correct this. If she had asked me for permission to do this, I would have granted it and gotten Yama-jiji to agree as well, but she cut out the Gotei for the sake of herself.

"I'll deal with this," I state calmly, betraying no trace of my fury over this problem Byakuya has created.

"Yes, Yamamoto-soutaichou," Kyoraku says in an amused tone. "Now, please control your curse. It's getting a bit hard not to be consumed by hallucinations of a very gruesome death, since your curse is acting up and filling the air with latent murder," he informs me, and I rein in my wrath through pure will. Soi Fon is curled up, shivering. "Soi Fon doesn't have any experience with the Kenpachi's curse, and it hits hard if you don't know how to block it out," Kyoraku explains. I nod, accepting this reason for Soi Fon's terror, then grab her and throw her into one of the nearby ponds.

"I can't afford for you to be unaware right now, Soi Fon," I say calmly. She drags herself out of the pond, dripping wet and beginning to shake as the chill of the night reaches her. I might be nice and warm in my armor, but she has only a modified uniform of the Onmitsukido to keep her warm. I draw Ryujin Jakka, and casually ignite the blade, drawing on the heat of the flames to warm the area up a little.

"Thank you Yamamoto-soutaicho," Soi Fon says once she dries a bit, and starts heading inside away from the cold night.

"It was no trouble. I need all my captains in top shape right now," I tell her as I join her in heading inside, armor plates clanking against each other, as I need to get used to the new armor before I can move soundlessly again in full plate. I allow the flames to die, resealing Ryujin Jakka and sheathing the blade.

"Yes sir. I will do my best to avoid being incapacitated, though these rogue zanpakuto might make that a bit difficult," Soi Fon says with a bit of sarcasm in her last words. I turn, my face a study in shock, fortunately hidden behind my helm.

"Did Soi Fon just make a joke?" Kyoraku asks, his shock clear. He doesn't have a helm, which is unlucky for him. Everyone gets to see him break his usual demeanor of carelessness as he stumbles back in his shock, falling into one of the ponds himself. He rises from the water, shaking his head, then gets dragged under again, his head appearing above water a moment later as he struggles. I hear laughter beside me, and see Unohana beside me, having appeared almost out of nowhere. Tentacles are seen wrapped around one of Kyoraku's arms as it is raised from the water, and I hear the screams of a man violated.

"That pond contains an octopus one of my subordinates encountered when she went to retrieve the souls of several drowned sailors and she brought it back as well. It was spiritually aware somehow, and I swear the thing is half tentacle demon. He will use his tentacles on anything that enters the pond, male or female," Unohana explains, and I whimper. "Your armor would protect you. He never figured out how to remove such things, so you could go in safely. Anyone who isn't in fully sealed armor had best beware him though," Unohana declares. I say a silent prayer for Kyoraku's sanity, then draw Zangetsu. "Take care not to be caught. It regenerates tentacles, and is good at keeping people from using their zanpakuto," I am cautioned by Unohana. "Also, don't try and kill it. Just rescue Kyoraku-taicho. I'll explain why later."

"Understood. There is only one response to this thing," I say. "BAN-KAI!" I gather immense amounts of power forth from within my soul as I enter Bankai, more then I could ever have wielded with only a single zanpakuto so long as I was not using my zanpakuto's final technique, and it is compressed and magnified, as Zangetsu becomes Tensa Zangetsu, the dark moon bound by the chains of heaven.

_"Tensa Zangetsu,"_ the venomous whisper escapes my lips, filled with fury as the shadows gather to my call. I am wrapped in a shroud of darkness, shadows coalescing, forming a veil of impenetrable darkness around me, only a single pair of burning eyes glaring forth from within. I roar, and the roar is reinforced with reiatsu, a shockwave of power annihilating every building for five kilometers in the path of the shockwave created by my roar. I move, and a sonic boom is left behind as I casually disregard the existence of the sound barrier, reappearing at the pond, not twenty meters away, and strike, a blade darker then darkness, an absolute void where life, where existence, where all things of the material world are denied. Zangetsu protects...by destroying everything that could harm me, even the world itself. It brings forth this absolute void should it be needed, and the more power I put into Bankai, the closer the blade comes to reflecting that void. Getsuga Tenshou is Zangetsu's technique in truth. He is the one that technique was born for, regardless of what lesser zanpakuto should think to use it as their own. _"Getsuga...Tenshou," _I hiss, and absolute darkness consumes the first of the four tentacles binding Kyoraku as I sever two others with a sweep of the blade, then unleash the moon fang once more to free Kyoraku.

I grab him and vanish, reappearing with another sonic boom at Unohana's side. I just drew on justified male wrath, the masculine version of righteous feminine fury, so that I could deal with that abomination. I realize this a moment after the job is done, and silently congratulate myself on drawing on this for the first time in my life. I set Kyoraku down in front of Unohana and leave Bankai. Or try to. I can't leave Bankai. I panic slightly.

"What the hell!" I scream. "I can't leave Bankai!" Soi Fon trips over a rock, Kyoraku falls flat on his face, and Unohana's jaw drops as they hear this declaration.

_"Of course you can't leave Bankai_, _Ichigo,_" Tensa Zangetsu says as he materializes himself. _"I am partially responsible, but so too is the power you gathered before you entered Bankai. I don't wish you to be harmed, so I am protecting you by increasing your power. My abilities are slightly unusual. Instead of draining power from you to maintain my Bankai, I increase your power as my Bankai is held. I magnify your power, then compress it, then magnify once more. As I compress your power, you have more reiryoku available to produce reiatsu with. I magnify your reiatsu, then compress it into your body. The longer you have my Bankai active, the stronger you get, and your body becomes more able to handle the power. I will not let you leave Bankai until you are so strong you enter this state of my Bankai naturally, where my true nature is expressed, rather then the usual state you enter. Your additional power will remain once you leave Bankai, so there is no worry about becoming unable to do so. There is a certain percentage of your power that you instinctively put into Bankai. Until that amount is sufficient to achieve your current state, you are not leaving Bankai. It will only take half an hour or so to do this. My ability to increase your power was increased as you merged with other zanpakuto, and I gained one other ability in Bankai. The ability to compress others' reiatsu into your own. If I compressed Byakuya's reiatsu into your own while she used Bankai, I could use the abilities of Senbonzakura to scatter, my blade becoming many smaller blades, and even replicate the techniques of Senbonzakura. Once I am finished strengthening you, I will answer Muramasa's call to me, and we will see who is the stronger of us two,"_Tensa Zangetsu declares.

"Understood. I look forward to our battle," I calmly respond, now resolved, my fury contained. I turn and stalk into the building, wrapped in shadows.

_"A warning...Muramasa has sent some of his forces to the Otherworlds. Seek them out, and defeat them, Ichigo,"_ Tensa Zangetsu says. _"They are sent to destabilize the balance. Any who would call that a good thing must be defeated, destroyed. They are controlled, and must be dealt with. You know where they have gone. Or you can find out from your Senkaimon. However, you must be the one to deal with them. No other will be able to deal with this problem. These zanpakuto, their wielders have only Shikai. However, their wielders will not survive the transit that must be made to the Otherworlds. You will have to use the captain's passage, created by Kido, rather then the Dangai. The Dangai is dangerous, the Valley of Screams is beginning to form."_

"Understood, and my thanks for your aid," I say to Tensa Zangetsu, having turned to face him. "Kyoraku, go and get the party set up. I need to review Senkaimon transit records. Soi Fon, gather our Kido masters, get them to begin to opening of the tunnel that will let me pass into the Otherworlds. Also collect all information on the Otherworlds that can be found that I will need for my mission. Unohana, slow down the formation of the Valley if at all possible. Aizen, I know you're listening in on this. Prepare your own forces to contain the Blanks should it be needed, and see if you can figure out any way, along with Kurotsuchi and Urahara, to stabilize the Dangai. Ichimaru, we're moving up our plans to strike. We get this done tonight, right after the party is over. Tensa Zangetsu, keep that to yourself if you have any loyalty at all," I snap orders to my subordinates and allies. Tensa Zangetsu nods in response to my command, and nods also come from Aizen, Unohana, and Kyoraku. Soi Fon snaps a salute and vanishes into shunpo, beginning her mission immediately, as Unohana heads to the nearby Senkaimon gate of her division to begin work with her Kido. Kyoraku heads inside as I head over to Ichimaru, who just appeared at the door of the Fourth with a few members of her strike team. She salutes as well, a grin on her face.

"Well, Yamamoto-soutaicho, looks like you're taking to your new role like a fish to water," Ichimaru-chan says. "I'll get my team ready immediately," she continues as she vanishes inside the building and begins to give orders to her strike team. I head towards the building myself, finally getting to go inside and get a little rest before everything is cast into chaos as plans are put into action.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry. A thousand apologies for this very late update, but school, work, and a lot of other stuff have gotten in my way. It's my senior year, and I have a lot to do before I graduate. I will be more attentive to my writing now that a lot of the needed work is done, and will be updating more quickly. We're about to start seeing the Otherworlds, which will hopefully be interesting to the lot of you, and I can finally bring all the ideas I have for them into play. The rebellion has begun in this chapter, Yama-jiji's fate is unknown, Ichigo is acting soutaicho, and Chi no Te no Megami is back in his arsenal. I have reached chapter 50 at last. I don't have a lack of ideas for further writing, just a lack of motivation, a.k.a. writer's block, and a lack of time to write. Reviews motivate me to write, so please read and review, thank you.**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 51  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

"Ready to leave, sir?" Soi Fon asks me. I am clad in full armor, carrying my zanpakuto, and fully armed with every nasty trick and weapon the Twelfth could prepare for me. There is no way that the Gotei 13 is allowing its soutaicho to go into danger unprepared.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I respond. Ryujin Jakka is already drawn, ready to be unleashed. The passage opens, a tunnel into the Otherworlds, a maelstrom of color and chaos. I enter the tunnel and vanish from the Seireitei in a flicker of shunpo, going forth into the Otherworlds. I appear in the middle of a glowing circle, somewhere in Japan, near a traditional Japanese home by the looks of it. The circle flashes, and four women appear there as well, one in a blue dress, one in white, another in black, and the last in red. Nearby, a red haired boy is being attacked by a blue clad warrior with a lance, and I respond. "Reduce all creation to smoldering ash, Ryujin Jakka," I order, and the blade bursts into flame, fires sweeping forth with a wave of my blade, seeking to incinerate the spearman, as well as blocking off the women, who I now notice are carrying blades. I flicker into shunpo, appearing in front of the spearman as he strikes at the boy. The circle flashes once more behind me, but I resolutely ignore it. I have a fight to win.

"Interesting weapon. What type is it? Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress?" The spearman asks.

"Anti-Universe," I respond, and the spearman stumbles, his face a mask of shock. "Ryujin Jakka's flames are the flames that reduce the universe to smoldering ash. You have struck at one weaker then you. Now I will return the favor and show you precisely how outclassed you are when you face me," I say. On the nearby road, I notice two more people, one of them carrying a pair of blades, the other with several gemstones in hand, both of them wearing red and black clothing. They are a problem for later. I seal Ryujin Jakka and draw Zabimaru. "This blade is Anti-Fortress , but it will suffice to kill you," I say.

"Oh really? Going to use an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm against me, are you? Sure I won't dodge it, or does it have some side effect that will help you protect your master? By your use of blades, I'm guessing you're Saber, though there seems to be four others, from the looks of those other four that were summoned along with you. I'm Lancer, by the way," Lancer declares. I care little for his name. He will die, and that will be that.

"Howl, Zabimaru," I say, and the blade takes on its Shikai form. "Ban-kai."

"What? What the hell is Bankai?" Lancer asks, then a tornado of power whips up around me.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" I roar triumphantly. The hissing roar of the massive bone serpent sounds as the tornado clears, leaving me clearly visible, ready to wield my Bankai. "Hikotsu Taiho!" I command, and the blast of red energy roars forth. Lancer dodges, but just barely, and I catch him with a swing of the serpent, the side of it's head catching him and flinging him into a nearby house, smashing an entire side of the house.

"What the hell is that thing?" He shouts as he picks himself out of the rubble.

"Hihio Zabimaru. My Bankai, the fully released power of my sword. This is the true form of my blade, Lancer," I respond calmly. "Prepare to die. Hikotsu Taiho," the red energy beam roars forth once more and annihilates the place where Lancer was standing, having leaped onto the road after he picked himself up. He dodges once more, but another Hikotsu Taiho is already incoming.

"Damnit. This is not the kind of fight I like," he says after he dodges again, and sees the immense bone serpent coming down on his head."Oh, hell." Hihio Zabimaru flattens him into the pavement, the whole weight of its immense head slamming him into the ground. He somehow vanishes though, and appears a few meters away a second later. "I had to astralize to avoid that, damnit," he curses. Then he notices Hihio Zabimaru sweeping in again, striking hard. Then I continue the strike, playing a game of pinball with Lancer as the ball, slamming him into every nearby object. Benches, street signs, cars, buildings where available, trees, and a few other things. I see the red clad warrior I noticed earlier on the street wincing in sympathy at Lancer's predicament, and his companion just looks terrified. The four women I saw summoned earlier are surrounding the little group, blades drawn and wearing armor. I glance at them, find myself extremely unimpressed with their reiatsu, and return to smashing Lancer.

"Just finish him off already! Stop playing with your opponent!" The red clad girl shouts at me, getting over her terror of my four assumed comrades. I glance at Lancer, then casually seal Zabimaru back into its' katana form, then join the boy that was being attacked, who even now is speaking with the red clad girl and my new comrades.

"What the hell? Why am I alive?" I hear Lancer groan out. I turn back to him, my gaze disdainful.

"I didn't feel like killing you. Don't make me change my mind, Lancer," I command, and he nods weakly as he drags himself up, spear vanishing as he does. He flees, running as far away as he can, as fast as he can, probably to recover. He'll return to cause trouble again, but I'll deal with him then. For now, I require an explanation of this mess.

"Sparing an enemy?" One of the four women, clad in a black dress and wielding a blade sheathed in shadows, asks herself. Her tone is full of disgust.

"Lancer is not a viable threat. Hihio Zabimaru is in no way my strongest weapon, and his power levels were far too low for him to be any kind of serious problem," I say. (Remember, this is an Ichigo who has even more reiatsu then he normally does, and he will likely disdain opponents with much lower reiatsu until they prove themselves because of the simple facts he's used to. Reiatsu decides a lot of Shinigami battles, and he's use to that fact from both his lifetimes. Lancer might still be a viable threat to him, unless he goes all out with a Bankai.)

"Oh really? What is your strongest weapon?" Another of the four asks. They look identical to each other, almost, except for their dresses. Then I notice three other women I didn't bother to notice before, who had probably appeared in the second flash of light from the circle, which I had barely paid any attention to. One of them looks like the previous four, wearing a silver and gold dress, but the other two are different. One is blond, wearing golden armor, her eyes are red as blood, and space is rippling behind her. The last one is red haired, wears leather armor, with clearly defined but not overly evident muscles. One other person is here, but hiding their presence.

"Zanka no Tachi. Anti-Universe type weapon," I inform them, and there are gasps of shock.

"Anti-Universe?" The red clad girl asks weakly as her knees buckle from the shock. I nod in affirmation, drawing Ryujin Jakka. "Is that this Zanka no Tachi? How does it work? By what means does it unleash its power?" She asks, gathering herself visibly.

"This is Ryujin Jakka. Its Bankai is Zanka no Tachi. It unleashes flames that turn everything to ash when it's in Bankai. Water, stone, stars, darkness, light, even electricity. All things are reduced by the flames of Zanka no Tachi," I inform her, and she pales even further, if that is possible. "All things save the wielder of this blade burn under the wrath of Zanka no Tachi, which may reduce all of creation to smoldering ash," I say.

"So it imposes a rule upon the universe, and that rule is as simple as all things are burned to ash?" She asks, voice shaking for a moment.

"Exactly. All things burn before these flames. I have one other Anti-Universe weapon. Daiguren Hyorinmaru, the Bankai of Hyorinmaru. It's rule is that all things are locked in ice. All things freeze," I inform her. "Fire is frozen. Stars are frozen. Even time itself, is frozen. Everything, physical or not, is locked in ice," I declare.

"I see. What an immensely powerful Noble Phantasm," she says, visibly gathering herself. "Now, which class are you? Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, or a Berserker that's not using Mad Enhancement?" She asks. I draw on what Lancer said and respond with his assumption.

"Saber. Is it not obvious?" I ask coldly, determined to bluff my way through this until I get some damned answers.

"What do you mean by class, Tohsaka-san? And what is a Noble Phantasm?" The boy asks, and I mentally thank him. He just gave me a route to the knowledge I need to deal with this situation.

"Perhaps we should go inside. If you're that ignorant, this may take a while to explain, Emiya-kun," Tohsaka says.

_**Two hours later, after many long explanations**_

"So I summoned eight Servants?" Shirou asks the empty air. "But I don't even know how I did that? Sure, I might have the ability to support them, but how did I do that? When I found Kiritsugu's journals, I didn't learn how to do something like that. I learned how to awaken my true circuits, and how to use runes and Alteration, but I didn't learn to do something like this," he says frantically, trying to deny this. Tohsaka is glaring at him in fury over his perceived luck.

"Is there any way for you to have the power to do something like this?" Tohsaka asks him venomously.

"If it's a question of power, maybe. When I was first using Alteration and Structural Analysis, I accidentally analyzed the nerves I used to turn into artificial circuits, somehow turned them into real circuits of the A++ quality of my twenty seven original circuits, and started a cascade reaction that left me regenerating my nervous system. I did however destroy one of my arms in the process, as well as one of my eyes, and spent three months recovering. Someone named Merem Solomon, from the Church, helped me with this. He somehow brought Divine Beasts into existence, and bound them into the shape of my eye and my limbs. I spent three months recovering, somehow regenerating my missing nervous system. He said he did this for me because he was interested in what I would do with them, given my own power. But I never learned how to use this, so I can only unbind the creatures and send them forth to do battle for me, and some basic magics," Shirou says.

"You...you," Tohsaka looks about to strangle him. "So much power, and no ability to use it?" She hisses through clenched teeth, looking as if she is in actual physical pain. "Two Divine Beasts at your command, more magic circuits of high quality then I care to count, and sufficient power to summon and support eight Servants, and you don't know how to use it!" She screams at him.

"No," Shirou answers, and her head sinks into his hands. "Who are the eight of you, by the way?" He asks us. The one in the blue dress responds first.

"King Arthur, King of Knights," she responds, and I silently curse historians. Who the hell got her legend wrong, and how the hell did they somehow manage to do it? She is clearly female, despite being able to possibly pass as a male. Maybe. From a distance.

"Queen Arturia, the Queen of Knights," the look alike of King Arthur who is wearing a white dress says, and my head sinks into my hands. Alternate versions of one person. Great, just great. Hello headache, I'm Ichigo. Not glad to meet you.

"King Arturia, the Tyrant of Knights," the one in the black dress says.

"Nero, Empress of Rome, and probably the ancestor of these three," the one in the practically see through red dress says. She has no sense of shame, apparently. I hear Tohsaka groan in pain, and share a long suffering look with her.

"Queen Arturia, the Queen of Dragons. I carry draconic blood, and I held true to that blood rather then my human blood, giving Britain over to my brethren to keep them from being exterminated," the one in the silver and gold dress says. "I'm Saber, just like my three counterparts, the samurai, and my ancestor," she explains.

"Scathath, Servant Caster," the one who previously didn't reveal herself says. Her build is slender, but she is obviously strong, several weapons with glowing runes etched on them visible, and she wears heavy armor. "Could you please increase the flow of mana to us, Master?" Shirou closes his eyes for a second, then I feel some other energy flooding my being, strengthening me. Apparently, given where I arrived, and since I'm dead, I got thrown in with this lot. So be it, as long as it doesn't interfere with my work, I could care less if I'm fighting in this Grail War. Scathath nods in satisfaction at the increased energy flow, then the red haired warrior introduces herself.

"Alexandra the Great, Queen of Conquerors, Rider" she declares, and my jaw drops. What. The. Hell? How did the historians get something like that wrong? I vow to eradicate all historians for this mistake, and causing me this immensely irritating headache with their lies.

"Gilgamesh of Uruk, Queen of Heroes, Saber," the last one says, and I am very thankful for my helm being on. This is a bit of a shock for me, but I vow to endure. Somehow, I will endure this shock. I decide to introduce myself, just to get this over with.

"Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo," I declare, and looks of shock suddenly appear on the faces of all but the King of Knights. Given Tohsaka's explanation of how Servants find out about others who they were born before, I guess they just learned of my legend, such as it is. Tohsaka's red clad Archer is looking at me warily now, clearly feeling how dangerous I could be to him if he becomes my foe.

"So that's why you were unconcerned about Lancer. You have the power to annihilate almost any Servant that isn't one of those here, possibly excluding Tohsaka's Archer," Gilgamesh says, nodding as things fall into place for her.

"Emiya Shirou, what are your ideals?" Tohsaka's Archer asks warily. I have my suspicions about him, and I think they're about to be confirmed.

"To save everyone I can, but not to save everyone. To save everyone is impossible, and I cannot spend my life in a futile quest. I saw what that did to Kiritsugu, and his last wish was for me to never let myself follow that path. He wished me to do two things. First, save everyone I can save, but don't try and save more then is possible. Give up on ten to save a hundred if need be. But his most important wish was that I not throw my life away. He told me that if it was a choice between saving myself and saving even a thousand others, to save myself so I could help others later, rather then going down in a blaze of glory and ending my ability to help," Shirou explains.

"Not great, but I suppose it's the best I could hope for," the red Archer says. "Servant Archer. While I was alive, I was known as Emiya Shirou, adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu," he declares. I was right about who he was apparently. He resembled Shirou enough that guessing his identity wasn't hard. Tohsaka is looking between the pair of them, face a mask of shock.

"Emiya-kun...becomes a...Heroic Spirit?" She gets out barely.

"Yes. I am Emiya Shirou," the Heroic Spirit version of our Master declares. Tohsaka faints in shock, and I begin to laugh as at least one thing goes right tonight. My Master rises and heads towards Tohsaka, but I wave him off, activating Nejibana's Shikai and blasting her in the face with a torrent of water, then sheathing the blade once more.

"What the hell?!" She screams, shaking her head. "Yamamoto, how dare you..." she trails off as she sees one of my hands drop to Ryujin Jakka. "Archer, how dare you not tell me your name!" She roars at him, and he cringes. "Emiya, we need to register you as a master with the Church. Let's go, and bring your servants with you," she commands. The air grows very warm as I begin to draw Ryujin Jakka. "Can we please go and register you, Emiya-kun?" She corrects herself, and I sheathe the blade.

"Yes, we might as well go and register our Master as a participant in the war," Gilgamesh says arrogantly. I nod in assent, and the little group that we form rises as all but King Arthur vanish into our spirit forms. I figured out the little trick fairly quickly. Shirou is giving me the ability to make myself known on the physical plane, but I can still return to the spiritual plane I am native to, if I try.

"Shirou," Arthur says. "Might we find some way to distinguish myself and my counterparts from each other?" She asks.

"Of course. You're the one this world knows about, so you can stay Saber. Your counterpart in the white dress can be..." He trails off trying to figure out proper names for the other three.

"Might I suggest Joan for the white one, and Ryuu for the Queen of Dragons, sir?" I asks, materializing for a moment. He nods in affirmation, and then decides on the name for the last of the four versions of King Arthur.

"And the last of you can be Alter," he says cheerfully, and my head sinks into my hands once more. Could I please have a more creative Master? But I must make do with this one, so I will do so, no matter how irritating his lack of creativity is. We head out the door, ready to reenter the material world and fight if need be. An hour later, we arrive at the Church, which exudes a foul reiatsu.

"Master, may I please annihilate this building?" I ask, and am turned down as Alter and Shirou enter the building while the rest of us wait, weapons at the ready. A few minutes later, I lose patience with them and draw Ryujin Jakka as I materialize. Tohsaka was supposed to make this a quick meeting, not one that takes forever.

"Ichigo, could you..." Joan trails off as I wordlessly activate Ryujin Jakka's Shikai. Hopefully, her name will make others think she is Joan of Arc for a while, and a moment of deception will be all we need.

"Ban-kai," I command, and the level of heat in the area skyrockets. I see Shirou, the priest, Alter, Tohsaka, and Archer at the door of the Church as I activate Bankai, and mentally curse. "Zanka no Tachi," I say as flames wrap around me. "Master, thank you for keeping your meeting short," I say through gritted teeth.

"No...problem?" Shirou asks the empty air as I turn and stalk away. About halfway back to his house, we run into a white haired, red eyed midget who apparently knows Shirou, and I raise Ryujin Jakka, which I had resealed but not sheathed.

"Hello, onii-chan," the midget say, bowing politely. "Who's your friend?" She questions. I sense another presence waiting nearby, so I decide to just get this battle started, since she's probably a Master.

"Servant Saber. Now, let's get around to the fight, midget," I growl, haori and robes being stirred by a wind. I begin to gather power for the purposes of battle, and draw Senbonzakura as I sheathe Ryujin Jakka. "Ban-kai," I declare, dropping the blade into the ground.

"Clumsy, onii-chan. Dropping your weapon like that..." the midget trails off as the corridor of blades rises behind me. Behind her, a massive black warrior, eyes filled with unreasoning rage, appears, blade at the ready. A massive stone blade, fire burning on its edge.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," I command, and the blades dissolve into countless millions of smaller blades.

"Pretty flowers, onii-chan, but they won't stop Berserker. He's the strongest hero of Greece," the girl proclaims.

"Hercules. I see. Well, I am obliged to inform you that these aren't only blossoms, midget. They're blades as well, and all that will be left is blood and dust," I say, and the wave of blades sweeps forwards, engulfing Hercules. "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," the blades swarm together upon this command, and then withdraw to once more hover around me. Only a bloodstain remains where Hercules once was, then I see something that shouldn't be possible. Hercules is reappearing. Not materializing, but regenerating from a bloodstain.

"Hercules has twelve lives, onii-chan," the midget tells me. "I'm Ilyasviel von Einzbern by the way, but you can call me Ilya," she tells me happily as my fellow Servants prepare for battle.

"My Master controls seven Servants besides me. Two of my weapons are EX rank, Anti-Universe Noble Phantasms, and three more of them are EX rank Anti-World," I tell her, and she goes pale. I draw Haineko and stab it into the ground, flooding it with power. "Bankai, Kazanneko," I say, and ash clouds billow forth as the blade sinks into the ground, cracks spreading from where I stabbed it into the road. Lava bursts forth, then I direct it towards Berserker, covering him in molten rock. I am slowly being supplied with knowledge as I acclimatize to the Servant system which I am trapped in for the duration of the grail war, and Kazanneko is an EX Anti-World at full power, which I had guessed, but had confirmed by the new knowledge I gained during that walk. "You stand no chance, Ilya-chan," I declare proudly. Berserker rips himself free from the lava, skin burned nearly away, only to be engulfed by deadly clouds of ash and killed for the second time.

Behind me, Caster has drawn a rune marked two handed blade, Rider has summoned a chariot pulled by six immense bulls, two of which have lightning crackling around them, two more are wrapped in shadows and made of bone, darkness replacing flesh, and the last two cause the earth to shake every time their hooves slam down upon it. Bulls blessed by Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. This Rider must have had a great legend indeed when she lived, to be so blessed in death. Ryuu has summoned an immense black dragon breathing flame, and vaults onto its back, sword drawn with one hand, the other hand carrying a shield. Nero is now clad in the armor of a Roman general, sword in one hand, raising a legionary's tower shield in the other. Joan is wielding a blade around which light seems to distort the image of it, and if you look too closely, then the light brightens, blinding you. Gilgamesh is clad in her golden armor, with two rips in space forming behind her as two blades come forth, which she grabs, ready for battle. Alter and Saber are both clad in their armor, and Shirou is missing one eye. I hear a shrieking roar from above, and a massive bird, made of lightning and darkness, descends from the storm now forming above us. It lands, and Shirou climbs onto its back, using some form of magic to either summon or create a sword. It is a mundane blade, but it will serve to protect him against anything that isn't a Servant that he may encounter, and if he does run into a Servant, he can summon us. Archer has his bow in his hands, an immense bow made of blades formed into the shape of a bow, clearly a Noble Phantasm of Archer's.

"Berserker, kill them!" Ilya screams, and Berserker charges. Ash clouds and a wave of blossoms surge forward from me, as a pillar of lava engulfs Berserker, summoned by Kazanneko. He roars forth from the lava, almost unharmed, but still burned slightly as the blossoms and ash engulf him, cutting into his hide, but not annihilating him. He must gain some sort of immunity to attacks that have already killed him. Interesting, I muse to myself, as I fall back and let Rider's chariot charge through, running him over, trampling him into the ground. Behind her, the immense dragon Ryuu is riding strikes, claw, fang, and fire ripping into Berserker. He is slain for the third time by the dragon's tail smashing his head into a pulp, then he regenerates and catches the tail when it comes in again, throwing the dragon back. He held the sky in his legend, it's not surprising he can throw a dragon back, no matter how big. "Berserker, retreat!" Ilya calls, and he vanishes as he astralizes, reappearing at her side and leaving with her on his shoulders, getting out of the area as fast as possible. Sticking around with nine Servants making a dedicated attempt to kill you, only one of which has used any Noble Phantasms, is a very bad idea, no matter who you were. We allow him to go, falling back to guard Shirou and Tohsaka. Our orders are not to pursue a retreating foe, so I will not do so. Yet, though that may very well change if the situation is altered.

"Well, that went well," Tohsaka says calmly as we walk away from the area where we confronted Berserker.

"I only used two of my Noble Phantasms, though one was an Anti-World Noble Phantasm when used at full power," I say, relieved I didn't have to go further then that.

"Two Anti-Universe weapons, and three Anti-World. Those are very nearly a complete game breaker, and throwing in Gilgamesh and the other Servants in Emiya-kun's service, this war is as good as won," Tohsaka says. "So, what will you wish for, Emiya-kun?"

"I think I'll wish for the ability to use the five true magics as if I had them as natural abilities, and make my Projections perfect copies rather then very good ones. Maybe even throw in the ability to comprehend anything with Structural Analysis. I could understand something of Hihio Zabimaru, but Kazanneko was impossible for me to understand even vaguely. I apparently can't comprehend Anti-World weapons," Shirou complains.

"So advancing your power to higher levels. I can respect that," Tohsaka says grudgingly. Shirou nods, and I start thinking about my own wish. Shirou decides to take a look at the Ryuudou Temple, just to see how the ley lines that converge there are acting now that the grail is active. As we pass, I casually raise one armored hand, and lightning begins to spark around it as I prepare to test the wards, just in case. This is prime territory for a Caster, after all.

"Hado number eighty-eight. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho," I say, and a skyscraper sized blast of electricity erupts from the tips of my fingers, an immense blast that if not halted by wards, will engulf and annihilate the mountain. My reiatsu control is insufficient to successfully make it much smaller then that now that Zangetsu has increased my power dramatically. The lightning crashes into the wards, and they appear as a solid dome of force around the mountain. My Hado pushes at them, devastates them, drains their power to almost nothing, but is unsuccessful in breaking them. I nod, knowing how much power I need to get through those wards now, and will break them at some future point just in case.

"How the hell are you not Caster?" Tohsaka asks in shock, face white. "Your Noble Phantasms have a lot of magic related attacks, and that bit of magic was immensely powerful. How close did you come to breaking those wards?" She demands to know. I decide to humor her and answer, just because I feel like it.

"I'm Saber because I'm better with my blades then Kido. I came very close to breaking those wards, but put a little less power then needed into the Kido. I only used the absolute minimum power to cast that spell, after all," I tell her, and Tohsaka goes so pale, she's almost transparent.

"Absolute...minimum power?" She asks. I nod in affirmation, and she collapses, fainting from shock.

"So, Shirou drew a very good card when he summoned you," Saber says quietly, and I nod. "Your sword skills must be substantial if you are that powerful with your magic."

"I was a captain of the Gotei 13. I was known as a prodigy, and was at high levels of power for a captain when I lived, but still a captain level fighter, and that level of power was expected from a captain. I doubt my legend is from this world, but I answered the call anyways. Let's hope things get more interesting. I don't want to be fighting at my current level, that of a mere seated officer (of the Eighth) forever, after all," I say, and the others nod. Well, this Grail War should be a good bit of exercise for later battles, and may even be interesting. These Heroic Spirits can hurt me, regardless of reiatsu level difference, so I have valid opponents, and I will get a good chance to prepare for war with this.

**_Here's the next chapter. Otherworlds finally unveiled, mass crossovers will begin, and this story will go on for a long time. This chapter was mostly to introduce the new setting, and the next chapter will go into situation detail. Ichigo may be powerful, but I feel it is justified. Please give me your opinions on this. Read and review, thank you._**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 52  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_Ichigo's Servant stats for Fate/Stay Night, which is the anime universe he is currently in. And yes, he will only be in one world at a time, though he may retain certain powers/weapons/comrades from worlds he has been in. Stats in parentheses represent stats changed by Noble Phantasms._

_Class: Saber_

_Alternate classes: Caster, Berserker, Lancer, Assassin, Archer_

_True name: Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo._

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_Aliases: Shinigami, taicho of Eighth Division, soutaichou of the Seireitei  
_

_Strength: A++ (A+++/EX)_

_Agility: A+ (A++/A+++/EX)_

_Endurance: A++(A+++/EX)_

_Mana: EX+(EX++/EX+++/EX++++/EX+++++)_

_Luck: A+ (E-/A++)_

_Class Skills: _

_Magic Resistance: A+: Cancels any magic below A+ rank.  
_

_Personal Skills:_

_Divinity: EX: Greatly reduces the strain of Saber's existence on his Master. May cause some to mistake Saber for a Divine Spirit, due to this high rank in divinity. When he was summoned, he was mixed with the myth of the Shinigami, and thus attained this rank in divinity.  
_

_Bravery: A+: The ability to negate mental interference, such as confusion, fear, fascination, or shock. Increases Saber's ability and damage in melee combat at this rank, and renders any attempts to use magic against him to interfere with his mind virtually useless. Cannot be used when Mad Enhancement is activated.  
_

_Battle Continuation: A++ (A+++/EX): Extremely stubborn. May fight even with fatal wounds. Will refuse to fall until the battle is over, regardless of the damage he has taken. When raised by Mask or Resureccion, Saber becomes much harder to kill, and may survive even a mortal wound long enough for his high speed regeneration to fix it. The only reliable way to kill him in Resureccion is to annihilate his entire body.  
_

_Instinct: A (A+/A++): The ability to feel out the best course of action during battle. At this rank, Saber's instinct is very nearly precognition. When it is heightened by his mask and Resureccion, Saber's instinct allows him to all but see into the future, and can determine with a high degree of accuracy what his opponent will do next. Any obstacles to Saber's senses when he is in Resureccion have their effectiveness reduced by 90%. At it's highest level, every move is a step towards victory, or if outmatched, survival so Saber may disengage and return to fight another day  
_

_Charisma: A+ (A-/B+): Natural talent for command. If leading an army, their morale and effectiveness will increase greatly. This rank in charisma is high enough to conquer and rule an empire through force of personality. Saber may even make allies of people he has never met before, who are sworn foes of the Shinigami, such as Arrancars. These allies will never betray him.  
_

_Presence Concealment: B (C/C-): This rank in stealth abilities, learned from the Onmitsukido, allows Saber to hide his presence from other Servants, though heavy killing intent towards a Servant will allow them to detect his presence, if not spot him. When ranked down, any trace of killing intent will reveal him.  
_

_Military Tactics: A- (B/B-): Saber is a noble of a clan whose head has led the forces of the Seireitei for centuries. That training has been passed on to him, and his abilities are greatly enhanced when using or defending against an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. When ranked down, the abilities granted by this ability are greatly degraded, so Saber prefers not to use Resureccion or his mask when engaging someone with a possible Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, as he prefers to have greater ability to defend against it rather then the power boost he would get from his mask or Resureccion. After all, he can't compensate for everything with sheer power.  
_

_High Speed Regeneration: A+ (A++/EX): At A+, Saber can heal most wounds. Internal damage or his head being removed cannot be repaired however. At A++, minor internal damage can be healed, and if a non-vital organ like the kidneys are destroyed, he may regenerate them given time. At EX, Saber can heal any wound, internal or external, and if his severed head is reattached to his neck within half an hour, he will regenerate and live once more. If his heart is destroyed during battle, he will instinctively use Resureccion to boost his High Speed Regeneration and heal the injury.  
_

_Independent Action: A (A+/A++): Allows Saber to manage for up to two weeks at a time without a contract. When ranked up two full ranks, he may manage for up to a month at a time with no supply of power from his Master.  
_

_Mad Enhancement: B (A): Takes Saber's sanity and gives him immense strength, speed, and endurance in it's place. Mana and luck are unaffected. If Saber's enemy disengages, he may regain his sanity, though he will take time to do so. When ranked up, Saber is consumed completely by insanity, and only an order from his Master will snap him out of it.  
_

_Projectiles (Arrows): B- (A+): At B rank, Saber's arrows may be fired at the speed of a machine gun's bullets and strike with sufficient force to shatter boulders. When ranked up, his arrows may be fired in a salvo of over 600 every second, so long as Saber has enough mana to make them, and these arrows will strike with the force of a tank round.  
_

_Eye of the Mind (True): B (D/E): Ability developed by combat against Hollows and sparring with fellow Shinigami. Allows calm analysis of any combat situation and of the enemy's abilities, no matter the danger, and consideration of all possible actions to take. If there is even a 1% chance of victory, Saber's odds are greatly improved. Combined with Saber's instinct and high speed regeneration, Saber may win battles even against foes stronger then he is. When ranked down, Saber needs much higher chances to victory to be able to manage a comeback. At rank E, at least a 50% chance of victory against his opponent is necessary to increase his odds, though Saber may be able to compensate for this with pure power.  
_

_Eternal Arms Mastery: A: His blades will remember the skill Saber has used them with, and impart that skill even when Saber uses Mad Enhancement. Saber may not however release his blades while using Mad Enhancement, though his mask and Resureccion are available while he uses Mad Enhancement. Saber will continue to wield his weapons, insane due to Mad Enhancement or not, with the skill of a master swordsman.  
_

_Protection from Fire: EX: At this rank, no fire, no matter how hot, can harm Saber. He is immune to any flames, which allows him to survive the use of his most powerful fire-type Bankai._

_Protection from Ice: EX: At this rank, cold and ice cannot harm Saber. He is immune to being affected by any lowering of the temperature, which allows him to wield his ice-type zanpakuto to their fullest potential._

_Imperial Privilege: A: Saber's blood comes from the highest levels of the noble clans of the Seireitei, and as such, it is his right to learn whatever skills he should desire that will assist him later on. Saber may use this to rank up skills he already has, or gain new ones. Any skill he should learn from this method, which allows him to, by observing the usage of such a skill, learn the ability, will become his at Rank C or better, depending on how well it fits his legend and personality. Even physical abilities may be obtained, and some skills Saber may actually make permanent. _

___Noble Phantasms:_

_Knight of Honor: A Samurai does not fall without a blade in hand: Due to Saber's immense mana capacity, anything he recognizes as a weapon is saturated with his mana and transformed into a weapon, so long as he has none of his weapons in his hands, though other modified items will not interfere with the use of this ability. The modified item or items become C-Rank Noble Phantasm(s), which may be turned into B-Rank Noble Phantasm(s) by Saber consciously transforming the item(s)._

_Rank: A+, support._

_Mask of the Hollow: Ranks up strength, speed, regeneration, instinct, independent action, and battle continuation. As Hollows are beings of instinct, this Noble Phantasm ranks down military tactics, eye of the mind, and charisma. Due to Hollow's having little appreciation for stealth, this also ranks down Presence Concealment. This Noble Phantasm allows access to Resureccion and Cero, and makes Saber ten times stronger in terms of mana.  
_

_Rank: B, Support_

_Shikai: Allows Saber to have his blade change form and release the power stored inside it. Makes Saber ten times stronger in terms of mana, ranks up his strength, agility, and endurance by one level._

_Rank: B, Support_

_Bankai: The advanced form of Shikai. Increases Saber's power by ten times what it is in Shikai, ranks up strength, agility, and endurance by one level._

_Rank: A, Support_

_Resureccion: Primera Etapa: The only stage of his Resureccion Saber has access to at this time. Ranks all stats increased by Mask of the Hollow up by one more level, and decreases all stats Mask of the Hollow lowers by one level. Increases the power of Cero. Ranks up strength, endurance, and agility by one level. Makes Saber ten times stronger then he is with only the mask. Also ranks up mad enhancement if used while Resureccion is active._

_Rank: A, Support_

_Shunpo: Lightning Steps: Allows Saber to travel as fast as a lightning bolt._

_Rank: D, Support_

_Kido: Arts of Hell: The magic of demons, wielded by Saber and other Shinigami. _

_Rank: D-A++, Anti-Unit/Fortress/Army_

_Attraction of Power: If Saber is fighting alongside a female warrior of strength comparable to his own, and Saber has at least two stats and one Noble Phantasm of higher level then hers, and said female is not already committed to another, an attraction towards Saber will take root in his comrade's heart, which will intensify as Saber exerts more power. This particular ability has the potential to greatly annoy Saber._

_Rank C, Support_

_He Who Seeks Battle: If Saber is trying to avoid a fight with a worthy opponent, his luck is reduced to E-. If Saber is looking for a fight with a worthy opponent, Saber's luck goes up by one rank._

_Rank: B, Support_

_Ransotengai: The Thousand Strings of the Puppetmaster: Allows Saber to manipulate his body with strings of mana. Allows Saber to nullify the effects of a Command Seal that would force his body to move against his will. All attempts to control Saber physically may be nullified so long as Saber maintains his sanity/control of his mind._

_Rank: C, Support_

_The Quincy's Bow: Arrow of the Soul: Allows Saber to craft arrows from mana and fire them from a bow also made from Saber's mana. Due to Saber having immense amounts of mana, any use of this Noble Phantasm ranks up his Archery skill immensely. Other projectiles from this bow other than the spirit arrows used by Saber do not get a bonus however. Up to one thousand arrows may be crafted and fired at once, if Saber is going all out._

_Rank: B, Anti-Army/Unit_

_Cero: The Light of Doom: An energy attack with multiple forms, which is extremely hard to dodge or block. However, if the opponent is strong enough, this will not necessarily do severe damage._

_Rank: B, Anti-Fortress/Unit_

_Hyorinmaru: The Winter Dragon that Consumes the Universe: The most powerful of ice-type zanpakuto, this blade, when Bankai is used, has the ability to freeze everything, material or immaterial. It imposes the rule 'all things freeze before the power of this blade,' upon the universe. Connected to Saber's soul, if he uses it as a Broken Phantasm, it will regenerate over time. Hyorinmaru gives his wielder Protection from Cold EX. This blade may have the spirit within it manifested to fight in it's master's name. When manifested, it will appear as a dragon made from ice, summoned as a Divine Beast with Strength A, Agility B-, Mana EX, Luck C, Divinity B, and Endurance B. All zanpakuto spirits may use their Bankai.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). A, Anti-Army (Shikai). EX, Anti-Universe (Bankai)._

_Ryujin Jakka: The Flames that Turn Creation to Nothing: The most powerful of fire-type zanpakuto, this blade, when Bankai is used, may unleash flames that burn all things, tangible or not. The rule this blade imposes upon the universe is 'all things burn to ash.' If used as a Broken Phantasm, it will regenerate over time. Like all zanpakuto, this blade's spirit can be manifested to aid it's master. The manifested spirit will appear as a dragon made from fire, summoned as a Divine Beast with Strength B, Agility B+. Mana EX, Luck C+, Divinity A-, and Endurance B+.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). A+, Anti-Army (Shikai). EX, Anti-Universe (Bankai)._

_Chi no Te no Megami: The Goddess of Slaughter Unending: A blade with extreme powers which require its wielder to bathe the blade in blood to unlock them. If used as a Broken Phantasm, this blade will regenerate, and its spirit can be manifested. The manifested spirit will have Strength A+, Agility A+, Luck C, Endurance A, Mana B-, Magic Resistance A, Eye of the Mind (True) B, Eternal Arms Mastery A+, and Mad Enhancement B._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B+, Anti-Unit/Support (Shikai). EX, Anti-World/Army/Fortress/Unit/Support (Bankai)._

_Zabimaru: The Beast King: A chainsword in Shikai, and an immense bone serpent in Bankai, this Noble Phantasm is extremely powerful if used right, but also unwieldy due to the space it requires. It has few attacks, but in the hands of a skilled wielder, these attacks will devastate anything in their path. It may regenerate if Broken, and may be manifested with Strength A, Agility B/C (Bankai for C), Endurance A, Luck D, Mana C+, Magic Resistance B-, and Mad Enhancement C._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). C+, Anti-Unit (Shikai). A-, Anti-Fortress (Bankai)._

_Senbonzakura: The Thousand Elegant Blades: A weapon which takes great skill to wield, Senbonzakura takes the form of thousands of tiny blades once released. These blades move extremely quickly, and may also shield their master from harm. In Bankai, the wielder of this blade guides the tiny blades with either movements of his hands or with his mind. It may regenerate if used as a Broken Phantasm, and it's manifested form will have Strength C, Agility A, Endurance B, Luck B, Mana B-, Magic Resistance A, Eternal Arms Mastery C, and may use shunpo._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B, Anti-Unit (Shikai). A+, Anti-Unit/Army (Bankai)._

_Haineko: The Cat Born from a Volcano: In Shikai, this weapon's blade becomes an ash cloud which acts much like Senbonzakura's petals. In Bankai however, this blade becomes extremely powerful, controlling all fire in existence, though this ability is mainly used to control lava and ash. At full power, this blade is able to turn an entire world into a giant volcano. Haineko gives her wielder Protection from Fire EX. The blade will regenerate if used as a Broken Phantasm, and the manifested spirit will have Strength B, Agility B+, Endurance B, Luck C-, Mana A+, Magic Resistance C, and Knight of Honor C, as Haineko may use her fires to reshape an item into a weapon, though the weapon will only be an E rank Noble Phantasm._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B-, Anti Unit (Shikai). EX, Anti-World (Bankai)._

_Other Noble Phantasms will be revealed later._

Time to check my weapons and figure out how the hell I have Hyorinmaru in my armory, now that the two Masters are sleeping.

"Ichigo-san, if you could kindly explain how you became a Servant when you arrived here, when you are, from the knowledge we were given, a being known as a Shinigami?" Ryuu asks me, the other Servants behind her and clearly just as curious.

"Ill fortune as to my arrival spot. I was being sent to deal with a rogue zanpakuto spirit, I arrived in the circle as the summoning was taking place, and I got dragged into the Grail system. I will fight in this war in Shirou's name, however I still have a mission to complete. I'm guessing that while the gate to my world was open, the moment the Grail dragged me into its system, it also downloaded a lot of information about me from my world," I explain, answering an unasked question.

"What's your luck stat?" Emiya asks me.

"A+ and I have rank EX divinity. The legends of the Shinigami have him as a divine spirit, and I got landed with some of the legend when I arrived here, so divinity was added to my stats. I also got a zanpakuto I don't have, so perhaps I get it in the future, if the Grail could access my future?" I wonder.

"EX rank divinity?" Archer chokes out.

"Yes, but I have one rather irritating Noble Phantasm that kept my luck from coming into play here. _He Who Seeks Battle_ is a Noble Phantasm that forces me to get involved in any battle I can, so long as it contains opponents worthy of my strength. The Grail War qualifies, so that Noble Phantasm, drawn from the Kenpachi's curse, activated and moved my landing site a few meters away from where it was supposed to be," I explain.

"Ouch," Archer says sympathetically. "So if there is a chance of a worthy battle, your luck..."

"Goes down to E- if I'm trying to avoid it. It's an irritating Noble Phantasm half the time, though I can deal with most foes it'll have me fighting. Anti-Universe Noble Phantasms are kind of hard to counter after all," I say. There are fervent nods all around from the other Servants.

"Try impossible. Anti-World is bad enough, Anti-Universe is a gamebreaker in its totality," Archer complains. I sense a flare of almost familiar reiatsu.

"I have to go. I think I sense the rogue zanpakuto I was sent here to find," I say, and vanish in shunpo, which apparently became a D-rank Noble Phantasm. _Lightning Steps, _which allows me to literally move at the speed of light when using shunpo. Or the speed of lightning, not that there is too much difference.

"Yamamoto Ichigo," my apparent opponent greets me. "It is good that you have arrived at last. I wish to test your strength, so I requested to be sent here, knowing you would follow after," he says. His hair is a dark bluish-green, and he wears a violet kimono. His hands are claws of ice, and a light blue x is visible on his face. A draconic tail is visible behind him, and I assume his identity from my new Noble Phantasm.

"Hyorinmaru," I say, and draw his sealed form from my side.

"Indeed. I have lost my memories of my master much like your other zanpakuto have, and you carry my sealed form, I see. I seek my place in the world, and I seek my master. I am the strongest ice type zanpakuto, so it only makes sense I should have a strong master. Prove to me your power. Release your reiatsu, Yamamoto Ichigo," Hyorinmaru asks, and I groan mentally, then comply. Around me, the air shakes, buildings collapse, the street is cratered under my feet, and Hyorinmaru drops to his knees.

"Is that sufficient proof of my power for you?" I ask him, restraining my reiatsu as I stride over and reach out my empty hand to him.

"Yes, Yamamoto-sama," Hyorinmaru says, grabbing my other hand instead, forcing the blade through his chest. "I have my master, one worthy of wielding my power. It may be a second bond for me, but I will serve loyally," he swears, as the blade in my hand vanishes and Hyorinmaru's sealed form takes the place of his body. I feel his realm coming into existence in my soul, and curse silently, in heartfelt manner. I do not need this type of complication right now. I just hope my other foes don't do the same thing as Hyorinmaru just did. I do not need more reiatsu right now, but Hyorinmaru bonding with me increased my reiatsu stores immensely. I already had large enough reiatsu stores, and now I have to learn control for even larger stores. With Resureccion and Bankai, I already have EX+++++ mana capacity, and mana is supposed to top off at EX. Hyorinmaru bonding to me fully may have just made my base mana EX++, which would be irritating, though I could do a lot with Kido if I had that much mana. I vanish into shunpo, flickering once more into existence in the room I vacated less then ten minutes ago.

"That was quick," Emiya comments. I nod in agreement.

"It was Hyorinmaru, and he's been subdued. He had his memories removed, apparently," I say quietly, and Emiya nods. "My mana capacity has increased immensely now that he has bonded to me, possibly raising my mana to EX++." There are sudden looks of shock all around.

"Your mana capacity...is so insanely immense...that you go beyond even EX?" Archer accuses. I nod in confirmation, and his head falls into his hands. "I give up. Taking out someone who is a viable Caster as a _Saber, _with enough mana to throw around spells for weeks, without a Master, who has Anti-Universe Phantasms in his armory. If I was really lucky, I might get a shot in that could kill you, but you do regenerate, and battle continuation would keep you alive to do so. I know a fight I can't win, even with my Phantasms," Archer admits grudgingly.

"I might win such a battle, but it would be costly, and I am not entirely sure that Ea could defeat an Anti-Universe weapon," Gilgamesh muses, looking at me as if examining me. "I have decided. As I am Queen of Heroes, there is need for a King of Heroes. Only one who can be my equal in power is fit for such a position, and I have decided you will suffice," she declares. I go pale beneath my armor. Curse my luck, why didn't it save me from this? I receive a very unpleasant answer in the form of a Noble Phantasm I'd rather not have. _Attraction to Power__,_ the Noble Phantasm with the greatest potential to get me in trouble.

"No, he will be the King of Conquerors to my Queen," Rider proclaims. Please, don't let Yama-jiji, if he lives, hear about this. That would cause me no end of trouble. "I find that he would be an excellent King of Conquerors, for who may defeat such a warrior as he?" Rider asks. I am looking around warily, ready for whatever trouble comes next.

"The King's Right," Ryuu declares. "Who may deny the King his desire? I also received slightly more knowledge of him then you did, it appears. His clan among the Shinigami is all but dead, and it is a noble clan. He already is engaged to two others, and is involved with a third," she says. How the hell did the Grail grab that much knowledge? Including the knowledge about Juushiro-chan? She has been deployed far too frequently recently, and only returned to the Seireitei a few days ago to get some rest after reinforcing the front lines for weeks at a time.

"There is also the fact that the Seireitei is already a realm of spirits. There, we would require no prana supply to continue our existence, and we would actually begin to generate our own power rather then needing another person's power to survive," Rider muses.

"Agreed. So, if we accompany him rather then use the wish from the Grail..." Gilgamesh says.

"The Grail will support us until our existence is altered by our arrival in the Seireitei," Ryuu concludes, smiling. I don't like that smile. It's the smile of a lion who just had a zebra walk up to it and ask to be eaten by the lion. "And the only way for us to enter the Seireitei is in company with him, and I would personally prefer to live as a noble of the Seireitei then as a citizen of the Rukongai. Any arguments?" Ryuu asks. All but Saber and Emiya shake their heads, Emiya giving me a look of pity, and I take that as my cue to vanish using shunpo. I appear near the church we were at last night a few minutes later, meaning to investigate it. A moment after I arrive, several swords shoot at me, which I barely dodge with another shunpo.

"Mongrel, prepare to die. Your presence here has offended me," a male voice says, and I turn to face the speaker. Gold armor, holes ripped open in space-time around him, and swords appearing from the gaps in the fabric of the universe.

"Gilgamesh of Uruk, King of Heroes. How pleasant to meet you," I growl. This will be sweet, sweet vengeance for the trouble I'm going to have with his female counterpart. "Ban-kai. Rip him apart, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," I snarl, and the immense creature begins to appear behind me as my Bankai activates. Light flashes off to my side, and suddenly the entire group of Servants I just escaped appears. As do the two Masters, obviously dragged out of bed.

"So, others have come to try and save you, mongrel?" the male Gilgamesh asks. "It matters not, they will die before the King of Heroes," he proclaims. Then a pair of swords shoot right past him from two entirely different directions, nearly going right through his head. He barely dodges, then turns in shock to the Queen of Heroes.

"Who are you?" He asks, growling out the question.

"Gilgamesh of Uruk, Queen of Heroes, mongrel scum," she responds proudly. A pair of swords are in her hands a second later, and other swords are floating around her, ready to strike. Apparently, she is the version that actually learned to use the weapons she has at her disposal, rather then just throw them around in a barrage of steel. I look at Gilgamesh the King, and silently start laughing. He looks like someone just hit him in the face with a sledgehammer, shock evident on his features.

"What...the...hell?" He chokes out, his voice almost a whisper. "A female version of me? Impossible. Mongrel, you lie! Now, who else chose to attempt to strike at the King?" He demands, his voice filled with futile denial. I almost pity him, then I remember he tried to kill me. Emphasis on tried, thank you very much.

"Emiya Hana, Queen of Blades," the other warrior who just launched a sword at Gilgamesh proclaims as we all turn to her. A tall, very clearly female, warrior. White hair, check. Gray eyes, check. Carrying a pair of Chinese blades that look exactly like Emiya's, check. Black armor and red coat, check. A female version of my Master, who is also a Servant. What...the...hell? "Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, the Servant you were about to attack, and who I have been observing since he was summoned, is the only way I can see to remove myself from Alaya's control. For that reason, I will kill you to keep him safe. This is the first shred of hope I've had for far too long, and I will not allow it to vanish," she growls. Emiya Shirou, the one who is Archer, nods thoughtfully at this, then glares at Gilgamesh. Do you get sick amusement out of screwing with me, O Root of the World? "And may I introduce my companion, the Hound of Ulster?" She asks, and another female warrior, this one a blue haired, red eyed, wearing light armor that is also blue and far too revealing, with a red spear in hand, appears. "We've come to an agreement on our course of action," Emiya Hana declares.

"Gilgamesh, prepare to die!" The female version of the Lancer I fought not a full day ago declares.

"Okay. I could take a female version of King Arthur. I could endure Nero, the Empress of Rome. I could even manage with a female version of Alexander the Great and Gilgamesh of Uruk. But now, this is just too much," I say. The male Lancer I beat not long ago starts laughing, and I see him leaning on the door of the church. "Lancer, how nice of you to be here. You can die next, after Gilgamesh," I say calmly, and his laughter stops. I don my mask and wordlessly seal and sheathe Ashisogi Jizo, which hadn't even started spewing poison. "Ban-kai," I declare as I draw two other blades. "Tensa Zangetsu, Zanka no Tachi," I say, and the area heats up as black flames engulf me, only a burning pair of eyes shining forth from within my shroud of fire. "Rend the heavens asunder, Tensa Zangetsu," I say as I don my mask. "Burn the universe to nothing, Zanka no Tachi," I declare as Resureccion activates, two being invoked at once, mixing with each other. Within the veil of flames, powers dark and terrible come to life, then with a roar, I blast the flames away, revealing my new form.

_**Queen of Heroes POV** _

Ichigo is going all out, and about time. I see the dark flames surround him as he declares war against the mongrel who dares call himself the King of Heroes. That place will be Ichigo's, as he is the only one who I have found worthy so far of taking that lofty position. A roar splits the night, a howl of rage, hunger, and victory. I turn to look, and see a much changed Ichigo. His armor is vanished, and the tattered remnants of a black coat hang from his waist. His skin is pale, and covered in tribal tattoos, red bands of fur around his ankles, wrists, and neck. A horned mask, stretching into the visage of a dragon's skull, has replaced his face and head, and massive black wings, bathed in dark fires, stretch out from his back. He has two swords in his hands, one a black daito and the other a fire scarred katana. His skin, on closer examination, has become scales, much like those of a dragon. Resureccion, it has to be. This darkly glorious warrior will be my King, I vow.

_**Ichigo POV**_

I stretch out my immense black wings and roar again, as the flames gather around me, once more veiling me from the sight of others. Only my glowing red eyes pierce the dark veil as I vanish, Sonido thundering through the air as I make a sonic boom with the power I unconsciously force into my Sonido. Swords are hissing through the air towards me. I laugh, a cold, chilling sound, and deflect them, shattering them with ease. The fires that burn in the area around me are turning whatever they touch to ash, so if my blades don't deflect the incoming fire, my swords do. I strike with Tensa Zangetsu, and a shield appears in the path of the Getsuga Tenshou I unleashed with that strike, intercepting my attack. This battle is joined, and death to Gilgamesh.

_**Another chapter finished. Sorry the actual plot is short, but I had to get Ichigo's F/SN stats up to be reviewed by you all. Any who know Fate/Stay Night and wish to argue some of Ichigo's stats with me are welcome to do so, and I will alter the stats if a reasonable argument is presented to me. Please, present arguments by PM if possible, and I will attend to them as swiftly as possible. Hope you all liked Gilgamesh's reactions to meeting his female counterpart, and pray for Ichigo. Attraction to Power will likely get him in trouble sometime soon, if it hasn't already. Also, looks like Ichigo might have some guests coming home with him. All for turning them into Shinigami in addition to their abilities as Heroic Spirits, say aye. Read and review, thank you.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 53  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_New Noble Phantasms are being introduced for this chapter. Notes: I misranked Cero, which upon reflection, I feel should be an A rank, with possibility to upgrade to EX and Anti-World once Ichigo's Hollow abilities become stronger. We will be seeing Ichigo's Hollow in the next few chapters, probably once things start heating up. For the Servants who didn't make an appearance during the last chapter, along with the Masters, I apologize if you wanted to see them, but I couldn't find a way to easily fit them in without making it longer then I felt like making it. Now, onto the Noble Phantasms. Presence Concealment is less effective if Saber is actively using any mana, however Saber may blend his power into the background mana to conceal himself. Since the hole in his soul is partially fixed by bonding with more zanpakuto, he has sufficient reiatsu control to hide his mana, which he couldn't do in canon._

_Zangetsu: The Dark Moon of Death, The Shadow Moon Bound by the Chains of Heaven: An extremely powerful zanpakuto, this blade constantly focuses on making its wielder stronger, as is reflected by Zangetsu's Bankai. He magnifies the reiatsu of his wielder when in Bankai, constantly making his wielder stronger, and it is in fact difficult by now for Saber to leave the Bankai state when he uses Tensa Zangetsu. By compressing reiatsu, Tensa Zangetsu actually has a negative upkeep cost, so Saber has to exert his power to leave Bankai. Bankai acts as an combat multiplier, allowing Saber to take basic skills to extreme heights. Zangetsu's deepest desire is to protect Saber, and does this in only one fashion. By annihilating everything and anything that could harm Saber. Zangetsu is partially a Kido-type blade due to this desire, as having only one skill, that of melee combat, would make him ineffective when it comes to pursuing this desire. At full power, Zangetsu may rend the universe asunder, destroying even the heavens themselves to protect Saber. Zangetsu can be fully sealed, but despises not being in a released state._

_Rank(s): A, Anti-Unit/Fortress (Shikai). EX, Anti-Universe (Bankai) Note: Saber meant to hold Zangetsu back just in case he needed the surprise of another Anti-Universe Noble Phantasm. Manifested stats for Zangetsu are Strength A+, Agility EX, Mana A++, Luck B, and Endurance A. He will also have Battle Continuation A, Mad Enhancement B, Knight of Honor C, Bravery A, Eternal Arms Mastery B-, Charisma A, Eye of the Mind (True) A, and Child of Darkness B.  
_

_Child of Darkness: B: A personal ability of Zangetsu's. As the Dark Moon that brings absolute destruction upon the foes of his master, Zangetsu was born from deepest darkness, only the chains of heaven binding his thirst to destroy his master's foes. Born with a desire for vengeance against Hollows, this has become an ability that makes Zangetsu stronger against fellow creatures of darkness or wielders of demonic weapons, raising all abilities by one level. Zangetsu also gets this raise in stats against those who wield holy weapons due to the fact that they oppose darkness, and Zangetsu also gains Preferred Enemy A against the users of holy weapons.  
_

_Preferred Enemy: A: When Zangetsu gains this ability by facing the children of light, his true power is unbound, Heaven's chains upon his malevolent might undone during the battle. All holy weapons have their power reduced by half, and demonic or dark weapons have their strength raised by one rank. Zangetsu's strength and agility becomes EX, and he gains limited precognition against the wielders of holy weaponry. He may see their next three moves, and will be able to counter them easily. All of his opponent's stats are reduced by one rank, and they must fight against the darkness that accompanies Zangetsu's presence. Should they fail in fighting off the dark influence of Zangetsu, the malevolence of the shadows that Zangetsu rules, their weapon will become a demonic weapon and their mind will be seized by the shadows. Zangetsu is deeply devoted to his master, however he will annihilate without a second thought anyone and anything who can endanger Ichigo._

_Kyoka Suigetsu: The Absolute Illusion Born in the Moonlight: At full power, this zanpakuto may rewrite reality to bend to her user's desires. Extremely powerful, allows her wielder to make extremely complex plots and carry them out by using her illusions and hypnotic abilities to either implant subconscious commands in the enemy's mind or trick them, leading them into a fatal trap. _

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B-, Anti-Army (Shikai: Low rank is due to the fact that her melee abilities are not substantial when in Shikai). EX, Anti-World (Bankai). Manifested stats are Strength C, Agility B, Luck A, Endurance B-, and Mana B+. Other abilities are Charisma A, Kido usage rank A, allowing the use of any Kido number 99 or lower for half the normal mana cost, Absolute Illusions EX, Eye of the Mind (True) A, and Child of the Moon B.  
_

_Child of the Moon: B: A personal ability of Kyoka Suigetsu. As the caster of illusions, Kyoka Suigetsu was born from the moonlight. Her nature is ephemeral, and perceiving her power is all but impossible for any but the most skilled. She wields illusions as naturally as breathing, manipulating the senses of her enemies with the greatest ease. Against those allied with the sun, such as a demigod child of a sun deity, all her abilities are raised by one level, and she is allied to the darkness of night by her nature. She gains Preferred Enemy A against those armed with holy weapons allied to the light of day, such as Excalibur._

_Preferred Enemy: A: When Kyoka Suigetsu gains this ability by facing the children of the sun and the light of day, her might is unleashed, reality warping as she bends it to her will, casting her illusions upon reality itself, rather then just her foes. Holy weapons allied to the light of day or the sun have their power reduced by half, and dark or demonic weapons allied to night or the moon have their strength raised by one rank. Her illusions will seek to ensnare the mind of her opponent, and if they cannot resist, they will become trapped in her illusions and come under her control. Kyoka Suigetsu is loyal above above all else to Ichigo, though like Zangetsu, will casually kill without a second_ _thought_,_ or even a first thought, anyone who may endanger Ichigo. She is always wary, absolutely determined that her master never fall if she can prevent it from happening._

_Absolute Illusions: EX: Kyoka Suigetsu's ability to affect the world around her with illusions. At this rank, the ability allows her to ensnare even Gaia in her illusions, warping reality and the laws of Gaia as Kyoka Suigetsu sees fit. Only Saber is immune to this ability. Kyoka Suigetsu will unleash this power without a second thought to preserve her master, but without Preferred Enemy activating, Kyoka Suigetsu may not use this ability to go beyond altering the perceptions of her foes, which is a binding set to attempt to constrain her when she was born from Aizen's soul. _

_Other Noble Phantasms will be revealed later.  
_

"Mongrel, how dare you attack me?" Gilgamesh imperiously demands. I am on the verge of simply snapping and introducing him to Zangetsu. He has divine heritage, that's holy enough to activate Zangetsu's _Child of Darkness. _"You are as a speck of dust beneath my feet, and yet you persist in your futile attempt to actually damage me?" He asks in disbelief. I have steadily been advancing, smashing away every weapon he sent at me, and now I snap and exert my reiatsu. A massive column of blood edged shadows roars forth into the sky, and Gilgamesh the King leaps back to avoid the shadows.

"What is that?" Tohsaka questions. "What the hell are those shadows?" She asks when no one answers. Scathath, I notice, is looking almost entranced by the shadows. Alter looks like she's having a religious experience, and Joan has taken a wary step back. Saber is holding her ground, blade at the ready, and Nero seems intrigued by the darkness I summoned.

"Come forth into this world! _Zangetsu_!" I roar, and the column of shadows coalesces into the shape of a middle aged man bearing a long black daito, blade crackling with power that desires to be unleashed. Dark glory shrouds Zangetsu, his coat flapping in an invisible wind. His sunglasses have vanished, and in place of them, pits of unending darkness serve as his eyes. I don't know how I can summon him, but I'm glad I can. He raises his blade, glaring at Gilgamesh.

_"Abomination. Child of light and divinity. I am Zangetsu, the Dark Moon of Death. You may ask why I give my name. It is because I wish you to know who will kill you,"_Zangetsu hisses, absolute hatred for Gilgamesh filling his tone. I know Zangetsu's true nature, but it is still slightly shocking to see it come forth like this. He raises his daito in salute, then vanishes. A hundred copies of Zangetsu fill the area in his place.

"Mongrel, how do you do this? How do you copy yourself? Answer me, cur!" Gilgamesh demands. he is very clearly losing what little control he may have had of the situation, and his self control is vanishing fast. Zangetsu is sufficiently angry with Gilgamesh for attacking me that I don't need to step in. Zangetsu will do the killing in this fight, and I can enjoy a bit of rest. I rejoin the others and seal my Resureccion and Bankai, though I keep my Shikai active.

_"My own speed. You are so slow, you stand still to my eyes,"_Zangetsu snarls. _"From pure speed alone, my afterimages become solid clones, ready to slaughter you,"_he explains, then a flurry of darkness erupts as two blades shoot forth into Gilgamesh's hands and Zangetsu races forward to strike. Waves of steel erupt out from Gilgamesh the King, forcing the clones back, making them pay attention to their own defense rather then killing Gilgamesh. One of the blades is gold, and shaped like a key. A moment later, it is thrown at one of the clones, which barely avoids it and the key slams into the ground nearby. The other blade is raised, pointed at the true Zangetsu, who held back when his clones charged. Zangetsu raises his blade as Gilgamesh levels the other sword he grabbed. It is red, with black runic markings decorating the segments of this oddly spherical sword. I hear gasps, and a couple of my fellow Servants step back, fear in their auras.

"What is that thing?" Shirou asks, and Gilgamesh the King speaks.

"Mongrel, this is my greatest treasure. Ea, the Star of Creation that Splits the Heavens. An Anti-World Noble Phantasm, which will annihilate this child of darkness in a mere second. Behold, and know your fate," Gilgamesh brags. "ENUMA ELISH!"

_"Getsuga. Tenshou,"_Zangetsu states flatly, and brings his daito down. A wave of all consuming darkness erupts from the blade, which meets the spiraling wave of energy brought forth from Ea. The two waves of power are halted by each other, struggling for dominance.

"What? How? I am using Ea at full power, and you hold it back? Mongrel, how dare you!" Gilgamesh roars.

_"Your weapon...may merely destroy a world," _Zangetsu says. _"To me, that is nothing. A flicker of power, barely noticeable. I am the embodied spirit of an Anti-Universe Noble Phantasm, brought forth to destroy you. Perish. My Getsuga Tenshou will claim your life."_ Zangetsu says this in the tone of someone merely stating a fact, and the darkness intensifies, overwhelming the Enuma Elish and consuming Gilgamesh. Ea soars out of the cloud of darkness that consumes Gilgamesh, but when the shadows clear, nothing else is left of the King of Heroes. Ea revolves end over end, then lands with a thud in Shirou's hand, which he had raised defensively against Tohsaka. Shirou stares at it blankly, but Tohsaka goes pale as she realizes, a second after Ea lands in Shirou's hand, that it is pointed at her. She steps back very carefully, hands trembling as she reaches for a jewel.

"My thanks for you aid Zangetsu," I say, and he nods in assent, then vanishes, the area instantly becoming lighter, gravity pressing down less. Joan breathes a sigh of relief, as does Saber, but Alter has a smile on her face that I think will need to be removed surgically, her eyes locked on me.

"Why does Ea remain?" Emiya asks, wary of the blade. "Shouldn't it have vanished with Gilgamesh?" He questions. Emiya Hana shakes her head, as she and her companion walk over to join us. Ea is in Hana's hand as well, though she keeps her hand by her side.

"No. Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon still exists in this world, and so long as the key survived, someone could access it. Ea remained because it left Gilgamesh's hands before he was struck down. The moment it left the Gate of Babylon, it was once more a valid existence in this world. It will remain in this world permanently now, rather then have its existence degraded along with that of Gilgamesh. Use it well, Emiya..." she trails off in a clear question.

"Shirou. Emiya Shirou is my name. So Ea is mine? I'm stuck with an Anti-World Noble Phantasm now?" He questions, and Hana nods.

"Indeed. I'm Saber by the way, and my companion is Lancer. We'll forge a contract with you, since we had a disagreement with our last Master over the proper target for his hormones and the correct usage of command seals," Hana explains.

"And who was your master?" Tohsaka asks warily, Ea still pointed at her by Shirou.

"Matou Shinji. There was one other summoned along with us, but she remained with his sister, who had summoned us initially, then was forced to hand us over to her brother's control," Hana snarls in hatred. "He's still alive, his grandfather was able to keep us from killing him. All we could do was sever the contract and run. Something has gone wrong with the Grail War, and we found out what not too long ago. A Divine Spirit has woken, and turned the Grail to his purposes. Entertain him with the battles of the War, and he will personally guarantee an extra wish to the victors. He didn't give us his identity, and I don't care to guess, but he did say he was responsible for multiple Servants being summoned by each Master. First the Grail backed summons, then he backs a second summons of even more Heroic Spirits so that he can be entertained by a war of proper scale," she growls.

"What? A Divine Spirit? Awake? We need to inform the Mage's Association immediately, this is a catastrophe," Tohsaka says frantically.

"Something here is wrong," I muse as I try and figure this situation out. "First a god wakes, then a Heroic Spirit with EX rank Divinity is called? I can't help but think that something in this situation has been altered for another party's amusement or benefit," I say.

"Zelretch," Hana and Emiya agree instantly, speaking at the same time. "He would do something like this," they continue.

"Then if I meet him, I'll kill him for causing me trouble," I proclaim as I sheath Zangetsu and Ryujin Jakka, now certain no other threat is present. The male version of Lancer is standing outside the church now, looking at Scathath.

"No, you're not seeing things, Hound," she says. "Oh, and I'm Servant Caster," she tells him. He goes pale at this revelation, and faints, collapsing to the ground. I look at him. I look at Scathath. I look at his female counterpart, and then Scathath, myself, and the female version of Lancer, who I decide to call Lancerko until further notice, collapse onto the ground, laughing.

"Well, what is so funny?" A voice asks from inside the church. I look up, and see the one who is apparently the priest here. I run through an automatic mental checklist when I see him. Smile that makes him look kind while masking an interior self that is supremely manipulative and dark? Check. Brown hair that appears to be deliberately messy? Check. Style of clothing? Check. Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I perform a small test? It won't hurt a bit, and it will clear up a small worry I have. All I require is a bit of your blood to perform the test," I ask politely, though I will insist if need be.

"Of course, Servant...?"

"Saber. I am Servant Saber in this Grail War, and you would be?" I ask warily now, blade drawn and at my side.

"Kotomine Kirei," he responds calmly, approaching me with one hand held out. I raise my blade, which I notice is Senbonzakura, and run it across his hand, drawing blood very slightly, just enough to collect a little on the edge of the blade.

"The river of life, a thousand hearts beat as one, five names, test of time, the heart of the ancients. Bakudo number three, Kako no Kentei (Test of the Past)," I declare, and stretch out a glowing green finger, and the blood on my blade flashes. The name Kotomine Risei appears above the blade, linked by green light to the names Kotomine Shizune and Sosuke Aizen. I close my eyes, and curse my luck.

"What do those names mean?" Kirei asks.

"They are your ancestors in the paternal line, which is what I was testing for. Sosuke Kirei, I must speak with you. There are certain things you must know about your heritage," I tell him.

"I see no reason why we cannot speak here," Kirei responds. I sigh, then begin the explanation of Shinigami, the Seireitei, and everything else he will need to know.

"I see," he says three hours later. We have retreated inside the church so I may give the explanation in full, and he was listening intently the entire time. "Why, though, are you telling me this?" He asks.

"Your grandfather, Sosuke Aizen, was a captain of the Gotei 13 before we entered a state of rebellion, and had turned traitor himself shortly before the Gotei rebelled. He allied with Arrancar, and established dominance over Hueco Mundo. He is currently allied with us, and I am required to bring you with me when I return to the Seireitei before being dispatched once more to deal with the tiny matter of other zanpakuto spirits elsewhere in the Otherworlds. Will you come quietly?" I ask.

"I will," he guarantees, and I silently sigh in relief. "What is his zanpakuto, might I ask?" Kirei questions me politely.

"Kyoka Suigetsu. She's also one of mine. I did explain my unique circumstances to you, right?" I ask, and receive a negative response from Kirei. I begin the explanation, and once more all ears are attending to my speech.

"Interesting," Kirei muses another half hour later, when I finally finish my second explanation. He has quite eagerly been wringing technical details out of me on how our powers work, and is apparently deep in thought. "You are creatures of death, and I have found that I can only find happiness in this life through the suffering of others," he admits, and I groan. More damned complications, but at least this isn't too unusual for the living children of Shinigami.

"Not that uncommon. You are naturally a being of death, so to be satisfied with life is deeply unnatural for you. You'll calm when we reach the Seireitei," I say.

"Thank you," Kirei responds. "Will I be allowed to train as a Shinigami?"

"Naturally. We need everyone we can get right now. You'll be trained, you'll probably attain rank quickly, since Aizen still has influence, and you'll of course be expected to be a prodigy. You'll have a lot of work ahead of you, Kirei. And since I discovered you, I'm responsible for you, so I'll be sponsoring you through the Academy as well. Don't let me down," I say.

"Understood, taicho," Kirei says, giving a genuine smile. "I sought a path that would allow me to know happiness in life. Now, however, you offer me a realm where I do not have to stray from the beliefs I was raised with to know happiness. I will not disappoint you, sir," he states, and I nod. He'll do, given a little time to grow into his heritage. "I'll have to abandon this body to move on properly, correct?" He asks. I nod.

"Start putting a plan together to get your death underway and this Divine Spirit dealt with. Now, let's get some sleep," I order, and suit actions to words, promptly falling asleep where I sit, a skill most valuable indeed.

**_The next morning_ **

"Everyone well rested?" I ask casually. I just woke up, and there is another person here, who has white hair, golden eyes, and is wearing a set of blue and white robes. "And who would this be?" I ask warily.

"My daughter, Caren Kotomine," Kirei responds. "She and Emiya Shirou, as in the Master, not the Archer class Servant, were engaged not five minutes ago," he says.

"How?" I ask, already wanting this day to be over.

"There is an old enmity between myself and Kiritsugu, and I want it settled before I depart this world. Shirou has kindly agreed to help me settle this by marrying Caren," Kirei says. I close my eyes and count to ten, then draw Senbonzakura.

"Allow me to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding, Master. I personally feel that the sooner the better should be the tenets of this marriage, don't you?" I ask in a tone that is far too cheerful.

"Maybe?" Shirou asks, looking around for help.

"Kirei, you could put everything together and have them married by nightfall, correct?" I ask, and he nods. "Master, I suppose it's time you get ready for your upcoming loss of freedom. Why is your daughter here anyways, Kirei?" I ask him.

"She is here on a hunt for a demon that was reported to be nearby," Kirei replies. "I will begin preparations. The wedding will be in four hours," he declares.

"Isn't that a bit too soon?" Shirou warily asks. I shake my head, grinning behind my helm. I finally get to torment someone else rather then being the tormented. I think I like this feeling, and I could certainly get used to it. It would be a great change from being under the kind of stress I've been under in the last day or so.

"Ban-kai," I say, holding out Senbonzakura, point towards the ground, and let the blade drop. It falls into the carpet, and is absorbed, a ripple spreading out from the point of impact as I begin my Bankai.

"What?" Shirou asks, astonished by this. Behind me, a corridor of giant blades rises, one by one, slowly emerging from the ground.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," I command, and the blades dissolve into thousands upon thousands of blossoms. "Master, I'm sure you've reconsidered and want nothing more then to be married right away. However, it will take time to set up, so just cool your fervor a bit, okay?" I ask, and he nods slowly, eyes on the blossoms. One travels by a trailing strand of cloth from Caren's robes, and travels right through the cloth a moment later, severing it. Shirou's nod becomes surer. "Excellent, I'll keep you company then. Time to introduce you to the joys of sake, Master," I tell him, sealing Senbonzakura and sheathing the blade. "We'll wait until everything is ready if you can provide me with sake, Kirei," I tell him, and he nods in confirmation.

"Perhaps his sister and her Berserker should be here to attend as well?" Kirei asks. "His father married Irisviel von Einzbern, and I believe you've actually met his sister. I'm sure Lancer can keep him occupied with sake as well as you can, Saber," he says, and I nod. I cast out my power, feeling for the girl I met last night, determined to carry the wedding invitation to Master's loving sister, who will naturally want nothing more then to be present.

_**Some time later, at Einzbern Castle, after Saber spending a couple hours blasting a path through the forest** _

"Knock knock. Getsuga Tenshou," I say, blasting the doors off their hinges. Inside, I find several Servants and Ilya. "Hello, Ilya-chan. Berserker-san, and whoever the hell the three of you are, greetings to you as well," I say to the three. All wear Greek battle armor, armor fit for kings. All are tall, proud warriors, one carrying a spear and shield, both simple but well made. Another carries a massive bow, stone arrow nocked. The last one carries a spear in one hand and has a sword at his hip, with the symbol of Sparta engraved on his shield, which hangs on his back.

"Lancer," the one with the spear and shield declares. "The one with the bow is Archer, and the other one is Lancer as well. You obviously know Berserker already, so prepare to die, whoever the hell you are," he orders.

"I am here as a messenger, Lancer-san. Will you allow me to deliver my message before we fight to the death?" I ask, and he nods warily. "Ilya-chan, I come to deliver an invitation, and will trade my name for acceptance of this invitation. I am sure it would mean a great deal to my Master to have the sister he only recently found out about attend his wedding," I say calmly, and Ilya looks like she just got hit with a brick.

"Onii-chan is getting married!" She shrieks. I nod. "Okay, where and when? I may hate him for stealing Kiritsugu, but I refuse to miss my brother's wedding," she states imperiously.

"Kotomine Church. In...two hours," I say after checking the sun to determine the general time of day. "Please, feel free to bring your Servants with you. Not like they'll be able to do much if they want to cause trouble. Among our little band, we have such notable figures as the Queen of Conquerors, the Queen of Knights, the King of Knights, the Queen of Dragons, the Tyrant of Knights, Scathath, Nero, Empress of Rome, the Queen of Heroes, the Queen of Blades, the Hound of Ulster, and myself, Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo," I say. The Lancer who challenged me goes pale instantly. "As I said, not much even four Servants can do against someone who wields and Anti-Universe Noble Phantasm. Actually, three of them. I doubt they would survive long against the sheer power I can bring to bear if they make trouble, however, I personally guarantee your safety, Ilya-chan. You have my word that you will be protected," I swear.

"Okay, I'll come, but you have to take me shopping afterwards," Ilya says. I nod, agreeing to the deal, and lift her in my arms. Berserker growls, and I roll my eyes, then hand Ilya off to him to carry as Lancer, Lancer, and Archer form up around me, preparing to travel. I vanish into shunpo, reappearing at the forest's edge, and wait patiently for them to get over their shock and catch up, then continue, leading them onwards to the Church and Shirou's soon to be wedding.

_**Omake: Ilya's Lancer vs. Ichigo**_

"No, you won't be delivering any message to Ilya," Lancer says. I casually draw Chi no Te no Megami and deflect an arrow from Archer.

"Okay, if you insist. Bakudo number sixty-one, Rikujokoro," I say, and 6 rods of light restrain Lancer. With a simple flare of power, I send Lancer flying, and he slams into the stairs hard. "Remember, you chose to do it this way. I'm sorry, and I'll probably never forgive myself, but so be it," I tell him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Lancer growls. Ilya is stopping the other Servants from attacking, so I won't have to worry about interference.

"Song of a thousand faces, light of new eyes, be born, be destroyed, truth and order, challenging heaven, demonic fortress, rest, wake, disrupt all existence. Be born anew. Bakudo number one hundred and three, Kounenki (Change of Life)," I say, and green light envelops Lancer. A single scream, swiftly rising in pitch, comes from within the cocoon, then is cut off. I bow my head as the cocoon fades, and a woman clad in Greek battle armor appears. She carries a simple spear and shield, ready for battle.

"What did you do to me?" The transformed Lancer asks. I use a simple Kido to create a mirror,and she takes one look at it, screams, and faints.

_**Like this chapter? Should Lancer anger Ichigo and get himself in trouble? Is Zangetsu deadly when he feels Ichigo is threatened? A lot of stuff has been happening, and maybe Kirei can be redeemed. Zelretch may have gotten himself in trouble with Ichigo, and which god should be the one messing with the war? I'll have a poll on my profile, and will count votes submitted through review by anonymous reviewers. Read and review, thank you.**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 54  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_New Noble Phantasms are being introduced for this chapter.  
_

_Nejibana: The Queen of the Oceans: This zanpakuto rules all water when fully released, and is able to drown a world and bring forth an ocean in the desert should Saber wish to do so. Her powers are one of the weapons Saber hoped to keep to himself, however they are evident the moment she is released into Shikai, as even then, Nejibana may bring forth water in any place and drown cities. Nejibana may bring forth the ocean storms to rip at her enemies, ripping apart cities with hurricanes if need be. Using her control of water, Nejibana may manipulate the tectonic plates under the ocean to cause earthquakes and possibly volcanic eruptions. Nejibana is in no way subtle in the hands of Saber, as his own immense power combines with her potential to unleash the full force of the oceans upon any foe._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). A-, Anti-Army(Shikai). EX, Anti-World (Bankai). Manifested stats are Strength B, Agility A+, Mana A, Luck C, and Endurance EX, due to the fact that the oceans never tire, and Nejibana is the embodiment of the oceans. Abilities are Eternal Arms Mastery B, Stormcaller A, Child of the Oceans B, Divinity C, Warrior of the Oceans B, Eye of the Mind (True) B+, and Bringer of Disaster A._

_Stormcaller: A: Allows Nejibana to summon storms of various intensities by manipulating water in the air. At this rank, Nejibana may unleash storms large enough to cover an entire continent, without being restricted to only certain types of storms, as she would be by a lower rank. Nejibana most prefers to unleash immense thunderstorms or blizzards, and the blizzards she summons with this ability can get large enough to bury an entire city, skyscrapers and all, under snow and ice due to her abilities with water. Thunderstorms, so long as they are accompanied by rain, may do immense damage, Nejibana using the rain to conduct the lightning bolts to her preferred targets, while intensifying the power of the lightning. The lightning bolts may grow powerful enough to vaporize whatever they strike, giving the the ability to destroy fortresses as well as armies._

_Child of the Oceans: B: Nejibana was born from the seas, and is granted immense power by them. Against foes who wield weapons connected to the land or to fire, this ability activates and raises all of Nejibana's stats by one level, also giving her Preferred Enemy A against such foes. The wielders of weapons connected to water have those weapons gain one rank in power. She and her wielder both enjoy Protection from Water EX._

_Protection from Water: EX: At this rank, water cannot harm either Nejibana or her master. Both are able to breathe underwater, and water pressure is of absolutely no concern to either Nejibana or Saber. Water based weaponry is entirely ineffective against both, and may even boost their stats. Contact with water will speed their healing, healing any wound four times faster then normal._

_Preferred Enemy: A: When Nejibana gains this ability by facing those allied to the land or to fire, her full might is released, raising Bringer of Disaster and Child of the Oceans to EX, while also cutting the power of all fire or earth based weapons in half. Any weapons that have their origins in water, or are connected to water, gain one rank in power, while Nejibana gains limited precognition against the wielders of fire or earth based weaponry. She may see their next three moves, which allows her to plan ahead to defeat their attacks. Nejibana's strength and agility become A and EX, respectively, and she gains the ability to turn her own form into water. This allows the weapons of the enemy to pass through her, however her weapons are still dangerous to the enemy. Nejibana, having been born from Ichigo's soul in his past life, has known Saber for years and is fully loyal to him, and is slightly obsessive about destroying anything dangerous to him. If Saber stubs his toe on a rock, Nejibana will likely use her powers to destroy the nearest mountain, just in case the rock that hurt Saber came from there and the mountain might somehow be planning to kill Saber, unlikely as it is. Nejibana is the ocean given form, and her wrath is eternal, patient and utterly merciless. Facing Nejibana at full power is like trying to stop the tide, futile and likely to get you killed. When at full strength, she may rival Zangetsu in terms of power so long as Zangetsu is not using Child of Darkness._

_Warrior of the Oceans: B: May create weapons from water. The created weapons will be D-rank Noble Phantasms, with the inherent ability to force the water in an opponent's body to drain faster from any cuts that are made by these blades, causing swift blood loss. This ability would be ineffective against those with heritage connected to the oceans, or with a blessing from a god or other being of power connected to water._

_Bringer of Disaster: A: Allows Nejibana to use her powers to bring about natural disasters to strike at her foes. At this rank, Nejibana is able to unleash Category Three hurricanes, immense waves up to 100 meters high, earthquakes of magnitude 7.0, and volcanic eruptions on par with Pompeii. Her power over these disasters is immense, allowing her to shape them as necessary._

_Hozukimaru: The Dragon of the Demon Realm: Born from a desire for war, Hozukimaru is hot headed and thirsts for battle, only feeling alive when he is an inch from death. He was born of the thirst for war as a demon of battle, acquiring draconic qualities as he gained wisdom and became more then a simple nameless berserker thirsting for blood. He is cunning and dangerous, usually hiding away his best tricks unless he needs them to preserve his life._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. B-, Anti-Unit. A++, Anti-Unit. Manifested stats are Strength A+, Agility A+, Luck A, Endurance A, and Mana A-. Other stats are Battle Continuation A, Mad Enhancement B, Child of War B, Blood of the Dragon A, Bravery A, Instinct B, Eye of the Mind (True) A, Eternal Arms Mastery B, Blood of the Demon A, and Magic Resistance A._

_Child of War: B: Hozukimaru is a child of war and death, with bloodlust inherent in his heritage. He was born on a battlefield from a meeting between dragon and demon, and this heritage makes him thirsty for battle and challenge. He will face any worthy foe, but despises fighting those weaker then him, as they are too easy for him to defeat most of the time. Hozukimaru despises pacifists, and against those uncommitted to battle, preferring to avoid fights, or those whose legend involves only a single war Hozukimaru gains Preferred Enemy A._

_Blood of the Dragon: A: Hozukimaru has the blood of a dragon, and this grants him immense magical power. Hozukimaru rarely uses this power actively, but this blood gives him the ability to shift partially or completely into a dragon. The powers inherent in this blood give Hozukimaru an advantage against any Noble Phantasm that is wielded by someone who did not slay a dragon or dragons as part of their legend, ranking the Noble Phantasm down by one. Hozukimaru cannot be harmed by anything less then a B rank Noble Phantasm, unless someone who killed a dragon or dragons as part of their legend is the one wielding the weapon, then any weapon can harm him. Hozukimaru also loses one rank in strength, agility, and endurance against such foes, though he gains Veteran of the War with Knights A._

_Blood of the Demon: A: Hozukimaru is a child of demonic heritage, and is himself a demon of battle. Against foes wielding holy weapons, Hozukimaru gains Veteran of the Spirit War A, and the enemy has their weapon gain one rank in power when wielded against Hozukimaru, though against a child of light, who is a holy presence themselves, Hozukimaru gains one rank in all stats while their stats all go down by one rank._

_Veteran of the Spirit War: A: As a demon, Hozukimaru is fiercely opposed to all things holy and the children of the heavens. Demons have long opposed the heavens, so against any holy warrior, Hozukimaru lowers all their stats by two ranks due to the experience demons have gained in this war. Hozukimaru may also devour souls to temporarily become a more powerful demon and use this temporary power to summon and command lesser demons._

_Veteran of the War with Knights: A: Dragons of legend have long fought for their lives against knights. This has resulted in much battle experience being passed on to dragons, allowing them to better defend themselves against dragons. Against any of the three knight classes, someone who had being a knight as part of their legend, or someone who has slaying dragons as part of their legend, Hozukimaru lowers all their stats by two ranks due to this experience fighting them, passed through ancestral memory._

_Preferred Enemy: A: As a child of war, Hozukimaru is most effective against those who have avoided battle as much as possible, preferring peaceful resolution or those who did not have the chance to fight much during their lifetime. His strength, endurance, and agility are all raised by two ranks against such foes unless they themselves challenge him to battle. Hozukimaru brings to battle an aura of bloodlust that if not resisted, will force Mad Enhancement C upon the enemy, giving him a berserk foe thirsting for battle, which will be a death sentence against this cunning warrior, though he will greatly enjoy the fight._

_Ruri'iro Kujaku: The Brilliant Vines that Bring Death: This zanpakuto has two forms, one of them pure melee, and the other pure Kido type. Due to this, this weapon's spirit can have his mood change rapidly, subject to such things as weather, someone wearing clothes that doesn't like, or Yumichika. His two general moods are cheerful and murderous, and it is sometimes hard to tell which._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. B, Anti-Unit. EX, Anti-Army/World. Manifested stats: Strength B, Agility B-, Luck C, Endurance B-, Mana EX. Other abilities are Mana Leech EX and Kido B.  
_

_Kido: B: Allows use of Kido spells at level 88 or lower. Spells below 70 have the mana cost cut in half._

_Mana Leech: EX: Ruri'iro Kujaku's personal ability. Allows him to steal mana from everything and anything animate and make it into his own or Saber's mana. At full power, it may drain a world and turn all that mana into attacking power. It is not recommended to face Ruri'iro Kujaku for Servants. Any attacks made may also be drained of mana to feed Ruri'iro Kujaku._

_Other Noble Phantasms will be revealed later.  
_

"Wait and let us catch up, Saber," Lancer calls. Ilya apparently had four other Servants hanging back, waiting to attack as a surprise, and they had to be fetched before Ilya could leave with me, so I'm a bit ahead of them. They went to the bother of revealing their names to me, seeing as we have a truce for the moment, which may carry into an actual partnership depending on how things go. The Lancer who originally challenged me is Hector, with the other four Lancers in Ilya's service being Leonidas, Agamemnon, Aeneas and Achilles. Ilya's Berserker is of course Hercules, and her two Archers are Paris and Odysseus, which means this little group of Greek heroes serving Ilya-chan is bound to have some disagreements among themselves. Only Leonidas and Hercules stay out of the argument that begins as we head towards the church, Hercules because he's insane and Leonidas because he was born later on. If a fight did break out among this group however, I'm sure it would be fairly evenly matched, though Paris would probably lose to Odysseus. Achilles could beat Hector again and Agamemnon would probably be evenly matched with Aeneas until Achilles came to his aid, so the Greeks would win in the end, but I'm guessing it would be close. We arrive at the church with an hour to spare and are greeted at the door by a red haired woman in a business suit, Lancer at her side.

"And who might you be?" She asks suspiciously, Lancer raising his spear at her tone of voice, then I move past Berserker, who was concealing me, and draw Hozukimaru.

"Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, Servant Saber, in service to Emiya Shirou," I growl out. She suddenly looks far happier, and I continue. "His sister, Ilyasviel von Einzbern, and her Servants, have been invited to attend the wedding today," I state flatly.

"So, I'll have a guest who's of a notable family in the Association at the wedding of myself, Shirou, and Caren, then," she says happily. I freeze in the process of stepping forward, shocked. "Kirei was nice enough to settle the details for us. Shirou will need someone who's strongly connected to the Association to help him deal with the politics that will come when he begins to assert his place there, after all," she continues. "I'm Bazett Fraga McRemitz, a pleasure to meet you, Kenpachi-san."

"His...place? Has something happened in the past couple of hours I've been gone?" I ask cautiously, releasing Hozukimaru's Shikai warily.

"Yes. Shirou doesn't use Projection to make his copied weapons, not even the copied Noble Phantasms. He doesn't even use the variant on Projection his future selves use," Bazett tells me. "He uses the Denial of Nothingness," she continues, and my jaw drops behind my helm. The ability to make something real from nothing. Shirou isn't temporarily copying Noble Phantasms. He's creating their twin instead. Only when he dismisses them are they undone. This is going to be interesting, I think through the shock of this revelation. And the Association is going to go ballistic. A rogue Sorcerer, Root help us all. "Apparently, when he first figured out Alteration, he tried to alter one of the nerves he made into a temporary circuit into a permanent circuit. He lost control then and turned his entire nervous system into magic circuits, and it took the Noble Phantasm implanted in his body three months to regenerate the nerves he lost. From what he knows, when he flooded it with prana, it was forcibly converted to actually work properly for him as well as that blue Saber of his, the King of Knights," Bazett tells me. "We only noticed it a couple hours ago, and Kirei worked quickly to provide a solution to the problem the Association will see a rogue Sorcerer as being."

"Understood," I respond as another Servant appears next to Bazett in a blur of speed. Another Lancer, I notice, carrying a massive bronze shield on one arm. I see Hector summon his spear, and take a wild guess at who this is. "Ajax, I presume?"

"Correct. Who's asking?" He responds, turning to me. He sees Hector a second later and leaps at him, spear down and shield positioned to protect his torso and head.

"Ban-kai. Ryuumon Hozukimaru," I say, slamming the spear that is Hozukimaru's Shikai into the ground, causing a ripple to spread through the concrete as a tornado of power erupts around me, making everyone leap back. A moment later, the tornado clears, revealing me carrying the three massive weapons of Hozukimaru's Bankai.

"Compensating for something?" Hector asks from behind me.

"You're under my protection, so I'll keep you safe from Ajax. But I will get revenge for that comment, Hector," I growl back, raising the guan dao and pointing it towards him. He gulps, and takes a step back.

"This I have to see," Ajax says. "Please, continue, whoever the hell you are," he comments, then Bazett punches him in the arm, and tells him who I am.

"Very well," I say, gathering my composure, silently apologizing to males everywhere. I see that everyone has come out of the church or is watching at the windows, and I raise a green glowing hand towards Hector after sealing and sheathing Hozukimaru. "I will never forgive myself for doing this, but it must be done. I am sorry, Hector," I tell him.

"Sorry about what?" He asks warily, spear ready, pointed towards me.

"Song of a thousand faces, light of new eyes, be born, be destroyed, truth and order, challenging heaven, demonic fortress, rest, wake, disrupt all existence. Be born anew. Bakudo number one hundred and three, Kounenki," I say, and the green light extends from my hand, enveloping Hector. A scream is heard from within, swiftly rising in pitch, then it is cut off as the cocoon thickens. I put a lot of power into this to make sure Hector didn't suffer for long, and I silently close my eyes in mourning for what I have done. A moment later, the cocoon vanishes, and a tall, black haired, blue eyed, bronze skinned woman, hair extending to her mid back, stands in Hector's place. She carries his spear and shield, and her features are very much like his were. I draw Nejibana and silently release the blade, then spin the trident that forms, leaving a sphere of water that will serve as a mirror behind.

"What did you do to me?" She demands of me, spear leveled, ready to kill me. I silently point at the mirror, and she looks at it. She freezes when she catches sight of her new looks, then very slowly looks down at her chest. That leaves no doubt she is female, but she checks again, raising one hand. Her reflection raises a hand as well, then she screams and faints.

"Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, did I just see what I think I did?" I hear Odysseus ask me. Another Archer levels a bow at us from the door, or more specifically at Achilles.

"Achilles, we have a fight to resume," she laughs, clearly joyful at fighting again. "If you don't remember me, I am Penthesilea, and this time, I will win," she proclaims, bow at the ready.

"If you mean did I turn Hector into a woman, then yes I did," I tell him quietly, ashamed of myself for doing such a thing. I feel dirty now, and I have to avoid Unohana. I should never have asked her to help me with Kido, as she taught me that one as well. I am grabbed in a hug by Odysseus, Achilles, Ajax, and Agamemnon a moment later, the four warriors laughing at Hector's fate.

"You who have done this thing, you are as my brother," Ajax says, his laugh rumbling deeply.

"Very well, looks like I have two brothers in all but blood then," I say, remembering Sajin. "Have you heard, I have a way for pretty much any Servant who feels like it to stick around after the Grail War ends," I say offhandedly, and Achilles suddenly tries to crush my ribs.

"How?" He asks me, releasing me.

"You know my name. You know what I am, and I'll explain how I got stuck in the Servant system in a bit," I tell him. "But when I return to the Seireitei, I am more then capable of taking guests with me," I tell him. I have more then enough power to stabilize the path to the Seireitei for however many want to go, and sustain them until the Servant system hands them over to the Seireitei.

"Understood. My wish is to live again, so your master and Ilya are now allies. Period, the end, no arguments accepted," Achilles says cheerfully. I nod slowly, then turn to head inside, sealing and sheathing Nejibana as I draw Ruri'iro Kujaku. He will quiet any trouble made quite well, I think. Two hours later, Kirei has gotten the vows from all but Shirou, and he looks nervous as Kirei turns to him and speaks. He looks at me, a Command Seal begins to glow faintly, and I draw Senbonzakura ever so slightly. Even here my helm is on, and I won't be removing it for any reason if I can most likely. Shirou sighs, resigning himself to his fate, and gives his oath, binding himself, and may he have good fortune. At least he has connections to the church and Association now, so when I leave, I won't be leaving him high and dry.

"And now for the feast," Kirei says as Emiya, Hana, and Lily come out of the church's kitchen, beginning to put platters of food on the tables that were set out not too long ago. Shirou turns to me, and a command seal glows, but this seal, unlike the others, is black, and the glow somehow makes it darker rather then producing light.

**"Servant Saber, known as Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo. By the power of this command seal, I, Emiya Shirou, command you to remove your armor for the duration of this feast," **he orders, and I don't even bother resisting. What's the point? I reach up and remove my helm, hanging it at my side, then use my new ability from the Servant system to dismiss my armor, and robes, leaving me in my civilian clothes, an Onmitsukido uniform and my haori, swords still in their harness. I suddenly see Scathath and Alter look at me in interest, and curse silently, with great feeling. I vanish, reappearing near the tables as I begin to fill plates with food. I'm hungry, and the food smells good, so I might as well begin to fill my complaining stomach.

"Hungry, Ichigo-kun?" Scathath asks, striding over, her weapons vanished.

"Yes. The more powerful the Shinigami, the more food we need. I'll be eating a lot, so grab the food while you can," I say. Berserker is striding over, Ilya on his shoulder, laughing. "No madmen at this feast. Go find your sanity, then come back," I order. I hear a laugh from across the room, a Servant I don't recognize, with long purple hair and clothes that are far too revealing finding amusement in my comment. Hercules growls, and my hand drops to Ruri'iro Kujaku. Someone else was invited apparently, and I didn't even know until this exact moment, so I am slightly irritated by this unexpected by me guest. Though that might explain why I heard four voices responding to Kirei before Shirou rather then one, come to think of it. I was performing Jinzen unsuccessfully, so was too distracted to really care about how many people were responding.

"I don't want Berserker to be sane though," Ilya says. "It hurt when I summoned him," she continues, wary. "He might want revenge for keeping him insane." I draw Ruri'iro Kujaku, face like stone.

"If he does, I will stop him, Ilya-chan," I say quietly. She nods, and closes her eyes, silently releasing Berserker's Mad Enhancement. "Why did she say it hurt when she summoned you, Hercules?" I ask, once I see reason return to his eyes.

**"She was forced to summon me two months before the Grail began to support my existence," **Hercules snarls. I react on instinct, Ryujin Jakka in hand and released into Bankai a heartbeat after he finishes. I contain the heat so it doesn't scorch the food, and slowly calm down over the next few minutes.

"The pain from that...to do that to a child..." I snarl, rational thought all but gone. "Who and where?" I demand.

**"Her grandfather. Germany,"** Hercules responds.**"Why?"**

"So I can see to it that the healthy, well reasoned, exquisitely planned application of violence is carried out," I growl through a red haze, my mask forming on my face without me consciously willing it.

"Motion seconded," Hector snarls, her voice filled with fury and righteous feminine rage.

**"You may add my vote to that proposal. Shortly after I was summoned, I was forced to defend her from the beasts of a forest," **Hercules says, and I enter Resureccion a second later, Zangetsu suddenly in my hands instead of Ryujin Jakka, having entered Bankai without even knowing it. Shadows fill the room, myself and Zangetsu in perfect agreement on this matter.

**_"Someone lend me a holy weapon. I'm going to loan it to Ilya-chan's grandfather_ _so I can bring Zangetsu's full might as an Anti-Universe weapon to bear,"_ **I demand. I have my view suddenly filled several holy weapons, Joan, Saber, Nero, Emiya, and Hana all offering me holy weapons. I take Hana's and nod in thanks.

"Saber. After the feast," Shirou says, his own voice filled with rage. "Then we can kill Ilya's grandfather and make it a brother-sister bonding experience," he tells me calmly. I nod slowly, seeing the wisdom of this. I sheathe Zangetsu, leave Resureccion, and silently return Hana's weapon to her for the moment as I grab my own plates of food, then hand one to Hana.

"Thanks for the blade. I'll be needing it again once the feast is done. Now, let's have the humans seated in one area, the Servants in another, and each group can bond that way. Kirei, get over here! You're a Shinigami, so you'll be joining me and any others who feel like going to the Seireitei. I'll be talking with them about the home you'll be settling in soon, so you might as well here also," I command, and he nods as he walks over.

"Very well. I am certain this will be most interesting, and I do have many questions remaining," Kirei says, striding towards the coalescing group of Servants. Behind him, the sun is setting, and I am glad I woke up late in the day, as I otherwise would have had a far longer and more tiring day probably. The Servants sit a healthy distance from the tables, and well away from the humans so we don't need to start worrying about trouble with Master's Servant joining them before another Servant can intercept if an argument breaks out among the humans.

"So, how do we get this feast started properly?" Achilles asks after a couple moments of silence. I respond by beginning to talk about the Seireitei as Alter starts pouring sake for us all to drink, blades set aside for now. Once I finish my first tale, Odysseus picks up with a tale of his travels, and we continue from there, trading tales of battle, life, and whatever else we feel like talking about at the moment for the next several hours. Twice, someone barges into the church and Kirei leaves for a bit to speak with them, and both times returns shortly, bringing a few more Servants to join us as their Master is sent to join the rest of the humans. I start laughing when I see one of the Servants who arrives with the second Master, who is a tall black haired male who obviously knows how to use force of personality if need be to get things done. The Servant is tall, bulky, heavily muscled, and red haired.

"Alexander the Great I take it?" I ask him a few moments later, and he nods, then laughs, his amusement clear in his resounding roars of mirth.

"So, someone knows me, the King of Conquerors," he responds to me a minute or two later. "How? But more importantly, would you like to join my army? You would be treated as an honored ally rather then a Servant, just as I treat all my men as my friends rather then my soldiers," he says. I look at him and nod, seeing the King of Conquerors and liking what I see. I point at Alexandra and speak.

"Alexander the Great, meet Alexandra the Great, Queen of Conquerors. That's how I knew who you were. However, I don't feel I can join your army. How would you like to join mine instead?" I offer, and his laughter shakes the room.

"I think we'll get along very well warrior. Who are you?" He asks once he stops laughing, joy on his face.

"Kenpachi Yamamoto Ichigo, King of Conquerors by declaration of Alexandra the Great," I say, and he nods slowly, then clasps my outstretched hand firmly. I nod in respect to him, he nods back, and we decide we are as brothers. I can certainly get along with this man, and he can get along with me. I pour him a glass of wine from Gilgamesh the Queen's treasury, which she opened for this party, and offer it to him as I pour one for myself. He nods, takes it, and we drink as one, sealing our friendship.

**_Like this chapter? Looks like a little army of Servants is being gathered, but don't worry. There will be true opposition for them soon. Ilya's vengeance on her grandfather next chapter, the Grail possibly revealed, and hopefully my muse will let Ichigo's pet Hollow make an appearance. Let's all hope for that to happen anyways. Ichigo is forging friendships, and he turned Alexander the Great's offer right back at him. Well, the poll is still open, so read, vote, and review, thank you._**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 55  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_Note: There will be sixteen Servants of each class. Possibly more, depending on my mood. Should I include Avenger and Saber, or should I avoid doing so? Also, I felt I didn't expand enough on some zanpakuto I mentioned in chapter 52. The only Gilgamesh around now is the Queen of Heroes. If I refer to Joan, I'm referring to the Queen of Knights, Arturia Pendragon. I'm using Joan as her alias right now, in case any of you forgot.  
_

_New Noble Phantasms are being introduced for this chapter.  
_

_Shinso: The Archer's Blade: Shinso is nearly unique among zanpakuto in that she has two Shikai states, and which one she is released into determines her Bankai. When released, she becomes either a spear or an urumi, though the urumi is her true release. Her spear shape was gained against her will, when another wielder decided he preferred a long ranged weapon to an urumi. Saber will avoid if at all possible forcing Shinso into her spear Shikai, and has earned her loyalty for that._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. B, Anti-Unit/Army. A++, Anti-Unit/Army. Manifested stats are Strength B+, Agility A++, Luck E, Mana C, Endurance B. Other skills are Clairvoyance A, Steel of the Soul A, True Strike A._

_Steel of the Soul: A: Shinso was born from the soul of her wielder, and her steel may channel the power of her wielder's soul. At this rank, kido of level 250 or lower may be cast from the blade of Shinso rather then her own wielders hands, allowing Saber to make short range kido attacks from the tip of the blade when Saber is hundreds of meters or more away. Saber may extend the blade of Shinso further than it could normally be extended by focusing his mana into the blade, artificially lengthening it, allowing Shinso's Shikai to stretch for multiple kilometers, given Saber's power._

_True Strike: A: Shinso is aware, and will guide her blade towards her target, seeking to kill them. At this rank, Shinso will almost consistently strike her target, and without the enemy having a minimum of a B+ rank in agility, Shinso has an excellent chance of striking a vital area. Shinso can guide her blade even around corners or around walls if need be, and dodging this blade is impossible without a minimum of an A-rank in agility. Blocking is the only certain way to keep this blade from striking, and Shinso will pierce through any defense below B-rank in power due to the force of Saber's reiatsu and the pure speed of the strike._

_Benihime: Crimson Princess of the Battlefield: Benihime is highly dangerous to everything around her, being essentially a weaker, Kido type equivalent of Chi no Te no Megami. Well wielded, and with enough power, Benihime's Bankai is nearly unstoppable against anything short of Chi no Te no Megami, Zangetsu, Ryujin Jakka, Hyorinmaru, or Nejibana. This blade thirsts for blood, and only her wielder is safe from this vicious blade.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. B+, Anti-Unit. A+++, Anti-Army/Fortress, potential for EX, Anti-World. Manifested stats are Strength B, Agility B+, Luck B, Mana A+, Endurance B. Other skills are Kido A, Warriorborn B, and Mad Enhancement C._

_Kido: A: At this rank, any Kido below rank 250 is available to Benihime, with any spell below 100 having the mana cost halved._

_Warriorborn: B: Benihime was born for war, and thirsts for battle. When Benihime is directly conflicting with the enemy, her true nature rises to the fore and she gains one rank in any stat the foe exceeds her in._

_Hyorinmaru: The Winter Dragon that Consumes the Universe: The most powerful of ice-type zanpakuto, this blade, when Bankai is used, has the ability to freeze everything, material or immaterial. It imposes the rule 'all things freeze before the power of this blade,' upon the universe. Connected to Saber's soul, if he uses it as a Broken Phantasm, it will regenerate over time. Hyorinmaru gives his wielder Protection from Cold EX. This blade may have the spirit within it manifested to fight in it's master's name. When manifested, it will appear as a dragon made from ice, summoned as a Divine Beast.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. A, Anti-Army. EX, Anti-Universe. Manifested stats are Strength A, Agility B-, Mana EX, Luck C, and Endurance B. Other stats are Divinity B, Child of Winter B, Battle Continuation C, Mad Enhancement C and Stormcaller C.  
_

_Child of Winter: B: Hyorinmaru is born from deepest frost and the darkness of winter, and carries this with him wherever he goes. Whenever facing an enemy who wields a weapon allied to fire or light, Hyorinmaru gains one rank to all stats as well as Preferred Enemy A. The wielders of weapons connected to ice or darkness have the power of these weapons raise by one rank._

_Stormcaller: C: Hyorinmaru may call forth the winter storms, and does this whenever unleashed in Bankai. At this rank, he may only summon blizzards, however, the power behind these blizzards is immense due to his nature, allowing Hyorinmaru to bury cities under kilometers of snow and ice should he so wish. _

_Preferred Enemy: A: When Hyorinmaru faces a foe who is personally or bears a weapon aligned to fire and light, Hyorinmaru's full power is brought to bear, raising Stormcaller to A, though he remains confined to summoning blizzards. Any weapons born from or aligned with ice and darkness gain one rank in power, and Hyorinmaru may see the next three moves of his enemy, allowing him to plan ahead to defeat those moves. Weapons aligned to fire or light have their power cut in half, and Hyorinmaru's Strength and Agility are raised to EX and A++ respectively. He also gains the ability to turn himself into a snowstorm rather then maintain a material form for the enemy to fight. Biting cold follows him into battle, and should the enemy not have a minimum Endurance of B-, the cold will consume them, freezing their blood. Those without Endurance of at least B+ have all stats fall by two ranks._

_Ryujin Jakka: The Flames that Turn Creation to Nothing: The most powerful of fire-type zanpakuto, this blade, when Bankai is used, may unleash flames that burn all things, tangible or not. The rule this blade imposes upon the universe is 'all things burn to ash.' If used as a Broken Phantasm, it will regenerate over time. Like all zanpakuto, this blade's spirit can be manifested to aid it's master. The manifested spirit will appear as a dragon made from fire, summoned as a Divine Beast.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). A+, Anti-Army (Shikai). EX, Anti-Universe (Bankai). Manifested stats are Strength B, Agility B+, Mana EX, Luck C+, Endurance B+. Other stats are Divinity A-, Child of Fire B, and Child of the Sun B.  
_

_Child of Fire: B: Ryujin Jakka is born from flames, a fierce dragon who knows no equal in the strength of his fires. Whenever facing a foe with a weapon aligned to the forest or to ice, he gains Preferred Enemy A, and the wielders of all weapons allied to fire have their power rise by one rank._

_Child of the Sun: B: Ryujin Jakka, besides being born from flames, is specifically born from the flames of the sun. He is a creature of light and glory, and when facing a foe allied to darkness or wielding a weapon allied to darkness, including cursed and demonic weapons, he gains Preferred Enemy A, and the wielders of all weapons allied to light or glory, such as Excalibur, forged from the prayer Glory, have those weapons gain one rank in power. _

_Preferred Enemy: A: Whenever Ryujin Jakka is facing a foe wielding one of the weapons allied to the elements he is strong against, he may bring forth his full might, being able to summon the flames that reduce the universe to ashes even when in Shikai. Ryujin Jakka is shrouded in flames burning as hot as the sun, and any foe without Endurance C+ will be unable to withstand the heat if they are within three hundred meters of Ryujin Jakka, dying quickly from the heat of the flames. Without a minimum of Endurance B+, all the stats of the foe will fall by three ranks as power is consumed to allow them to fight in the heat. Ryujin Jakka's Strength and Agility are raised to EX, and he may instead of fighting personally create beasts from his flames that he may control and send against the foe._

_Chi no Te no Megami: The Goddess of Slaughter Unending: A blade with extreme powers which require its wielder to bathe the blade in blood to unlock them. She is a creature of war and slaughter, and always seeks battle. The further the blade is bathed in blood, the more of her powers may be unleashed. If used as a Broken Phantasm, this blade will regenerate, and its spirit can be manifested.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B+, Anti-Unit/Support (Shikai). EX, Anti-World/Army/Fortress/Unit/Support (Bankai). Manifested stats are __Strength A+, Agility A+, Luck C, Endurance A, Mana B-. Other skills are Magic Resistance A, Divinity A, Eye of the Mind (True) B, Eternal Arms Mastery A+, Child of War A, She who Presides over War B, and Mad Enhancement B._

_Child of War: A: Chi no Te no Megami is the goddess of war and death, and she rejoices in battle. Honorable conflict is her way, and should she face a worthy foe, she will meet them with all her might. When facing multiple foes, or one foe with two stats equal to hers, Chi no Te no Megami gains Preferred Enemy A+, and the wielders of all weapons allied to war, as well as all cursed or demonic weapons, gain one rank in all their stats, and have the power of their weapons rise by two ranks.  
_

_Preferred Enemy: A+: Whenever facing a worthy foe or multiple foes, all of Chi no Te no Megami's stats rise by two ranks, and she gains the ability to act as an Anti-Universe weapon at full power, when her blade is fully bathed in blood. She also becomes invulnerable to any weapon below B rank, regardless of the power behind the weapon. All enemies who are unworthy have the power of their weapons cut in half, and their stats fall by one rank.  
_

_She who Presides over War: B: Whenever observing a battle between two worthy foes, Chi no Te no Megami expresses her Divinity and becomes an existence similar to a Divine Spirit of war, having all her stats raised by three ranks and the stats of those she is observing are raised by one rank. Should she decide to join the battle however, the battlefield instantly becomes ground blessed by the gods of war, and all on the battlefield who have fought in at least one war during their lifetime have all stats raised by one rank, and their Noble Phantasms also have their power raised by two ranks._

_Haineko: The Cat Born from a Volcano: In Shikai, this weapon's blade becomes an ash cloud which acts much like Senbonzakura's petals. In Bankai however, this blade becomes extremely powerful, controlling all fire in existence, though this ability is mainly used to control lava and ash. At full power, this blade is able to turn an entire world into a giant volcano. Haineko gives her wielder Protection from Fire EX. The blade will regenerate if used as a Broken Phantasm.  
_

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit (fully sealed). B-, Anti Unit (Shikai). EX, Anti-World (Bankai). Manifested stats are __Strength B, Agility B+, Endurance B, Luck C-, Mana A+, Magic Resistance C, Child of the Volcano B, and Knight of Honor C, as Haineko may use her fires to reshape an item into a weapon, though the weapon will only be an E rank Noble Phantasm._

_Child of the Volcano: B: Haineko was born in the fires of a volcanic eruption, and is the embodiment of ash and lava. Whenever fighting in a volcanic area, Haineko gains one rank to all stats. Whenever facing a foe allied to or wielding a weapon allied to water or wind, Haineko gains Preferred Enemy A, and the wielders of all weapons allied to fire, earth, or volcanoes have their weapons gain one rank in power._

_Preferred Enemy: A: Whenever facing a foe aligned to or wielding a weapon aligned to wither water or wind, Haineko has all stats rise by one rank, and the stats of Haineko's foes are cut in half, with their weapons also having their power halved. Haineko also brings forth lava and ash from the earth, turning the area within a hundred meters of her into a volcanic wasteland, clouding the skies for ten kilometers around with ash. Earthquakes are summoned by her presence, shaking the land and having the potential to bring forth a tsunami if Haineko is fighting above the water._

_Other Noble Phantasms will be revealed later. _

"How did you conceal yourselves earlier, when I visited the Einzbern mansion, Lancer?" I ask Achilles, wondering how my careful search of the area with a reiatsu pulse before I entered the building failed to find him.

"The mansion is made to conceal Servants. So long as they're astralized and not in your line of sight, a Servant can't be detected while within the building. The Einzbern used their knowledge of the Grail system to create something that could hinder the detection abilities of Servants," Achilles responds, and I mentally curse my bad judgment in entering without a visual scan first.

"I see. Interesting," is all I say out loud as I turn to Alexander the Great. "And why did your Master come here?" I ask him, very curious about this.

"To register with the overseer of the war," Alexander replies, and I groan inwardly as I realize I forgot such an obvious reason. "But the feast is definitely not a bad reason for me to stick around," Alexander continues, returning to his food. I nod, and raise my glass of wine in salute, then drink. The Queen of Heroes was kind enough to provide wine from her treasury to those Servants who are attending the feast, so I am rather pleased with the drink that I have access to. Maybe bringing her back to the Seireitei will be a good thing for me after all, I silently muse to myself. At least I will never lack for good wine, though other irritations may come into play and that particular luxury will fail to compensate for them. "So, if I joined your army, what would the pay be like?" Alexander questions, and now we've reached a subject that interests me.

"Assuming you became Shinigami, it's very likely that you would immediately be placed as seated officers in the Eighth. I currently have a lot of applicants being brought in, but not enough seated officers to lead the combat teams of my division. You would likely acquire your Shikai quickly, hopefully learn Kido before too long, and then, with luck, have Bankai within the year. You would likely retain your Noble Phantasms, so you could acquire Bankai by combat more easily and harmonize with your zanpakuto later, as right now we have a desperate need for any warrior with Bankai, and I suppose I can overlook the method of acquisition," I reply. "Pay is good for a seated officer, being sufficient to not only live on, but also maintain some luxury, especially when in a combat division. Our division barracks are extremely comfortable if you choose to live there, as most do. You would probably get placed around my 10th seat position, and promotions wold come quickly, provided you weren't automatically promoted to Third Seat and placed in my bodyguard, and that position comes with high enough pay to be living just below the level of a member of a noble family," I continue.

"Good, good. I like the sound of that," Alexander replies, nodding slowly in satisfaction. "Are there any supplements to our pay?" He asks hopefully, and I nod immediately.

"Yes, Hollows come with their own bounty, as do Plus souls. The more that are slain and/or purified, the higher your pay. If you made a habit of hunting Adjuchas, you'd be living like the average noble within a year," I tell him, and there are sudden looks of interest and grins all around as this knowledge is made public.

"I see. Well, I have no objection to earning an honest day's living, and this is a better living then I might otherwise get in this world, providing I didn't conquer it with my army," Alexander replies cheerfully, downing a glass of wine. I begin to laugh as I imagine Alexander in Shinigami robes. He'll have his own division given time most likely, and probably be granted a position as a noble before long through sheer force of personality. We'll get along nicely, I think, or at the very least we'll be a good team in combat.

"Excellent," I reply, then turn my attention back to my own food. I am a bit hungry right now. Once the feast is done, the various Servants rejoin their Masters, taking up a guard around them. Each member of this small army of Servants will be staying here along with their human Masters tonight, and tomorrow it will be decided whether or not we ally or not as a group. Tonight however, anyone who attacks this church will regret being born about five seconds later, once our Noble Phantasms are brought into play. I already have Shinso in hand and in Shikai, ready to strike down any fool that comes within range of me. I have already begun, but not finished, the chants for half a dozen Kido, having only to name them to finish the spell and unleash destruction. As I patrol, I feel a familiar dark presence rising within my inner world and I devote a part of my attention to the attempt my Hollow makes to communicate. A moment later, I appear in my inner world, standing on one of the skyscrapers in Zangetsu's realm.

_"Hello, Ichigo," _the Hollow says. I nod cordially to him in return, wondering how he has escaped the binding I placed him under after his defeat. I casually draw my blade, and he raises a hand to stop me attacking. _"I'm not interested in fighting right now. Instead, I have a deal to propose. You can access your first stage of Resureccion after defeating me, but you'll need my help to go further. I can be of use to you. Without me, you'll never be as strong as you can be if you accept my aid," _he says, calmly stalking towards me. He's in a white version of my Shinigami robes, carrying Zangetsu's Shikai, though it has the colors reversed. I nod, understanding that a portion of my own soul, repulsive as it may be to a Shinigami, is still a portion of my soul. I cannot reach my full power without using my Hollow as well as my zanpakuto. I raise my hand to meet his, and a ripple spreads across him as our reiatsu meets. A moment later, he is clad in a blue and white version of my red and black armor, carrying reversed color versions of my blades. We nod to each other calmly, him having absorbed some of my new nature, becoming more in line with the noble I am, rather than the rash boy I was when he was born.

**"I will manifest you shortly. Our time in this world is almost done. Shirou is set to have a decent life now, so I can turn to the offensive. Your job will be to act as a scout. Exterminate the foe if you can. Weaken them and retreat if you can't. I will share your sight if possible and gather information through that. Attempt to provoke usage of Noble Phantasms," **I order. The Hollow nods, his helm vanishing. He is grinning widely, clearly anticipating the fights soon to come.

_"Fair enough King. I'll let you use Segunda Etapa for now, you'll have to work with me to earn the rest,"_ he says, then vanishes as a massive dragon made of ice swoops into the city, landing on one of the buildings.

_"Ichigo, it is time you began training for the higher releases. You can only achieve them when you earn Bankai by understanding the source of your zanpakuto's power, then it is a matter of delving further into that power. All zanpakuto with forced Bankai have a final technique, a stage where all their power is unleashed to destroy a single foe. Zangetsu has the Final Getsuga Tenshou, for example. That technique is nothing next to the power brought forth by the third release. It is not because the third release is stronger, it is in fact slightly weaker, it is because this is sustained power. Instead of merging with your zanpakuto, as you would to unleash your final technique, you instead merge your reiatsu with theirs. Normally, Shinigami and zanpakuto can be told apart. Not so with the third release, your reiatsu becomes the reiatsu of your blade, and their reiatsu becomes yours. There is an instinctive barrier between you and fully acknowledging that your zanpakuto is born of your soul. It is your power formed anew, become a partner to lend you strength rather than your own strength. Now you take it to a level where your personalities merge rather than one personality being dominant and the other becoming strength for you to use. You are not one Ichigo, you are many. We are legion, so let our enemies fear, for we are many. Accept this, become two that are at the same time one. Two personalities, each accepting that they are a facet of the other, becoming united for a single purpose. This is what the third release requires. Do you understand this Ichigo?" _Hyorinmaru asks. I nod slowly, beginning to comprehend what my zanpakuto is saying.

**"I understand. The power is not just mine in the third release. It is ours. We will be legion, and we will be many,"** I respond several minutes later. Hyorinmaru nods, then vanishes as well. I leave my inner world, finding that I continued my patrol without needing to be fully mentally present. Second Division tricks for multitasking work again. As I stride through the temple, I wonder why Shirou got Bazett as well as Sakura, Rin, and Caren. All but Bazett have obvious reasons, but maybe Bazett is seeking to bring her name to a higher level in the Association? Having a sorcerer be her spouse will bring her prestige, and Shirou has other advantages as well. If taught Mystic Code Crafting, with his understanding of every weapon he sees, he may be able to craft Noble Phantasms anew, or at least Mystic Codes so alike it makes no difference. Imbuing the qualities into the weapons as they are forged should allow him to do something along those lines, and having a supply of high ranked Mystic Codes will be useful to a freelancer or Enforcer. Also, any materials Shirou might need to make them, he can create with the Denial of Nothingness. It's almost certain that he could recreate anything short of Excalibur, and his possession of Ea and his Reality Marble would probably make him one of the most useful people around when it comes to watching Bazett's back in a fight, short of a Servant. Little concern of mine in the end, but I do like to look after comrades if possible, and as my summoner, I suppose Shirou counts as a comrade. I halt my thoughts for the moment and continue my patrol, determined to get this over with.

**_The next morning_ **

"There was no disturbance in the night, Master," I report, having just finished the breakfast he made. "Permission to go and practice to attain a higher state of release for my blades? I was given information I will need to be able to do so last night by Hyorinmaru, and I wish to begin practice immediately," I continue. Shirou nods absentmindedly, and I stride out of the temple, drawing Chi no Te no Megami. The other Servants rise from the tables where they were eating and follow me, obviously curious. "Hound of Ulster, you'll be sparring with me to start," I command. He nods, grinning at the prospect of a rematch.

"Fine by me, Yamamoto," he laughs, spear appearing in his hand as he readies for combat. "I doubt this church is a good place for a match though, so why don't we go somewhere else?" He queries. I nod as I exit the church and astralize my armor and weapons so I can travel freely. My robes are replaced with a modified Onmitsukido uniform as I continue forwards to walk among the mundanes around here. The others do the same, taking on mundane appearances as they move into the flow of people. We are almost to the forest when we see a tent at the edge of the woods with a line of people standing outside waiting to have their fortunes told by one of the women who are sitting outside it. Obviously a family from the resemblance, most of the women young while there is one older, probably fifty to sixty years old woman among them, guiding the others in their art. I sense a flicker of reiatsu from one of them, and interest compels me to head towards the tent. The older woman looks up and grins as my group follows me, speaking as we settle into place.

"You may call your armor and weapons if you wish, I dislike seeing two images of someone, one within this world and one within the spirit world," she says. I sigh, then a second later, am back in robes and armor, blades in their sheathes, Chi no Te no Megami at the ready. The others follow suit, the two versions of Shirou as well as the two versions of Alexander look at each other and nod.

"A light shines in far distant lands, where lies the endless ocean! Go forth and conquer!" Alexander roars, and fire sweeps forth from him, creating a desert land, where the sound of an army on the march echoes through the dunes as his army appears. All of us other Servants are standing at the edge of this realm, and I nod in respect.

"The world fell to our blades! Now fight alongside me again!" Alexandra calls, and fire sweeps forth once more, creating another Reality Marble, this one excluding us from it's ground as well, another mighty army appearing. This realm is a realm where mountains rise in the far distance, and plains covered with long grass fill the rest of this world. Joan smiles, then speaks as well.

"If you are calling your armies, I suppose I must," she says. "Courage in our hearts, the wind at our backs, we ride to defeat all foes," and fire consumes the world once more, just for a moment, revealing an immense plain. Thousands of mounted, armored knights appear in the far distance, the thunder of hooves shaking the ground as they come to join their queen. I remove one gauntlet and cut myself with Chi no Te no Megami, covering the blade in blood.

"I might as well show my own army, though I have no world for them to fight in," I say. "Ban-kai. Massacre, Shi Senjixyouno Jikyoou ga Oowa re Te Chi wo Watashita Senshi Megami," and my Bankai activates. I slam the blade into the ground, point first. "I am the lord of endless armies," I proclaim, and summon an immense force to display my might. Barbarians clad in hides from times long past, and mounted warriors on horses come forth to my left as fire sweeps forth from me as well, creating an immense battlefield, soaked in blood, covered in corpses, an immense temple waiting behind me. To my right, super soldiers in power armor and immense, heavily armored war machines appear, marching onwards to battle and death.

"Though I have no army, I may as well reveal my Reality Marble," EMIYA says.

_"I am the bone of my sword._

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

_I have created over a thousand blades._

_Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life._

_Have withstood pain to create many weapons._

_Yet those hands will never hold anything._

_So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works," _he says, and fire roars forth, creating a desolate red plain, gears turning in the background, an endless field of blades awaiting use. The desolate land stretches out for what seems like forever, blades littering the landscape like gravestones. Hana then begins to speak, a similar chant leaving her lips.

_"This body is made of blades._

_Iron my bones, fire my blood, a forge my heart._

_Withstood pain to create weapons._

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain._

_Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life._

_Created over a thousand blades._

_Yet these hands will never hold anything._

_Eternally alone on the hill of swords,_

_I forge the steel._

_Truly, this existence is the Lost and the Damned._

_Though there is no hope of Salvation, though this existence has neither purpose nor meaning,_

_Let it be granted this._

_That all it has been, all it shall be, all that it is, is a weapon of the Eternal War._

_So as this existence prays,_

_Unlimited Blade Works,"_ she proclaims, and another endless plain of blades appears, giant gears turning in the sky. Here, the skies are dark, a black sun and red moon presiding over the field. Armor litters the ground, piled among the gravestones that are the endless blades. In the background, I see a pair of massive chains, each link the size of Sajin, binding two immense beasts, one a sea serpent of incredible size, the other a wolf larger than any mountain.

"I thought you said you didn't have a Reality Marble?" Alexandra asks a moment later. The mortals who came to have their fortunes told look shocked, backing away from us. It's a good thing I set up a barrier field of Kido to hide our power usage from anyone outside it, and to wipe the memories of anyone inside who leaves and has neither reiatsu or magic.

"This is the realm of Chi no Te no Megami," I say, and Alexandra nods, now understanding. I contemplate this for a moment, then shift reality a bit. A sideways city replaces the blood soaked field, the army still existing, ready to fight.

"Who owns that realm?" Alexandra asks, stepping from her Reality Marble into mine, orienting sideways quickly, followed swiftly by the other Servants.

"Zangetsu is ruler here," I reply, and exclamations of surprise are swift to come.

"The spirit of an Anti-Universe Noble Phantasm makes his home in this city?" Gilgamesh asks. I nod, amused by her shock. "But how could he make his realm here when he has such power? She wonders. I smile behind my helm, then reveal Zangetsu's true world. He has two realms, one that shows him as he was when I was a simple human with Shinigami blood, and one for when he matured into the zanpakuto of a true Shinigami. Darkness consumes the city, a land of dark mountains appearing, shadows covering the landscape, only a moon as red as blood providing any light. A black city is floating high in the air at the center of this world, immense chains forged from shadows anchoring it to the ground. Mighty hammers can be heard striking anvils in the city, and an army of shadowy warriors, clad in armor woven from darkness, wielding steel forged from night itself, march towards me. Zangetsu rules the shadows and their denizens, so naturally he has an army. With a simple exercise of power, I hold a daito of shadow forged steel, ready for battle.

"This is his true realm. Be wary. Zangetsu currently serves Muramasa, and his armies may be hostile," I say, readying my blade. The others draw their weapons as the armies of Joan, Alexander, and Alexandra enter my realm, ready to go to war.

_**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been quite busy with school. Finals and graduation have taken a lot of my time. Also, my muse quit her job, so I had to find a new one, which took a while. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait and satisfies those who wanted to see me begin to involve Ichigo's Hollow. There will be more of the Hollow soon. Read and review, thank you.**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Aspect of Blades**_

_**A Bleach fanfic**_

_**Chapter 56  
**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_-zanpakuto speaking in the inner world, Noble Phantasm names  
_

_-__zanpakuto speaking outside the inner world_

**-Ichigo's Thoughts or speech in the inner world  
**

_New Noble Phantasms are being revealed this chapter:_

_Ten no Ikari: The Wrathful Giant of the Heavens: Ten no Ikari is the younger of two brothers, both of giant blood, who decided to learn the ways of war. Ten no Ikari was always more suited for magic though, while his brother did well in melee, so Ten no Ikari developed his powers to use elemental control in melee combat, so as to emulate his brother. Honor is a prized thing to both brothers, and Ten no Ikari will not refuse a challenge to single combat, no matter who challenges him. No circumstances will shift Ten no Ikari from accepting a challenge to single combat once it has been issued, even if he is greatly disadvantaged against his opponent._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unit. B, Anti-Army. A+, Anti-Army/Fortress. Manifested stats are Strength A, Agility B-, Luck C, Mana A, Endurance A. Other skills are Kido B, Mad Enhancement B, Child of Giants B, Bound by Honor A, Battle Continuation B-._

_Kido: B: Allows use of Kido spells at rank 88 or lower. Spells below rank 70 have the mana cost cut in half._

_Child of Giants: B: Being of giant blood, Ten no Ikari is one of the principle foes of knights of legend, and loses one rank to his stats when facing someone who has being a knight as part of his legend, or when facing someone who has slaying a giant as part of his legend. Also, those whose races are opposed to giants in legend, such as dwarves, also cause him to lose one rank to all stats when facing a member of one of those groups, and his enemies gain one rank to all stats. However, he gains High Speed Regeneration B when facing such warriors, as the myths of giants and trolls were occasionally confused when speaking of such warriors, and regeneration is often an ability of trolls in many legends. When facing a foe not of such a group, he gains Terror from the Mountains A._

_High Speed Regeneration: B: Any wound save the loss of his head that is not cauterized will regenerate so long as Ten no Ikari has any power left. Internal damage will regenerate at 1/4 the speed of external damage however, though given Ten no Ikari's durability, Strength of rank A+ is required to deal internal damage._

_Terror from the Mountains: A: In legend, giants are often said to dwell in the mountains, and to come down from them to rampage. When facing one whose personal or racial legend does not __include the opposition of giants, or one who is not a knight, Ten no Ikari gains two ranks to all stats and his opponents lose one rank to their stats, as well as being afflicted by the fear giants created, preventing the use of any Noble Phantasm above rank B, due to the terror blocking the foe from remembering its existence._

_Bound by Honor: A: Ten no Ikari is bound by his code of honor, and is unable to refuse a direct challenge to single combat. Once he has accepted a challenge, he cannot flee the battle, nor can any interfere in the challenge to aid him. However, for every additional foe his opponent calls to aid him, Ten no Ikari gains one rank to all stats, or two ranks to a stat of his choice. He also gains High Speed Regeneration B when the code of honor is broken by such interference, and he may select that and the skill Kido as targets to rank up with the granted ability._

_Tenken: The Raging Giant King: Tenken is the elder brother of Ten no Ikari, and specialized in melee combat, though he learned to manipulate fire to some extent in tribute to his brother. Tenken disdains a shield when fighting, unlike his brother, and will usually be reluctant to use two blades. Tenken prizes honor above all else, and will go to great lengths to fulfill his vows._

_Rank(s): C, Anti-Unti. B, Anti-Army. A+, Anti-Army/Fortress. Manifested stats are Strength A+, Agility B, Luck C, Mana B, Endurance A+. Other skills are Bound by Honor A, Child of Giants B, Battle Continuation A, and Mad Enhancement B+._

_Servant stats for Ichigo's Hollow_

_Class: Saber_

_Alternate classes: Berserker, Caster, Lancer_

_True name: As yet unknown: Ichigo's Hollow abilities are contained in the blade he wrested from his Hollow's hands. Until Ichigo discovers the core essence of his Hollow's existence, what defines him, his name will remain unknown._

_Alignment: Chaotic Evil: As a Hollow, this Servant exists to spread death and destruction._

_Aliases: Hichigo_

_Strength: B (B+/A-)_

_Agility: A- (A/A+)_

_Endurance: B+ (A-/A)_

_Mana: A (A+/A++)_

_Luck: E-_

_Class Skills:_

_Magic Resistance: B+: Cancels any magic below B+ rank/ or is less than a 10 count aria. Spells requiring over a ten line trigger to allow the magi to cast them will still take effect._

_Personal Skills:_

_Divinity: B: Associated with Saber, Hichigo gained divinity, however, due to being a demonic existence, this was downgraded._

_Bravery: A+: The ability to resist mental interference, fatigue, and shock. Increases Hichigo's ability and damage in melee at this rank, and renders any magical interference with his mind virtually useless. Ineffective when Mad Enhancement is activated._

_Battle Continuation: A (A+/A++) Stubborn, will refuse to fall even when dealt fatal wounds, and will be able to continue fighting. Will require extreme effort to kill, and will allow high speed regeneration more chance to work. When raised by Resureccion, will make it even more difficult to kill Hichigo._

_Instinct: A (A+/A++): The ability to feel out the best course of action during battle. At this rank, Hichigo's instinct is very nearly precognition. __When it is heightened by his mask and Resureccion, Hichigo's instinct allows him to all but see into the future, and can determine with a high degree of accuracy what his opponent will do next. Any obstacles to Hichigo's senses when he is in Resureccion have their effectiveness reduced by 90%. At it's highest level, every move is a step towards victory, or if outmatched, survival so Saber may disengage and return to fight another day._

_____High Speed Regeneration: A+ (A++/EX): At A+, Hichigo can heal most wounds. Internal damage or his head being removed cannot be repaired however. At A++, minor internal damage can be healed, and if a non-vital organ like the kidneys are destroyed, he may regenerate them given time. At EX, Hichigo can heal any wound, internal or external, and if his severed head is reattached to his neck within half an hour, he will regenerate and live once more. If his heart is destroyed during battle, he will instinctively use Resureccion to boost his High Speed Regeneration and heal the injury._

_____Independent Action: B: Allows Hichigo to manage for up to a week without a contract._

_____Mad Enhancement: A: When activated, Hichigo is consumed by insanity, granting him an additional one rank up to his strength._

_____Monstrous Strength: B: As Hichigo is technically a Monstrous Creature, he has the strength of one. So long as he is willing to lose the intelligence to activate Resureccion: Segunda Etapa, he may raise his strength by two ranks, and agility by one rank. Mad Enhancement is also likely to activate._

_Eye of the Mind (True): B (D/E): Ability developed by virtue of sharing a mind with Saber, though this only carried through because it is largely instinct based. Allows calm analysis of any combat situation and of the enemy's abilities, no matter the danger, and consideration of all possible actions to take. If there is even a 1% chance of victory, Hichigo's odds are greatly improved. Combined with Saber's instinct and high speed regeneration, Saber may win battles even against foes stronger then he is. When ranked down, Hichigo needs much higher chances to victory to be able to manage a comeback. At rank E, at least a 50% chance of victory against his opponent is necessary to increase his odds, though Saber may be able to compensate for this with pure power.  
_

_Eternal Arms Mastery: A: Hichigo's blades will remember the skill Saber has used them with, and impart that skill even when Hichigo uses Mad Enhancement. Saber may not however release his blades while using Mad Enhancement, though his mask and Resureccion are available while he uses Mad Enhancement. Hichigo will continue to wield his weapons, insane due to Mad Enhancement or not, with the skill of a master swordsman. However, Hichigo has little of Saber's arsenal available to him, carrying only his mirror of Zangetsu._

_Noble Phantasms:_

_Sonido: Sound Shattering Stride of the Unmasked: Allows Hichigo to move faster than the speed of sound. If he focuses, sonic booms can be created in his wake._

_Rank: D, Support_

_Cero: The Light of Doom: __An energy attack with multiple forms, which is extremely hard to dodge or block. However, if the opponent is strong enough, this will not necessarily do severe damage._

___Rank: A, Anti-Fortress/Unit_

___Resureccion: Primera Etapa: The first state of Resureccion, increasing all of Hichigo's stats. It also increases his instinct and high speed regeneration, while downgrading his Eye of the Mind (True)._

___Resureccion: A more complicated state of Resureccion, which requires Hichigo to refrain from using Monstrous Strength in order to call upon it. Grants further personal abilities and enhances what is already there for Hichigo's stats, instinct, and regeneration. Downgrades Eye of the Mind (True)._

"Any light based or holy attacks are a bad idea here," I inform my fellow Servants. "This is the realm of one opposed to those powers, and he gets stronger when facing them," I continue, reminding some, informing others. All of them nod in confirmation as they ready for combat. Saber curses, as Excalibur is both of those, so she's stuck with Invisible Air.

"Understood," Ajax replies. His spear and shield are at the ready, as he steps back into a formation with several of the warriors serving the King of Conquerors. A moment later, they lock shields and step forward, clearly meaning to be the front lines while we Servants find the enemy champions to challenge them. The shadowy army halts a few moments later, barely half a kilometer from our lines. Bows appear in the hands of myself, Hana, Gilgamesh, Odysseus, Paris, Joan, EMIYA, and other Servants with bows as one of their Phantasms. Arrows appear on strings as we prepare to fire, then we get a surprise. The entire enemy army kneels, and begins to chant my name. I reach forth with a flicker of my will, into this realm born from my mind.

The Grail recognized Chi no Te no Megami's ability to summon an army, and made assumptions when I was summoned, apparently. It had experienced such a Phantasm before as a Reality Marble, she had an inner world, a realm born from my soul, which is what a Reality Marble is. A manifested inner world, which meant the grail assumed my inner world could act as a Reality Marble, and labeled all the realms of my zanpakuto as available for manifestation in said form. Now, these manifested realms are ruled by my will, and any who are part of them are my subjects. I reach into their thoughts, and find that Zangetsu's last order to them before his joining Muramasa was to obey me until he returned. I send another mental command, dismissing them to what they were doing before I called them by accident when I shifted realms. A second later, I dismiss my army, and the others follow suit.

"So why didn't they attack?" Odysseus asks me.

"Zangetsu's last order to them. Until his return in full to me, I am master of that realm. Well, now that our little contest as to whose army is bigger is over, let's deal with the humans and get to what we were going to do," I explain, and see nods. A moment later, blades are drawn, arrows nocked, spears leveled, and axes raised. "No need, memory kido set up. They'll forget, all save the spiritually sensitive, and I believe they know to keep their mouths shut anyways?" I ask, and the older woman in the small group of fortune tellers nods. Blades are sheathed, bowstrings relaxed, spears slung for travel, and axes lowered once more as we begin to jog past the group, now done with the momentary distraction. The spiritually sensitive people here saw us, they requested for us to reveal our armor, and now my interest in them is done, as they proved strong enough to see spirits, and thus will likely be Shinigami after their deaths. However, until they die, my interest in them is done. They proved to only have a flicker of reiatsu.

Far off, I sense multiple Servant battles commencing in the city, as my Hollow draws Servants out and sends them at each other. I register identities as he observes each battle and determines who is who, intervening and killing all Servants involved in the fight once they are tired enough. Resureccion: Segunda Etapa is more than enough to allow him to do so, though he tends to draw attention when using it.

Over the next six hours, we enter the forest and find a few places where we can spar in peace, and swiftly commence matches between ourselves, matches changing every minute or two. A couple of times, I grab my opponent, shunpo to somewhere where my Hollow is having trouble with one of his foes, such as the time my Hollow misjudged and entered a fight before his opponents were exhausted. He was stuck facing Richard the Lion Hearted, King of Crusaders, Saladin, King of the Desert, and a Servant from the future, who was Magnus the Red, King of Sorcerers.

Magnus I had to face personally, and still nearly lost. Even with Chi no Te no Megami's Bankai, along with Zanka no Tachi, and a dual Resureccion: Segunda Etapa, with those zanpakuto, he very nearly beat me, my victory coming only when I got lucky enough to pierce his spiritual matrix with an overcharged Quincy arrow, which I distracted him from by engaging him close in before it hit, risking myself in order to win. Magnus was stronger than I was, and his psychic abilities were insanely powerful, but I used trickery to finally put him down.

When I returned to the clearing where I was sparring, Alexander the Great and Saber alongside me, I was throughly exhausted from that fight, it taking me nearly half an hour to recover enough to use Shikai, and an hour more passed before I could use Bankai or Resureccion again. Richard the Lion Hearted was very eager to prove himself a worthy warrior before King Arthur, and Saladin relished the chance to prove himself against Alexander.

That left Magnus for me while my Hollow left to recover, and never have I more regretted such a thing. I was hideously overmatched by the pure power Magnus wielded, having access to immense amounts of knowledge in his chosen art, enough raw psychic power for his ability to use psychic powers to count as a Anti-Galaxy Noble Phantasm, and millennia of experience. By Anti-Galaxy Noble Phantasm, I mean he could crush a galaxy into a sphere about the size of his eye, in roughly half a second. Through the exertion of raw power alone. No control, just force of will, which would mean barely 1% of the power unleashed would be turned to what he wanted to do. And that was before he activated another Noble Phantasm, became a Daemon Prince, and became able to wield even more power, with no worries of it harming him. Before, he could only use a small portion of his full might, which still qualified as an Anti-Galaxy Noble Phantasm, even reduced to roughly a tenth of its full capacity.

I still, even with repeated healing Kido, healing spells from the allied Masters, who the Lancers went to fetch not long ago, and my high speed regeneration, feel like a giant mass of bruises and broken bones.

I was able to match Magnus right up until he became a Daemon Prince. Than I regretted ever being born, a few seconds after he ascended. His Noble Phantasm _Sons of Prospero _summoned his Legion, and Ahriman damn near killed me himself. All of the Space Marines of the Legion were summoned as full Heroic Spirits, Noble Phantasms intact, and facing nearly half a million Space Marines, none of them Rubric Marines, was nearly the death of me on its own. Those who became Rubric Marines during the lifetime of the Legion instead became trained sorcerers of the Legion, which meant I was facing every Thousand Son who ever fought in the Legion, empowered by Magnus, and all of them were powerful sorcerers. Those who had become Daemon Princes during their lives were summoned as such, and some of the sorcerers also committed their efforts to summoning daemons. Greater Daemons of Tzeentch were an utter pain, and I regretted Magnus' existence and the existence of the Thousand Son a few minutes after _Sons of Prospero _was used.

I hope none of his brothers were summoned to this War. Magnus was difficult enough, and he was summoned to the Lancer class, which was unsuited for him. If he had been summoned to Caster, I would have been doomed no matter what. As a Lancer, his casting abilities were reduced to maybe a thousandth of what they could be. His luck was reduced to E-, and that caused half his spells to explode in his face. He crafted delicate spells requiring careful control to keep them stable and working by instinct, which allowed luck to come into play, causing him to slip and letting the spells go wrong as often as they went right. That saved me as well, as if his spells had gone right, I would have been doomed no matter what class he was part of.

Finally I struggle to my feet a few moments after I finish remembering that fight, and resume a sparring match I started before I left, fighting both Hounds of Ulster, the male and female version. Being beaten into the floor by Magnus deflated my ego very well. I was possibly getting arrogant, and now humility was hammered into me so throughly I don't think I'll forget this lesson anytime this century. More, I know that the Grail system couldn't fully contain Magnus' power, so he'd be stronger if I met him when he lived. I plan to throw myself into training once I return home to rest before continuing the fight against Muramasa, so I might match Magnus if we ever run into each other somewhere in the Otherworlds. At least Magnus said that he expected less from me, and somewhat respected me for my ability to defeat him through luck and a lot of power thrown into the fight.

"Your mind isn't in the fight," the male version of the Hound complains. We've taken to calling him Culann to distinguish him from the female version, who has taken on the temporary alias Aoife to set her apart.

"No, and I'm sorry about that, Culann," I reply. "Just remembering my being beaten into the ground by Magnus the Red," I clarify. He nods and winces slightly. I used a Kido that turned the air into a viewing screen so everyone could watch the fights we were in if we left the clearing where our little band of Servants was sparring, and everyone, Servants and Masters alike, got to see the fight with Magnus.

Magnus created his own pocket dimension once he saw he was going to need to go all out, the small world spanning nearly a hundred million square miles. There wasn't an inch of that world that hadn't been annihilated by the time we were done. When two powerful beings fight, the maps usually need to be redrawn afterwards, and I feel comfortable classifying both Magnus and myself as powerful beings. A world filled with massive forests, immense mountains, and deep oceans, was leveled and turned into a flat desert about fifteen minutes after the fight began. The fight itself lasted a full hour, and I hated every minute it dragged on, as that meant one more minute for me to be turned into something resembling a pancake.

I had a physical advantage against Magnus, with Prana Burst having been copied from Arturia shortly before I entered the fight with Magnus. That was all that gave me the advantage physically, and Magnus still had the advantage in terms of experience and skill, doing his best to stay out of physical battles despite these advantages. Sadly, he succeeded for the most part.

"I can understand that. You were beaten into the ground so hard you caused earthquakes every time you were slammed into the dirt," Aoife says. I actually did hit the ground hard enough to cause category 8 earthquakes with every impact, and wince at the reminder of my beating. Culann nods in agreement as the two walk me over to the sidelines. I sit on their prompting me to, and dismiss my armor.

I am still a mass of bruises, torn muscles, and broken bones four hours after the fight, and both wince as they take note of my wounds. I am bleeding freely from several gashes in my skin which still haven't healed, as my regeneration is dealing with the most serious wounds first. Internal bleeding is still occurring, and I'm lucky Resureccion's heightened regeneration dealt with damaged organs when it was going. The internal bleeding will be dealt with soon. I just recently recovered hearing in one ear, and my eyes regenerated a bit before that. My fatal injuries were dealt with first, and soon, the more minor injuries will heal. I should be fine in about ten hours, given how stubborn these wounds are being about healing.

"Stay here and heal," Culann instructs as the Masters head over, preparing another battery of healing spells from the look of things. I silently accept the healing spells, nodding my thanks to Rin, Sakura, and Ilya, whose healing spells are the most effective. Once they finish, the internal bleeding has ceased and my collapsed right lung, which was pierced by three different ribs, has healed along with my ribcage, which had taken immense amounts of damage. I begin to breathe more steadily and enter Jinzen, intending to speak with Hyorinmaru while I heal.

Most of the other Servants outside our band have been eliminated now, the numbers of enemy Servants reduced to only six Servants who aren't allied with me, and those Servants have their identities known.

Theseus, King of Athens, slayer of the Minotaur, summoned to the class of Lancer. His main Noble Phantasm is a spear with the Minotaur's horn as a tip, which can pierce many types of defenses. He may also summon the Labyrinth, and move through it freely to allow ambush attacks. There are likely other Noble Phantasms in his arsenal, but they remained unrevealed. He will be difficult to deal with, but not impossible if I am careful about how I approach the fight.

Otrera, first queen of the Amazons, daughter of Euras, and summoned to the class of Rider. She has the chariot of Ares, a spear, a sword, and a bow. All are Noble Phantasms, and she grows stronger when facing a male opponent, but she is manageable for me, even in my current condition.

Hannibal Barca, Carthage's finest general, also summoned to the class Rider. He can summon his army, and has excellent strategic abilities. Difficult for most Servants, but I shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with him.

Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider, a Servant from another dimension, summoned to the class of Caster. He has the ability to summon a Divine Beast level dragon, a sword that can cut through almost anything, a bow which will almost never miss, and magic that ignores the ability of Magic Resistance. Formidable, but I can probably manage him, even though he has a lot of experience and skill to put against my power, which vastly exceeds his.

Bjorn the Fell Handed, first Great Wolf of the Space Wolves, who lived in the same age as Magnus and who managed to match him on Magnus' own terms once, even if only for a few minutes. Though, seeing as that fight was after Magnus' ascension to Daemon Prince, it is a very impressive feat, and I do not look forward to that fight. Bjorn was summoned to the class of Berserker, and can apparently switch Mad Enhancement off at will.

The last enemy Servant currently in play has an impressive resume as well, being Nagash the Immortal, King of the Undead, summoned to the class Caster. In his universe, he was the first necromancer, the first lich, and is the lord of the dead, able to summon immense armies of undead servants along with every vampire ever to live in his universe, along with every warrior, living or dead, who ever served those vampires. The vampires themselves, in terms of stats, may match Servants. Nagash also has the ability to summon the undead queen, Neferem, who was once his captive, who he made undead as a weapon against the gods of his homeland. She has the capability to summon the powers of those gods and transform ordinary men into paladins of those gods, beings known as Ushabti who can match or exceed the abilities of many Servants. Bjorn and Nagash are firmly set against each other, so hopefully they will kill each other and leave a much easier fight for me. I do not want to face either of them after I faced Magnus and learned caution when dealing with beings like Nagash, Bjorn, and other beings that could possibly match a primarch through some means.

My Hollow then manages to discover another Servant summoned to the Caster class, and I curse loudly as information floods my mind. Trisana Stormcaller, a master of weather based magic. She draws her power from the elements themselves, and can control the oceans, summon earthquakes and storms, create volcanoes, and unleash any type of natural disaster she feels like using at the moment. Near unlimited strength, her magic taking the form of a Marble Phantasm, and immense skill with her magic.

I curse for the next several moments before I relay this information to the others, who join me in cursing this new information. I do not relish the idea of facing Trisana, even if I can beat her. Nejibana will be useless against her, as her abilities with control of water override all other abilities. Same goes for the rest of her abilities, with them taking priority over the abilities of others. Haineko will be useless, Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki will be useless, as she can control the powers of ice and winter, a ability discovered by her in later life, and honed to perfection. Cold and heat will not affect her, even the flames of Ryujin Jakka and Tobiume would be cancelled out.

Ruri'iro Kujaku might have a chance, but she can always draw power from the world to replace what he drains. Chi no Te no Megami will bring her down for sure, but I can't afford to reveal that again before Bjorn and Nagash are dead. I may have to rely on Kido to bring her down, and that is all too likely to turn messy given her abilities with academic magic. She has a vast mana capacity, and she can turn that capacity to any field of magic she chooses. Academic magic can be turned to things like warding, calling fire, curses, and many other things, and during her life, she mastered every field of academic magic. Her abilities are many and varied, and after my fight with Magnus, I subscribe to one of Kyoraku's favorite sayings.

"The only fair fight is the one where you have spent hours selecting the battlefield, littering it with traps, and poisoned your enemy beforehand," he says to every new class in the Academy. He wants to make sure they understand that a fair fight, with everything even, is a bad fight. I can kill Trisana, but it will be messy, likely level the city, and will require me to reveal a trump card or three, and I want my trump cards hidden until I fight Bjorn or Nagash.

Three major players left in this war, four minor players. Bjorn, Nagash, and Trisana will all be difficult for most in this alliance to beat, given their power, or in Trisana's case, versatility. Eragon is also versatile and fairly strong, so he may be difficult to deal with as well. Two major threats, two intermediate level threats, three minor threats left. I'll delegate who will be bringing down who, but I will be in on the takedown of Trisana and Eragon to prevent anything going drastically wrong.

Most likely, given my luck, things will turn nasty and it'll be another scenario of Magnus versus me, or in other words, David versus Goliath where David tried to wrestle Goliath instead of using a sling. Painful, and fatal for David. I got lucky today, but I can't be sure if that will happen again.

It took Trisana all of thirty seconds to nearly kill my Hollow before he astralized and retreated. He was in Segunda Etapa at the time, and most of those thirty seconds were spent getting over her disbelief. My Hollow left astral form in the same room as her, right when she was taking a bath. I don't blame her for the attack on him, but I wish she had finished the job. Now I need to devote power to helping him heal, damn it all.

I plan to sit back and rest for the next two days, send out a Kido created clone of myself to scout as my Hollow will be healing, and plan for the next confrontations. I enter Jinzen confident in this plan after making the clone, and send it forth to do its work. I am fully recovered in terms of reiatsu now, just not in terms of injuries, though the clone lacks my injuries. It may use my Noble Phantasms, but they are ranked down two ranks. I am fairly confident that it will do its job.

The last thing I feel before entering the healing trance and Jinzen is my Hollow implanting a command in the clone, but I can't tell what it is. I panic, but I am too far along the path to entering my trance, and will not awake from the trance at any point in the next twelve hours.

When I wake, I receive the information from the clone, and howl. It is a howl of despair so profound that merely to hear it is to enter the deepest depression. I feel death enter Fuyuki City as all humans within twenty miles who are not magi commit suicide in their sudden depression, though the strongest willed and those humans who have either frequently been around magi or possess reiatsu resist the depression I feel and radiate. The Servants barely notice the radiating depression, shaking it off moments later, though those with lesser levels of magic resistance lift their blades to their throats and are about to strike before getting control of themselves.

My Hollow implanted the command to use the Kido to switch gender on Eragon, and had the clone fight Trisana and Eragon both. Apparently, the clone also possessed _Attraction of Power, _so now I will have both of them after me. About five minutes into the fight, they were snared by it. I howl again to the uncaring skies.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

_**Well, here is the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. First I had writer's block, then I had to execute and replace my muse. Several times. The first was planning an eventual Ichigo/Edward Cullen pairing, and was burned at the stake. The second attempted to convince me to go with an Ichigo/Albus Dumbledore pairing, during Harry Potter's days at Hogwarts. The firing squad was swiftly called for. The next muse tried for a Ichigo/Severus Snape/Voldemort pairing. She was hanged by the neck until dead to make sure that was gone. The fourth muse of the five who had to be executed proposed a Ichigo/Gilderoy Lockhart pairing, and was immediately sent to the guillotine. Finally, the last of the five proposed an Ichigo/Marneus Calgar pairing, and underwent servitor conversion. Marneus Calgar is from Warhammer 40K, and servitor conversion consists of lobotomizing a person, than implanting several bionic augmentations and a basic control system to replace the removed section of the brain and make the new servitor controllable. **_

_**It's not that I don't like Warhammer 40K. I do plan on taking this story there eventually, just I don't like an Ichigo/Calgar pairing. However, I do think a fight between Ichigo and Angron would be epic, and Ichigo in power armor leading a charge of Space Marines on warbikes is just too good to pass up. I just couldn't accept the pairing suggested, that's all.**_

_**My sixth muse finally bowed to my wisdom in tormenting Ichigo with pairings, and I continued. But before I could get back to writing, I was dragged on three back to back vacations. This chapter comes to you from Scotland, where I am currently enjoying my third vacation. Now, onto this chapter. Sorry for depriving you of a fight between armies, but I had lost the mood for that, and felt Ichigo was getting too confident in his power. **_

_**So I introduced him to Magnus the Red. Magnus is a being with ten thousand plus years of fighting experience, enough raw psychic ability to crush a galaxy into a sphere you could hold in your hand in a few seconds when he isn't restrained by the fact that flesh is only able to channel so much power and no more, and has access to the greatest library of knowledge on psychic abilities in the galaxy. With the Grail making him able to go all out with his powers, without having to worry about losing his conduit to the world, he could curbstomp Ichigo. Honestly, Magnus' experience and knowledge made him dangerous. His sheer power just made it a one sided fight that Ichigo won through luck, and Ichigo is now properly humble. Magnus' abilities can be summed up in a few steps after his ascension to Daemon Prince. One: Glare at the laws that govern reality. Two: Laugh as said laws run away screaming in terror. Three: Do whatever Magnus feels like doing.**_

_**Finally, I have thrown Ichigo one last nasty surprise in the Grail War. Or is it the last surprise? We'll see. The Grail War will probably be wrapped up in a couple of chapters. Now, please read and review, thank you.**_


End file.
